Bem me quer, Mal me quer!
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: “Quando se ama e ao mesmo tempo se odeia... Quando não apenas, deseja ter algo, e sim alguém. Poderia apenas, um desejo de fazer alguém infeliz, se tornar a maior de suas ambições? Uma da suas maiores cobiças, uma de suas maiores obsessões”.DracoGinaTer
1.

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.2- Degraus... Socos... E dúvidas.

_O dia estava perfeito!_

E como estava.Gina se amaldiçoava.Hoje era exatamente o pior dia da sua vida.Estava confusa, triste, sentindo seu pé dor e sua perna formigar.

-Alguém!-ela gritou novamente.-Me ajude!

Mas, novamente foi em vão.Por que tinha que se entalar bem em uma escada que não passava ninguém... Ou melhor, se passava... Hoje não estava passando.Todos estavam em Hogsmeade.Mas, alguém do primeiro ou segundo ano poderia passar por ali.

Há quanto tempo estava lá?Horas?Minutos?

Não importa, para ela aquilo era a eternidade.

Uma risadinha.-Ainda aqui?-perguntou uma voz feminina.

Gina olhou para o único quadro por ali.Era uma mulher com cabelos loiros encaracolados, muito sedosos.Olhos azuis.E roupas chiques.

-Sim, mas, só porque você não quer me ajudar!-Gina retrucou mal-humorada.

-Nunca... Tão divertido lhe ver aí.Aqui quase não vêem ninguém.Tão bom ter você ai.-outra risadinha.

-Claro!-ela falou virando os olhos.-Não é você que está com o pé entalado em um degrau.

Outra risadinha.-Tão divertido.-ela se debruçou na moldura de seu quadro.

Gina não queria discutir, então se calou.

Tentou puxar seu pé.Mas, foi em vão.

Afundou a cabeça entre os braços se lamentando por não conseguir sair daí.

Escutou passos e olhou rapidamente para frente.Alguém a achou.

Não quem ela realmente queria encontrar...:

Draco Malfoy.

-Ora...Ora... Vejam quem está aí!-ele disse com sarcasmos.

-Não enche.E vê se me ajuda!-Gina o cortou.Estava muito nervosa para ter um chato a perturbando.E seu pé latejava de dor.

-Não.Nunca ajudaria você, nojenta.-ele disse subindo a escada e deixando ela ali.Mas, ele não iria assim.Não mesmo!Não iria deixar ela aí.

Ela pegou no braço dele.

-O que disse sobre me tocar...?-ele perguntou impaciente.Tentando se livrar das garras da pequena.

-Eu disse que era só você não me dar motivo.

-E agora estou lhe dando um?

-Se você me ajudar seria mais fácil.

-Pobretona, me solta.-ele ordenou.

-Não!-ela o puxou.

"_Pleft_" era só o que faltava...

-Idiota!-ele berrou.Sua voz fez eco.-Como ousa?

Pronto... Ele ficou preso no mesmo degrau que ela.

-Se tivesse me ajudado seria mais fácil.-ela retrucou.

Draco sentia que aquela menina na sua frente, não era a tão tímida que ele conhecera há alguns anos.O enfrentava...

Ele tentou tirar o pé do degrau.Mas, foi em vão.Então, sentou se no degrau de cima do dela.

Uma risada.-Um sonserino e uma grifinória.Isso vai ser tão divertido.-a mulher do quadro falava animada.

-Cale sua boca!-Draco gritou.Mais uma vez seu grito fez eco.

-Não...-ela disse desafiadora.

-Seu quadro imbecil!

-Não me ofenda!-ela disse fingindo se de vítima.

-Sai daqui!Saia!

-Já que você insistiu tanto...

-Não!-Gina não queria que ela fosse.Ela era a única forma de que alguém os ajudasse.

-Tchau!-a mulher disse e sumiu.

-Seu Malfoy exibido, idiota...-ela falava com raiva.-Como vamos sair daqui?Ou você está com sua varinha aí?

Ele começou a procurar a varinha.Mas, ela não estava com ele.Ele lembrou-se que a esqueceu em cima da cama.Na outra capa.

-Que ótimo!-ela disse irônica.-Estamos presos.E meu pé está doendo...

-cale essa matraca.-ele ordenou.

-A culpa é sua.Sua!

-Não.É sua pobretona.Weasley sem classe.

-Malfoy idiota.

E ela pensou que poderia gostar dele...

Silêncio.

Ela se levantou.Ele a olhou curioso.

Ela tentou puxar a perna.Mas, foi em vão.

-Vai ficar aí parado?-ela perguntou.-Pois, se eu conseguir sair.Eu não tiro você daí.-Ela avisou.

-Digo o mesmo, Weasley.

E os dois começaram a puxar as pernas.Cada um de uma forma.Cada hora mais em vão ainda.

Gina se apoiou no corrimão e puxou a conseguiu.Tinha tirado o pé do degrau.

Sua perna estava doendo.Formigando.

-Que dor... Não estava mais agüentando.

Ela olhou para ele.Sentiu pena... Ela sabia como era ruim ficar preso, agora, nesses degraus.

-Me dê sua mão.-ela pediu.

-Não... Nunca tocarei por própria vontade na mão de um Weasley nojento.-ele disse orgulhoso.

-Se você não sabe... Olhe para o meu pé.

Ele olhou para os pés dela.Ela estava no degrau de cima.Tinha conseguido sair.

-Então, quer ajuda...?-ela perguntou docemente.

-Você disse que não me ajudaria... Pobretona.

-Eu sou pobre, mas, gosto de ajudar quando posso.

Ele não entendia a atitude dela.

-Amantes de sangue-ruim são estranhos.-ele concluiu.-Também se rebaixam tanto...

-Dá logo suas mãos.Senão, eu não vou ajuda-lo.

Ele com muito esforço segurou as mãos dela.As mãos dele tão frias tocando as tão quentes dela.

Ela o puxou com força.Várias e várias vezes.E na quinta tentativa conseguiu o tirar de lá.

Ele acabou a fazendo encostar-se à parede.Quase que levando um tombo.

Seus corpos estavam colados.Ela corou no mesmo instante.

Ele a encarou.Os olhos cinzas dele encarando os castanhos dela.

Seus lábios estavam próximos, próximos demais.Ela fechou os olhos.

-Isso, é errado...-ela murmurou.Esperando que a qualquer momento seus lábios se tocassem.

"_Poft"_ ela escutou.Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante.E lá estava nada menos do que o trio: Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Hermione estava assustada.Rony estava vermelho de raiva.E Harry também parecia muito nervoso.Ela olhou para o lado e não viu Malfoy.Olhou para baixo e viu ali caído, ele.

Malfoy levantou-se.Rony nem esperou ele falar nada.Já foi dando um soco de direita no rosto de Malfoy.O soco pegou bem no seu nariz.Malfoy limpou o sangue que saia com as costas da mão.E deu um soco revidando em Rony.Harry ia atacar Malfoy...

-Pare!Já chega!

Os três olharam para Gina.Mas, não foi ela que disse isso.Ela estava muito assustada.Olharam para Hermione que estava parada, ali.Também não foi ela que disse isso.Olharam para cima.E lá em cima no fim da escada estava a professora McGonagall.

-Acho que já chega, vocês três.-ela disse ríspida.-Detenção... Para o senhor Weasley, senhor Potter e senhor Malfoy.

-mas, eu sou a vítima.-Malfoy protestou.

-Nem, mais nem menos, senhor Malfoy.-ela olhou para Hermione.-Venham todos vocês... Iremos até a enfermaria.

E todos muito mal-humorados subiram as escadas e caminharam até a enfermaria.

A detenção era limpar todos os troféus da sala de troféus.

Foi isso que Potter e seu irmão lhe contaram.

-Vocês têm sorte...-disse Harry se jogando em uma poltrona da sala comunal.-Não pegaram detenção.

-Não tínhamos culpa alguma.-disse Hermione que estava sentada em outra poltrona e olhava as chamas na lareira.

-E você, senhorita Virgínia Weasley, o que fazia na escada com aquela cobra peçonhenta do Malfoy?-perguntou o irmão da menina.

-Nada.-ela respondeu corando.

-Aquilo não me parecia nada.-ele estava com muito mau-humor.

-Olha, senhor Ronald Weasley...-Gina também não estava em um dia bom.-... Fiquei presa em um maldito degrau.

-Isso é verdade...Madame Promfrey disse.Ela estava zangada por existirem esses degraus na escola.Sua perna ficou vermelha não é?-perguntou Hermione.

-è... Mas, a dor já passou.-Gina deu um meio sorriso.

-Mas, e daí que você ficou presa no degrau?-Rony falou nervoso.-O que o maldito Malfoy estava fazendo lá?

-Malfoy não é flor que se cheire, Gina.-disse Harry.

-Olha...Eu fiquei presa.E ele apareceu... Não me ajudou e acabou ficando preso também.-ela não queria contar detalhes.-Eu consegui sair daquele degrau idiota e o ajudei a sair também, foi só isso.

-Só?-Rony perguntou irônico.-Aquilo... Aquilo... Ele ia aproveitar de você!Aquela cobra!Eu quero mata-lo.E ainda fiquei de detenção eu nem tive culpa.

-Você bateu nele.-Mione o corrigiu.-Bem, Harry também ficou.E olha que ele nem chegou a bater nele.

Harry olhava agora as chamas na lareira.-Bem, pelo menos é só limpar os troféus.

-São milhões de troféus!Milhões!-Rony estava desesperado.

-Ai... Eu vou dormir!-Gina falou já caminhando em direção ao seu dormitório.-Boa noite!

-Boa noite...!-eles falaram juntos.

.

-è melhor ficarmos de olho no Malfoy... Pois, se ele aprontar com minha irmã.Eu o mato.-Rony falou nervoso.

-Calma Rony... Calma...-pediu Mione.

-Mione, de certa forma Rony está certo... Não parecia "nada".O Malfoy parecia que ia beijar a Gina.-disse Harry.

-E se beijasse?-perguntou Hermione.

-Ai, eu nem ia escutar McGonagall, eu matava ele direto.-falou Rony mais nervoso ainda.

-Você é protetor demais.-ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Bem, agora temos que ir.-falou Harry se levantando e se espreguiçando.-Chegou a hora de nosso trabalho...-ele falou desanimado.

-Boa sorte!-ela falou.

-Certo... Certo...-Rony saiu pisando duro e passou pela passagem.

-Por favor, Harry não o deixe fazer nenhuma besteira.-pediu Hermione.

-Sem problema, Mione.Farei o possível.

-E controle-se.

-Tá...-e ele saiu também.

Hermione olhou para bichento que estava no pé de sua poltrona.Este pulou no colo da dona.

-Isso é uma verdade... Bem, pelo menos de onde eu vi... Parecia realmente, que o rei Malfoy.-ela disse "rei Malfoy" irônica.-Ia beijar uma Weasley...

.

Ela se jogou na cama.Sem tirar a roupa que estava.Sem arrumar a cama para dormir.

Seu coração ainda batendo forte.Forte demais para o gosto dela.

-O que Malfoy iria fazer?-ela murmurou.E adormeceu.Isso era loucura...

.

Isso era loucura...

Ele um Malfoy tentado a beijar uma Weasley pobretona.Era sem lógica.Era sem nexo.

Ele estava maluco.

Saiu do dormitório, passou pelo salão comunal e agora, andava pelos corredores da masmorra.

Seu dia estava sendo horrível.

Esqueceu da droga do passeio a Hogsmeade.E faltou.Dormiu demais.Amanhã os outros monitores comeriam seu fígado.E ainda encontrou a tal Weasley no jardim da escola, ficara preso em um degrau com ela.E ainda levara um soco no nariz.O qual apesar, de já ter curado estava doendo.Seu pé também estava dolorido.E outra coisa, teve a breve impressão de sentir-se tentado em beijar a Weasley.

E se ele a conquistasse...? O trio patético de Hogwart estaria arruinado.

Isso seria um prazer...

Bem, depois, ele iria pensar nisso.

Agora precisava limpar os malditos troféus com seus piores inimigos.

Continua...

...

...

Olá!Tudo bem?

Tomara que com vocês esteja tudo o.k.

Bem, eu fiquei muito feliz de receber 4 comentários.

Eu esperava receber nenhum.

Sério mesmo...!

Bem, obrigado a:

Rute Riddle;

Carol Malfoy Potter;

Fefs Malfoy;

Trinity Malfoy.

Muito obrigado mesmo.

Bem, como eu disse não demorei a postar.

Continuem mandando comentários, certo?

Por favor, tá?

Beijos

Dani


	2. 

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.3-Lágrimas

Domingo.Ela não tinha nada pra fazer.Tinha acabado de almoçar e entre o café da manhã e o almoço havia feito as lições para manhã.

Voltou ao mesmo lugar do dia anterior.Onde havia despedaçado todas aquelas flores.

A brisa batia em seu rosto e o sol aquecia sua pele.Ela ainda pensava sobre o dia anterior.Sobre o que tinha ocorrido.Uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Gina sentou-se debaixo da mesma árvore de antes.Fechou os olhos...

Esperando o nada.

-Então, é aqui que a pobretona se refugia...-ela ouviu uma voz arrastada, tão conhecida falar.

-Malfoy...-ela disse abrindo os olhos.Era só o que faltava... O Malfoy aparecer no meio de sua crise.Queria tanto ficar sozinha...-Você deveria me agradecer por eu ter lhe tirado do degrau, antes, de me chamar de "pobretona".

Ele sorriu.Aquele sorriso vitorioso, aquele sorriso que ele usa para se gabar.

-mal agradecido...-Gina resmungou se levantando.Limpou as vestes com a mão e se pôs a caminhar.

Ele cerrou os punhos.Mordiscou o lábio inferior, não queria falar... Não queria... Mas, seria apenas, para se divertir.Imagine a cara dela... Só de pensar, dava vontade de rir.

-Obrigado.-ele falou seco.

-Que?-ela parou de andar e voltou a encara-lo.-O que disse?-ela não conseguia acreditar no que havia escutado.

-Obrigado.-a voz saiu rouca, a voz mal saiu.O esforço para dizer aquilo era enorme.Ele não queria realmente, falar aquilo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, sua boa entreabriu.-Como assim "obrigado"?

-O-Obrigado.-ele falou com uma voz embargada.

-Um Malfoy dizendo obrigado?-ela perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

-Nós, somos educados...-ele disse ainda mostrando aquele sorriso.

-Sei...-ela disse o olhando torto.Malfoy podia ser tudo, menos educado.-O que fez você me dizer obrigado...Dizer obrigado, para mim, a pobretona Weasley?

-Bem, pela sua pobre... Não... Gentileza.-ele disse se engasgando.

-Sei...-ela estava muito desconfiada da atitude de Malfoy... Ela suspirou.-Bem, eu já vou...

Ele ainda a encarava, aquele sorriso desafiador... O coração de Virgínia começou a bater... Bater rápido demais.Mesmo que demonstrasse ser tão forte... Ela não conseguiu evitar, evitar seu coração a deixar a apavorada.

Voltou a caminhar.O melhor era fingir que Malfoy não havia dito obrigado para ela.Simples... Fácil... Rápido?

Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.Ela precisava sair de lá.

Mas... Talvez, tivesse sido melhor ter ficado parada.Sem sair do lugar.Sem andar.Por que fechou os olhos enquanto caminhava?Não era tão obvio que ela cairia...?

Bem, sendo obvio ou não... Ela caiu com tudo no chão.

"Droga" praguejou-se.Por que tinha que cair na frente DELE?

Ele não podia resistir, nunca iria conseguir... E começou a gargalhar.

Ela tinha caído igual uma pata choca no chão...

Ela sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos.Mas, não iria se rebaixar...

-Engraçado não é?-sentiu seu rosto se aquecer, se aquecer de raiva.

-Não... Claro que não...-ele disse irônico ainda rindo, ainda gargalhando.

Ela se levantou._O fogo Weasley!_

Sua ira a dominou... Nunca tinha agido assim.

No mesmo instante que acabara de levantar, sorriu.Sim, sorriu.E em um empurrão, fez Malfoy cair no chão.

Mas, pensando que tinha conseguido vence-lo...

Ele pegou com força no braço dela.A levando para o chão também.

-Idiota!-ele resmungou.

Mal, se deram conta que estavam... Digamos, em uma posição comprometedora.Mas, por sorte, ninguém passava por ali, naquele momento.

-Idiota é você.-ela retrucou.-Me solta...-ela pediu.Pois, ele ainda não havia largado seu braço.Apertava com tanta força, que estava começando a doer.

-saia de cima de mim.-ele rebateu.

-Então, solte meu braço.-ela voltou a pedir.

Ele sorriu.Diferente daquele sorriso vitorioso, diferente daquele sorriso que ele usa para se gabar, para se achar... Era um sorriso maroto, cheio de malicia. Os olhos dele brilharam de uma forma que Gina nunca viu...E nunca pensou um dia ver.

-Solta!-ela ordenou.Sua voz, fora quase um grito.

-e se eu não quiser?-ele disse apertando mais o braço dela.

-está doendo, solta...

-Não.-ele disse desafiador.

-Eu vou gritar.-ela ameaçou.

Ele a jogou para o lado.Trocando de posição... Agora digamos, não era mais Gina que deveria levantar primeiro.

-Malfoy... Se você não me largar, juro que berro.-ela ameaçou outra vez.

Ele a encarou.Não falou nada.Nada mesmo.O sorriso malicioso, os olhos brilhando...

A respiração dela se tornou ofegante, seu coração... Batia cada vez mais rápido, seu rosto estava corado.

-Berra, mesmo?-ele perguntou a desafiando.

-Claro que eu berro.-ela confirmou.

-Então, por que ainda não berrou?

-Simples, lhe dei uma chance... Mas, senão, me soltar em 10 segundos, agora eu berro.-ela nem sabia como sua voz ainda saia.Já tivera tantos namorados, mas, com certeza nenhum... Tinha feito isso com ela.Nunca tinha estado em tal situação.-1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... Estou avisando Malfoy.-ela tinha começado a contar.-... 7... 8... 9... Última chance Malfoy...-ela avisou.

Ele largou o braço dela.Ela suspirou aliviada.O lugar em que ele tinha apertado, doía muito, olhou de relance para o lugar, estava vermelho.-Agora saia de cima de mim.-ela não pediu, ela ordenou.Realmente... Não queria ficar mais nesse joguinho.

-Não...

-Draco Malfoy, saia!-ela começou a elevar a voz.Iria pedir para ele sair novamente de cima dela, mas, não conseguiu.A respiração dele estava tão próxima dela, o perfume dele estava a embriagando.Ela ficou completamente muda.Não conseguia emitir nenhuma palavra.Estava totalmente sem voz.O que faria?

Não... Igual ao dia anterior...

Ele estava se aproximando demais.Demais...

Os lábios dele estavam próximos demais.Ela não sabia se queria.Estava acontecendo rápido demais.

Fechou os olhos.Desejando aquilo, apesar, de estar completamente confusa.

Poderia virar o rosto.Poderia evitar, não poderia?

Ela não precisava o beijar se realmente não quisesse... Mas, ela nem sabia se queria.

Isso complicava tudo.Ele estava cada vez mais próximo.Mais perto.

-Malfoy!-uma voz masculina mostrando raiva.Um grito ecoou.-Se você se aproximar mais dela, eu juro que te mato.

Gina afastou Malfoy em um empurrão.

Sentiu Hermione a abraçar.

-Está tudo bem Gina?-perguntou a amiga.

-Claro...-ela mentiu.Não... Estava tudo péssimo.Tudo!O que ela "quase" fez...?E pior... "Quase" fez pela segunda vez.

-Malfoy seu desgraçado!-Rony rosnou.-O que ia fazer com minha irmã?O que pensa que iria fazer com minha irmã?

-Nada...-Malfoy falou em um tom gozador.

-Malfoy, sua cobra peçonhenta, encoste uma de suas patas nojentas em minha irmã e eu te mato.-Rony ameaçou outra vez.

-Como se eu tivesse medo de você... Rony Pobretão Weasley.

-Malfoy seu desgraçado!Suma daqui!Suma!E nunca mais toque em minha irmã.-Rony estava vermelho igual seu cabelo.

-Amante da sangue-ruim... Cale sua boca, e não me ordene coisa alguma.Não se intrometa na minha vida.-Malfoy falou também irritado.

-Me intrometerei quando se tratar da minha irmã.

Hermione abraçava Gina cada vez mais forte.Talvez, querendo protege-la.Virgínia olhou ao redor.Harry não estava ali.Onde ele estaria?

Olhou de volta para Rony e Malfoy.

A culpa era dela... Eles não deveriam estar brigando.

As lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos, novamente.Porém, desta vez não conseguiu prende-las, as deixando escapar.A deixando mais infeliz.

-Gina... Por que está chorando?-perguntou Mione, que a olhava carinhosamente.

-Nada... Nada...-ela disse sentindo mais lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

-cale-se... Pobretão...-ele riu.-Nossa!-exclamou.-Onde está o nosso herói?-perguntou finalmente, referindo-se a Harry.

-isso não vem ao caso.

Gina também queria saber onde Harry estava.

-saia Malfoy!-Weasley se aproximou de Draco.

-Não ouse se aproximar de mim.Ou senão, posso me contaminar com seus germes.-ele riu da própria piada.

-saia, sua doninha!Saia daqui!Antes, que eu te soque como ontem.-Rony gritava, ameaçava.

Malfoy riu.Uma risada forçada...-Vou sair... Antes, que vocês me contaminem.-disse já indo embora.

Gina era abraçada por Hermione.

-O que ele fez com você?-perguntou Ronald.

-Nada... Juro que nada.-disse Virgínia entre lágrimas.

-A deixe, Rony.-pediu Mione.-Vamos, Gina.Vamos entrar.

E os três caminharam para o castelo.

...

Chegaram na sala comunal de Grifinória.

Harry estava lá.Fazendo trabalhos extras de porção.

-O que houve?-perguntou ao ver Gina chorando.

-A cobra!A cobra!-dizia Rony.

-Vá lavar esse rosto Gina.-pediu Mione.

-O que houve?-Harry perguntou novamente agora muito mais preocupado.Afinal, o que tinha acontecido?

-Nada...-Disse Mione.

-Tudo!-exclamou Rony.

Gina tampou o rosto com as mãos, escondendo as hoje era domingo não tinha ninguém na sala comunal.

-Aquela cobra do Malfoy, Harry!-Rony falou sentando se em uma poltrona.

Gina soluçava.O motivo do pranto...?Ela realmente queria saber.

Desespero.Uma angústia dentro do peito.As lágrimas saindo.

"Lágrimas idiotas... Parem..." Ela pensava.

-Vamos, Gi, lave esse rosto e dê um sorriso.-Mione disse abraçando a amiga.

-Tudo culpa dele.-Rony rosnou.

-Mas, o que ele fez?-perguntou Harry.

-Ele... Eu sei lá!-Rony ficou vermelho.Mas, do que já tava, uma mistura de raiva com rubor.Seu rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos.-Ele agarrou a Gina!

-Não agarrou...-Virgínia disse entre soluços.

Sentindo seu corpo sendo apertado, pelo abraço de Hermione.

-Então, o que ele estava fazendo?-Rony perguntou mais nervoso ainda.

Gina se soltou do abraço de Hermione, quase a derrubando no chão.Subiu as escadas, indo para seu dormitório.

-Rony...-Hermione o repreendeu.

-Mione!O Malfoy estava agarrando ela!Você viu também.-disse o Weasley.

-e se estivesse?Deixa a Gina viver!Ela sempre teve os namorados dela e você sempre fez esse show.

-Vocês vão discutir?-perguntou Harry.

-...Claro que não fiz!

-Fez!Como eu o Harry está de prova.

-Por que eles sempre discutem?-Harry se perguntou.

-Mas, a cobra peçonhenta é outra história.

-Nem "mas" nem menos.

-O Malfoy é um idiota que se acha.

-Mesmo assim...-Hermione batia o pé no chão.

-Mione, por que você está defendendo ele?

-Eu não estou defendendo ele...

Harry queria terminar seu trabalho.Queria mesmo...

Mas, resolveu deixar os dois brigando e saiu de lá.

Iria passear um pouco pelo jardim... Depois, perguntava se Gina estava melhor.

...

Gina se jogou na cama, debruçada.As lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Ela não queria mais chorar... Mas, não conseguia parar.Queria muito parar.Porém, elas insistiam e caiam de seus olhos.A faziam ficar tristes.

"Lágrimas idiotas" pensou.

Os soluços cada vez mais altos.

Uma dor no peito.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

O que ela "quase" fez de novo?

O que estava acontecendo com Malfoy?

Ela tinha dúvidas...

Que não tão cedo seriam respondidas.

...

Malfoy voltou ao lugar onde a pequena Weasley se escondia.

O lugar que quase a beijara novamente.

Um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios.Um olhar malicioso.

Soltou uma risada contida.

Pelo jeito estava estragando o "trio maravilha".

Harry não estava lá desta vez.Porém, da próxima estaria.Ah!Estaria...

-Weasley, idiota, até parece que eu a beijaria por desejo.-ele tirou do bolso pétalas amarelas, ele não fazia idéia de qual flor pertencia às pétalas.Apenas, sabia que fora a pobretona que tinha destruído a flor.Olhou para as pétalas, o olhar transbordando de malicia, os olhos brilhando.-Porém... Eu vou beija-la... Somente, para acabar com o meu "trio" predileto.E vai ser fácil... Muito fácil fazer isso.-ele recordou da cena que a pouco tinha acontecido.- _Draco Malfoy, saia_!-a imitou fazendo uma voz bem fininha, uma interpretação não muito boa.Mas, ele riu mesmo assim.-Patética!

Crabble e Goyle apareceram.

-Finalmente...!-bufou.

-Desculpa.-disse Goyle.

-Ainda com seu plano?-disse Crabble.

Malfoy não respondeu.Apenas, continuou com aquele sorriso vitorioso, aquele sorriso malicioso.

...

Gina finalmente saiu do quarto e quando desceu as escadas, deu de cara com Harry.

-Melhor?-ele perguntou tímido.-seu irmão e Hermione, acabaram brigando novamente.-ele disse.

-Sim, estou melhor, obrigado.-ela falou se sentando em uma poltrona.

Ele sorriu e se sentou em outra poltrona.

-Malfoy te fez algo?-perguntou.

Ela fez uma cara muito séria.Uma expressão magoada.-Não.-disse seca.

-Desculpa...-ele pediu.

Ela deu um sorriso um pouco forçado.-Não tudo bem.

-Gina, se ele te fizer algo, e você não quiser contar com seu irmão pode contar comigo!

-Obrigado Harry.

-De nada.

Ela se levantou da poltrona.E ele também.

Ele abriu os braços.E ela um pouco receosa se aproximou dele.Ela o abraçou forte, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem.Ele também a abraçou forte.

Como ela tinha desejado isso... Há alguns anos... Como ela queria ter o abraçado desse jeito, dessa maneira, nem que fosse por segundos...

Mas, agora não conseguiu raciocinar se ainda queria este abraço como queria antes.Sendo sim ou não era um desejo antigo realizado.

E assim, ficaram: Abraçados, no salão comunal, ambos, só.Ela lutando contra as lágrimas sem sentido e contra os pensamentos confusos.Ele não pensando nem lutando contra nada.Apenas, a abraçando como um amigo.

Continua

Nossa!Estou recebendo comentários!

Valeu pessoal por mandar, viu?

Bigadão!

Hoje eu não vou por o nome das pessoas que mandaram, me desculpe.Desculpem-me mesmo.Mas, dá próxima eu ponho, tá?

De novo obrigada!

Obrigada!Obrigada!

Novamente, não querendo ser chata, se eu recebo comentários mais rápido eu atualizo.

Bem, beijos, até mais!

Dani

Obs-è só eu acabar o próximo capítulo, ainda nem começado, que eu posto.Mas, não se preocupem, não vou demorar... Espero


	3. 

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.1- Um dia ruim... Completamente, ruim.

-Bem me quer... Mal me quer...-ela murmurava enquanto, arrancava as pétalas da flor que segurava.Não fazia idéia de qual flor era.Só sabia que era amarela.-Bem me quer... Mal me quer...-repetia aos sussurros.Bem me quer para uma pétala arrancada e para outra mal me quer.

Seria fácil assim se para saber que seus sentimentos eram retribuídos fosse apenas, arrancar pétalas de flores.

Seria fácil mesmo... Escolher de quem se gostar.

-Bem me quer... Mal me quer...-ela repetia a cada pétala arrancada.-Bem me quer...-suspirou ao ver mais uma pétala.-Mal me quer...- outro suspiro.-... Bem me quer!

Pronto!A flor não tinha mais pétalas.Só sobrara o caule.

Quando foi que isso começou?Ela se perguntava.Quando?

Não era _dele_ que gostava?Todos pensavam que gostava do menino que sobreviveu.Não, ela gostava dele.Tinha que gostar... Mas, não era aquele gostar de antes.Tão forte tão intenso.Então, que gostar era?

Simples... O mesmo gostar dele por ela.De um irmão!E ponto final.

Então, agora seu coração estava livre para o que der e vier.Seria bom se fosse seria!Mas, não era.

Seu coração era um completo "idiota". Ela o classificava assim.Parar de gostar de um grifinório para gostar de um... De um...

Ela nem falar conseguia.Quando foi mesmo que isso começou?Voltava a se perguntar.Mas, não sabia explicar.Amava tanto o Harry.E bem... De uns tempos para cá não era tão forte o seu amar.Era como o dele por ela.Um amor de irmão.O pior foi... Parar de gostar dele... Para gostar _daquele._

Daquele... Daquele idiota!Daquele puro-sangue convencido.

Mas, ela também era um puro-sangue.Sim, era sim.Mas não tinha nojo de sangue-ruins.Diferente dele, tão convencido.O mundo pelo jeito só rodava em volta dele.Mas...

Como?Como ela podia ao menos se sentir atraída por ele?

Não, nunca!

Mentira... Pois, agora ela se sentiu mais do que atraída por ele.Ela se sentia atraída e ainda estava começando a gostar dele... Começando!Algo que ela podia acabar em um piscar de olhos.Bem, ela pensou isso há cerca de dois meses atrás.Mas, ninguém mais sabia disso.Ninguém.

Olhou novamente para o caule em suas mãos.-Suas flores idiotas!

E jogou este caule junto aos outros.Todos os quais antes eram flores, belas e agora não passavam de caules carecas, sem nenhuma pétala para contar história.

Ela olhou para o monte de pétalas que se formaram sobre suas pernas.Estava deitada debaixo de uma árvore.Fazia já algum tempo.Hoje todos foram para Hogsmeade.Menos ela.Até poderia ter ido... Mas, hoje mal se levantou da cama.Estava realmente desanimada.E como estava!

-Vida cruel!-disse triste afastando todas as pétalas de seus pés e de sua roupa.-Eu odeio, eu mesma!-ela confessou se pela milésima vez no mesmo dia.Ainda nem era três da tarde e a já tinha perdido as contas, lá pelo meio dia, de quantas vezes dissera isso.Realmente, estava de mal-humor.Há de quem a irritação...

Ah... Mas, todos da escola á partir do terceiro ano estavam em Hogsmeade.E ninguém do primeiro ou segundo ela viu.Só na hora do café e do almoço.Só!

E já estava bom.Não queria ninguém a oportunando.Bem, como estava no sexto ano mal falava com as pessoas do primeiro e do segundo...

"Tomara que Hermione me traga os doces do Dedosdemel como prometeu".

Ela pensou desanimada.

Levantou-se.O animo lá em baixo.Pegou mais uma flor, sem saber que flor era, novamente, mas, desta vez não era amarela, era vermelha.E começou:

-Bem me quer... Mal me quer...

Andava pelos jardins da imensa escola.Sem olhar para as coisas ao seu redor.

-Por Merlin...-ela disse arrancando uma pétala e dizendo mentalmente: Mal me quer.-Eu não posso... O que estou fazendo?-ela se perguntava.Fazendo a mesma brincadeira pela centésima vez.Esta brincadeira ela vira uma vez certos trouxas a fazendo e achou interessante.Interessante demais.Pois, agora não conseguia parar de fazer isso.-Eu sou uma idiota!-ela murmurou tirando mais uma pétala... Bem me quer...

Paft!Esbarrou com alguém.E caiu com tudo no chão.

Provavelmente alguém do primeiro ou do segundo ano.A flor voou de suas mãos.

Olhou para os pés da pessoa que a derrubou.E viu ela esmagar sua plantinha... Sua florzinha... Não... Quem teria tal crueldade de estragar uma coisa tão linda?

Tirando o fato que ela estragou um monte... Bem, isso não ia ao caso.Não mesmo!Certo... Ela estragou muitas a brincadeira.Arrancava as flores e começava a descabela-las.Mas, como essa pessoa saberia que ela fez isso?

-Olhe, por onde anda sua pobretona!-disse uma voz tão conhecida.

Gina ainda angustiada de ter visto sua planta ser esmagada pelo pé desconhecido.Olhou para cima de aonde vinha a tal voz.E bem, ela esbarrou com o... Aquele... Idiota!Malfoy!Não... Hoje não era seu dia.

-Vejo que descobriu seu lugar.-ele disse malicioso.-Beijando meus pés.-ele riu da própria piada.

Gina sentiu o sangue ferver.Podia até gostar dele... Mas, beijar os pés de um Malfoy!Nunca!Nunca mesmo!No mesmo instante se levantou.

-O que faz aqui?-ele perguntou.

-Não é da sua conta.-ela disse ríspida.-E você?Não era para você estar lá com seus dois brutamontes, em Hogsmeade?

Ela nunca pensou que teria coragem para enfrentar ele.

-responda você.Eu perguntei primeiro, pobretona.-ele falou como uma ordem.

-eu não quero você não quer me contar nada.-ela deu meia volta.-Então, se me dá licença...

-mas, eu não dou.Sua Weasley fedida.

Ela o ignorou.Realmente, tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça quando pensou que gostava dele.Pois, agora se arrependeu até a alma.

-Eu disse que não dou licença!-ele exclamou ao vê-la ignora-lo.-Sua indigente!

"Indigente"? Ela estava se esforçando para não soca-lo.Ele que não se atrevesse a dizer uma única palavra a mais... Hoje... Não era um bom dia... Não era...

-Weasley fracassados...-ele murmurou.Parecendo desistir de irrita-la.

Ela contou... Até dez. Depois, até vinte.Olhou para trás ele estava se afastando.Graças... Ele estava se afastando demais.

-Droga!-ela gritou.

Ele olhou curioso para ela.-Weasley sempre sem classe.-ele fez outro comentário inútil.

Ela não agüentou ele podia xingar tanto a família dela?Como?E ela nem tinha falado um há sobre a família dele.Seria prazer em irrita-la?

Caminhou até ele.E apontou o dedo bem na frente do nariz dele.-Você... Cale sua boca, suja!Malfoy!E não xingue minha família.

Sem fazer nada.Deixando ela apontar o dedo para o seu nariz.Parecia tão calmo.Tão frio...-Olha... A pobretona ficou zangada.

-Não Malfoy!Não estou zangada!Ainda não!Então, por favor, não me irrite!E não despreze minha família.Não falei nada da sua!Nada!-ela berrava.

Ele segurou a mão dela que apontava para ele.E a abaixou.-Nunca se atreva novamente a tocar em mim.Nunca se atreva a apontar para mim!-ele ordenava.

Ela sentiu um arrepiou correr por seu corpo ao sentir a mão gélida dele tocar a sua.Mas, ignorou o fato.

-entendeu?-ele perguntou soltando a mão dela.

-Se você não me der motivos para isso eu entendi.Ou senão, farei pior, Malfoy!

Ela o odiou naquele o odiou.Toda aquela atração sumiu no mesmo instante.Estava pirada.Não o amava.Ele era apenas, bonito.E quando alguém é bonito chama atenção.Só...

"Malfoy, eu odeio voc" Ela falava-se em pensamento.

Ele não falou nada.Virou-se e foi embora.

Ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem e não agüentando o próprio peso, caiu sentada no chão.

Em pensar que podia ao menos sentir se atraída por ele.

Ela realmente, não amava mais o Potter.Mas, o preferia mil e tantas vezes a mais que Draco.

Nunca, nunca mesmo tinha sentido tanta raiva de alguém.E tanto ódio.Talvez, fosse porque nunca tinha brigado com Malfoy.Simplesmente, assistia as brigas dele com os outros.

E realmente, ele fazia as pessoas odiá-los.

...

Não passara muito tempo desde de que encontrara Malfoy... Apenas, uma hora.Já era quatro da tarde.

Estava no seu dormitório.Agora completamente vazio.Olhava tristemente para as paredes.E em sua mente tudo estava confuso.

"Maldito Malfoy" ela resmungava mentalmente.

Seus sentimentos tão confusos.Todo aquela paixonite que estava começando a sentir a alguns meses tinha ido embora.Sua ira a dominara.E suas lágrimas insistiam em nascer em seus olhos.Os deixando vermelhos.Mas, não estava aos prantos, só segurava as lágrimas.

-Eu odeio você, Malfoy... Eu me odeio.-ela murmurou.

Pronto!Estava agora depressiva.Aliás, hoje o dia estava horrível.Acordou com o pé esquerdo.Ela estava deprimida desde de quando acordou.

-Mundo idiota!Vida idiota!

Tudo parecia uma eterna melancolia.

Mas, será que ficar triste era solução?

Não...

Com certeza não.

Levantou se em um pulo da cama.E saiu do dormitório, desceu as escadas até a salão comunal.E saiu.Iria passear, arejar a cabeça.

Ela não sabia porque... Porém, naquele momento precisava de alguém.Precisava que alguém a escutasse.Que alguém a abraçasse.E dissesse coisas que a fizesse melhorar de ânimo.

Mas... Todos seus amigos agora estavam em Hogsmeade.E se estivesse com ela agora, ela não conseguiria contar sobre seu desanimo.Não queria preocupar ninguém.Mas, também se alguém a visse... Saberia que estava desanimada...

Seria sorte dela?

Caminhava sem saber por onde ir.Desceu uma escada e quando faltavam três degraus para terminar de descer a escada.

"Paft!" Tudo o que ela precisa... Um degrau falso.Se assim, me permitem descrever.Ficou ali... Presa.Sem ao menos saber o que fazer.Tentou em vão sair dali.Lutando contra o degrau que afundara seu pé.Sentou no degrau de cima.Ainda com pé entalado...

-Mais que dia!-ela exclamou irônica.-O melhor da minha vida...

Continua...


	4. 

Olá! Meu nome é Daiane.Tenho 14 anos e gosto muito de fazer fics.E pela primeira vez estou tentando fazer uma fic de Harry Potter. Gosto muito de escrever e torço para que vcs gostem do que eu escrevo. Por favor, deixem comentários.v Pois, se deixarem eu atualizarei mais rápido. Certo? Agora um resumo da minha fic...:  
  
"Quando se ama e ao mesmo tempo se odeia... Quando não apenas, deseja ter algo, e sim alguém. Poderia apenas, um desejo de fazer alguém infeliz, se tornar a maior de suas ambições? Uma da suas maiores cobiças, uma de suas maiores obsessões".  
  
Gina está no sexto ano de Hogwarts... Malfoy está no sétimo... Duas pessoas completamente diferentes... O que mais podemos dizer? Malfoy acredita que "nunca" amará... Gina está triste e sozinha... Draco Malfoy... Gina Weasley.O que ele pode fazer quando ela se tornar uma de suas maiores cobiças? O que ela fará quando for conquistada? Ou o que ele fará quando a conquistar?  
  
Então, é isso.Por favor, não desejo ser chata, não mesmo.Mas, se você ler.Por favor, me deixem comentários. Tomara que vocês, todos, vocês gostem.  
  
Bjs Dani


	5. Gina e Potter?

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.4-Gina e Potter?

Permaneceram abraçados, por um longo tempo.

E depois, deste tempo, se afastaram.

Ela sorriu.Por incrível, que possa parecer, aquilo tinha a alegrado.Ela não sabia explicar porquê.Mas, tinha a alegrado.Talvez, pelo fato de saber que ele se importava com ela, ou estava fazendo esforço para tal ato...

-Obrigada.-ela sussurrou.

-Lembre-se pode sempre contar comigo.-ele disse sorrindo.

+.+.+.+

Virgínia acordou, bem-humorada.Foi a primeira a acordar de seu dormitório.Tomou um banho e desceu direto para o salão Principal, para tomar café.

Nada hoje faria seu humor mudar.

Sentou-se junto a Harry e sua turma.

-Hoje, você está com um ótimo humor.-disse Mione.

-Sim, estou.-Gina disse pegando um pão.

-Eu fico feliz!-disse Harry.

-Gina, é...-Rony começou.-... Nada!

Hermione que estava ao lado de Rony lhe deu uma cotovelada.

-Ei!Isso doeu!-Rony reclamou.

Mas, a resposta de Mione foi outra cotovelada.

-Ai...-Rony massageou o lugar dolorido.-... Desculpe-me por lhe fazer chorar.

-Desculpe nos.-disse Hermione.

Gina olhou para Harry, que deu um sorriso, sorriu de volta.-Eu estou bem.E tenham certeza, não precisam pedir desculpas.

-Obrigada.-disse Hermione.

-Bem, eu já vou indo...-disse Harry levantando.-Primeira aula é de Poções...

-Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.-disse Rony.

-Eu vou acompanha-lo.Pois, temos que passar na sala dos monitores, antes da aula.-disse Hermione.

-Eu vou com o Harry.-disse Gina.-Até mais!

-Até na classe.-disse Potter.

Gina e Potter saíram juntos do salão Principal.

-Esses dois...-começou Harry.-Ontem, eles tinham brigado.Hoje estão amigos de novo.Não consigo entende-los.

Eles conversavam enquanto, caminhavam a caminho das aulas.

-Eu ainda não sei porque eles não ficam juntos.-comentou Gina.

Harry parou.Bateu na cabeça de Gina, como se fosse uma porta.

-Ei!O que é isso?-ela perguntou.

-Eles são cabeças-duras.

-Mas, não precisava fazer isso na minha cabeça.-ela protestou.

Ele sorriu.-Está melhor?

-Muito.Graças a você.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Bem, eu vou ter que descer para as masmorras.-ele disse um pouco sem jeito.Tinha ficado um pouco corado com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Certo!Bem, minha primeira aula é de História da Magia.-ela suspirou.-Obrigado Harry.Obrigado de novo!

-De nada.Bem... Eu já vou indo, boa aula.

-Boa aula.

+.+.+.+

Malfoy, que estava sentado á mesa da Sonserina, viu Potter e a Weasley saírem juntos do Salão Principal.Fingindo ter terminado o café, sendo uma imensa mentira, pois, ainda estava com fome, se levantou da mesa às pressas, seguindo o casal.

-Eles são cabeças-duras.-disse Potter.

 -Mas, não precisava fazer isso na minha cabeça.-ela protestou.

Ele sorriu.-Está melhor?

-Muito.Graças a você.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Bem, eu vou ter que descer para as masmorras.-ele disse um pouco sem jeito.Tinha ficado um pouco corado com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Certo!Bem, minha primeira aula é de História da Magia.-ela suspirou.-Obrigado Harry.Obrigado de novo!

-De nada.Bem... Eu já vou indo, boa aula.

-Boa aula.-ela falou sorrindo.

"Quem esse idiota, pensa que é?" Malfoy se perguntou mentalmente.

Viu a pequena Weasley virar um corredor.E começou a seguir Harry.Estava pouco se ligando para a "pequena" reunião que teria como monitor.

-Ora...Ora...

Harry se virou.

Malfoy sorrindo, ali estava sua presa começando a ficar mau-humorado só de ver o rosto de seu inimigo.

-Malfoy...-Harry disse já levantando a voz.

-Calma... herói.-Draco disse irônico.-Vejo que deixou a japonesinha de lado...

-A Cho é chinesa.-Harry o corrigiu.-E o que você quer insinuar falando isso...?

-A Weasley fedorenta e você estão juntos!"timo par!

-Cale a boca, Malfoy!-Harry deu meia volta e voltou a andar.

Malfoy o seguiu.-Sei... Sei... 

-Malfoy, me deixa em paz... Já não basta os socos que recebeu, do Rony...?

-Oh!O Grande Herói Todo Poderoso Harry Potter, não admite que gosta da Weasley fedorenta!-ele exclamou sarcástico.

-Malfoy...-Harry disse o encarando.-Quem nos últimos dias parece estar gostando da Gina é você!Ou será que é comum ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos, quase se beijando na escada?-Harry estava corado.

Potter não esperou resposta.Chegou na sala e entrou.Sentou-se na última carteira, onde sempre se sentava.

Malfoy se sentou ao meio da classe.Junto com Crabbe e atrás destes, Goyle.

-Malfoy pelo jeito você está perdendo a fedorenta para o Potter.-disse Crabbe.

-Cale a boca.-Malfoy rosnou.

-Tá... Tá... Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

-Mas, que é verdade, é...-comentou Goyle.

-Calem suas imensas bocas, antes, que as cubra com um monte de bosta de dragão.

-Certo, certo...-disseram os dois.

Malfoy olhou para a porta, Rony e Mione entraram por esta.O primeiro o olhou com ódio e foi se sentar com Potter, já a segunda, veio em direção dele.

-Malfoy, você não está cumprindo suas obrigações como monitor.

-Ah!Cala boca, Granger.

-Não, calo não.Hoje foi a segunda vez que você faltou em algo sobre os monitores.

-Fica quieta, sangue-ruim.

-Sua doninha idiota.

-Granger, dez pontos a menos para Grifinória.

Hermione olhou para frente, lá estava Snape.

Rosnou e foi se sentar junto ao Rony e Harry.

Malfoy sorriu vitorioso.

-Tire esse sorriso da face, senhor Malfoy.-disse Snape.-Ou senão, adorará limpar novamente os troféus.

Malfoy se sentiu obrigado a tirar o sorriso.

Fora uma experiência horrível limpar os troféus com os dois super heróis da escola.

Primeiro Rony quase derrubou um troféu na sua cabeça, tinha que admitir, quem o salvou foi o maldito Potter.Que conseguira pegar o troféu antes, de cair na cabeça dele.

Segundo quase brigou novamente com Rony.

E terceiro: Rony jurou vingança se ele encosta-se mais um dedo na irmã dele.E Malfoy reagiu... Dando um soco em Rony.Mas, Rony deu alguns em troca.Porém, Potter separou os dois.Sorte que além, de um rosto, um pouco vermelho, ninguém se cortou.

E enfim, terminaram de limpar os milhões de troféus.

+.+.+.+

Hora do almoço.

Sentou-se junto ao trio, mais Neville e Colin.

-Olá.-disse sorrindo.

-Seu humor cada vez melhor.-comentou Hermione.

-Até na sala ela estava assim.-falou Colin.

-O que te deixou tão bem-humorada?-perguntou Rony.

-Não sei...-ela disse pensativa.

-Gina!Pode me contar, eu sou seu irmão.

-è pode contar!-insistiu Neville.

-a deixe, meninos!-pediu Mione.

-è verdade, deixe a Gina.-Harry apoiou Mione.

-Obrigado!-ela agradeceu.

-Que isso Gina... Eu e Harry, só estamos evitando... Escândalos.-Hermione falou olhando para Rony.

-Não olhe para mim!-Rony disse tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora.

-Escândalos, quais escândalos?-perguntou Colin.

-Nada não.-disse Gina.

-Ei, eu não era seu melhor amigo?-protesta Colin.

-Nunca disse que não.

-Isso é injusto!

-Colin, o mundo é injusto.-disse Mione.

Colin fez uma cara de desgosto, fazendo, com que todos, menos ele, claro, rissem.

+.+.+.+

"-Malfoy... -Harry disse o encarando. -Quem nos últimos dias parece estar gostando da Gina é você! Ou será que é comum ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos, quase se beijando na escada? -Harry estava corado".

Draco olhou para a mesa de Grifinória.Lá estavam o "trio maravilha", alguns amigos e Gina.

As palavras de Potter batucavam em sua cabeça.

Mas, não era algo ruim... Não!Pelo contrário, era algo maravilhoso.Sim, maravilhoso.

Pois, isso só comprova suas suspeitas.O trio maravilha, realmente, acreditava que ele gostava da Gina.O único problema era se ela também acreditava.Mas, isso não importava.Pois, até agora ela fora uma presa muito fácil.Só não estava muito vitorioso, graças aquele irmão idiota dela e a sangue-ruim, claro, além, de Potter.

"-Malfoy... -Harry disse o encarando. -Quem nos últimos dias parece estar gostando da Gina é você! Ou será que é comum ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos, quase se beijando na escada? -Harry estava corado".

Novamente a mesma cena.

Malfoy sorriu, um sorriso vitorioso, um sorriso maroto.

"È Potter... Você não sabe o quanto eu estou apaixonado pela fedorenta".

Pensou sarcástico.

+.+.+.+

Gina ainda ria, da careta de Colin.De repente seu olhar cruzou com o de Malfoy.Ele estava novamente com aquele sorriso... 

Ele olhava para cá.Ela não sabia se desviava ou não.

+.+.+.+

Malfoy sorriu mais, ao ver Gina o encarando.

Como ele tinha pensado ela era um alvo fácil.

Muito fácil.

+.+.+.+

Gina viu se ninguém estava olhando para ela."timo, todos ainda gargalhavam e Colin estava de cabeça baixa se lamentando agora.

Ela sorriu.

+.+.+.+

Ele viu ela sorrir.Ele tinha toda certeza do mundo.Ela era a presa mais fácil que ele já teve.

+.+.+.+

Ela mostrou a língua para ele.Viu ele desfazer aquele sorriso e ficar sério.

Malfoy...

Ele não iria mais enganar ela!Não!Não!

Ela queria que ele ficasse pelo menos seis metros de distância dela.

Aquela doninha não ia mais engana-la.

Ele não a faria mais chorar.

+.+.+.+

Ele quis mata-la ao ver ela mostrar a língua para ele.

"Quem essa menina idiota pensa que é?" Ele se perguntou.

Por um estante quase se levantou para ir lá reclamar com ela.

Mas, ai botaria seus planos por água baixo.E isso não ia valer a pena.

+.+.+.+

Finalmente, as aulas tinham acabado.Já tinha anoitecido, e Gina tinha acabado de jantar e estava indo para seu dormitório.

-Menina!-ouviu alguém a chamar.

Virou-se para ver quem era.

-Quem você pensa que é, para ir me mostrando a língua?-adivinhem quem era...

-Malfoy!Isso foi um aviso, por isso, não encoste mais em mim.

-Você não pareceu se importar... Ontem.

-Você é uma cobra venenosa.-ela resolveu começar a andar.

Ele segurou o braço dela.

-De novo não...-ela disse com uma voz fraca o encarando.

Ele não disse nada.Apenas, foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

-Não vou cair desta vez!-ela disse dando um tapa na cara dele.

-O que eu disse sobre tocar em mim?-ele perguntou massageando o lugar vermelho.

-Você tocou em mim primeiro.Agora, eu vou dormir, passar bem.-ela disse séria.O ignorou e se pôs a voltar a andar, virando o primeiro corredor.

-Eu...-ele sussurrou, ainda massageando o lugar dolorido.-... Sua idiota!Quem você pensa que é?-ele gritou.Mas, não houve resposta.

Esperou alguns segundos e nada.

Então, resolveu ir para seu dormitório.

"Você vai ser minha, a se vai ser minha" ele pensava enquanto, caminhava. "O que estou pensando?" Ele se pegou em uma situação embaraçada para si mesmo. "Ah! Você vai ser minha e eu vou acabar de vez com o trio maravilha" essa foi sua solução.

+.+.+.+

Gina encostou-se na parede, após, virar o corredor.

Ela sentia suas pernas bambas.

Ela precisava ser forte.

Ela era forte, não era?

Sentiu um aperto no peito e começou a correr.

Para onde iria?

Bem, pelo menos desta vez não estava chorando.

-Malfoy desgraçado.-ela disse enquanto corria.

Esbarrou em alguém.

-Gina?

-Harry.-ela disse melancólica.

-está bem?-ele perguntou preocupado.O que estava acontecendo com ela?Ela nunca fora assim, claro, apenas, em seu primeiro ano, mas, foi por causa, daquilo que houve.Ou não?

-Eu... Queria saber se estou bem.-essa foi à resposta que ela lhe deu.

-Calma, quer me contar o que houve?-ele perguntou.

-Não.-ela disse seca.

Ele segurou na mão dela.-Saiba que pode contar comigo.

-Obrigado.

Ela não pensou em mais nada, e o abraçou.O abraçou como ontem.

Ele ficou surpreso pela atitude dela, mas, contribuiu.

Se ontem ela tinha dúvidas se realmente, queria o abraçar, hoje essas dúvidas aumentaram.Pois, não pensou que repetiria tal ato.

+.+.+.+

Malfoy parou no meio do caminho.Nem tinha andado tanto.E voltou para onde tinha encontrado Gina.Talvez, ela ainda estivesse por ali.

"Como sou idiota, eu nem sei porque to fazendo isso".

+.+.+.+

Ela não sabia explicar, só sabia que quando o abraçava se sentia segura.Bem, que analisando os fatos, ele não era a pessoa mais segura para se ter por companhia já que, a qualquer momento, Voldemort poderia vir ataca-lo.Mas, o espírito heróico que existia nele, a protegeria.E ele lutaria, como vêem lutando há tantos anos.

Ela até a dois dias sabia que não gostava mais dele.

Mas, naquele momento não tinha mais certeza daquilo.

+.+.+.+

Draco foi caminhando, passou pelo lugar que a encontrou, virou o corredor que ela virou, virou mais outro e...

Não podia ser... Harry e Gina abraçados.

Então, o grande Potter, estava mesmo tendo um caso com a Weasley.Melhor ainda, ele poderia destruir o Potter de uma vez.

Mas...

"O que ele está fazendo com ela?" A raiva subiu a cabeça de Draco.

Ele não sabia o que pensar.

"Você é minha, Weasley, só minha" esses pensamentos o confundiam mais ainda.

Pois, ela não era dele.

E podia ser muito bem de Potter.

Mas, ele não queria isso.

Ele até queria isso, pois, assim o destruiria, mas, estava confuso, pois, ao mesmo tempo queria ela só para ele.

Que estava acontecendo com ele?

+.+.+.+

Ela o abraçou mais forte.

Os olhos fechados.

Seus pensamentos um pouco confusos.Mas, não importavam.

Pois, ele era seu amigo.

Mas, ela o queria só como amigo?

Bem, ela não sabia mais de nada.

Só sabia que:

Era bom abraça-lo.

+.+.+.+

Malfoy se recompôs.

Pigarreou.

E tanto, Potter como Weasley o encarou.

-Que feio, namorando aqui.-disse Malfoy os repreendendo, sem tirar o tom irônico na voz.

-Malfoy vai comer bosta de dragão.-respondeu Harry.

-Ora... Não foi você Potter que disse que não tinha nada com ela?-ele disse com a voz enojada.

-e se ele tivesse não seria da sua conta.-Gina falou severa.

-Ah!Mas, ele pareceu realmente se importar com isso...-Malfoy continuou.

-Bem, isso não é da sua conta.

-Gina, vamos sair daqui.-pediu Harry, olhando Malfoy com raiva.

-É vamos, Harry... Pois, temos má companhia.-disse Gina.

Harry e Gina deram as mãos, e deixaram Malfoy sozinho.

-Maldita menina.Mas, você vai ver...-ele sorriu o mais malicioso que conseguiu.-... Você vai ser minha...!

+.+Continua+.+

+.+.+.+

Olá!

Td bem com vcs?

Nossa, fiquei muito feliz, recebi vários comentários.Muitos mesmo!Fiquei muito feliz.

Vou agradecer agora:

**Carol Malfoy Potter**

**Maira Granger**

**Torfithiel**

**Julia_Yagami**

**Milinha**

**Biba Malfoy**

Eu espero não ter esquecido ninguém.

Agora meus próprios comentários sobre minha fic...

Pessoal, vai demorar só um pouco para eles se beijarem.Sim, sim...

Bem, tentarei não dmeorar muito para postar, certo?

È só esse meu aviso.

Bem, beijos

Dani


	6. Detenção

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.5-Detenção...

Malfoy estava na sala comunal de Sonserina.Sentado em uma das fofas poltronas verdes.

Não conseguia parar de lembrar de acontecimento de alguns dias atrás.

.Flash Back.

-Que feio, namorando aqui.-disse Malfoy os repreendendo, sem tirar o tom irônico na voz.

-Malfoy vai comer bosta de dragão.-respondeu Harry.

-Ora... Não foi você Potter que disse que não tinha nada com ela?-ele disse com a voz enojada.

-e se ele tivesse não seria da sua conta.-Gina falou severa.

-Ah!Mas, ele pareceu realmente se importar com isso...-Malfoy continuou.

-Bem, isso não é da sua conta.

-Gina, vamos sair daqui.-pediu Harry, olhando Malfoy com raiva.

-É vamos, Harry... Pois, temos má companhia.-disse Gina.

Harry e Gina deram as mãos, e deixaram Malfoy sozinho.

.Fim do Flash Back.

Sua vontade era de matar Potter...

Mas, ele sabia que se as coisas continuassem assim, seria muito mais divertido.

Mas, também mais difíceis.

Ele pensou que conquistar a jovem Weasley seria mamão com açúcar.

Mas... Estava ficando complicado.Gina e Harry andavam cada vez mais juntos.E Gina sempre evitava Draco.

Se ele estivesse no mesmo corredor que ela...

Ela fazia questão de sair deste, virando o primeiro corredor que visse.

Malfoy estava ficando irritado, com essa demora.

Pois, quanto mais cedo estragasse tudo... Mais doce seria a vitória.

Bem, seria vitória se ele ao menos falasse com ela.

Maldito Potter estragando os planos dele.

-Potter, Potter, você sabe mesmo me irritar.-ele disse sorrindo.

Olhou ao seu redor, não havia ninguém na sala comunal.

Já havia passado da uma da madrugada.Estava completamente com insônia.

-Pobretona... Está cada vez mais difícil te alcançar.-disse se espreguiçando enquanto, levantava da poltrona.

Gina não era uma paixão de Malfoy.Era mais uma obsessão, uma meta.

Um alvo cada vez mais inalcançável.

Isso o irritava cada vez mais.

Pois, quem estava estragando era tudo era Potter.

Mas, também estava deixando a vitória de conquistar a pobretona, mais doce.

Pois, se Potter e a pobretona tivessem um relacionamento, e Draco destruísse tudo... Potter ficaria na mão.

E seria o fim do herói patético: Harry Potter-o menino da cicatriz.

...

Malfoy acordou as pressas...

Foi dormir tarde, maldita Weasley, maldito Potter, maldita insônia.

Trocou-se rápido e correu direto para a aula.

Bem... A primeira aula era de transfiguração...

Ou seja, com sua "amada" professora McGonagall.

Melhor dizendo...

A professora que mais odiava.A mais chata...

A protetora de grifinórios...

Bem, talvez, ela não fosse isso que ele descrevia.

Mas, isso era para ele...

Ele entrou as pressas na sala, sem ao menos pedir licença.

-Vejo que o senhor chegou, Malfoy.-disse a professora com um sorriso qualquer na cara.

-Sim, professora.-ele sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado de Goyle.-Que bom que percebeu.-disse sarcástico.-Já que, está mais velha que essa escola.-ele e os Sonserinos riram.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.-Não queria fazer isso mais... 50 pontos a menos para a Sonserina.

Os alunos sonserinos nada falaram.Mas, os grifinórios, que dividiam a aula com os sonserinos hoje, exclamaram de felicidade e em cada um pode se ver um sorriso de glória.

-O que?-ele perguntou indignado.

-Detenção comigo hoje ás sete.

-Mas... Vou perder o jantar.-ele estava mais indignado.Quem aquela velha pensava que era para deixa-lo em detenção?-Não pode fazer isso.

-10 pontos a menos para Sonserina.E lembre-se: detenção.-ela virou-se para classe agora, sem olhar mais para Malfoy.

Os sonserinos começaram a ficar com raiva de Malfoy.

Afinal, o que custava ele calar a boca?

-Continuando o que eu estava explicando, antes, de sermos interrompidos por Malfoy...-começou McGonagall.

...

Gina estava caminhando para o Salão Principal, para o almoço.

-Gina?-era Harry, junto a Rony e Hermione.

-Olá, para vocês.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Olá.-disse Mione e Harry juntos.

-Nossa Gina!-exclamou Rony feliz.

-O que foi?-ela perguntou curiosa.

-Malfoy!Hoje ele deixou meu dia muito mais divertido.-disse Rony, indo logo se sentar à mesa de Grifinória e já se servindo com suco de abóbora.

-Como?-Gina ficou confusa.

-Ele está tão alegre assim, só porque Malfoy perdeu 60 pontos de Sonserina e ainda levou uma detenção para hoje.-Mione disse se sentando ao lado de Rony que agora comia um pedaço de torta de abóbora desesperado.-Rony... Desse jeito você vai engasgar.-Mione avisou.

Dito e feito.Rony tossia desesperadamente.

Harry se aproximou e deu vários tapas, nas costas de Rony.O pedaço da torta saiu da garganta de Rony e pairou sobre a cabeça de Neville, que estava sentado ali perto.

-Nossa Harry esses tapas doeram...-disse Rony ofegante.

-Desculpe, mas, olha o lado bom, você não morreu.-disse Harry se sentando ao lado de Gina.

-Claro... Isso é ótimo, como vocês iriam viver sem mim?

-Rony, você é tão convencido.-disse Mione.

-Não sou não!

-Claro que é!

-Não sou!

-è!

-Gina, como seu irmão e a Hermione brigam!-exclamou Harry.-Como nós os agüentamos?

-Eu realmente não sei...-disse Gina sorrindo ao ver Rony gritar mais alto e chamar mais atenção.

-Desculpem...-era Neville, segurando o pedaço de torta que fez Rony engasgar.

-O QUE FOI?-perguntaram Mione e Rony juntos.

-Não gritem com ele.Ele não tem nada haver com essas briguinhas de namorados de vocês dois.-disse Gina brava.

-NAMORADOS?-disseram Rony e Mione novamente juntos e indignados.

-Claro... Gina está certa.Vocês deveriam começar logo um relacionamento.-concordou Harry.

-Ora... Você é meu amigo ou não é?-perguntou Ronald.

-Como assim?-Hermione perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.-Não sou suficientemente boa para você, Ronald Weasley?

-Não estou falando isso.

-Está sim!

-Desculpem...-novamente era Neville, com o pedaço da torta na mão.

-Diga Neville.-pediu Gina.

-Rony.-ele entregou o pedaço de torta para tal.-Isto é seu!-dizendo isso voltou a se sentar.

Rony olhou para o pequeno pedaço de torta, totalmente, mastigando, cuspido e gosmento.-Eca... Por Merlim!

-Bem, Ronald, isso veio de dentro de você.-disse Virgínia disfarçando uma risada.

-Isso não tem graça!-ele disse jogando o pobre, esmagado, cuspido, gosmento e mastigado pedaço de torta que quase o matou, sobre a mesa.

-Para você!-exclamou Harry também disfarçando uma risada.

-Claro!-Rony disse irônico.-è muito engraçado.

...

Draco estava com fome, mas, não...

Teria que perder a hora da janta.

O dia tinha passado rápido demais pelo gosto dele.

Bateu na porta da sala da Professora McGonagall.

-Entre.-escutou a voz da professora, rouca e cansada.

Draco entrou sem ao menos pedir licença, e foi logo se sentando.

-Bem, estou aqui.-disse a encarando.

-Senhor Malfoy, hoje chegou atrasado á aula e me desrespeitou.-disse ela ríspida.

Ele não respondeu.Mas, só de ver a face dela, tão medonha e horripilante, fazer uma careta de desgosto, isso já fez em seus lábios nascer o tão conhecido sorriso maroto de deboche.

-Professora, por que não diz logo meu castigo?Eu o faço e vou logo me mandar daqui de perto de você.

Os lábios da professora se contraíram tanto que chegou a formar uma linha reta.Mas, pouco depois, apareceu um sorriso, sério.Mas, não deixava de ser um sorriso.

Draco estranhou tal atitude, mas, não baixou a guarda.

A professora continuou a sorrir, pegou um pergaminho de dentro de uma gaveta.

-Aqui tem 50 metros de pergaminho.-ela deixou o tal em cima da mesa e caminhou até porta.-Quero que escreva: "Não pretendo chegar mais atrasado nas aulas da professora McGonagall, como também não pretendo mais ser mau-criado".Por favor, não pule linhas e faça tudo sem...-Ela balançou sua varinha recitando: **_Accio Varinha_**.E pegando a varinha de Draco.-magia.Tudo a limpo.Como um bom garoto.-ela sorriu e abriu a porta.-Irei jantar e pedirei para alguém trazer seu jantar.Estarei de volta em três horas, então, que esteja pelo menos acabando seu dever.Pois, seu castigo não é apenas este.-terminando de falar ela saiu.Deixando Draco só.

-Essa velha caduca!-Draco resmungou pegando a pena e a molhando no tinteiro.-Quem ela pensa que é?-ele rosnou e começou a escrever.

Quem Minerva McGonagall pensava que era para fazer isso com ele?

Bem, ele não sabia o que ela pensava.Mas, sabia que... Apesar, de odiá-la como odeia o diretor protetor de sangue-ruins e companhia, ela era sua professora...

Sua vida era um inferno!

...

-Senhorita Weasley?

Todos da mesa de Grifinória pararam seu jantar e olharam em direção a professora, na frente da jovem Weasley.

-Sim, professora?-perguntou Gina.

-Tenho um aluno em minha sala, de detenção, sei como você é responsável e uma boa menina.Por isso, estou te pedindo que leve a esse aluno, um punhado da janta, para que ele não passe fome, enquanto, cumpri seu dever.Poderia me fazer este favor?-perguntou a professora, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça.

-Sim, claro.Mas... Está bem, professora McGonagall?

-Estou.É apenas, uma dor de cabeça.Irei à enfermaria tomar uma poção especial...

-Ah... Tomara que melhore.

-Bem, é só jantar e já pode levar a comida.-falando isso a professora saiu do Salão Principal.

-Nossa!-era Mione.-ela parece estar mal.

Os alunos começaram a comer seu jantar.

-O que ela queria?-perguntou Rony.

-Apenas, que eu levasse o jantar para um dos alunos, que esta na sala dela em detenção.

-Ah... Só isso...-disse Harry bocejando.

-Bem, Gina, não demore.-falou Mione se levantando e com ela, Harry e Rony.-Eu preciso terminar uma lição para amanhã.Até mais!

-Eu também.-falaram Rony e Harry juntos.

-Mas... Gina quer que a gente te espere?-perguntou Harry.

-Não, tudo bem.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Então, até mais.-disse Mione, Harry e Rony.

-Até.

...

Draco sentia cada dedo, cada músculo do corpo dolorido.Estava com a mão dolorida e o corpo também.Escrevia sem parar, a letra garranchada e feia.Estava cansado de ficar sentado e escrevendo.

Escutou batidas na porta.

Deveria ser a velha gaga.Bem, que ela disse que voltava em três horas e só tinha se passado... Uma das três horas.

Ignorou as batidas na porta e continuou a escrever.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e nem olhar, olhou.

Dava para ouvir os passos.

Alguém colocou uma bandeja sobre a mesa.

Cabelos vermelhos, sardas por toda face...

Não podia ser...

O seu maior objetivo vir a ele assim, depois, de dias em que ele nem chegar perto dela conseguia... Chegar assim, e ainda lhe trazendo comida.

-Ora... Ora... Pobretona!-exclamou dando um sorriso.

-Eu vim aqui, só porque a professora McGonagall mandou.-ela foi logo avisando.-Se soubesse, que era você que estava de castigo iria dar um jeito de não ter vindo aqui.-ela suspirou.-Tenha um ótimo jantar, até mais.

Ele sabia que não devia enrolar, afinal, eram 50 metros de pergaminho para fazer em 3 horas.Mas... Finalmente, sua presa havia caído em sua rede, não poderia deixa-la escapar, poderia?

Ele segurou o pulso dela.

-Espere, pobretona.

-Malfoy!-ela exclamou irritada.-Não foi você que disse para eu nunca se encostar em você?Então, não encoste em mim!

-Calma.-ele foi se aproximando dela.

-Se afaste de mim!-ela pediu.

-Está com medo de desapontar Potter, trair seu namoradinho medíocre?-ele perguntou tocando a face dela com a outra mão.

Ela se debateu contra ele.Estava desesperada queria sair dali.

A se soubesse que era Malfoy ali.

Ele queria rir na cara dela.O desespero dela era hilário.E isso o divertia.

-Malfoy, isso é errado.-ela sussurrou.

Sentindo ele se aproximar cada vez mais.

Não conseguia pensar direito.Não sabia o que fazer.

Finalmente, ele a teria e seu plano entraria em ação.

Tudo estaria ótimo.Ele estragaria a vida dela, e estragaria o "trio" maravilha.

Os lábios dele estavam tão próximos dos dela... Tão próximos!

...

-Parem!-Rony gritou.

-Rony o que foi?-perguntou Mione impaciente.-Nós não estávamos indo para a sala Comunal?

-Não pode ser... Não pode ser... Não pode ser...-Rony repetia.

-Diga logo!-pediu Harry.

Ronald agarrou os cabelos com força, os puxando com mais força ainda e sem parar de repetir: Não pode ser.

-Não pode ser o que Rony?

-Vocês sabem quem a minha irmã foi alimentar?-ele perguntou ainda se descabelando.

Hermione e Harry acenaram um "não" com a cabeça.

-Não, não sabemos.-disse Mione.-Mas, sabemos que se continuar assim vai ficar careca.-disse apontando para as mãos dele, que ainda insistiam em descabela-lo.

-Não pode ser... Lembram quem ficou de detenção hoje?

-Ora... Rony!Até parece que íamos ficar fofocando por ai.-disse Mione ainda mais nervosa.-Vamos, Harry!Vamos para a sala comunal.Rony está enlouquecendo de vez.

-Não é isso!-disse Rony.

-Rony... Eu sei o que você está falando.-disse Harry.

-Meu Merlim!Vocês são tão fofoqueiros.-Mione bateu com a palma a mão na testa.

-Não!-disseram os dois em defesa.

-Vai desembucha!Fofoqueiros... Quem é que está de detenção?

-Esqueceu?-perguntou Harry.

E Hermione teve uma breve lembrança de há algumas horas atrás, na primeira aula do dia...

-Oh!Não!Draco Malfoy!-exclamaram os três juntos.

.Continua.

...

Olá!

Desculpe a demora!

Eu ia atualizar mais cedo.Mas, fiquei sabendo de minhas notas em uma prova, a qual tinha prometido se eu fosse bem, eu ficaria, três dias sem ver a cor de qualquer computador.Ou seja, cumpri minha promessa!

Mas, agora voltei!A todo vapor!

O próximo cap. Não tarda a chegar!

Obrigada aos comentários.

Muito mesmo!

B-jokas para todos, continuem mandando seus comentários.

Dani

Obs.-Cibelle-chan, não coloque meu gato no meio desta história, estou te avisando, ele é mestre em kung fu, e você pode sair ferida se tentar raptar ele.Certo?B-jokas****


	7. Bolhas Mico

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.6-Bolhas... Mico...

Gina estava confusa, beijar ou não?Mas...

Sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus, apenas, tocar, só isso.E seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram.Ele segurou na cintura dela.

O toque dele fez com que ela inteira se arrepiasse.

Era apenas, um toque de lábios.Ele se afastou um pouco, só para encarar a cara dela.Sorriu ao vê-la de olhos fechados.

-eu sabia.-sussurrou.

Ele sabia do que?

Ela abriu os olhos o encarando, aquele sorriso dele...

Ele foi se aproximando novamente.Agora com certeza aprofundaria o beijo.

Já que, ele apenas, havia tocado os próprios lábios nos dela.Um reles selinho.

Ela permaneceu de olhos abertos.Tocou a face dele.

Sorriu.

Afastou a mão, que tocava a face dele.

-Malfoy...-murmurou.

Ele ainda segurava a mão dela.Mas...

Ela ainda tinha uma mão livre e bem livre.

Cerrou o punho.E fez como seu irmão!

Deu um bom soco dado, nas fuças daquela doninha metida a besta.

Ele por sua vez, estava tão entretido em tentar beija-la, que não percebeu o soco.O levou bem no nariz.Saiu um pouco de sangue, mas, logo parou.Acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, pois, o murro lhe fez perder o equilíbrio e caiu, de bunda no chão.

-Sua... Sua...-ele disse passando a mão sobre o nariz e depois, encarando o sangue que havia ficado nas costas dessa.

-Eu vim aqui, apenas, para lhe entregar sua janta.Se não me engano... Você tem uma detenção para cumprir.-ela disse parecendo de divertir com a situação dele.Mas só parecendo, sentia seu coração bater tão forte... Tão forte!Parecia que ia ter um treco ali e cair estatelada no chão.-Eu não quero atrapalha-lo.-ela o encarou pela última vez e saiu correndo da sala.

...

Ela só conseguiu para de correr depois, de ter certeza que estava longe suficientemente daquela sala.

-Meu Merlim... Cada coisa que me acontece.-ela disse ofegante.

Malfoy estava completamente doente... Só podia ser!

Agora era só ela esbarrar com ele, para tentar agarra-la.

Ele só podia estar brincando com ela...

Mas, no fundo, bem no fundo de seu coração, ela não queria acreditar nisso.

...

Malfoy suspirou.E como se fosse um louco, começou a gargalhar maléfica, uma risada fria, sem sentimento.Levantou-se e caminhou até a cadeira se sentando nesta.E recomeçando a fazer o seu dever.Duas gotinhas de sangue caíram sobre o papel.Mas, apenas, isso.Já que, seu nariz já não sangrava mais.

-Weasley, pensando melhor...-ele sorriu, aquele sorriso maroto, frio e vitorioso de sempre.-... Não será tão ruim, ter dificuldades em te conquistar.Já que, estava na hora de eu ter uma boa caçada.Aquela mais difícil, sempre é a mais doce.-ele massageou o nariz.-Mas, por favor, se continuar a me bater e seu irmão também... Vou morrer antes de terminarmos a caçada.

...

Harry, Rony e Mione começaram a correr até a sala de McGonagall.

Mas, não foi preciso chegar a esta.Pois, encontraram uma Gina, muito ofegante pelo meio do caminho.

-Gina!-exclamou Rony.-Você está bem?Ele te machucou?O que ele fez?-Rony começou a balançar Gina, pelos ombros.

-O que?-ela estava confusa.-Quem?

-O Malfoy-doninha te machucou?-Rony ainda a balançava.Estava muitíssimo preocupado.

-Claro que não.-ela disse assustada.Eles estavam desconfiando de algo?

-Rony, pare de balançar Gina.-pediu Mione.

Ele obedeceu esta.

-Obrigada Mione!-Gina agradeceu.

-Gina, está bem mesmo?-perguntou Harry reforçando o que Rony perguntara.

-Sim, claro.Obrigado.-ela disse sorrindo.E ao mesmo tempo, sentiu seu coração parar de acelerar.

-Então, agora vamos para a sala comunal?-perguntou Hermione.

-Vamos.-disse Gina, já começando a caminhar na frente dos outros.

-Gina, está com a cabeça nas nuvens?-perguntou Harry.

Ela se virou para encara-lo sem entender nada.

-A sala comunal é pra lá.-ele disse apontando para o corredor de onde eles tinham surgido.

-Ah!É sabe... Muitos deveres de casa.-ela disse indo agora pela direção que ele apontava.

-Você está muito aérea.-disse Rony a seguindo.-A pelo menos, aquela doninha não lhe fez mal nenhum, senão, eu ia quebrar as pernas dele e...

-Ronald!Já chega!-Hermione o repreendeu.

-Mas, foi culpa do Malfoy!-ele protestou.

-Dessa vez ele não fez nada.

-Você sempre o defende!Por quê?-Rony disse bravo.Suas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas, dava até para confundir com os cabelos.

-Eu não o defendo!

Harry riu e se aproximou de Gina.

-Que bom, que está tudo bem com você.-ele disse com aquele sorriso tímido de sempre.

Ela sorriu de volta.

-Malfoy... Se ele te fizer qualquer coisa é só, me chamar, certo?-ele disse alegre.

-Claro que te chamo.-ela disse corando.Olhou para Rony.-Vamos logo!

-Mas, a culpa é dele!

-Rony, pare com isso já.

-Hermione pare de defende-lo.

-Rony, cala boca.Vamos logo!-Gina exclamou se irritando.-Como vocês brigam!

-è mesmo... Deveriam estar juntos a mais tempo e...-começou Harry.

-Ah!Harry cala essa matraca.-disseram Hermione e Rony juntos, totalmente, irritados.

Potter e Gina riram, mas também, não disseram mais nada.

...

As horas passavam... E passavam... Draco estava desconfiado.

Já passara quatro horas desde daquela velha caduca e gagá tinha lhe dado à detenção.E nada dela chegar.Ele até tinha pensado em largar tudo, não agüentava mais escrever, sua mão estava muito dolorida, mas, pensou e resolveu que não.Vai que ela aparece e não o vê ali... Seria outra detenção idiota e de vez, 50 metros, seriam 100.

Não... Não... Não...

Ainda estava indo para o fim... Digamos, que ele estava no fim do meio.

Estava com sono, também.

Ah!Sua vida era um inferno.

Apesar de estar começando achar interessante conquistar Gina e acabar de vez com o trio maravilhoso... Seria muito difícil sobreviver apanhando tanto como andava apanhando nas últimas semanas.

Escutou a porta ser aberta, agora sim, só podia ser a velha gagá.

-Então, jovem Malfoy...-sim era ela.-...Já terminou sua detenção?-ela se sentou em sua cadeira, o encarando.

-Claro.-disse irônico, porém, recebeu um olhar de reprovação.Fingiu um ataque de tossi antes, de voltar a falar.-Estou quase no final.-disse dramaticamente.-Descobri que sei escrever muito rápido...-ele viu ela abrir a boca para falar algo, provavelmente algo como: "timo, sempre me lembrarei disso.E acabou por ter outro ataque falso de tossi.

-Acho que já está bom...-ela disse olhando para pena que estava entre os dedos de Malfoy.-Já escreveu o bastante, ou deseja terminar?

-Ora... Claro...-ele disse nervoso.Mais um ataque de tossi.-... Claro que não.-disse calmamente.

-Certo.Mas, prometa não contar a ninguém, sobre nosso acordou, ou senão, escreverá 100 metros de pergaminho.-ela disse ríspida.

-Ora, sua...-ele disse nervoso.

-Ora, sua?-ela perguntou se levantando da cadeira.-Senhor Malfoy, eu pensei em não lhe aplicar o outro castigo... E tudo mais!Porém, me está desrespeitando novamente.-a raiva podia ser notada na voz da professora.

O que deu naquela velha?

-Me siga!-ela ordenou.Entrou em uma porta ao lado.Era onde ficava o banheiro.Muito bonito por sinal.Os azulejos da parede eram salmão, e havia desenho de gatinhos.Uma pia muito bonita branca.Um grande espelho ao lado e uma banheira muito grande ao final.

-O que você vai fazer?-ele perguntou desconfiado.Só faltava ela mandar ele lavar o banheiro ou então, ela era uma professora velha, caduca, gagá e tarada... "Por favor, que seja a primeira opção..." Ele pensou.-Diga, velha caduca!

-Dessa vez, vai aprender a me respeitar.Abra a boca.-ela ordenou.Tirou a varinha do bolso.

Ele abriu.O que ela ia fazer?

Ela disse algumas palavras em um sussurro, muito, mais muito baixo, que Draco não escutou.Draco sentiu algo dentro de sua boca, tinha o gosto de... De... Não podia ser!Ela era maluca?A professor simplesmente havia enchido sua boca de sabão.-Mas, que é...-uma bolha saiu de sua boca e estourou.

-Isso é para aprender a me respeitar!Só lavando essa sua boca com sabão.-ela disse brava.-Agora pode ir.-disse entregando a varinha dele.Ele a pegou.

Draco saiu dali querendo xingar McGonagall, mas, não conseguia.Era só abrir a boca para uma bolha sair desta...

McGonagall apareceu na porta...-O feitiço acaba amanhã.-disse e voltou para dentro de sua sala.-Ai... Que dor infernal de cabeça...

Dor de cabeça?Só por isso, ela estava tão furiosa...!

Ele queria matar ela... Mas, infelizmente não podia.

Além, de não poder falar, pois, saiam bolhas de sabão de sua boca, agora não era mais preciso... Tinha começado com um soluço.Pronto!A cada soluçada, mais uma bolha infeliz saindo de sua boca.

Isso era vida?

...

À noite de Draco, foi uma grande porcaria.

Não conseguiu dormir... O soluço persistia e mais e mais bolhas infestavam o quarto.Tendo uma hora em que seus companheiros de quarto, o expulsaram e fizeram ele dormir em uma das poltronas da sala comunal.

Chegou no Salão Principal, com cara de poucos amigos, os cabelos bagunçados, imensas olheiras... Pelo menos, o feitiço havia acabado.

Viu Crabbe abrir a boca...

-Cale sua matraca!-ele ordenou ríspido.

Olhou de relance para a mesa dos professores, lá estava McGonagall, sorrindo... Pelo jeito, sua dor de cabeça havia passado.

Ah!

Ele queria matar aquela mulher, protetora de Grifinórios, amante de sangues-ruins!

Jogou os braços pro lado e a cabeça sobre a mesa.

-Maldita McGonagall!-murmurou.

-vejo que a princesa adormecida acabou de acordar!-disse Pansy divertida.

-Pansy, cala a boca.-disse Malfoy, mau-humorado.

-Ah, Draquinho!-ela exclamou com aquela voz irritante.

-Pansy, sai daqui!Eu não estou legal... Então, não me irrite!

-Mas... Draquinho...

Malfoy a encarou.Viu ela estremecer, também... O olhar que ele a lançou significava: "fale um 'a' e depois, não irei pensar duas vezes para enfiar minha varinha na sua goela...".

Depois, desse olhar "doce" de Draco, ela se calou.

Ele continuou ali esparramado...

Desejando voltar a dormir.

...

Gina até teve uma boa noite de sono... Mas, estava completamente aérea.Lembrando-se do ocorrido de ontem.

Tinha apenas tocado, os lábios dele.E nem foi um tempo assim, tão longo.

Corou com a lembrança.

Malfoy andava tão estranho.Mas, ela não ia cair na dele.

Não... Não... E não...

Começou a balançar a cabeça freneticamente em "não".

Enquanto, repetia mentalmente milhões de não...

-Gina?-era Colin.

"Não, Malfoy não ia conquista-la".

-Gina?-ele começou a balançar a mão na frente do rosto dela, a qual segurava uma torrada.

"Malfoy idiota".

-Gina?-ele ainda balançava a mão com a torrada na frente do rosto dela.

"Ah! Malfoy eu quero acabar com sua raça!".

-GINA!-ele gritou.

Gina deu um berro.E o salão ficou um silêncio que só.

Todos olharam para ela.

...

Malfoy escutou um berro.

Nessa escola não podia ter paz, não?

Quase no mesmo instante, tudo ficou um silêncio.

Querendo saber o porque da gritaria... Acabou olhando para onde todos estavam olhando...

E ora... Ora... Não, era sua presa...

Além, de difícil era histérica.

...

Gina olhou ao seu redor.

Todos olhavam para ela.

Ah!E para Colin...

Corou imediatamente.Mordiscou o lábio inferior.

O que ela iria fazer?

Olhou para Colin ao seu lado.Este estava branco que nem uma lesma.E ainda segurava a torrada na frente de seu rosto.

Para Harry, na sua frente que estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, aparentando surpresa.Rony que estava vermelho que nem uma pimenta... Como se fosse ele que todos estivessem olhando.E Mione que estava com uma cara extremamente estranha e indecifrável.Depois, foi olhando para seus colegas... Grifinórios.

Colegas das outras casas...E... E...

Até que seu olhar se encontrasse com um certo sonserino.

...

Ele sorriu ao vê-la, encara-lo.

Dava para ver de longe a cara corada dela.

O que ela faria?

Ele não iria perder nada.

...

A torrada foi... Foi... Escapando das mãos de Colin.Foi... Foi...

E...

Caiu sobre o suco de abóbora de Gina.

O barulho ecoou pelo salão... Nem os fantasmas falavam.Depois, de alguns segundos... Algumas pessoas começaram a rir.Um riso prendido.Todos evitavam rir.Mas, aquilo era patético!Muito patético!

Gina ainda olhava fixamente para Malfoy, este retribuía o olhar, sorrindo.

Mais alguns minutos e pronto... Tudo voltam ao normal!Claro com alguns sonserinos rindo sarcasticamente, bem, até alguns grifinórios evitavam os risos.

-Gina...-era Colin novamente.-Mas, o que você tanto olha?

Antes que Colin percebesse algo, já foi evitando o olhar de Malfoy e encarando Colin.

...

Malfoy também desviou o olhar.

E voltou a se esparramar na mesa.Que sono!Que vida mais cruel!

Mas, agora tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Viu Pansy abrir a boca para falar algo, mas, fez uma cara terrivelmente cruel.

E ela se calou, antes mesmo de começar a falar.

"Lobo mau... Lobo mau... Eu sou lobo mau. Vou pegar a Weasley, e farei Potter-Bobo virar mingau" Pensou se divertindo.

...

-Gina...-chamou Colin com uma voz chorosa.

-Diga, Creevey...-ela falou sorrindo, um sorriso sincero... O que ele queria tanto com ela?

-Enfim, acordou... Pensei que ainda estivesse voando nas nuvens...-ele disse irônico.

-Bem...-ela tirou a torrada que havia caído em seu suco.-... O que quer?

Ele pegou outra torrada.-Bem...Sabe...È...

-A desembucha!-ela ordenou.

-Você poderia...

-Eu poderia?

-... Me passar o creme de abóbora doce?-ele disse dando um sorriso, um pouco falso.Mas, seus olhos estavam assustados... Bem, ele sabia o que veria pela frente.

-o que?-ela quase gritou... Não queria chamar mais atenções.

-Por favor!-ele pediu.

Ela pegou o creme e deu pra ele.-vai... Colin... Engole esse creme.-ela disse brava.

Ele bateu palmas.E começou a passar o creme na torrada, cantarolando:

-Creme de abóbora, é bom!Eu amo creme de abóbora!Creme de abóbora é bom!Eu amo creme de abóbora...

.Continua.

...

Oi!

Eu demorei um pouco...

Tive uns dois bloqueios... Fiz uma parte... Depois... Tive um bloqueio cruel... Depois, conseguir superar esse bloqueio... E acabei entrando em outro bloqueio... hehehe mas, agora está tudo resolvido.

Bem, vou responder as rewiens:

**Carol Malfoy Potter-_Bem, estou me esforçando para a fic ficar legal.Estou mesmo!Obrigada por gostar da minha fic.Bjus-Pode esperar que vai ter muito D/G_**

****

**Kika Felton-_Bem, eles iam arruinar td... Mas... Gina quis arruinar por eles.O trio nem chegou a ver nada entre os dois... Estão a acreditar que não houve nada.E bem, não houve muita coisa mesmo.Mas, vai haver, vai haver.Obrigada, pelo comentário.Amei, beijos.Continue mandando o q acha q vai acontecer no próximo cap. Suas idéias e sugestões.Pls!Bjos _**

****

**Miaka-_Oi!Que bom, que você goste de minha fic.Estou tentando cada vez mais melhorar.Eu sei eu sou má... E desculpe, serei mais... Brincadeira!Bem, espero que continue a ler a fic e comentar.Beijocas_**

****

**Viviane Valar-_Ainda não... Ainda não... Por favor, tenha paciência, eles vão se beijar pra valer.Mas, o reles e mixo selinho ajudou um pouquinho né?Bem... Eles tão indo... Tão indo!Obrigada pelo comentário.Continue a mandar.E tenha paciência.Beijocas_**

****

**E quero agradecer a Ci, ela leu, mas, não postouAh!Quero agradecer a aqueles que lêem e não postam tb!!!Brigada!.**

**Você está ainda dizendo que vai raptar o Thor... Bem, ele é um agente secreto, supermega especial... E vc pode se ferir... Bem, não precisa me ameaçar... Terminarei a fic, sem você precisar raptar o thor... Coitadinho do meu gato, fofinho, lindo , peludo e mordedor de mãos...**

****

Bem, é só!

Beijos

Dani

****

****


	8. Retribuição

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.7-Retribuição...

Gina virava de um lado para o outro na cama.

"Oh sono! Venha sono..." Ela implorava mentalmente.

Nada!

Estava ali com insônia.

Não conseguia dormir, que lindo.

Que raiva!

Ela levantou-se da cama.Caminhando silenciosamente até a porta, para não acordar suas colegas de quarto.

Iria até a cozinha, pegaria um doce, ou qualquer outra coisa pra comer, não importava.

...

"Ser monitor nem é tão gratificante assim" Pensava Malfoy.

Enquanto, fazia sua ronda.

Pelas masmorras escuras... E frias.

Escutou passos...

"Pelo amor de Deus... Eu não queria achar ninguém, eu queria ir dormir".

Malfoy muito, mas, muito desanimado caminhou lentamente até onde podia se ouvir os passos.

"Que saco...".

Sentiu alguém esbarrar consigo.Quem podia ser?

Olhou para o chão.

Lá estava sua "presa"...

-Ora... Ora...-ele sorriu.-Virgínia Weasley!

-Malfoy...-ela disse se levantando.

-O que faz aqui?-ele perguntou malicioso.-Sabe, as masmorras sempre estão cheia de lobos maus, para lhe papar pobretona.

-Malfoy, o que eu faço ou não, não é seu problema.-ela disse o enfrentando.

-Mas, hoje sou eu o monitor que está fazendo ronda por aqui... Então, melhor que me obedeça, ou McGonagall ficaria tão feliz de saber que uma das suas ovelhinhas saiu do rebanho.-ele queria conquista-la e brincar, mas, não conseguia resistir em se divertir a fazendo ficar mais irritada ainda.

-Cale a boca Malfoy!-ela rosnou.A maldita idéia de ir na cozinha.

-Não, não... Sabe?Eu não posso tirar pontos de sua casa, mas, se quiser posso lhe dar um castigo bem... Cruel.

Ela se virou.Iria embora dali.Não agüentava mais o papo dele.

Ele olhou mais à frente.Escutou um miado.Só podia ser madame Nor-r-ra, a gata de Filch.

Pegou Gina pelo pulso.

-O que você vai...-ela não conseguiu terminar.Ele a jogou atrás de uma armadura ali perto.

Mais passos.

Filch estava junto dela.

-Sinto cheiro de confusão, meu amor.-Malfoy pode escutar Filch.Este apareceu, das sombras, depois, de virar o corredor.-E aqui está...

-Senhor Filch.-disse Malfoy.-Que bom, vê-lo.

Filch o olhou desconfiado, madame Nor-r-ra miou mais, miados agudos.

-O que está aprontando?-perguntou para Malfoy.

-Nada.-Malfoy estufou o peito.-Sou monitor, e estou fazendo minha ronda, hoje.

Filch o olhou mais e mais desconfiado, a gata miou em direção da armadura, onde Gina estava, essa sentiu um calafrio.

-Vamos, minha linda.Infelizmente nada podemos fazer.-disse Filch chateado dando meia-volta.

Apenas, quando Filch e Nor-r-ra haviam virado o primeiro corredor e com certeza, tinham se afastado bastante.Gina saiu de trás da armadura.

-Obrigado.-ela agradeceu.

-Nada de obrigado.-ele disse a encarando.

-Então, tá?Aceita se quiser.Obrigado, mesmo assim.-ela disse começando a andar.-Eu já vou indo.

-Eu quero uma retribuição.-ele enfim, falou.

-O que?-ela perguntou sem encara-lo.

-Isso mesmo, eu quero uma retribuição.Sou um Malfoy pobretona.-ele disse se divertindo com o espanto dela.

-Que tipo?-ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele tocou a face dela.-Me encontre amanhã depois, da aula, no jardim.O lugar você vai saber qual.

Ela sentiu um arrepio por todo corpo.-E...?

-E você me pagará.-ele aproximou os lábios da bochecha dela e deu um beijo que ainda fez barulho.Ela corou no mesmo instante.Ele se afastou.-Melhor voltar para sua sala comunal...-ele disse sorrindo maroto.-Ou senão, me sentirei obrigado em lhe aplicar um castigo.

Ela demorou um pouco para volta a funcionar.Sem dizer nada, voltou a caminhar, indo para sua sala comunal.

"Ela fisgou a isca..." Ele comemorou mentalmente.

...

As aulas passaram lerdas demais... Mas, no fim, acabaram, as aulas do dia.

-Gina?-era Creevey.

-O que?

-Essa semana você tá uma coisa...-ele disse demonstrando impaciência.-Bem, eu estou indo pro Salão Principal, você vai junto comigo?

-Não.

-Vai ficar sem jantar?

-Não, eu irei buscar uma coisa no meu quarto, só isso.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe?

-Não... Não...

-Certo, então.To indo.-ele disse acenando um "tchau".

...

Ela não resistiu acabou indo pro jardim.Ela sabia onde era para se encontrar, simples, aonde ela havia desmanchado tantas flores.

Era um lugar meio escondido.

-Cheguei.-anunciou.

-Eu percebi.-disse ele saindo de trás de uma árvore.

-Olá.

Bruxos são assim, quando alguém lhe faz um favor, eles se sentem obrigados a retribuir.São fieis nesse ponto.Principalmente, bruxos como Gina.

-O que você deseja?-ela perguntou logo.

-Simples, simples...

-Diga.-ela pediu.

Ele colocou a mão na face dela.

-è bem simples.

-Diga logo então...-ela disse retirando a mão dele de sobre sua face.

-Weasley nervosinha.-ele disse malicioso.

-Malfoy, se eu estou aqui para você ficar brincando então, é melhor esquecer, eu não sou tão fácil assim.-ela disse brava.Seu rosto vermelho, igual seus cabelos.

Ele sorriu.

Finalmente, não teria nenhum Trio maravilhoso para estragar nada.Ao menos que ela... Melhor que não.Ela parecia ser aquelas bruxinhas tão boas, que são fieis a mandamentos antigos.

-Certo, não vou mais enrolar.Não tanto.-completou.-Como sabe, salvei sua pele ontem... Poderia ter arranjado encrencas se você, fosse pega.

-Eu sei.Por isso, estou aqui.-ela disse o encarando.Encarando aqueles olhos azuis.

-Então, salve sua pele.Quero uma retribuição.

-Eu também sei disso.Mas, você não diz o que é.

-Então, já que, quer saber tanto...-ele tocou novamente a face dela com a mão.-Não.-disse ao vê-la tentar novamente arrancar suas mãos do rosto.-Eu quero uma coisa muito simples.

-Diga logo e se possível, tire essa mão suja de mim.-ela disse mostrando a língua para ele e fazendo uma careta.Demonstrando total, impaciência.

-"timo.-ele vibrou, acariciando a face dela.-Quero que você me beije.-ele disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso tão conhecido.

-O que?-ela perguntou assustada, se afastando dele.

Porém, ele foi rápido a segurou pela cintura.-isso que escutou, pobretona.-ele dizia com um sorriso maior.

-Não, nunca...-ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ele aproximou seu corpo mais do dela.Torcendo que ela não desse outro soco.Ou tapa, ou o trio aparecesse, ou outra qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar seus planos.

As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas.

-Tenho certeza que depois, que me beijar, pedirá por mais.-ele dizia divertindo, se gabando.Para ele era maravilhoso vê-la se debatendo em seus braços, tentando evitar o que iria acontecer.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.Ele era muito mais forte que ela.Não conseguiria sair dali.Era melhor desistir?

O que ela faria?Bem, ela não tinha tempo para pensar.

-Beije me, pobretona.-ele disse frio.

-Eu não sou uma boneca, eu não sou seu brinquedo.-ela disse nervosa.

-Não estou dizendo nada, mas, se você acha isso...-ele deu uma risada forçada.

-Será apenas, uma retribuição a um favor.-ela disse não resistindo e colocando as duas mãos sobre a face dele.Seu rosto parecia uma pimenta, ela estava com o coração batendo a mil.

-Se você quiser assim...-ele murmurou.

Os rostos foram se aproximando.Os lábios se tocaram aos poucos.

Um beijo sereno e calmo, de princípio.Para se tornar um apaixonado e quente depois.

Ele segurava com força a cintura dela.Como se não, quisesse que ela fosse embora.

Finalmente, a tinha fisgado.Tinha conseguido.E sabe o mais duro de tudo?

Estava sentindo prazer em beija-la.Em senti-la tão perto de si.

Ela por sua vez, enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços.Também não desejava que o beijo terminasse, que a tal retribuição acabasse.E ele se fosse.

O beijou cessou, ele largou a cintura dela.Esperando que ela se fosse.Ou algo assim...

Mas, ela apenas, o abraçou mais forte.Sem saber o motivo.

-Eu disse que quando eu te beijasse, pobretona, você iria desejar por mais beijos.-ele disse com a voz embargada.Era duro dizer algo assim, já que, o feitiço havia virado contra o feiticeiro, ele queria outro beijo dela.

-Não.-ela sussurrou melancólica.Apesar, dele, a xingar de pobretona.Ela se sentiu segura ali, protegida... Como se sentia quando estava com Potter, ou algo... Melhor.Impossível de explicar.

-Não?-ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente e a voz tão maliciosa quanto.

-Só me deixa ficar assim...-ela dizia tirando os braços do pescoço dele, e o abraçando pela cintura.-... Apenas, assim.

Mesmo sendo uma grifinória, uma Weasley, ela ainda era uma mulher, uma garota, melhor dizendo.E ele era um garoto.Era quase impossível evitar abraça-la.Era improvável, ele não abraça-la.Ela estava pedindo, não estava?

A abraçou retribuindo, encostando a cabeça sobre a cabeça dela.Enquanto, ela encostava a cabeça em seu peito.

O que ela, aquela pobretona, estava fazendo com ele?

E o que ele estava fazendo com ela?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para ver os olhos azuis acinzentados dele.

E ele encarou os castanhos dela.

Foi automático.

Um lábio colocou no outro como imã.

Eles estavam loucos.

Completamente loucos de tudo.

Das idéias... Do mundo!

O que eles estavam fazendo?

Bem, o que ela estava fazendo...?

Ele apesar, do prazer de beija-la.Estava apenas, brincando um pouco. Não sentiria prazer em trata-la melhor.Mas, sabia que mesmo destratando-a teria.A teria bem perto de si.

...

Ela sentou-se junto a seus colegas na mesa de Grifinória.

-Nossa, onde você estava?-perguntou Colin.-Eu fui atrás de você lá, no Salão, que estava vazio, a Hermione te procurou em tudo que era lugar, foi lá no dormitório das meninas, procurou em todos.Estávamos muito preocupados.-ele começou a falar sem parar para ao menos respirar.-Menina onde você estava?Está maluca!?

-Colin, eu só fui passear pelos jardins, precisava tomar um ar.-ela disse sorrindo.

Olhou no outro canto do Salão, deparando-se com um certo loiro a olhando sem nem piscar.Ela sorriu.E voltou a olhar para Colin.

-Respire.-ela sugeriu.-Ou senão, vai ficar com falta de ar, se continuara falando assim.

-Gina onde você tava?-perguntou Mione que estava ali perto.

-Eu fui tomar um ar no jardim.-ela disse sorrindo e corando.Abaixou a cabeça e começou a comer a sopa de abóbora, deu uma, duas, três colheradas e voltou a encarar Malfoy.

-Está bem?-perguntou Harry.Que estava sentado ao lado de Hermione.

-"tima.-ela se espreguiçou.-Bem, eu vou indo.Vou dormir.Boa noite.-ela disse se levantando rápido e saindo voando do salão.

-O que houve com ela?-perguntou Harry.

-Gina... Ela está cada vez mais complicada.Deve ser aquela fuinha idiota.-resmungou Rony.

-Rony, ninguém tocou o nome: Malfoy.-disse Mione.

-Defendendo, ele de novo!

-Não estou.

-Está sim!

-Não!

-Sim!-ele estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Não!

-Sim!

-Sim!-ela exclamou.

-Não!-ele gritou.

-Viu?Eu não estou o defendendo, você mesmo disse.-ela falou levando uma colherada da sopa de abóbora, até a boca.

Harry e Colin começaram a rir.

-Dessa vez, cara, ela foi muita mais esperta que você.-Harry disse entre risos.

-Calem a boca!-Rony ordenou com o rosto mais vermelhos que o cabelo.

...

Gina caiu sobre a cama.Tocou os lábios.

O que ela tinha feito?

O que ele pretendia?

O que ela pretendia?

Tudo estava confuso...

Mas, de certa forma, foi uma ótima forma de se acabar um dia.

.Continua.

...

OI!

Demorei?

Bem, vou responder as reviews:

**Kika Felton-_Bem, ninguém atrapalhou ninguém, desta vez.Oh... Que surpresa...!Achei que já estava na hora, sabe?Um beijinho não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?Mas... Não é um beijo de um casal apaixonado.Não ainda-rs.Bem, eu fiko por aki, continue a mandar coments.Bjus_**

****

**Ci.-_Estou tentando escrever o mais rápido possível, sem deixar vcs esperarem muito.Estou me esforçando muito, muito mesmo.Vc sabe, né?Escrever é minha vida.Hum... Claro que farei Malfoy aprontar... Muito!hehehe senão, qual seria a graça?Bjus_**

****

**Maira_.-Obrigada, amei o seu "legal".Continue postando comentários.Bjus_**

****

Aleluia!

Aleluia!

Um beijo entre eles...

Já tava na hora não é mesmo?

O que será que vai acontecer agora, entre Gina e Draco?

Boa pergunta!

Eu ainda tb naum sei.

Bem, continue a ler.

Bjus

Dani

****


	9. Brigas

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.8-Brigas

Confusão!

Isso confusão.Sua mente estava totalmente embaraçada, os pensamentos vinham e iam, sem ela ao menos notar.

Ela não conseguia parar de recordar do beijo.Tocava seus lábios, e ainda podia sentir o "momento" como se estivesse acontecendo exatamente agora.

Já havia passado, uma semana desde do acontecimento.

Seus sentimentos havia se tornando um grande enigma que ela não conseguia decifrar.

Ela se martelava tentando descobrir o porquê de Malfoy querer a beijar...

Já que, ele parecia tão decidido deste ato.

Mas, foi algo tão estranho.Ele um Malfoy, e ela uma Weasley.Nunca pensou nisso, nunca mesmo... Ou teria pensando?

Ela mal conseguia raciocinar.Ficava cada vez mais aérea, entre os pensamentos, levava bronca dos professores, pela sua falta de atenção, como seus amigos reclamavam dela estar nas nuvens.

-Gina... Gina...-Neville a chamou enquanto, levava uma colherada de sua torta de abóbora a boca.

Estavam em plena janta, e Gina não havia falado nada.

-Acorda...-Neville pediu.

-Ah!Por Merlim!-exclamou Rony.-O que está acontecendo com você?-ele perguntou sem paciência, batendo a mão sobre a mesa e derrubando um pouco do próprio suco.

-Gina!-Colin falou com a voz elevada.

Ela olhou para ele confusa.-Eu.Pode dizer.Estou a ouvidos.

-Sei... Sei...-Colin disse impaciente.Tomou um gole de seu suco e voltou a encarar Virgínia.-Diga, desembuche de uma só vez, o que há com você?

-Nada.-ela disse calmamente.

-Nada?-as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.Ele estava começando a se irritar.

-Isso... Nada!-ela disse novamente, tão calma, quanto antes.

-Gina, você anda tão área.-disse Mione preocupada.-Está com algum problema?Podemos ajudar?

Gina fechou os olhos contando até 10.

-Gina fale algo!-ordenou Rony.

Harry olhou para Gina, ela realmente estava estranha.Tão desligada de tudo, sabia que ela estava recebendo muita bronca dos professores...

E entre outras coisas.O que estava acontecendo com ela?

-Fale!-Rony ordenou novamente.A voz áspera.

-Rony não fale assim com ela.-pediu Hermione.

-Ah, Mione!-ele exclamou irônico.-Para de ser tão protetora.

-Eu só quero o bem, para a Gina.Se ela não quer falar... A deixe não falar.

-Mione, está certo, Rony.-falou Harry entrando na conversa.

-Gina...-era Colin.-Você sabe que sou seu amigo, pode contar comigo sempre.

-Você é um fofoqueiro.-Rony disse dando outro murro na mesa e se levantando.

-Ninguém te perguntou nada.-Colin disse na defensiva.

Todos no salão olharam para eles.Novamente, para eles.

-Ronald, se acalme.-Mione disse se levantando também.

-Que me acalmar, quem disse que estou nervoso?-ele perguntou, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Gina fechou os olhos novamente.-Eu...-murmurou.

-Eu disse que você está nervoso?-disse Mione.-Você está é supernervoso.

-Vocês dois por favor...-pediu Harry olhando para Gina com um olhar triste.

-Harry, fique quieto!-Rony gritou.

Ninguém tinha escutado Gina.

...

Malfoy olhou para a mesa da Grifinória.Os berros do trio...

Isso era uma música para seus refinados ouvidos.Era maravilhoso os verem assim, aos berros, um discutindo com o outro.Intrigas, entre eles.Assim, com toda escola vendo e sabendo.Era maravilhoso!

Olhou para sua presa, lá estava ela.

Sorriu maroto, tinha algo mais fascinante do que ver essa situação?

...

-Eu não vou calar minha boca!-Harry revidou.

McGonagall chegou.-O que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou ríspida.

-Nada!-disse Rony irônico.-Pergunte para ela...-apontou para a irmã, que ainda estava sentada.

-Senhorita Weasley, nos diga o que está acontecendo, por favor.-Minerva disse com um sorriso sério no rosto.

-Nada professora.-Gina disse abrindo os olhos.

-NADA?-Rony perguntou aos berros.-Você diz que não é nada!Então, irmãzinha, me explique esse seu nada!

-Rony não fale assim com ela.-novamente Mione pediu.

-Senhor Weasley, compreendo que está nervoso e preocupado com sua irmã, mas...-começou McGonagall.

-Eu não estou nervoso.-ele retrucou.

-Está sim!-exclamou Mione.

Gina sentiu seu estômago revirar, sentiu náuseas e por um instante tudo girou a sua volta.Ela fechou os olhos contando novamente até 10.

Mas, não conseguiu.Abriu os olhos antes do 5.Viu seu irmão, Mione, Harry, McGonagall e até Colin discutir.

-Calem se!-ela gritou se levantando.

Tudo se calou, todos se calaram.Até McGonagall nada disse.

-Vocês não entendem?Eu estou confusa!-ela gritou.-Eu quero pensar!Eu não estou entendendo os meus sentimentos.

-Gina...-Harry murmurou.Ele sentiu uma dor no peito, não sabia explicar.E quando ela o olhou com mais raiva e ódio, a dor aumentou inexplicavelmente.

-Me deixem ficar só!-ela pediu.

McGonagall olhou de relance para o diretor, este lhe deu um sorriso confiante.

-Então, senhorita Weasley...-ela começou.

Gina a encarou.

-...Faça o que deseja, se quiser pode ir se deitar, pois, ninguém aqui irá interromper, não é mesmo?-ela perguntou.E todos acenaram "sim" com a cabeça.-Não importa qual casar for.-ela acrescentou.E outras pessoas das outras casas, também acenaram com a cabeça.McGonagall deu meia volta e voltou para o seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

Gina saiu sem dizer mais nada, ainda com ódio no olhar.

Harry a acompanhou.

Quando já tinham se afastado o suficiente...

-Gina...

-Eu pensei que **_ninguém_** iria me seguir.-ela disse enfatizando o "ninguém".Mas, sem virar para encara-lo.

-Não, eu sei disso.Mas... O que está acontecendo com você?Pensei que éramos amigos.-ele disse triste caminhando até ela.

-Eu...-ela sussurrou.

Ele tocou no braço dela.Ela virou, evitando as lágrimas que tentavam escapar de seus olhos.

-Somos amigos?-ele perguntou.

-Eu não sei...

...

Malfoy ouviu tudo atentamente.O silêncio.Viu Gina saindo do Salão Principal.

Era sua chance... Era...

-O que Potter vai fazer?-perguntou alto demais, ao ver Harry seguir Gina.

-Simples... Eles andam tão juntinhos ultimamente.Bem, que essa semana não... Mas, de uns tempos para cá...

-Pansy, por favor.Pare de fazer um relatório da vida daquele idiota.-Draco pediu a menina ao seu lado.

-Tá, não está mais aqui quem falou!

-Vou deitar.-ele disse se levantando.

Pansy sorriu ia abrindo a boca para dizer algo e...

Ele a ignorou e saiu.

...

-...Eu realmente não sei.-ela disse triste.-eu estou confusa... Quero pensar.

-Se quiser, desabafar... Eu estou á ouvidos.-ele disse sorrindo, ele ia tocar a face dela... Mas, hesitou.Segurando a mão que tanto deseja toca-la, com a outra.

-Eu...-ela encarou aqueles olhos verdes, tão brilhantes... Ela suspirou demonstrando cansaço.-...Vou dormir.-disse virando-se.-Boa noite!

Ele cerrou os punhos, passou a mão entre os cabelos.-Gina...-murmurou.Sorriu triste, tinha murmurado tão baixo que mau ele escutou, imagine ela...Harry deu meia volta, era melhor voltar para o Salão Principal...

-Desculpa... Você querendo me ajudar... Eles querendo me ajudar.-Gina havia parado de caminhar.Mas, além disso, não fez mais nada.-Eu sou tão boba...-ela disse dando um soluço alto e tossindo um pouco.Correndo foi em direção de Potter e sem ao menos pensar o abraçou.As lágrimas rolavam com tanta facilidade.Os soluços mais e mais altos.Ele a abraçou mais forte querendo a proteger.

-Calma Gi.-ele disse.

Ela o olhou, aquele sorriso tão confiante, aqueles olhos.Tudo fazia sua cabeça rodar.-H-Harry.-gaguejou.-Me tira daqui.-implorou.As pernas cada vez mais bambas.O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela.Ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele.

Sem que ela conseguisse entender nada, ele já estava a carregando no colo, indo na direção da sala comunal de Grifinória.

...

Malfoy parou de andar ao ver tal cena.

"Que nojo" pensou consigo.

Sorriu malicioso.

Então, Potter estava afim, de Gina?

Ou não?

Ele estralou os dedos, queria dar uns bons tapas e socos na cara daquele senhor perfeito... Mas, sabia que não podia.

Quanto mais perto, sua presa estivesse dele, maior seria o estrago.

-Vamos... Virgínia me ajude a acabar com ele.-ele disse respirando fundo.Virou um corredor qualquer.-Mas... Nada além, disso!-ele disse raivoso dando um soco na parede.

-Você vai se machucar assim, rapazinho.-falou um dos quadros.

-Eu vou te machucar se você falar mais alguma coisa.-ele disse, os punhos cerrados, o olhar frio e sem brilho, os dentes rangendo.Saiu dali com raiva do mundo, e o pior era que não fazia idéia do porquê.A única coisa que ele conseguia sentir alegria era saber que seu brinquedo, sua presa, iria ajudar a acabar com Potter-babaca.

...

Harry deitou Gina em uma poltrona da sala comunal, vazia, completamente vazia, já que, todos deviam estar jantando agora.

-Está bem?-ele perguntou.Ele sabia que devia ter perguntado se podia a carregar, mas, ela estava chorando tanto...E tinha pedido para ele tira-la de lá.

A respiração alterada.As lágrimas pelo menos, não deslizavam por seu rosto agora.-Obrigada.-ela disse olhando para os próprios sapatos.

-Que isso, você sabe... Pode contar comigo.-ele disse sorrindo.Tocou o queixo dela a fazendo o encarar.

Ela não resistiu.Sorriu tímida.Limpou os olhos com a mão.

-Harry...-ela tocou a face dele.Tão macia... Fechou os olhos.

O que eles estavam fazendo?

Os lábios, dele, foram aos poucos tocando os dela.Ele soltou o queixo dela, tocando sua cintura.

Ela sentia a respiração dele.

Os lábios dele roçaram nos dela.

-Malfoy...-ela murmurou.

Ele abriu os olhos e se afastou.

Ela deu um grito, sem querer se jogou para trás, fazendo a poltrona cair junto dela.Bateu a cabeça.Um dor de cabeça começou a surgir.

-O que você disse?-ele perguntou a encarando.

Aqueles olhos verdes a encaravam com ódio.

Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar.Seu corpo tremer.

O que ela fez?

Como era burra...

-Gina do que você me chamou?-ele perguntou, a voz alterada.

Nesse instante, os grifinórios entraram, dando de cara com Harry olhando Gina irritado.

Mione e Rony e muitos grifinórios se aproximaram dali.

-Outra briguinha...-murmurou Lilá Brown para Parvati Patil, a qual soltou uma risadinha divertida.

-Repita!-Harry gritou.

-Harry não grite com minha irmã.-Rony entrou na briga.

-Você é o único que não pode falar isso.-Harry retrucou.-Repita, vamos Gina!-ele disse voltando a encara-la.

-eu não disse nada!-ela disse tentando se levantar da poltrona.

-Eu _ainda_ não sou surdo.

-parem de implicar com ela.-era Mione.Ela ajudou Gina a levantar.

-Gina...-Harry se aproximou dela.-... Você gosta dele, não é?

-Dele?-Rony perguntou confuso.Olhou para os lados e todos deram de ombros.-Virgínia de quem você gosta?

-Ei, ela não precisa ficar falando isso para todos, ela fala se quiser.-novamente Mione.

-Mas, eu sou o irmão dela.-Rony revidou.

-Você gosta daquela **cobra**, que me chamou, gosta?-ele perguntou confuso.Os olhos que tanto brilhavam, agora... Estavam opacos.

-Cobra?-Rony arregalou os olhos.-Você não quer dizer...-ele não precisou terminar a frase.

-Malfoy?-Gina perguntou sarcástica.

Silêncio...

Todos pararam de cochichar.

-Isso.-Harry que acabou com o silêncio.

-Não...-ela começou.Todos estavam ficando cada vez mais aliviados... Não que seja tão ruim um sonserino, com uma grifinória.Mas, um Malfoy com um Weasley, seria realmente estranho.-...Lhe importa!-ela completou.

-O que?-a voz esganiçada de Rony mal saiu.

Ela não respondeu.Apenas, caminhou até as escadas, acenou um tchau e começou a subir as escadas.

Ela não gostava de Malfoy.Mas, se respondesse assim, ninguém a lhe encheria mais... Ela teria paz...

Mentira!

Ela nem sabia porquê tinha chamado Harry de Malfoy... Não sabia porquê havia respondido aquela pergunta daquela forma... Não sabia de seus sentimentos... Não sabia porquê estava chorando naquele instante e nem porquê seu coração doía tanto.Entrou em seu dormitório, deitou sobre a cama e fechou as cortinas, não queria ninguém a enchendo.

...

Harry ficou paralisado.

Os cochichos voltaram após, Gina subir a escada.

Rony começou a gritar, xingava Malfoy e jurava vingança.Mione tentava o acalmar.

Respirou fundo, ainda encarando a escada.

"_Não lhe importa"._

As palavras dela ecoavam por sua mente.

Caiu de joelhos e todos voltaram a olha-lo.

Apoiou os cotovelos sobre as pernas e as mãos sobre a cabeça.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com o ele, com Rony, com Mione, com Gina?

Tudo estava tão confuso.

E mal passou pela mente dele que a resposta dessa pergunta seria apenas duas palavras, que demonstrava raiva, ódio e medo... Tudo ao mesmo tempo... Duas palavras...:

**Draco Malfoy**

**.**Continua.

...

Antes de tudo...

**Não me matem... !**

Calma... Eu não irei fazer uma fic Harry/Gina...Não completamente!

Quero deixar claro, antes, de tentarem me matar...

A fic será sempre Draco e Gina.

**_SEMPRE_**

Mas, do resto nada posso garantir.E infelizmente nada posso contar, eu estragaria o brilho da fic, e também eu não sei exatamente o que vai acontecer -rs-.

_Obrigada pelos comentários!!!!_

Estou tão feliz, muito feliz mesmo!

Vocês nem devem fazer idéia de como.Já que, essa é minha primeira fic de Harry Potter.Que felicidade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agora as respostas aos comentários:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**_mil desculpas, por ter esquecido de colocar seu nome aqui.Não foi intencional!Eu Juro!Mil desculpas!E obrigada por comentar, mesmo que eu não tenha posto seu nome, tenha certeza que li seu comentário.Mas, às vezes, eles vão direto para minha caixa de e-mails e não aparecem aqui no site, o que aconteceu com seu comentário, imagino eu.Bem, dessa vez eu não esqueci e pretendo não esquecer nunca mais, nem seu nome nem de ninguém, e se isso ocorrer novamente, peço desculpas, pois, não será intencional.Fico tão feliz que goste de minha fic.Infelizmente, não posso contar se Gina será uma mulher fatal para Draco, e ele carinhoso e persistente para ela.Mas, tenha certeza, um mexerá com o outro, não importa como aconteça.Obrigada pelas dicas!Brigado mesmo!Continue a ler.Beijos._

**Kika Felton-87._-_**_Olá!Fiquei tão feliz de saber que como você, as pessoas, gostaram do beijo entre eles dois.E fico me perguntando o que acharam do quase beijo de Potter e Gina... Por isso, por favor, comente!Preciso saber muito, a opinião de vocês.Estou me esforçando bastante para fazer capítulos, uns melhores que os outros.E torcendo que goste.Beijocas._

**Mony.-**_fico cada instante mais feliz de ver mais alguém gostando de minha fic e ainda mais do beijo.E mais intrigada para saber o que acham da situação de Gina agora.Draquinhocomo você mesma disse está digamos um pouco enciumado.Valeu pela dica!E como valeu!Obrigada por gostar de minha fic.E bem, se achou esse capítulo um pouco meloso, não sei o que falar... Bem, é necessário para a fic.v só sei dizer isso.Obrigada novamente.Beijos._

**Miaka.-**_Oi!Fico feliz que comente e que goste de minha fic.Bem... Sobre Draco estar caidinho pela Gina, se ele estiver mesmo, ele ainda não percebeu nada.E vice-versa. Beijocas._

**Viviane Valar.-**_Valeu por comentar!Que felicidade!Mais alguém que gostou do beijo de D/G. Maravilhoso!Bem, só uma coisinha... Tenha certeza... Vai ter pelo menos mais um beijo entre D/G.Beijos._

Acho q dessa vez não esqueci de ninguém.

Só quero mandar um beijão pra Cibelle-chan.

Bem, é só.

Esperem o próximo cap. Como sempre pretendo não demorar e acho que não estou demorando tanto assim, estou?

Obrigado mais uma vez pelos comentários, estou amando.

Beijos para todos!!!

Dani


	10. Simplesmente acabou

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.9-Simplesmente acabou

Uma das poucas palavras que podiam descrever o que acontecia entre Rony, Harry, Mione e Gina era: **_inferno!_**Isso, tudo estava sendo um completo inferno.Rony rejeitava Gina como sua irmã, e ignorava Harry, pois, sabe lá se como, ele descobriu que Harry ia beijar sua irmã... E tudo mais!Harry fazia de conta que Gina era apenas, uma menina qualquer, e nem se dava o luxo de dizer um: olá, para ela.Hermione tentava amenizar a situação.Mas, sendo em vão.Já que, suas brigas infantis com Rony haviam aumentado inexplicavelmente, chegando a ponto de brigar por causa de uma reles pena.

Seria simples dizer que todas essas angústias haviam começado depois, de umas duas semanas do que aconteceu e isso já fazia um mês.Mas, era muito mais dolorosa a verdade, só haviam passado exatos quatro dias de tudo que havia acontecido.E a cada instante para os quatros o mundo pulsava, e chegava a ponto de quase tudo se explodir.

Aos olhares alheios não parecia que a situação estava assim tão ruim... Já que, Mione ainda falava com Gina, o trio sentava junto nas aulas e no almoço.Mas, todos tinham plena certeza se aqueles quatros não estavam brigados, estavam a ponto disto e para se fazer um monte de palha virar uma grande fogueira nada melhor que um fósforo.

Gina ignorou por completo Colin e Neville, os poucos que sabiam de sua situação.E da situação do "trio".

Levantou-se de sua mesa e pronto.Já chega, de janta, já chega!Ela iria é dormir.A única forma de esquecer o que estava acontecendo.

Saiu sem dar boa noite para ninguém.E foi direto para o dormitório.

Deitou-se em sua cama.E olhou ao seu redor, estava só...

E pelo jeito estaria para sempre.Deu um suspiro cansado.Fechou os olhos esperando o nada, esperando o sono.

...

Malfoy passou a mão entre os cabelos.Observou Gina sair do Salão.E se levantou.

Caminhou e chegou até a mesa de Grifinória.Se o monte de palha precisava de um reles fósforo, ele seria isso.

Um fósforo de cabeça prateada.

-Ora...Ora... Seria verdade o que me contaram?-ele perguntou em um cochicho perto do ouvido de Granger.Ela se virou para encara-lo.Ele sorriu vitorioso.

Já que, ela parecia ter acordado com o pé esquerdo.

-O que te contaram?-ela perguntou demonstrando impaciência.

Harry e Rony olharam para Malfoy.O olhar raivoso.

-Que o nosso "trio" predileto está a um passo de tudo acabar.-ele falou irônico.

-Estando ou não.Realmente, não lhe importa.-quem respondeu foi Harry.Ele cerrou os punhos, o olhar atento.

-Seria mesmo?Tenho tanta coisa pra contar sobre a pobretona.

-O que você tem pra contar sobre minha irmã?-Rony tinha as orelhas mais vermelhas que os cabelos.

-Nada demais.

Harry levantou.-Fale logo Malfoy!-ordenou.

-Uma coruja me contou sabe... Potter-babaca.-ele riu, um riso cínico, sem emoção.-Você não conseguiu beijar a Weasley.

Harry corou.Já que, depois, que Malfoy disso isso, todos começaram a encara-lo sem cessar.

-É eu sei... Ela chamou o meu sobrenome.-ele dizia divertido.-Coruja esperta essa, não é mesmo?-que coruja nada!Quem tinha contado foi Pansy que escutou Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown conversando anteontem.Um dia depois, do ocorrido.Ou seja, um buldogue lhe contou.

-Malfoy cale essa boca.-Harry gritou.O que resultou uma McGonagall muito cansada levantar de sua cadeira e começar a caminhar até a mesa de Grifinória.

-Calminha... Ainda não acabou.-ele sorriu malicioso.

-Malfoy já está na hora de parar com isso.-pediu Mione.

-Fica quieta sangue-ruim.-ele respirou fundo.-Acho que vocês vão se lembrar de meus encontros com a Weasley...

-O que?-Rony perguntou incrédulo.

-Sabe... Na escada na frente do quadro Margarida...-ele tinha conseguido o nome da mulher do quadro, que quase quis matar...No dia que ficou preso junto da Weasley no degrau.-Pergunte a ela... Como nós estávamos lá juntos, a muito tempo antes de você chegar.Ou então, o dia do jardim que você me pegou quase beijando sua irmã.E no dia que ela foi levar comida pra mim na detenção.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-perguntou Potter.

-É diga!-exclamou Mione em uma ordem.

Malfoy olhou ao seu redor.O sorriso sarcástico.Tocou os lábios de Granger e depois, apontou o dedo para Potter, tocando no peito de tal.Subiu o dedo e deu um, tapinha no rosto deste.Deixando Potter com mais raiva ainda.

-Não enrole!-falou Rony.

-Sabe Harry Potter herói de meia tigela, todas essa vezes eu toquei na Weasley.-Malfoy não conseguia se conter.Era inevitável.Todos arregalaram os olhos.-Eu a beijei todas essas vezes.-ele sabia que isso não era verdade.Já que, só no dia que tinha conseguido aquela "retribuição" havia conseguido a beijar.-Eu a toquei, eu a beijei, todas essas vezes antes de vocês chegarem, eu a beijei muitas outras vezes sem vocês perceberem.-ele riu.-O recado está dado.Potter-babaca, a Weasley é minha então, não se atreva a tocar mais nela.-ele disse dando meia volta e saindo do Salão.

Harry e Rony iam pular no pescoço daquela cobra mais não puderam, McGonagall havia chegado.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-ela perguntou.

-Nada.-respondeu Mione.

-Então, voltem ao jantar.-McGonagall disse e pronto, todos obedeceram.

Weasley e Malfoy juntos... Isso era impossível!

Rony deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa.Mione abaixou a cabeça e analisou o prato de comida.Harry se sentiu horrível... Já que, pela primeira vez ele teria que dizer: "Eu perdi para Malfoy".

...

Gina resolveu levantar, já era mais do que meia-noite.E provavelmente não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal.

Desceu as escadas e deu de cara com um Rony furioso, uma Mione desesperada e um Harry completamente arrasado.

-Por que não nos contou?-perguntou Rony, a cara vermelha como os cabelos.

-O que?-ela não entendeu é nada.

-De seu caso com Malfoy!-exclamou Mione.

-Eu não tenho um caso com ele...

-Não!-Harry explodiu.-Nossa!Que incrível!Potter e Malfoy são palavras completamente parecidas.

-Do que você está falando?

-Gina nós ficamos sabendo que...-começou Mione.

-É Gina!Nós sabemos que você prefere uma cobra a mim.Preferiu beijar Malfoy a mim!-ciúmes... Não que importasse se era Malfoy ou não... Harry estava é com ciúmes.-E não foi uma vez... Lá no degrau, do dia de Hogsmeade.No jardim!E eu nem quero saber mais aonde vocês se beijaram!-Harry chutou uma poltrona a fazendo cair.-Já chega!Virgínia Molly Weasley, não me procure mais!

-Harry você está exagerando.-disse Mione.

-Cale a boca vocês!-Harry gritou.-Estou cansado de tudo.

-Não desconte em minha irmã.-Rony disse nervoso.

-Rony está certo e...-Mione até tentou.

-Chega!Eu não quero que vocês falem mais comigo!Me esqueça!-ele berrou.

-Harry... Desculpa...-Gina sentiu as lágrimas voltarem.

-Acabou...-ele disse dando a volta.-...Por que eu não morri quando Voldemort tentou pela primeira vez me matar?Seria melhor assim...Estou cansado dessa vida!Estou cansado desse jogo!-ele disse enquanto subia as escadas em passos duros.

Silêncio... Mas, não demorou tanto para Rony se manifestar.

-Virgínia, outro recado...-Rony respirou fundo, estufou o peito.-...Enquanto, você for de Malfoy, você não é uma Weasley!Não é minha irmã.-ele dizendo isso, também subiu as escadas.

Gina encarou Mione.

-Eu não sou de Malfoy.-ela disse para Hermione, a voz parecia suplicar.

Mione só a encarou mais um pouco.Sussurrou um "desculpa" e subiu as escadas.

Gina sentou-se em uma poltrona.

Ela não era de Malfoy...

Agora todos saberiam...Gina não teria mais sobrenome.

Foi rejeitada de vez pelo próprio irmão.

Potter agora a odiava, como odiava Rony e pelo jeito até Mione.

E Mione... Nem ela acreditava em Gina.

Acabou!

O seu mundo estava acabado.

E a única saída que achou foi chorar.

Como nunca havia chorado.

Como nunca pensou que poderia chorar.

...

A chuva que caia deixava o dia mais irritante possível.

As horas pareciam que nunca passariam.

Gina saiu do salão Principal.Seguiu Harry.

Queria falar com ele... Ele não podia fazer aquilo.Não podia... Ele deveria pensar com mais calma.

-Harry...-ela o chamou.

Ele continue a caminhar como se não tivesse ouvido.

-Harry, por favor.-ela deu mais alguns passos e conseguiu alcança-lo.Segurou no braço dele.

Ele não teve escolha, a encarou.

Os olhos verdes, como esmeraldas, a oprimia.A deixava corada, desesperada.Como se aqueles olhos fosse um anjo e ela uma pecadora tão impura que merecesse um ataque de um beijo de Dementador.Como se aqueles olhos a despisse e conseguissem olhar dentro de sua alma.Mas, por mais que olhassem nada conseguissem.

O silêncio fazia o tempo que já demorava tanto a passar demorar mais e mais.

O silêncio era doloroso, cruel e impiedoso.

-Você não me escutou...-ela murmurou.Como se sentia um lixo!Aquilo tudo que ele falou... De onde ele havia tirado aquilo?De onde?

-E nem quero!-ele exclamou grosseiramente.

-Por favor, me escute.-ela implorou.

-Para que?Para ouvir você me chamar de _Malfoy_?-ele disse com nojo na voz.

Ela sentiu seu coração se despedaçar.Harry gostava tanto dela assim?

Tirou a mão do braço dele.

Ele tinha no rosto uma expressão séria.Virgínia encarou aqueles olhos novamente, apesar, de tudo aqueles olhos tinham dor.Sofrimento...

Sem dizer, mais nada ele se pôs a caminhar.E sem dizer nada ela o viu ir embora.A dor aumentava...

E quando começou a correr afim, de esquecer ou algo assim, esbarrou em alguém, caindo violentamente no chão.

...

-Weasley pobretona!-ele a saudou.

-Malfoy...-ela disse se levantando e limpando sua roupa com as mãos.

-Como vai...?Nossa chegando a ponto de procurar dinheiro pelo chão da escola.-ele falou irônico.

-Claro!Quem me derrubou "foi" você.-ela disse enfatizando o "foi".

-Certo...

-Agora saia da minha frente!-ela ordenou.

-E se eu não quiser?-ele perguntou curioso.

-Vou estourar seu rostinho com soquinhos e arrancar esse seu arzinho bad boy, e pisar no seu focinho.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Nossa está poética hoje!-ele exclamou divertido.

Ela suspirou.-Não.-disse triste.-Eu não estou poética.Eu estou é acabada... Minha vida tá um grande e completo lixo ambulante.

Ele sorriu.Tinha conseguido o que queria.O fim da Weasley, e do trio.

Toda escola já sabia disso.

Seu plano tinha dado certo.Isso ele podia chamar de felicidade...

A felicidade dele era a desgraça do próximo.

Ela sorriu triste.-Eu nem sei como eles ficaram sabendo...-ela murmurou.

Ele ficou atento.

-...Eles ficaram sabendo do nosso beijo.-ela estava corada.

Ele precisava se conter.Ou senão, daria risada, melhor, gargalharia ali na cara dela.Mas, ele sabia como fazer isso... Apesar, daquele momento parecer que não iria conseguir.

-É eu sei... Me contaram.-ele disse disfarçando, ou melhor, tentando em vão, disfarçar o sarcástico.Mas, por sorte ela não percebeu nada.

-E por isso, minha vida tá acabada!-ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele não falou nada.

-Meu irmão não gosta mais de mim... Harry não fala comigo... E até Mione me esqueceu!-ela fechou os olhos.Estava desesperada precisava desabafar.E Draco era sua vítima.-Não do nem uma semana para receber uma carta da minha mãe...

Ele sorriu irônico.Nada melhor que ouvir sua presa falar que estava acabada.

-...E isso porque você fica me rodeando!-ela exclamou, abriu os olhos, fechou a mão, e deu um soco muito fraco no peito dele.-O que você está fazendo?O que você quer?

Ele tinha sido descoberto...?

Ela deu outro soco...-Pare de mexer comigo!

Ela estava louca?Ele não estava fazendo nada.

-Pare de tentar me beijar!De me deixar louca e confusa!-ela ordenava.Dando mais alguns socos.

Então, ele mexia com ela?Isso era um alivio.Pensou que ela tinha descoberto tudo...

Quando ela ia dar mais um soco, ele segurou a mão dela.-Ei... Melhor parar com isso.-ele pediu.Sem um pingo de carinho.Totalmente ríspido.

-Eu quero voltar a minha vida de antes... A vida que eu não era desejada nem por um espírito.A vida em que eu sofria calada.E ninguém sabia que eu existia...-ela confessou.

Ele a puxou para perto de si.Sem entender ela ficou calada por um instante.Ele a abraçou.Ela fechou os olhos.

-...Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?-ela perguntou.

Mas, ele não respondeu.

_Olha que maravilha... Havia acabado com o trio... Com ela..._

_E..._

-Fica quieta pelo amor de Merlim!-ele pediu.

E ela se calou.Sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha.

Ele tocou os cabelos vermelhos dela.Aproximou o rosto do dela.

E quase que instantaneamente estavam se beijando novamente.

Os lábios frios dele junto aos tão calorosos dela.

_... Olha que maravilha... Havia acabado com o trio... Com ela..._

_E..._

_Simplesmente havia conseguido um brinquedo..._

.Continua.

...

Oi!

Tudo bem?

Espero que todos estejam bem legais...

Eu não ia postar hoje!!!

Já que, amanhã eu tenho prova... "

Mas, eu pensei... "Acho que não faz mal eu postar mais cedo...".

E eu estou amando escreve-la.É muito bom!Escreve-la me deixa feliz.E quando leio mais um comentário... Viro manteiga derretida.

Por isso, não parem de mandar comentários!

v

Ai... Eu realmente andei analisando como sou má... Estou com pena da Gina!Sofrendo tanto...

Confesso que não era nem um pouco fã de Gina e Potter... Sério!E agora que comecei a escrever minha fic e inexplicavelmente colocar Potter "tipo" gostando dela... Eu também estou gostando desse casal.Mas, Malfoy e Gina forever!Aff... Como sou estranha s/c

v

Agora vou responder os comentários:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**_Oi!Dessa vez nada de te esquecer!Ai... Eu confesso!Estou morrendo de pena do Harry.Ele tá desesperado coitadinho...eu agora também sou Harry e Gina, o mais estranho foi por causa da minha fic... Acho que estou maltratando Potter demais... Fico feliz que goste de minha fic.E Obrigada viu?Pode apostar que tem mais.O próximo cap. Diferente de muitas vezes que eu só começo fazer depois, que posto, já está sendo feito.Ou seja, senão, tiver nenhum problema pelo caminho chega rapidinho é só esperar.Beijos e Obrigada mais uma vez!_

**Ci.-**_Oi!Malfoy na minha fic é muito mal!Você viu o que ele fez dessa vez...?Ele está definitivamente acabando com a vida da Gina.E como disse antes, eu estou com pena do Harry... E você?Ei!Claro que vou continuar a fazer.Eu amo de paixão escrever essa fic.Já que, é a minha primeira de HP.E quem sabe não terão próximas?Tosca por acaso, eu te contei o que aconteceu no msn?Ele travou no sábado... Bem, valeu!Muito obrigado Ci!Por tudo!E desculpa por domingo!Eu sei... É muito difícil me agüentar!Rs-Beijocas_

**Kika Felton-87.-**_Oi!Bem, como você vê a vida é estranha.Eu não era fã de H/G e de tanto que maltratei e fiquei com pena dele.Acabei virando... Mas, isso não significa que vá mudar alguma coisa entre D/G... Mas, quem sabe o que nos espera?Veremos... Bem, obrigada e continue postando comentários!Beijos._

**Miaka.-**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado da parte do quase beijo entre H/G. Fiquei com pena dele.Ele lá querendo ser tão amigo... E ela o chama de Malfoy!Que mancada!Coitadinho do Potter... Mas, a vida é assim cheia de altos e baixos... E como Harry ficou nervoso.E Malfoy ajudou... Agora o trio mais conhecido de Hogwart está completamente acabado.E Gina também.Bem, continue a postar comentários.Brigada.Beijocas._

**Isinha.-**_Fico muito feliz que você goste de minha fic.Não sabe como é gratificante quando a pessoa diz que ama sua fic.Eu me sinto completamente nas nuvens... E voando em uma firebolt!Livre, leve e solta!Isso é maravilhoso.Que bom que ama o Malfoy!E sinceramente, ele com aquele jeito metido dele, ou seja, aquele "charme" dele... Deixa todo mundo maravilhado.E afinal, quem não consegue gostar do nosso bruxinho Malfoy?-rs-Continue postando comentários.Nem que seja pra xingar!-viva a liberdade de expressão-Beijos_

Acho que acabou...

Espero que não tenha esquecido de ninguém!

E agradeço muito pelos comentários.

Muito obrigado!

Bem, eu vou indo... Mas, o próximo cap. Não tarda a chegar.

Beijocas

Dani


	11. Resposta

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.10- Resposta

Gina se afastou de Malfoy.Ela não podia fazer isso... Ela não podia!Sua vida estava acabada e se ela desse mais motivos seria pior.Olhou dentro dos olhos dele.Aqueles olhos que pareciam significar desprezo e solidão.Ele tocou suavemente seus lábios.E ela não evitou encarar os dele.Aqueles lábios que significavam tentação.

Ela suspirou.Sentindo a respiração dele cada vez mais perto de si.Sentindo os lábios dele tocarem os seus mais uma vez.E outra vez, se beijaram.

Ela fechou os olhos com força.Tocou o rosto dele.Isso não era mais uma "retribuição" isso já era... Ela não sabia o que era.

Ela não sabia...

"Para que? Para ouvir você me chamar de _Malfoy_? È Gina! Nós sabemos que você prefere uma cobra a mim. Preferiu beijar Malfoy a mim! E não foi uma vez... Lá no degrau, do dia de Hogsmeade. No jardim! E eu nem quero saber mais aonde vocês se beijaram! Já chega! Virgínia Molly Weasley, não me procure mais! Acabou... Por que eu não morri quando Voldemort tentou pela primeira vez me matar? Seria melhor assim... Estou cansado dessa vida! Estou cansado desse jogo!" As palavras de Potter ecoaram em sua mente.Ela sentiu-se obrigada a se desfazer do beijo.O que ela estava pensando?O que estava acontecendo?

-Por que você quer tanto meus beijos?-ela perguntou confusa.

Ele não respondeu.Tocou a face dela.Deu um beijo rápido.

-Você me odeia como eu te odeio...-ela disse pensativa.

-Odiar não quer dizer que não sinta desejo.-ele sorriu.

-Faz sentido... Mas, mesmo assim.Odiar e ser inimigos.-ela falou com sinceridade.-Nós não podemos estar aqui, estar assim...-ela disse olhando para os braços dele, envolta de sua cintura.

-E...?-ele perguntou impaciente.

-Esquece!-ela pediu.Tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura.-Isso é errado.-ela disse se afastando por completo dele.

-E daí?-ele disse com a voz calma.-Nem sempre o que é certo é o melhor.

-Deixe-me pensar... O que você realmente quer comigo?-ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu, mas, não respondeu.Claro ela não sabia que seria um brinquedo... E nem podia saber.

-responde.-ela mandou.

-Eu nada demais...-ele deu alguns passos se aproximando dela.Ela não evitou corou.

-Eu não sei se devo fazer isso... Se devo ficar com você.

...

Ele precisava se segurar.Ela estava pensando que ele gostava dela?Estava pensando que ele a amava... Amar uma... Uma Weasley pobretona.Ela estava biruta.

Mas, quem não resistia ao seu charme?

Bem... Se ela ficasse acreditando nessa coisa sem nexo.Poderia brincar mais.Se divertir mais.

-Pense...-ele tocou a face dela.Um arrepio, um calafrio.As mãos dele eram tão geladas... A face dela era tão quente...-Mas, eu vou querer a resposta amanhã.

Ela fechou os olhos.-Es-Está bem...-ela gaguejou.

Ele não resistiu... Foi se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios dela.-Estarei ansioso por sua resposta.-tocou o queixo dela.Subiu a mão tocando nos lábios dela.-Até...-beijou a bochecha dela.Deu meia volta e se foi.

Ela era uma presa muito fácil... Certo... Ela não era tão fácil.

Demorou um século para beija-la... E agora que poderia arranjar um brinquedo melhor, ela quis pensar.E ele se sentiu obrigado a fazer esse joguinho patético.Mas, ele sabia... Agora que ela estava acabada.Ela com certeza, não resistiria e seria seu mais novo e divertido brinquedo.

...

Ela caiu no chão com tudo.

Ela... Pensar em ficar com... Malfoy.Será que ele estava assim tão interessado nela?Suspirou.

-_Claro que você não tem um caso com ele..._-ela se levantou na mesma hora.Virou-se e deu de cara com...-Maldita hora que pensei... "_Por que não vou lá falar com ela? Ela pareceu tão verdadeira há alguns minutos..."._

-Harry...-ela murmurou.Os olhos esbugalhados, a boca semiaberta.O rosto pálido.

-Não me chame de Harry!Não lhe dou mais esse direito.-ele bufou.-é Potter pra você.Potter!

-Mas, não é o que você está pensando... Eu não tenho um caso com ele.

-Não... Sou eu que tenho!-ele explodiu.-Ora... Era eu se amassando com Malfoy.Que lindo não é mesmo?-ele começou a caminhar.

-Mas, não é verdade... Eu... –ela começou a segui-lo.

-Você nada!-ele berrou.O berro ecoou.

-Por favor, Harry... Quero dizer, Potter, me escute...-ela pediu segurando no braço dele.

Ele tirou as mãos dela bruscamente de seu braço.

-Eu...

-**_Quadribol_**!-ele disse sério.

Gina percebeu que estava agora na frente do quadro da mulher-gorda.O qual virou abrindo passagem.

Harry entrou e Gina o seguiu.

-Por favor, eu não tenho nenhum caso com ele eu...

-Pare!-ele gritou.-Eu não quero mais ouvir você...

-Eu...-ela murmurou.Potter olhava agora intensivamente para frente.Gina seguiu seu olhar...

-Cale a boca!-gritou Rony.

-Eu não calo, senhor Ronald Weasley!-Mione retrucou.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou Gina para Neville que estava ao seu lado.

-Acredite... Eles começaram a brigar por causa de metros de pergaminho.

-O que?-Gina perguntou incrédula.

-É que tem um trabalho de poção que é 3 metros... Mas, Rony falou ser apenas, 2 metros e Mione disse que era 4 metros.Mas, nós dissemos que era 3.Nem 4, nem 2... E eles escutaram... Não!-exclamou Neville.

Gina encarou seu irmão.

-Você sempre se acha a sabe-tudo!Mas, você é medrosa!-ele disse fazendo uma careta.

-É claro... Eu sou medrosa!-ela disse irônica.-Eu que sou menina, acho que você ainda não percebeu isso, não tenho medo de aranhas, como uma certa pessoa que conheço.

Pelo jeito, eles já tinham desistido de brigar pelos metros do pergaminho.

-Ei!Eu não tenho medo de aranhas...-ele disse.Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho e suas orelhas mais ainda.

-Tem sim!-ela exclamou decidida.

-E eu sempre soube que você é uma menina!

-Nunca soube!Nem você nem Potter!-ela disse brava.-Nem ninguém.

Ele contraiu os lábios.-Não fale nesse cara.-ele pediu.-ele brigou com minha irmã.

Potter encarou Rony com ódio.

Gina estremeceu ao ver isso.

-Mas, foi porque ficamos sabendo daquilo tudo... E eu sei que você mandou um recado pra sua mãe.-ela disse.Os lábios de Mione tremiam.

-Isso não te interessa senhor sabe-tudo!-ele gritou.

Até nisso... Gina estava estragando...

-Senhor!-todos exclamaram confusos.

-Viu!-Mione gritou triste.-Senhor...-lágrimas de nervoso nasceram nos olhos dela.-Você não sabe que sou uma menina.

-Sei sim...-ele retrucou.Cruzou os braços diante o peito.

-Sabe nada!

-Claro que sei!

-Nunca pareceu que sabia... Nem você, nem ele...-ela apontou para Potter.

-Não me coloquem mais nessa briga infantil.-Harry falou seco.

-Eu sei!-ele berrou.-Claro que eu sei.

-Não sabe!Mas, fique sabendo que eu sou uma menina.E também tenho sentimentos.

-Nunca falei que não tinha sentimentos.-ele revidou.

-e precisa?-ela perguntou.

-Ah!Já chega, Hermione Granger!

-Já chega, você!Seu idiota... –ela retrucou.-... Nem sabe que sou menina, que tenho sentimentos...-ela murmurou triste.

-Por Merlim!-ele gritou.-Pare de falar besteiras!É claro que sei que você é uma garota...

-Sabe nada...-ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.-...Nunca pareceu... Nunca fez algo que dissesse isso.

-Ah!-ele bufou, se aproximou dela.

E todos pensaram que ele ia enforca-la quando colocou uma das mãos no pescoço dela.Mas... Espantaram-se mais ainda ao ver Ronald aproximar seus lábios do de Hermione.E beija-la.E esbugalharam os olhos ao ver Hermione retribui.

-Demorou!-Foi Colin que quebrou o silêncio.

Mione se afastou ao ouvir isso, corando do dedão do pé até o último fio de cabelo.Empurrou Rony que caiu com tudo sobre o chão, mais corado que ela.E subiu para o dormitório.

Todos olharam confusos.

Ele se levantou.-Essas meninas... Quem consegue entender elas?Quando provo que acho que ela é uma menina... Ela sai correndo.-ele olhou ao seu redor.Todos o encaravam.-O que estão vendo?-perguntou raivoso.-vão cuidar de suas vidas!Seus bisbilhoteiros.

E todo mundo que estava paralisado com a cena, acharam melhor é se mexer e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Rony saiu da sala pisando duro.Ficando a só Gina e Potter.

Uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela.No mesmo instante, com uma carta vermelha.

"Para Virgínia... A que antes era uma Weasley e agora não é mais".

Estava escrito na carta.Gina viu Potter olhar para carta.

Muito receosa ela abriu a carta:

"Virgínia! É verdade o que seu irmão me contou? Não posso acreditar... Um Malfoy! O desgosto da família. O desgosto! Você é o desgosto".

**__**

A voz de sua mãe... Ou seria ex-mãe... Não interessa agora.Ecoava por toda sala.

"Eu pensei que você seria meu anjinho... Que nunca faria nada. Como seus irmãos que tanto aprontam... Mas, olhe agora. Um Malfoy! Uma cobra peçonhenta que sempre arranja um jeito de nos deixar mais na lama".

**__**

As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, rolavam por seu rosto e as poucas que não morriam em seu queixo, caiam ao chão...

"Enquanto, você estiver com ele. Não será uma Weasley! Não será! Considere-se deserdada! Acabou. Enquanto, estiver com essa cobra, nem nos visitar venha. Adeus meu anjinho".

**__**

A carta virou pó.

Gina tampou o rosto com as mãos.Potter sentiu pena dela.E por mais que negasse queria ir lá e abraça-la.Mas...

Ela respirou fundo.Tirou as mãos da face.E encarou os olhos verdes de Potter.-Diga a meu ex-irmão, a minha ex-família que se é isso que querem.Se for assim que desejam... Eu não serei mais uma Weasley!-ela avisou e saiu da Sala Comunal.

Potter encarou a passagem, agora fechada.

Tudo estava piorando a cada instante...

E pelo jeito, demoraria demais para melhorar.

...

Malfoy caminhava calmamente para as masmorras...

-Malfoy!-ele se virou ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

Era Gina... Ela estava ofegante.

-Ora... Weasley... Estava indo para meu dormitório...-ele disse calmo, mas, com um leve toque de sacarmos na voz.

Ela sorriu marotamente.-Malfoy... Sobre sua proposta...

-Já a tem?-ele perguntou.Será que ela sabia de tudo...?

-Claro...-ela falou calmamente.-E nem precisa esperar até amanhã.

-Fale.-ele não pediu, ele ordenou.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre a face dele.As quais eram tão quentes, tão confortantes...

-Eu cheguei a conclusão, que sou louca...-ela desabafou.-Pois, eu acho que quero ficar com você, já que, eu não sou mais uma _Weasley._-as lágrimas não foram evitadas.

Ele sorriu... A vitória era sua.O trio acabado... Virgínia acabada...

Ela foi se aproximando dele.Os lábios frios dele tocando os tão calorosos e provocantes dela.

Por ela, um beijo cheio de paixão, de ardor...

Por ele, um reles prazer...

Ela se afastou lentamente.E automaticamente o abraçou.Ele ficou confuso.Não entendeu o porquê daquilo.Ela tinha se afastado de repente.Ele a sentia o abraçar tão forte como senão, quisesse que ele fosse embora.

As lágrimas dela caiam sobre sua veste.

Mas, ele não conseguiu a afastar e lhe dar uma bronca, a repreender e dizer que ela estava estragando seu uniforme... Ele paralisou por alguns instantes.

Sentindo ela o abraçar.Ouvindo o choro dela, os soluços abafados, o rosto dela afundado em seu peito.

-Eu não sou mais uma _Weasley_...-ela disse entre mais soluços.

Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo dentro do peito... Mas, ainda sabia que seu coração ainda continuava duro como uma pedra.

Porém, pode-se dizer que por um breve instante ele sentiu-se culpado e sentiu muita pena dela...

Mas, este instante fora curto demais.Chegando ao ponto dele se aproveitar dela estar o abraçando para abraça-la também.Chegando a ponto de aproveitar as lágrimas dela, para senti-la...

Entretanto, isso passou tão rápido quanto chegou.

-Minha família me odeia.-ela parecia desesperada.-Todos me odeiam...

A mente de Malfoy estava atordoada e ele não sabia o que pensar.

-Eu fui deserdada.-ela confessou.-Malfoy... Eu simplesmente não sou mais uma Weasley.Porque eu fui deserdada... E todos me odeiam.-ela disse rápido, as lágrimas caiam mais e ela afundava mais o rosto no peito dele.-Por que ninguém gosta de mim?

Ele ficou em silêncio.A abraçou mais forte.Sem saber, ao menos, o porquê.

Ela o sentiu a abraçar mais forte e ficou calada.As lágrimas podiam, algumas, ainda rolarem por seu rosto.Mas, os soluços haviam cessado.

Ele levou a mão até os cabeços ruivos dela, e começou a massageá-los.

Ela não entendeu nada...

...E ele entendeu menos ainda.

.Continua.

...

Oi!Tudo bem com vocês?

Bem... Novamente estou eu aqui.Estou tão feliz... 43 comentários!Em nove cap.

Já que, ninguém leu esse ainda, então não irei contar.Mas, que felicidade!

Eu também estou com pena do Harry.E da Gina... Eu estou morrendo de pena dela!Coitadinha...

O Draco é muito mau!E agora ela foi deserdada.Os Weasley, acredito eu, que são orgulhosos demais para aceitarem o fato de sua filha estarem com um Malfoy.Mesmo que na hora que souberam, ela não estava com ele.Mas, agora está e é isso que importa.

Outra coisa que eu gostaria de comentar... Eu não era fã de Rony e Mione.E eles heim... Se beijaram!!!Mas, como eu ia dizendo.Eu não era fã deles juntos.Mas, agora eu botei eles na minha fic.E estou achando um casal até que legal.Verdade...

Mas, deixamos de lado isso, vamos responder os comentários:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Eu sei eu sou muito má!Eu também confesso que eu também quis acabar logo H/G afinal, ambos tão sofrendo e o Malfoy está muito mau.Mas, tudo tem seu tempo... E tudo passa... Tudo passa.Você verá.Agora não direi nada sobre o Harry e a Gina ficarem amigos.Eu tenho idéias malucas... Então, nada a dizer sobre isso.Mas, acalme-se tudo vai se resolver.Prometo!Mesmo que demore um pouco... Bem, beijos e continue comentando.

Miaka.-Bem... Malfoy é muito mau.-rs- Bem, ele está se aproveitando da Gina mas, olhem... Ele agora.A abraçando como se quisesse consola-la.sem saber porquê.Digamos que ele tenha alguma parte em seu coração que não é totalmente de pedra.-rs.-Veremos o que vai acontecer... Veremos... Bem beijocas 

**Isinha.-**Oi!Bem... Eu não sei se eu soubesse que ele estava fazendo tudo isso para me usar, eu ficaria com ele.Pois, ela foi deserdada.De-ser-da-da... Que triste.Estou realmente com pena dela.eu visitei seu flog, só não pude postar nenhum coment.Mas, espere que verá um coment lá meu.Ok?Bem, beijos continue postando comentários.

**Ana Lúthor.-**Oi!Eu confesso sou malvada e faço muito drama em minhas fics.Muitas intrigas... Mas... O que eu mais gosto de fazer é surpreender. Por isso, amo o trabalho de nossa mestra J.K.R. Ela surpreende muito.Mas, bem... Eu também estou gostando muito da sua fic.Não demore a atualizar, certo?Eu estou tentando não demorar aqui.Obrigada por postar um comentário aqui.Muito obrigado mesmo.Os comentários me deixam tão feliz...!!!Beijocas

**Lú.-**Oi!Fico muito feliz que você goste de minha fic.Sim o Draco é mau.E eu acho que ele também é mau nos livros... Talvez, ele nem seja assim realmente.Pode ser influência de seu pai.Quem sabe, né?Eu fico muito feliz.Pois, eu acho, que você foi a primeira pessoa a dizer que meu Draco da fic parece com o do livro e isso me deixa muito feliz.E bem, continue lendo e postando coments pois, eu ainda aprontarei mais e mais.Beijos

**Ci.-**Quem é Você?Zuera Ci!Eu sei quem você é...Afinal eu convivo com você... Simplesmente 5 dias por semana.-rs.- Como vc me atura?Valeu pela dica.Eu gostei muito!E vou usa-la.Por isso, anotei para não esquecer de nem uma virgula.Hahhaa... Você nem sabe o que o trio e Gina e Draco esperam... risada diabólica Bem, voltando ao normal... Bem, eu gosto muito do Harry.E estou com pena.Admira você não ficar com pena dele.Meu ele está desesperado.Mas, bem, você deve estar depois, de ler esse cap.Com pena da Gina... Como eu estou.Mas, bem, valeu mesmo!Beijocas

Acho que é só!

Ah!

Eu posso contar só uma coisa do próximo cap.

Claro é para deixa-los mais curioso...

Apenas, o nome do cap.

Diferente de tantos... Eu já tenho antes mesmo de começar a montar:

O nome do cap. Será:

Deserdada 

O que realmente não ajuda nada!Pois, vocês já sabem disso...

E na verdade era para esse cap. Chamar assim... Porém, acha que eu entregaria assim... Tudo de mão beijada!Hahhaa não!

Mas, fiquem imaginando.Me mandem sugestões.

E continuem postando!

Obrigado novamente pelos comentários!

Estou feliz de recebe-los e de escrever essa fic.

Bem, agora é só...

Devem dar Aleluia... Pois, eu não calei a boca até agora...

Bem, beijocas para todos!

Dani


	12. Deserdada

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.11- Deserdada

Gina ainda sentia o abraço forte de Draco, como sentia o beijo que deu nele.Como ainda lembrava do que acontecera na noite anterior...

Ela se sentou a mesa, em pleno café da manhã.E escutou cochichos e mais cochichos.Estava no canto mais afastado de todos... Na outra ponta bem longe dos professores.Onde mal tinha alunos... Ela sabia do que todos falavam.

"**Deserdada**"

Ela estava deserdada e há essa hora todos já sabiam... As pessoas que passavam perto dela, mal evitavam.A encaravam, algumas principalmente de Sonserina.Riam e riam cada vez mais.

Seu irmão nem a olhar, realmente, olhou.Fingiu que ela não existia.Hermione tinha sumido.Provavelmente, estava na biblioteca, bem, levando em conta o que aconteceu ontem.Mione deveria estar super confusa.E Rony igual.Só que não parecia querer demonstrar... Ou Gina estava vendo coisas.

Harry até a olhou várias vezes.Um olhar sofrido... Um olhar de pena.Mas, não teve coragem de ir falar com ela.O que deixava Gina mais e mais irritada.

E ainda mais triste...

Nem Colin que parecia ser seu "amigo" veio falar com ela.Nem Neville... Nem ninguém.

Um vazio dentro do peito.

Deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa.Sentindo se ainda mais acabada.

...

Malfoy sorriu ao vê-la tão triste.

-Olhem para ela... Acabada!-exclamou para Crabbe e Goyle.

Os quais riram como porcos, enquanto comiam iguais tais.

-Bem... Vamos começar o jogo.-ele disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-Malfoy... Malfoy...-alguém chamou a atenção de tal.Era Blaise Zabini.Um menino do mesmo ano de Draco.

-Fale Zabini.-disse Draco de mau-humor.

-Brincando com a ruivinha... Eu sei de tudo.

-Então, não se meta.-Draco falou ríspido se levantando da mesa.

-Língua afiada a sua, meu caro amigo.Só lhe peço para tomar cuidado para não se envolver demais.-ele disse calmamente levando a boca seu copo com suco de abóbora.

-Eu nunca me envolvo demais.-Draco disse sorrindo ainda mais.

-Sei... Bem, eu vi tudo ontem.Mas, não se preocupe...-completou ao ver seu amigo abrir a boca.-...Você não se envolve.-disse sorrindo marotamente.

Malfoy bufou e seguiu seu caminho.

...

Gina levantou a cabeça.Colocando as mãos sobre a face.Ela estava acabada.E mesmo que agora estivesse com Malfoy, e bem, agora todos podiam dizer que era verdade.Mas, antes não era... Ela não estava com ele antes.Por que na vida dela nada dava certo?

Afastou o prato.Não queria comer nada.

Estava completamente sem fome.Estava completamente...

Ela sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.Respirou fundo antes de encarar quem era.Quem sabe podia ser Harry pedindo desculpas?Ou seu irmão?

Mas, ficou mais feliz ao ver quem realmente era.

Ela se levantou sorrindo.E olhou ao seu redor.Todos os olhavam.

-Então... Era verdade!-escutou alguém falar.E virou-se a tempo de ver seu irmão se aproximar.

Com certeza, esse ano bateria recorde em bafafás na hora das três refeições...

Malfoy sorriu malicioso.Envolvendo a cintura de Gina com seus braços.Ela corou.

-Virgínia Weasley saia de perto dele.-disse Rony em uma ordem.

Bem, agora finalmente seja quem for que espalhou aquelas coisas sobre ela... Teria razão em dize-las.E já que, estava tudo acabado.Era bom que todos soubessem que Malfoy estava com ela.

Malfoy beijou o rosto de Gina.

Rony bufou.

Gina encarou o rosto tristonho de Harry.O qual saiu correndo sem mais nem menos... Após, vê-la o encarar.

-Eu pensei que Virgínia tinha sido deserdada.-falou Malfoy.

-Mesmo assim, sua cobra.Isso não lhe dá o direito de encostar-se nela na frente dos outros.-Rony retrucou.

-Ronald...-Gina começou.-... Você não é mais meu irmão.Não manda mais em mim.Então, não fale mais comigo.-como doía falar isso... Como doía.

Rony esbugalhou os olhos.-É assim... Então, Virgínia.Só Virgínia, pois, você não tem mais sobrenome.-ele respirou fundo, e deu meia volta.-Adeus!

Todos abriram caminho para ele passar.E depois, voltaram a olhar para o casal abraçado.

-Quero que todos os moleques saibam... Virgínia é minha.-Malfoy falou sorrindo.-E de mais ninguém.

Ela se sentiu lá no topo ao ouvir ele dizer isso.

Olhou mais à frente e enxergou um diretor, um tanto quanto, mais velho do que conheceu quando ali chegou.Dumbledore sorriu para ela.Um sorriso confiante.

Será que pelo menos hoje seu dia seria melhor do que os que estavam passando?

Gina sentiu Malfoy segurar a sua mão.E sair do salão.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir...-ele falou encarando ela.

A voz dele fez ela sair de transe.

Ela o sentiu a beijar.Seria um sonho?

Talvez... Mas, ela não queria acordar.

Viu ele virar a primeira direita.E continuar paralisada.

Ela nem sabia direito o que estava acontecendo.E se realmente fosse um sonho.Que ela não acordasse tão cedo.

...

Malfoy parou de caminhar.

Não resistiu começou a gargalhar sem parar.

Não conseguia acreditar... Ela era tão bobinha.

Como ela podia ser assim tão idiota?

Em acreditar em uma das palavras dele.

Pansy apareceu na frente dele.

-Do que está rindo?Não pode ser verdade... Que você esteja junto daquela fedorenta!-ela disse mal-humorada.-Não pode ser verdade... E o mais triste é que eu confirmei com a tal de Margarida.Realmente, é mentira!Diga para mim que é mentira.Que você não está com aquela... Aquela...-Pansy falava sem parar.

Malfoy parou de rir um pouco.

-Diga logo Draco!Diga logo!-ela exclamava.

Ele a encarou.Sorriu marotamente.-Sim, eu estou com a ex-Weasley.-ele falou sério.

O que fez lágrimas e mais lágrimas brotarem dos olhos de Pansy.E rolarem pelo rosto de tal.

Ele se aproximou dela.Seus lábios frios beijaram os dela.Ato que tantas vezes fizera apenas, por fazer.Talvez, tenha se acostumado... Mas, a pobrezinha não passava de outro brinquedo dele.

O qual ele nem precisou se esforçar tanto para ter.

Por isso, Virgínia ainda era o seu brinquedo favorito.

Pansy olhou para ele feliz.

Mas, ele a ignorou.E começou a andar indo para sua primeira aula.

Pansy soltou uns suspiros de felicidade.

Outra burra...

Outro brinquedo...

...

Os dias passaram.E sem Gina perceber já estavam perto do dia das bruxas...Mais duas semanas e seria a data.Draco e ela estavam juntos e todos sabiam.Sem nenhuma exceção.Ela se sentia bem ao lado dele.Ficava feliz o tempo que passava junto dele.Até chegar o momento de deixa-lo... Até chegar o momento em que se encontrava com seus "colegas", o momento das aulas, em qual sentava longe de todos.Não sabia se eles queriam realmente, voltar a falar com ela.Mas, desta vez era ela que não queria falar com eles.E tinham uns que a ignoravam, já que, seu irmão parecia fuzilar qualquer um que se aproximasse dela.Ou melhor,... Seu ex-irmão.Talvez, fosse o modo de Rony fazer que Gina enxergasse que o "Malfoy" não era o melhor para ela.Mas, ele parecia tão bom para ela.Muitas vezes, se via ao lado de Malfoy, apenas, para mostrar que seus familiares não mandavam nela.Idéia que logo sumia, já que, apenas, ao lado dele conseguia sorrir nesses últimos dias.

Harry não falava com Rony e vice-versa.Hermione passava quase todo o tempo livre dentro da biblioteca, mal dava para vê-la na hora do almoço ou jantar.Rony não falava com Hermione quando a encontrava, por causa, do ocorrido de uns tempos atrás.Mas, podia se perceber o olhar triste dele e dela, um para o outro quando "infelizmente" se esbarravam.Suas brigas aconteciam sempre que se encontravam, mas, não eram freqüentes, pois, como dito antes, Hermione estava se isolando de todos.Ela não era a única... Harry havia também se isolado.Treinava quadribol, mas, do que antes.Mesmo que fosse sozinho.

Gina quando olhava para o trio, destruído aos poucos sentia uma dor no coração, tão forte que a fazia passar mal.E para esquecer tudo ia ao encontro de Malfoy.Não dizia nada a ele.Pois, apesar, de estarem juntos... Apesar, de tudo.De ele ser até "carinhoso"... Ela não conseguia sentir que era amada.Mas, algo realmente monstruoso cresciam dentro de seu coração.Algo tão profundo.

E quando estava novamente ao lado de Draco, sentia mais uma vez seu coração bater.Mas, não demonstrava tanto... **Tanto**... Apenas ela demonstrava carinho.

Precisava pensar um pouco antes de dizer que aquilo era amor.

-Virgínia?-ele balançou a mão na frente dos olhos dela.Ele a chamava de Virgínia... Talvez, não a chamasse de Weasley, pois, ninguém mais a chamava assim... Apenas, os professores.

-Sim?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Está dormindo?-ele disse sério.

-Não, Malfoy, claro que não.-ela disse sorrindo.Ela se levantou.Limpando as vestes com as mãos.Malfoy... Ela ainda o chamava de Malfoy.E ele não parecia se opor a isso.

-Já vai?-ele perguntou sorrindo maroto.

Ela olhou para o céu.-Amanhã teremos que acordar cedo.-ela falou voltando a olha-lo.-E já está escurecendo... Logo, logo vão começar o toque de recolher.-ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Ele segurou na mão dela.E se levantou.Ele encarou os olhos castanhos dela.Ela corou, apesar, de já ter olhado assim nos olhos dele tantas vezes, não conseguia resistir, corava cada vez, e cada vez mais e mais.

-Então, eu te acompanho.-ele disse estendendo o braço.Ela o aceitou, enlaçando seu braço no dele.

-A festa do dia das bruxas está perto.-ela comentou.Enquanto, eles deixavam o jardim e entravam no castelo.

-Eu sei...-ele falou não muito interessado.

-Acho que vai ser legal.-ela falou com entusiasmo.

-...Talvez...-ele disse com desanimo.-Eu já vou indo.-se curvou para beija-la.Ela o beijou, um beijo "quente".Quando ela se afastou e abriu os olhos, viu ele ainda com os olhos fechados.E estranhou... Era ele sempre que se desfazia do beijo, era sempre ele a abrir os olhos primeiro.

-Então, senhor Malfoy...-ela riu.-O que está fazendo?-ela perguntou divertida.

Ele abriu os olhos.Azuis contra castanhos.Um arrepio.

-Nada.-ele disse se fazendo de santo do pau-oco.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.-Então, até amanhã.-ela beijou o rosto dele.-Eu gosto muito de você.-murmurou pela primeira vez, corada.

Ainda se perguntando... Como foi estranho ele ter continuado com os olhos fechados... Pois, ela fazia isso, como se não quisesse apagar aquilo.Como se estivesse guardando o momento.

Os olhos dele brilharam de uma forma muito suspeita.Ela sorriu confiante.E deu meia-volta.

...

-Virgínia?-ele balançou a mão na frente dos olhos dela.Ele a chamava assim... Já que, havia "estragado" o Weasley de seu nome.

-Sim?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Está dormindo?-ele disse sério.

-Não, Malfoy, claro que não.-ela disse sorrindo, se levantou.Limpando as vestes com as mãos.Ela não o chamava pelo primeiro nome.E realmente ele não ligava.Já que, assim, ela saberia quem realmente manda.

-Já vai?-ele perguntou sorrindo maroto.

Ela olhou para o céu.-Amanhã teremos que acordar cedo.-ela falou voltando a olha-lo.-E já está escurecendo... Logo, logo vão começar o toque de recolher.-ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Ele segurou na mão dela, levantou e encarou os olhos dela.Percebeu ela corar como sempre.E se sentir o máximo como sempre...

-Então, eu te acompanho.-ele disse estendendo o braço.Ela o aceitou, enlaçando seu braço no dele.Ele adorava brincar com ela.

-A festa do dia das bruxas está perto.-ela comentou.Enquanto, eles deixavam o jardim e entravam no castelo.Ele escutou atento.

-Eu sei...-ele falou não muito interessado.Realmente era um assunto chato.

-Acho que vai ser legal.-ela falou com entusiasmo.

-...Talvez...-ele disse com desanimo.-Eu já vou indo.-se curvou para beija-la.Sentindo o beijo dela, um beijo ardente.O que realmente o fez sentir seu estomago revirar.Motivo?Ele realmente não entendeu nada.Talvez, já estivesse se enjoando dela.Porém, ela não era tão chata.

Sentiu ela se afastar.E continuou com os olhos fechados.Apesar, de ter sentindo aquilo estranho, queria continuar a beija-la.E por um instante queria guardar tudo aquilo.

-Então, senhor Malfoy...-ela riu.-O que está fazendo?-ela perguntou divertida.

Ele abriu os olhos.Encarando-a. Viu ela se arrepiar.

-Nada.-ele disse disfarçando.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.-Então, até amanhã.-ela beijou o rosto dele.-Eu gosto muito de você.-murmurou.E sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo e algo dentro do coração.

Viu ela ir embora, desceu as escadas que davam para as masmorras.Parou e se encostou à parede.Fechando os olhos novamente.Ela ainda era seu brinquedo.Mas no momento que viu aqueles olhos tão sinceros trocarem olhares com os seus tão impuros sentiu pena, sim, pena...

Sentiu-se culpado.

"_Eu gosto muito de voc_".Era a primeira vez que ela tinha dito aquilo.

Porém, não era a primeira vez que escutava isso de alguém.Entretanto, naquele instante foi tão estranho.Ele nunca havia sentido um calafrio após, alguém dizer isso a ele.E realmente, ele não era uma pessoa de sentir calafrios...

Suspirou.Seu brinquedinho...Ele abriu os olhos.-Eu adoro os meus brinquedos.-ele sorriu ao ver um vulto se aproximar.-Mas, não sei porquê Virgínia você é o meu predileto.-um sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios.

E acabou esquecendo tudo que há pouco havia sentido ao conseguir ver quem se aproximou.Era Pansy Parkinson.

-Hoje você demorou.-ela falou chateada.

Seu sorriso maldoso transformou-se em um sorriso que transbordava de malicia.

Ele fez um movimento com a mão para que ela se aproximasse.E ela o obedeceu.

Dos brinquedos mais fáceis que teve... Pansy era o primeiro da lista.

Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços.Enquanto ele afastava algumas mechas caídas sobre os olhos dela.

Ele não adiou mais, a beijando.

Beijos provocantes... Beijos atrevidos.Que da boca deslizavam pelo rosto e pescoço.

Quantas vezes depois de beijar sua "namorada", bem era a oficial, beijava Pansy?E tinha chegado a beijar até uma outra menina, tão importante que ele nem lembrava o nome.

Mas, apesar, dos beijos marotos, dos "amassos", que não deveriam acontecer... Ele não conseguia sentir o mesmo calor que sentia junto da Weasley.Quer dizer, ex-Weasley.

Porém, ele achava mais "gostoso" estar junto da Pansy.Pois, ela era mais burra que Weasley, mais atrevida que Virgínia... Mais bonita até.

Porém, hoje...

Somente hoje ele gostaria de não estar fazendo isso.

De ter voltado ao lado de Virgínia.E até contar toda a verdade.Que ele era o culpado.Que ele não era o único amigo que ela tinha.Que ele era um grande mentiroso.Que ele a traía.Que ele era uma farsa... E devolver assim, digamos, o sobrenome Weasley.Tirar o título: Virgínia, a deserdada, dela.

Mas, ali ao lado de Pansy, parecia tão mais seguro.Tão melhor...

Já que, se fizesse isso... Seria: Adeus Virgínia!

Porém, quem gosta de se desfazer de seu brinquedo predileto?

Ele não...

E vocês?

.Continua.

...

Oi!Tudo bem?

Antes de tudo, quero deixar claro:

**A fic é Draco e Gina!E será até o fim D/G.**

Mas, isso não me proíbe de ter um toque H/G...

Bem, mas, vamos responder os comentários!

Estou tão feliz com eles!Continuem mandando.

**Kika Felton-87.-**_Olá!Tudo bem?Fico feliz que ache minha fic envolvente.Eu realmente gosto de faze-la.E quando alguém diz que se envolve com minha fic.Meu Deus!Eu vôo até as nuvens.Talvez, eu tenha demorado um pouco para postar... Realmente não sei dizer.Pois, eu apanhei nesse cap. Já que, nele acontece uma passagem de tempo.A qual eu não sabia se devia existir agora.Mas, já que, no fim haveria mesmo uma passagem, preferi por ela agora, a depois... Não sei o que acharão.Bem, beijos e tomara que tenha gostado, continue postando._

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**_Oi!Bem, se você sentia pena da Gina antes, acho que sentirá mais agora.Pois, ela está sendo traída.Mas, creio eu que um "Malfoy" não ia assim se entregar a Gina... Tão fácil.Ele tem nojo de Weasley's. Bem, sobre Harry... Ele ainda voltará a tona!Só posso dizer isso.E sobre uma fic, outra fic, H/G, eu também estou pensando seriamente em uma depois, dessa.Veremos, não é mesmo?Draco é mau, muito mau.Não acho que seja só na minha fic.Ele também é no livro, só se esforçar para perceber.Mas, o que fazer?Esse é o charme de nosso galã.-rs.-Obrigada pelo elogio.Fico muito feliz que goste da forma que escrevo.Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo.Continue lendo e postando comentários.Beijocas._

**Selene Malfoy.-**_Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Eu sei... Virgínia não merece tanta humilhação.Tanto sofrimento.Já que, ela é uma boa menina.Mas, nem sempre acontece as coisas como deveriam ser.E, aliás, tudo tem seu tempo, tudo tem sua hora.Acredite nisso!Bem, beijos e obrigado._

**Môny.-**_Oi!Valeu pelo comentário.Eu sei, como sempre digo, Gina está sofrendo.Bem, que nesse capítulo o bom-humor dela está melhorando.Apesar, de ainda sentir culpa e uma forte dor no coração ao olhar o "trio" agora totalmente despedaçado.Novamente, sobre Harry e Gina, nada a declarar.Ele voltará a tona.Mas, ninguém garante sobre a relação deles.Também me divirto vendo um triângulo amoroso, já que, ninguém sabe com quem a "disputada" pode realmente ficar.Vai que dá uma louca na autora!Sobre você escrever muito, escreva o quanto quiser, não me importo.Continue comentando sem se preocupar com o tamanho de tal.Beijocas._

**Miaka.-**_Olá!Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior.Mas, falando sobre Harry gostar da Gina, o Harry que eu conheço é um menino tímido, pelo menos na minha opinião.Acredito que ele luta por seus entes queridos, pelo mundo e por si.Mas, andam acontecendo tantas coisas... Analise você, pense que você está no lugar dele.Você gosta do irmão da sua melhor amiga, no caso.E todos falam que ele está com seu pior inimigo.E todos os fatos apontam para isso... E quando realmente se concretizam... Você vai estar é muito confusa!Eu estaria!Mas, acalme-se.Bem, o Draco realmente é sinistro!-rs.- Em todos os sentidos.Beijos_

**Jéssy.-**_Olá!Eu já te mandei um e-mail... Mas, como disse vou explicar aqui de novo.Com mais calma, também.Pois bem, no resumo estava escrito D/G. E quando eu falo que é algo realmente é. Não vou mudar.Eu amo muito esse casal.Pois, um é completamente oposto do outro.O que me lembra, não só a mim, mas, muita gente, Romeu e Julieta, uma história trágica e linda por sinal.Mas, mesmo assim a fic sendo D/G, não me proíbe de dar uns toques H/G. Eu disse isso quando falei que estava começando a gostar de H/G, que antes da minha fic, eu realmente não gostava deste casal.Eu sei que é chato ler a nota da autora no final... Mas, se der uma olhadinha vai ver que eu digo que a fic, continuará D/G até o fim e nada me fará mudar de idéia.Certo?Pois é, agora sobre R/Hr, você gosta de H/Hr, eu também, foi o primeiro casal a qual simpatizei.Mas, isso não me proíbe de achar graça em R/Hr.A fic se trata de Gina, e até agora Harry não demonstra atração por Hermione.Desculpe, mas, o único casal que realmente posso lhe confirmar ter na minha fic é D/G.Por isso, vou lhe falar de uma coisa que eu amo fazer, o qual eu dei o nome de jogo do autor.Brincar com os sentimentos dos personagens, acho que é a melhor parte de uma fic que se trata de drama e romance.Não quero ser chata.E desculpe se te magoei.Tomara que não tenha ficado nenhuma dúvida sobre o casal principal.E sobre os casais existentes.Qualquer outra dúvida pode falar, se a dúvida persistir eu explico de novo.E quantas vezes você pedi.Comente sempre, critique quando quiser e elogie se achar que deve.São as opiniões de quem lê minha fic que fazem eu me esforçar.Obrigado beijocas._

**Ci.-**_Oi, Ci!Eu estou bem, tomara que você também.Gina está sofrendo, apesar, de agora ela estar ao lado de Draco.Mas, tanto um como outro não se amam ainda.Gina está começando a gostar de Draco, como vemos nesse capítulo.E Draco, bem, Draco é um Malfoy, acredito que ele vai demorar para perceber o que realmente ele sente.Já que, agora ele a usa como se ela realmente, quando digo realmente, é realmente, fosse um brinquedo.E seus sentimentos estão mais confusos do que nunca.Pois, ele está se dando conta de um erro.E de outros, muitos outros.Ao mesmo tempo em que agora ele quer contar o que fez, ele sabe se isso acontecer vai perde-la.E não quer que isso aconteça.Confusão é o que não falta em minha fic.Tanto na mente dos personagens quanto na "prática".Acalme-se acho que a partir desse capítulo que as coisas começam a mudar.E os sentimentos de D/G começam a transparecer mais.Mas, qualquer dúvida me diga.Preciso da opinião sua e de todos, para melhorar a fic e deixa-la fácil de se entender.Pois, acho que estou falhando nisso... Mas tudo bem!Beijos e continue postando, sua idéia vai ser usada, e você nem espera quando._

Acho que é só!

Hoje eu escrevi um texto praticamente, para cada pessoa que postou.Desculpe.

Estou inspirada.-rs.-.

Mas, bem.

Se tiverem alguma dúvida, elogio, crítica, comentário em si, me mande um reviwen.Eu realmente preciso deles.

Não estou suplicando.Só estou dizendo que com eles, eu vejo meus erros e pontos fortes e tento melhorar cada vez mais.

Obrigado pelo apoio de todos.

Estou feliz com tantos comentários

Beijos

Dani


	13. Descoberta

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.12- Descoberta

Gina apressou seus passos, estava atrasada para a primeira aula.

-Oh!Por Merlim... Eu tinha que dormir tanto.Eu tinha...-ela se praguejava.

Virou uma esquina, tropeçando com alguém.Sua mochila e livros caíram no chão.E ela caiu sentada.Olhou para ver quem fora sua "vítima" que também havia sido nocauteada, e estava sentada um pouco à frente dela.

-Harry!-ela exclamou surpresa.Fazia tempo que não falava com ele... Tempo que não ficava perto dele.Um tempo não tão longo, mas, um tempo que fazia feridas em seu coração.

-Potter para você...-ele disse com desprezo pegando os livros caídos no chão.

-Ah... Esqueci... Potter.-ela disse triste.

Ele pegou os livros e pôs os dentro da mochila.

-Como você vai?-ela perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

Ele colocou a mochila nas costas.-Bem, mas, não lembro de isso lhe interessar.-ele pegou a mochila dela, e os livros, se levantando.

-Claro... Que interessa.-ela falou desanimada.Olhando ele levantar.

Ele jogou a mochila dela, com os livros agora dentro, para ela.-Desculpe, eu realmente não me lembro que isso lhe interessa.Como não quero lembrar quem é você.-ele falou virando-se e passando por ela para ir embora dali.

Ela pegou a mochila e colocou a nas costas, levantou-se e com um olhar melancólico o viu ir embora.

...

Harry virou uma esquina qualquer.E se jogou no chão.Colocou os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados e encostou a cabeça.

-O que você estava fazendo com ela?-uma voz tão conhecida fez Harry acordar de seus pensamentos atordoados.

-Malfoy...-o desanimo de Potter era bem visto.

-Potter.-Draco disse animado.-Diga logo, o que estava fazendo com Virgínia.-ele encarou o rosto de Potter.Os olhos verdes demonstravam arrependimento e raiva.

-Nada demais.Por que está com ciúmes de mim e da sua namorada?-Harry perguntou saindo do chão e ficando em pé.

-Claro que não.Sou um Malfoy, e não sei o que é a palavra ciúmes.-Draco disse se gabando com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

-"timo!-Potter vibrou.-Agora, me deixe ir... Se não sabe, eu tenho aula agora.-ele falou empurrando Draco.

-Calminha aí.Eu não fiz nada.-ele falou provocando o.

-Você nunca faz Malfoy.-Harry disse nervoso e irônico.

-Nunca.-confirmou.

-Malfoy...-Harry apontou o dedo indicador pro nariz de Draco.-Não faça Gina sofrer.-ele respirou fundo antes de começar.-Ou senão, vai se arrepender pro resto de sua vida.

-Potter, Potter, acredite em mim.-ele deu um sorriso de deboche.-Ela está mais feliz ao meu lado do que quando estava ao lado de você e seus amigos derrotados.

-Foi sua culpa estarmos desse jeito.-Harry falou raivoso, ainda apontando o dedo pra Draco.-Sua culpa!

-Não me coloque no meio.-ele disse irônico.

-Draco Malfoy.-Harry disse com mais raiva aproximando-se.-Se algum dia eu souber que fez Gina sofrer eu terei prazer em arrebentar essa sua cara de doninha.

Malfoy afastou Potter com as mãos.Fazendo o abaixar o braço.-Então, comece a bater em si próprio.-ele sorriu vitorioso.-Já que, uma das pessoas que a mais faz sofrer é você.

-Não preciso de você para me lembrar disso.-Harry disse se afastando.-Eu realmente, não preciso de ninguém para saber sobre isso.-Harry virou se de costas.-Cuidado.Não a magoe mais... Pois, a única pessoa que estragou nossas vidas foi você.E mais ninguém.Não eu, nem Rony, Hermione ou Gina.-e ele voltou a caminhar deixando um Draco com um sorriso de glória.

...

Gina aproveitou a hora do almoço para ir a biblioteca e começar a fazer seu trabalho de transfiguração.Era tudo na escrita, um pouco complicado, mas, nada impossível.

-Minha pequena está trabalhando...-murmurou uma voz tão conhecida por Gina.Sentiu ele afastar seus cabelos e beijar sua nuca.

-Malfoy... Que estranho lhe ver na biblioteca em pleno almoço.-ela falou se virando para encara-lo.

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.-Bem... O que não faço por você?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso com outro.Um sorriso simpático e doce.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-ele perguntou puxando a cadeira ao lado dela e se sentando.

-Trabalho.

-Que menina esforçada!-ele exclamou divertido segurando a pena dela e começando a brincar com esta pelas mãos.

Gina pegou a pena das mãos dele.-Ei eu preciso disso...-ela falou brincalhona dando risada.

-Oh!É mesmo eu esqueci sua família é pobre demais para...-ele começou, mas, logo parou ao ver a expressão de raiva no rosto dela.-Não está mais aqui quem falou.

-Por favor, não esqueça que eu não tenho mais família.-ela pediu.-Dói demais relembrar o dia que tudo aconteceu.-ela falou triste.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela.-Virgínia...

-Malfoy!-ela exclamou o abraçando.-Você é meu único amigo!Por isso, eu gosto muito de você... Eu... Eu...-ela corou.

Calou-se apenas, sentindo ele retribuir o abraço.

...

Ele a abraçou e olhou para o outro lado da biblioteca.Viu Pansy... Ela fez sinal para ele a seguir.Sorriu.

-Virgínia não fique assim...-disse falsamente.

Ela se afastou dele.-Eu realmente gosto muito de você.-ela disse isso com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

E novamente, o seu estômago revirou.Mas, ao ver Pansy fazer outro sinal, resolveu esquecer disso.

-Você é a única pessoa que realmente, gosta de mim... Você é a única pessoa que é meu amigo.-ela confessou, como tantas vezes.

Ele beijou a testa dela.Fez um sinal com a cabeça para Pansy sair da biblioteca.-Bem, vou deixar você terminar sua lição em paz.-falou se levantando.

-Malfoy...-ela segurou a manga do casaco dele.-... Acreditaria se eu dissesse que...

-Que?-ele perguntou curioso.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.-Nada, esquece.

Ele a ignorou.Pensou que seria algo interessante.

Saiu da biblioteca apenas, acenando um "tchau".

Mal sairá da biblioteca sentiu alguém o puxar.O encostando, na parede.

-Parkinson.-ele falou encarando a menina que o olhava provocante.

Ela não disse nada.Já foi, logo o beijando.Quando o beijo cessou e eles se afastaram, ela suspirou:

-Então, como vai?

Ele acariciou a face dela.

-Ainda vai ficar com aquela fedorenta...?-ela perguntou demonstrando ciúmes.

Ele sorriu maroto.-Isso não importa.-essa foi sua resposta.

Ela não disse mais nada, só sentiu ele a abraçar e a beijar.

Pansy era uma menina abusada... Mas, para infelicidade dela... Ela não valia nada para ele.E quando finalmente, se cansasse ele diria: Adeus, como tantas vezes fez e como tantas vezes pretende fazer.

...

O dia das bruxas esse ano, teria um baile.O qual muitos dançariam com seus pares.Era como se fosse um baile de inverno junto ao dia das bruxas.

Gina estava ansiosa... Pois, ela sabia que Malfoy iria com ela.E isso lhe deixava muito feliz, também.

Faltava apenas, cinco dias... Somente, cinco dias.

Já tinha, até o vestido.O qual havia comprado na última vez que havia ido a Hogsmeade com Malfoy.Bem, ele que tinha comprado.Ela não queria que ele comprasse.Mas, ele disse que namorada dele não saia desarrumada... E outras coisas.E ela cedeu.Ele preferiu não ver qual era.Ela comprou um "simples" mas, muito lindo.

Chegou na sala Comunal... E infelizmente... Rony e Mione havia se esbarrando.Acontecimento extremamente raro...

-Saia da minha frente!-ela gritou.

-Não... Estou na sua frente.-ele disse o obvio.Ele realmente, não estava na frente dela.Mas, por acaso ela quis passar bem por onde ele estava.

-Pensei que não falasse comigo mais...

-Eu digo o mesmo!

-Ah!-ela gritou empurrando ele e caminhando até a escada.

Hoje por sorte não havia tantas pessoas ainda na sala Comunal, muitos ainda jantavam.

-Ei... Não precisava me empurrar.-ele resmungou indo até a escada.

-Você estava na minha frente.-ela falou corando.Gina percebeu.

-Não estava não!

-Estava sim!-ela retrucou.

-Me diga o que eu te fiz!-ele pediu.-Eu não fiz nada pra você.

-Fez sim...

-Não fiz!E se fiz... Diga-me logo...-ele ordenou.

-Você não manda em mim.-ela disse subindo alguns degraus.

Ele subiu também e segurou os punhos dela.-Droga, Hermione...

-Você quer saber o que fez?-ela perguntou brava.

Ele acenou "sim" com a cabeça.

-Me beijar!

-Mas você queria uma prova...

Ela bufou.E fez ele largar seus punhos.-Eu te odeio!-disse subindo as escadas de vez e entrando no dormitório das meninas.

Ele até tentou subir... Mas, a escada virou um escorregador e ele caiu de bunda no chão.

-Eu também te odeio!-ele gritou e se levantou.

Alguns alunos do primeiro ano olharam assustados para Rony, enquanto este saia da sala Comunal.

Gina suspirou... Se sentido um pouco culpado por tudo que estava acontecendo entre Rony e Hermione.

...

Malfoy estava indo para sua sala comunal, depois, do jantar.

Quando novamente sentiu as mesmas mãos que o agarrou, quando alguns dias atrás, tinha saído da biblioteca...

As mãos de Pansy deslizaram pelo cabelo dele.Enquanto, os lábios dela iam de encontro com os dele.

-Desde do dia da biblioteca eu nunca mais te vi...-ela falou ofegante.

Ele a segurou mais perto de si.

Isso era verdade... Tinha se afastado um pouco de Pansy.Mas... Apesar, dela estar cansando um pouco... Ele ainda desejava brincar.

Brincar...

Ele adorava brincar com seus brinquedos.

Bem, quem não gosta, não é?

-O que aconteceu?-ela perguntou entre alguns beijos.

-Bem, o que isso importa?-ele perguntou desafiador.-Eu não estou aqui agora?

Ela beijou o pescoço dele.-É...-murmurou.

Ele a beijou com ardor.

Brinquedos...

Todos, nós, temos alguns...

E temos o predileto.

E o erro dele...

Talvez, fosse ter um com mais valor que o outro.

...

Gina se deitou sobre a cama.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Malfoy.Não conseguia, por mais que tentasse...

Ele foi o único que ficou do lado dela.Quando todos se revoltaram contra ela.

-Malfoy... Draco Malfoy.-sussurrou.Caminhou até a janela, sentindo o vento bater em seus cabelos.

Ao lembrar dele, sentiu suas bochechas corarem, e um arrepio pelo corpo.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que você está fazendo comigo?-ela se perguntou debruçando se na janela.-Eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você...

Ela fechou os olhos.-Não consigo...

Ela desejava esquece-lo.Mas, quanto mais tentava, menos conseguia.

-Draco...-ela murmurou.-Pare de mexer com meus sentimentos.

Ele era o único que gostava dela...

Ele era o único que ela confiava...

Ele era o único amigo dela...

Ele era...

Ele estava a confundindo.

...

Harry estava voltando de uma detenção com o professor Snape...

Já havia, até se acostumado.

Viu duas sombras ao longe... E se escondeu atrás de uma estátua.

Olhou para ver quem era...

...

Draco afastou Pansy.-Bem, melhor irmos andando...

-Certo...-ela disse colocando a mão sobre a boca dele.-Eu já estou indo.

Ele sorriu.-Bem, vá, na frente.

Ela sorriu maliciosa, porém, obedeceu.

Ele ficou vendo ela se afastar.

...

Pansy passou por Harry mais parecia muito feliz, para percebe-lo.

Como Malfoy podia fazer isso...?

Como?

Gina não merecia isso.

...

Draco suspirou.-Todos os meus brinquedos.-ele disse.-Pansy, Gina entre outras meninas mais... Umas mais tolas que as outras.-se encostou à parede.-Meus brinquedinhos...

Mas... Gina era seu preferido.

E ninguém mudaria isso.

Ninguém!

...

Harry prendeu a respiração.

Gina não passava de um brinquedo para Malfoy...

Um brinquedo!

Como todas as outras meninas eram...

Malfoy pagaria caro... A se pagaria!

Sentiu vontade de sair das sombras e meter um soco nas fuças dele.Mas, não o fez.Não porque não queria.Mas, sim, pois, preferia fazer o mais sensato primeiro.Sem errar mais...

...

Malfoy seguiu o mesmo caminho que Pansy... Sem perceber Harry.

E sem perceber que mais alguém sabia de seus planos...

Sem perceber o erro que havia cometido.

E sem saber as conseqüências que aconteceriam dali para frente.

.Continua.

...

Oi!Tudo bom c/ vocês?

Demorei a postar...?

Não sei dizer.

Agora Malfoy está em uma encruzilhada... Sem saber mais está!

Harry ficou sabendo desse papo de brinquedo!

E Gina está começando a sentir algo por Malfoy... Algo maior do que um "eu gosto de você".

Mas, não vamos nos precipitar...

E Draco... Até quando ele vai continuar traindo Gina?

Como Harry pensa: "Ela não merece isso".

E bem o que será que vai acontecer???

Acreditem nem eu sei...

Agora hora dos comentários.-hahahaha-:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Compreendo que não goste de D/P. E bem, pule se quiser, mas, não posso garantir se terá alguma coisa "especial" dita na parte.Eu também não sou muito f´ã... Mas, bem... Gina está começando a ficar feliz.Em termos, claro... Harry pode estar voltando á tona, mas, a trata mal de qualquer maneira.E isso ela não quer.E agora Potter sabe desse papo de brinquedinho... O que será que ele vai fazer?Nem eu posso garantir.Sobre ter um pouco mais de H/G ou um Draco melhor... Nada a declarar!Mas, valeu pela dica... Continue mandando vai que eu a uso.Muito obrigado por gostar da minha fic.Fico extremamente feliz.Continue postando comentários e dicas também.Beijos

**Miaka.-**Bem, ele pode estar junto com ela... Mas, a traição e o comentário sobre a família dela... Ele continua o mesmo.E eu acredito que se fosse "no livro" ele também seria assim... Gostei da sua idéia.Como disse continue postando comentários e idéias, eu posso usa-las.-quando menos esperar.-Obrigada!Beijocas.

**Lú.-**Fico feliz que goste do meu jeito de descrever o Draco.E mais feliz ao saber que gosta da minha fic.Uma verdade, eu até hoje não me desfiz de brinquedos que julgo prediletos.Ei não pare de elogiar o meu jeito de descrever o Draco.Pois, isso me deixa tão feliz!!!Continue postando beijos.

Kika Felton-87.-Obrigado por comentar.Fico feliz que goste de minha fic.E desejo que você comente mais e mais vezes.Pois, os comentários me deixam forte a fazer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.Só uma curiosidade... Boba... Mas, uma curiosidade.O 87 em seu nick significa o ano que você nasceu...?Desculpe pergunta e ser assim tão intrometida.Não sou assim, mas, digamos que a curiosidade falou mais alto dessa vez.Obrigado, desculpa e continue á comentar.Beijocas. 

**Ci.-**Oi!Comente sempre Ci, amo comentários.Obrigado!Dizer que me superei me faz sentir-se lá no topo.Lá nas nuvens.Tomara que goste desse cap. Mais ou tanto quanto o outro.Eu gostei muito do filme.Queria até conversar com vc sobre tal... Mas, vc sumiu!-hahahaha. Bem, miga obrigado por comentar e continue por favor.Beijos

**LiccaWeasleyMalfoy.-**Desculpe a demora a atualizar.Mas, vejo que minha demora fez você deixar um comentário.Obrigado pelos elogios.E não pretendo demorar a postar.Já que, essa fic está me deixando tão feliz.Continue postando comentários.Beijocas.

Acho que é só.Torço para não esquecer de ninguém.

Bem...

**_Eu assisti!Eu assisti o filme!!!!!_**

Sábado dia 5 com minha amiga Ci, Pri, Lá... O irmão da Pri... O amigo do irmão e um amigo muito querido chamado Bruno.

Não contarei nada que seja revelador.Nem vou comentar o que realmente acontece.Só vou deixar um comentário meu sobre o que estão falando e sobre algumas coisas mais:

Talvez, você que está lendo isso já assistiu ao filme e realmente viu que o filme é maravilhoso.Há sim, diferenças do filme para o livro.Muitas até.Mas, achei interessante, pois por causa dessas diferenças, dá para saber que há a marca do Cuarón no filme.Nunca assisti nenhum filme dele.Não que me lembre.Mas, só as férias chegar para eu assistir.Não posso dizer que eu fiquei preocupada quando soube que mudaram de diretor e que os meninos começariam a usar roupas ditas "trouxas".Eu não era fã ainda.Não mesmo.Comecei a ler os livros no meio de fevereiro deste ano... E me surpreendi ao ter terminado os 5... No meio de março.O filme tem cenas rápidas e de uma cena vai para outra, mais rápido do que costumarmos ver nos outros 2 filmes.Diferente do que muitos falaram, em que quem não conhece a história ficaria boiando... Bem, talvez, até tenha acontecido isso com alguém.Mas, minha vizinha foi diferente.Ela entendeu o filme perfeitamente, sem precisar de explicações.Ela gostou tanto do filme que agora tem mais vontade de começar a ler os livros, os quais estou tentando convence-la á meses... A única coisa que lembro ter comentado com ela... Foi o negócio da Firebolt.Mas, não irei falar nada aqui sobre o que acontece.Pois, quero que vocês tomem suas próprias conclusões e se quiserem me mandem um comentário e e-mail.Não desejo estragar a surpresa de ninguém.O filme, acredito eu, faz jus ao livro.Com diferenças e tudo mais.Mas, com um charme que não havia nos outros filmes.Não estou desprezando o trabalho de Chris Collumbus.Por isso, não me entendam mal.Assistam vale a pena.

O que acharam?

Bem, eu não deixei escapar nada que acontece no filme.

A pessoas que preferem assistir antes.Se vc assistiu e quiser conversar comigo sobre.Ou se não assistiu tmb...

Me mande um comentário e eu te responderei por e-mail.

Beijocas

Dani


	14. Ódio

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.13- Odio

Gina estava cada vez mais feliz... O dia das bruxas seria no sábado.E faltava apenas quatro dias, ou seja, hoje era terça.

Mal havia se sentado á mesa, para fazer seu desjejum quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.Era Draco.

O que deixou seu dia mais feliz ainda.

Ele pouco se importou quando muitos grifinórios olharam com raiva para ele, principalmente, depois de se sentar ao lado dela.

-Sábado nós entraremos de mãos dadas aqui.-ele disse pegando uma torrada e começando a passar creme de abóbora.

-É...-ela corou.Respirou fundo...-Draco... Eu...-se calou ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto dele.

Claro ela nunca o chamava de Draco.

...

Ele a encarou confuso.

"Draco..." Não lembrava depois, deles finalmente digamos, estarem _juntos_ ela o chamar de Draco...

-Bem... Esquece.-ela falou abaixando a cabeça e voltando a comer.

Ele sabia que desde de ontem ela parecia lhe contar algo.Mas, não achava importante... Então, novamente ignorou.

-Eu já vou indo.-ele disse dando uma mordida na torrada.Beijou os lábios dela e se levantou.Ela até o encarou, e ele notou um olhar triste, mas, o que isso lhe importava?

E quando estava indo para sua mesa...

Olhou para Potter...

Este o encarava com um sorriso confiante.

-Virgínia é minha.-ele murmurou se sentando em sua mesa.Mas, bem próximo de onde Harry estava.

-Eu sei.-Potter murmurou de volta.-Mas, por quanto tempo?-ele perguntou elevando a voz.E se levantando.

Malfoy sorriu marotamente.-Acredite... Os meus brinquedos ficam comigo quanto tempo eu desejo.-ele sussurrou.

Olhou para Gina...

-Então?Quanto tempo você dura em minhas mãos?-ele se perguntou.

...

O dia acabou tão rápido quanto começou.Quarta-feira chovia como nunca.

Virgínia estava sentada bem afastada de todos como sempre.Mas, já estava acostumada.Olhou para a janela... Enxergando o temporal que dava lá fora.

A aula de História da Magia sempre tinha sido chata e hoje não foi uma exceção.Mas, sua alegria era tanta que até estava anotando o que o professor dizia!

Mal bateu o sinal e já foi saindo da sala.Mal saiu da sala e...

Viu Potter se aproximar...

Cada vez mais perto...

Será que eles fariam as pazes?

Ela não agüentava mais sofrer... Ela não agüentava se sentir culpada.

Porém, ele passou sem falar nada.Passou por ela como sempre passava...

Ela o encarou outra vez.Os olhos castanhos demonstrando infelicidade.E se surpreendeu ao ver...

Ele sorrir para ela!

Sim ele sorriu.Sorriu para ela.Talvez, não fosse exatamente para ela... Mas, parecia ser e isso que importava.Aquele sorriso que há tanto tempo ela não via.O qual... Ela até sentiu falta, para dizer a verdade.

Sorriu de volta.Ele parou de sorrir e continuou a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

Pelo jeito, tudo estava dando certo...

Se aos poucos tudo voltasse como era.Ela teria seus amigos e família de volta e ficaria ao lado de Malfoy.

Talvez, nessas últimas semanas e alguns dias a mais... Isso esteja se tornando um sonho de consumo.

Pois, quando um dia se sentiu acabada... E na completa escuridão.Não conseguia enxergar nem uma única luz por seu caminho.

Até ele se tornar seu único amigo...

O único que ficou ao seu lado.O único!

Nem seus parentes ou amigos.

Ainda que não se falava tanto que ela tinha sido deserdada.Todos sabiam... Tinha até pessoas que ainda comentavam.

Ela suspirou subindo as escadas.

Ah!Essas escadas que gostam tanto de brincar... Mudando de lugar.

Sentiu um solavanco e caiu sentada no degrau, sentiu-se feliz ao não sair rolando e cair dali.

Seria um incidente horrendo.

E quando finalmente a escada parou, ela se levantou do degrau em um pulo.

E ao virar-se para voltar a subir, tal... Não gostou nada do que viu.

Os cabelos vermelhos, como os seus.Os olhos que soltavam faíscas de raiva.E as orelhas avermelhadas... Tirando claro, as sardas do rosto.

Seu irmão...

Há quanto tempo ela não o via... Quer dizer, assim de perto.Desta maneira, sem ninguém a sua volta... Sem _ninguém_!Esse ninguém a assustou... Pois, ela não sabia o que aconteceria ali.E desejava ser ignorada.Seu dia parecia tão bom.

Apesar, de ter desejado noite e dia que seu irmão voltasse a ser aquele Rony que tanto conhecia...

Aquele que não parecia odiá-la com todas as forças.Com todo o coração.

-Vejam quem está na minha frente!-ele exclamou irônico.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Cadê aquela cobra de seu namorado?-perguntou demonstrando curiosidade.

-Não vou brigar... Não vou brigar...-ela repetia isso para si, e não para ele.

-Aquele traste não serve nem para cuidar de você.-ele concluiu balançando a cabeça negativamente.-Menina...-ele disse, o tom frio e que parecia não se importar com ela nem um pouco.O coração dela doeu... E um arrepio correu por seu corpo.Como ele podia chamá-la de _menina_?Ou ele tinha realmente esquecido seu nome?Ela torcia que não.Que ele apenas, não quisesse dize-lo.

Ele começou a descer as escadas.Passando por ela como se passasse por nada.

Ela respirou fundo.-Eu tenho nome!-ela não evitou.-E não me ignore.

-É mesmo?-ele perguntou com sarcástico.-Então, me diga quem é você!Porque eu não sei.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas voltarem, as quais pareciam que não voltariam... Que tinham se ido para sempre.Mas, tudo que é bom, dura pouco.Ela sentiu uma lágrima melancólica rolar por seu rosto.

-Meu nome é Virgínia!Posso ter sido desconsiderada por você, pelos meus familiares e amigos.Mas, no papel ainda sou uma Weasley.E mesmo que não queira ainda sou sua irmã.-Ela bateu o pé.O rosto se tornou vermelho de raiva.

Ele gargalhou.-Enquanto, estiver com aquela cobra peçonhenta...-ele começou.

-Não vou discutir com você.-ela gritou, dando meia volta, terminou de subir as escadas e saiu correndo, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem...

Rony suspirou cansado.Aquilo desgastava a ele...

Já que, graças à doninha Malfoy... Sua família andava em crise.Seu pai estava furioso desde de quando soube de Gina e Malfoy juntos.Sua mãe chorava pelos cantos... Seus irmãos tentavam não falar muitas coisas para não esquentar o clima da casa.Fora os gêmeos que o contou como tudo estava.

E pareciam na carta sentirem vontade de matar a cobra a qualquer instante, parecendo se conter apenas, pela senhora Weasley, que se soubesse que seus filhos assassinaram alguém, teria um ataque e com certeza, tentaria se matar.

Ele começou a descer a escada.

-Por que tudo acontece comigo?Aliás, com todos nós...-ele disse pensativo.

Pensativo demais.Pisou em falso no último degrau e caiu com a cara no chão.

Realmente, tudo aconteciam com ele...

E com todos a sua volta.

...

Gina entrou furiosa pelo salão comunal, chamando olhares alheios.Hermione que estava ali, algo a se estranhar... Mas, ignorado na hora.Olhou Gina com um olhar sofrido.

Porém, nada disse.

Gina passou por ela... Com os olhos, cheios de lágrimas.

E correu desesperada pelas escadas até chegar finalmente em seu dormitório.

Jogou-se na cama...

Caindo debruçada sobre ela.E como tantas vezes já tivera feito... Chorou.Chorou...Até adormecer.

...

Quinta-feira, ainda chovia muito...

Mas, isso não desanimava Draco nenhum um pouco.

Pois, faça sol ou chuva, seu ponto de vista sobre si mesmo nunca mudaria.

Ele havia acabado de sair da sala comunal de Sonserina.

-Draco...-ele ouviu uma voz tão conhecida.

-O que foi, Pansy?-perguntou demonstrando uma certa impaciência.

-Não vai me dar nenhum beijo... De bom dia?-ela perguntou atrevida.

Realmente, Pansy estava se aproveitando demais.Como se ele realmente, quisesse dar um beijo nela naquele momento... Teve um dos seus piores sonhos, aliás, pesadelos, nesta noite.E seu humor estava péssimo.

-Pansy, eu realmente... Não estou de bom-humor.-ele falou voltando a caminhar.

Sobre seu sonho... Ele havia sonhado com a Weasley, ou ex-Weasley, que seja... Existia sonho, melhor dizendo, pesadelo pior?

-Ah... É?-ela perguntou pensativa.E começou a caminhar o seguindo...

-É...-ele disse enquanto, virava um corredor qualquer.

-Tudo bem!-ela exclamou.

Como assim tudo bem?Era tudo bem... Malfoy rejeitar dar um beijo nela e ela falar tudo bem...?

Isso não podia ser!Ninguém rejeitava Malfoy.E Pansy era tão burra... Ela não seria capaz disso... Nunca!

-Bem... Já que, não vai me beijar... Virgínia ficaria feliz de saber que ela anda com alguns pares de chifres...-ela riu.

Malfoy parou.

-Como assim?-ele perguntou furioso.

-Eu quero um beijo seu.-ela concluiu.

Pansy fazendo vantagem... Ela nunca fazia vantagem... Nunca!

E antes, que Pansy falasse mais um "a".

Malfoy virou-se para ela.E com pouca vontade, mas, ainda assim, aproveitando tal momento a beijou.

-Satisfeita?-perguntou sorrindo maroto.

Ela o segurou pela gola da camisa e o puxou para outro beijo.

Escutaram palmas... E se afastaram...

Já que, era digamos, perigoso demais alguém saber disso.

Perigoso?

Bem, Virgínia podia ficar sabendo e...

Quem disse que ele se importava com ela?

-Bravo!-exclamou o invasor.

-Blaise Zabini.-afirmou Draco.

Pansy prendeu a respiração.E sem mais nem menos acenou um "tchau" e saiu dali.

O que Draco não conseguiu entender.

-Então, tem medo de perder a ruivinha...-Zabini disse enquanto, caminhava.E Draco que sentia que Zabini sabia de algo, sobre a grande idéia de Parkinson, o seguiu.

-Claro que não.

-Ficou com medo de que ela soubesse da traição.-Zabini disse enquanto, subia as escadas que ali havia.

-E mais um escândalo para minha coleção?-ele perguntou indignado.

-Não parece se importar em machucar as pessoas a sua volta.

-Tenho sangue-puro, sou um Malfoy... Eu realmente preciso me importar?-Draco disse dando um sorriso de vitória.-Aliás, foi você que deu aquela idéia idiota para Pansy?Pois, até um trouxa engana ela...

-Sim, fui eu.-Zabini não resistiu e soltou uma gargalhada.-Mas, ficou com medo, não?

-Você não muda...

Eles entraram no Salão Principal.

-E você também, não.-Zabini afirmou enquanto, se sentava á mesa.

-O que você disse para ela falar aquela merda para mim?-perguntou Malfoy, também se sentando.

-Bem... Ela se cuida.Resolvi, comprar um lindo vestido para ela.

Draco olhou para Zabini com desconfiança.

-Certo... Eu vou ao baile com ela.-ele confessou.-Você vai com a ruiva não é mesmo?

-A ex-Weasley...-Malfoy olhou para ela, que estava sentada a mesa de Grifinoria, só como sempre.-...Infelizmente, sim.

Zabini também olhou para a ruivinha.-Vamos Draco... Duvido que seja "infelizmente".

-Bem, ela terá que aproveitar enquanto, me ter, não é mesmo?-Malfoy falou sarcástico.

Zabini voltou o olhar para Draco.E este fez o mesmo.

-Você brinca demais.-sorriu.-E desta vez, está brincando com fogo.-começou a comer.

-Zabini... Cala a boca.-o mau-humor que antes, parecia ter passado, tinha acabado de chegar.-Pois, eu nunca brinco demais.

...

Gina se levantou.

Era tão triste, todos os dias não falar com ninguém nas horas das três refeições.

Bem, tinha dias que Draco vinha falar com ela.

Mas, ainda era triste.

Porém essa tristeza não importava mais.

Ela tinha o Draco.

Mas... Ela também precisava confessar.

Ela sabia que ele não a amava.E se ele a amava, bem, não parecia amar.Confessava que por alguns instantes, gostaria de voltar ao tempo.Ela o tinha.Mas, não tinha mais nada.Nunca mais soube de sua família.

E isso a deixava preocupada.Era sua família, não era?Apesar, de tudo... Ela a amava e queria o bem para todos.

Sentia falta de quando era pequena e podia sentar no colo da mamãe.E queria voltar a falar com Rony.Desejava que seu irmão e Hermione se resolvessem.Que Harry voltasse a ser aquele amigo... Bem, ele tinha sorrido para ela.Mas, podia ser para qualquer outra pessoa, não havia só ela lá naquele lugar.Porém, ela ainda preferia acreditar que aquele sorriso era somente para ela.

Malfoy era tão frio às vezes... Parecia que ninguém conseguiria faze-lo mudar.Mas, também ele às vezes, era carinhoso... Isso era confuso!

E ele mexia com ela.Inexplicavelmente, ele conseguia mexer com ela.

Eles eram o oposto um do outro.

E agora ela vinha a pensar, se o gostar dela, era um simples gostar...

Era confuso!Se você fosse pensar melhor...

Suspirou.

Enquanto, caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Tantas coisas aconteceram com ela...

...Talvez, tudo se resolva.

Aos poucos, mas, se resolva...

E as lembranças vinham em sua mente... Por que todos a abandonaram?

Será mesmo que se algum, se houver esse dia, ela seria capaz de perdoar seus entes queridos?

Talvez, ela **nunca **os perdoe.

Eles a abandonaram... E o único que era seu amigo era Malfoy.Mas, ela não conseguia se abrir.Dizer como sofria.Mesmo assim, ele foi o único que ficou do seu lado.Ele era seu único amigo.

E nunca pensou sentir tal sentimento que nascia com força em seu coração naquele instante... Um sentimento, frio, triste e cruel.Ela fechou os olhos parando de caminhar.

_Por que todos a abandonaram?_

_Por que sua família não conseguia a compreender?_

_Por que alguém havia dito para eles que ela estava junto de Malfoy...?_

_Por que tudo acontecia com ela?_

A briga com seu irmão no dia anterior havia mexido com ela.Como ele podia ter dito aquilo?

Parecia que ninguém gostava dela... Nem Mione ou Colin deu força para ela.

_Malfoy era seu único amigo_.E essa frase batia em sua cabeça.

E como nunca pensou dizer... Como nunca pensou sentir...

-Eu odeio todos vocês.-gritou.

E todos que ali passaram a encararam.

Ela estava ofegante.Chutou com força o ar.-Rony seu idiota...-ela murmurou.

Todos estavam indignados... Pois, ela parecia uma louca.

Mas, na verdade, era dor...

Uma forte dor no coração.

Que se misturava com ódio.Sim, esse era o sentimento frio, triste e cruel.

A briga, assim digamos, com seu irmão no dia anterior.Mexeu de vez com seus sentimentos.Atiçou sua raiva guardada por tanto tempo...

E também fez surgir o fato de que ela não perdoaria ninguém mais, por ter deixado ela sozinha.Claro se algum dia eles viessem falar com ela.Ato até então, impossível.

Ela voltou a caminhar.-Todos, odeio todos sem exceção.-concluiu.Enquanto, todos a olhavam, confusos.

Talvez, ela estivesse se precipitando.Mas, naquele momento já estava na hora de falar para aqueles que a desprezaram que ela não seria pisada, não mais.

Era um ato inconsciente, para atitude de Rony no dia anterior.Talvez, depois, que a raiva passasse ela se sentisse acabada e culpada.Mas, agora ela só conseguia sentir ódio de cada ser...

Claro, tirando diretor e professores... E seu único amigo...: **Draco Malfoy**

.Continua.

...

Oi!Tudo bem?

Bem, a história deu outra virada.

Gina está começando a sentir ódio de tudo, graças ao simples fato da briga com seu irmão.O que realmente estragou sua semana ruim...

Aliás, coitadinha, ela vive sofrendo.Bem, que hoje deu para perceber que até Rony está sofrendo junto com sua família que anda em um clima meio quente demais...

Mas, eu sei que um dia ela vai ser feliz.

Claro que sim!

Mas, não há felicidade sem tristezas...

Ah!Antes que eu esqueça, vocês repararam que até o baile eu estou dizendo o que está acontecendo, começando de terça, até sábado, não é?

Bem, eu achei que seria legal... Talvez, vocês não tenham gostado.Não sei.Precisam dizer para eu saber...

Bem, estou tão feliz com os comentários, 67 no total.

9 só do capítulo anterior... Há felicidade maior?

Pois bem, vou responde-los:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Gina realmente, sofre.Mas, não sei se deu para perceber Rony também está sofrendo... Nesse cap. É citado como está difícil as coisas na casa dele.Mesmo que ele não esteja em casa, deve ser muito difícil.Mas, não esqueça ele é um cabeça-dura.Gostei de sua idéia de traição.E com o Harry então... Mas, quem sabe?Obrigada!Beijos

**Kika Felton.-87.-**Obrigado!Desculpe, ter sido chata sobre o "87", é que eu fiquei tão curiosa... Calma... Harry sabe o que ele faz.Mas, o que ele realmente vai fazer... Quem sabe?Continue comentando.Beijocas

**Môny.-**Oi!Sim o filme, está super.Vou te mandar um e-mail, falando sobre... Seria incômodo?Bem, vou mandar.Se for, peço desculpas, não desejo incomodar.Não ligo que escreva muito.Se tudo o que escrever for o que sente, se expresse o quanto quiser.Obrigado pelos elogios da fic.Eu também tenho pena da Gina... Sobre Malfoy se arrepender... Nada a declarar.Continue a postar comentários.Beijos

**Sett.-**Calminha... Eu sei o meu Draco é mal.E como eu sempre falo, eu imagino que se fosse no livro seria parecido.Humm... Usar H/G.Nossa!Para você dizer que NUNCA pensou em sugerir isso, deve ser fã de D/G, e bota fã nisso.Muito interessante!Mas, calma, só posso dizer que algum dia tudo se resolve.Beijocas

**Lú.-**Obrigado pelos elogios!Sinta-se a vontade, sempre.Potter como você disse, sabe dessa história de "brinquedinhos", mas, como essa história vai terminar?Eu realmente, não sei... Não posso prever nada.Gina nesse capítulo está se revoltando... Fico feliz que goste da descrição do Draco como do enredo da fic.Valeu!Beijos

**Miaka.-**Sim, Harry não gostou nem um pouco da história de brinquedos... Mas, não parece estar demonstrando isso... Só um pouco.Já que, ele está desafiando Draco.Inocentemente, mas, para quem parecia mais morto do que vivo... Está!Isso é verdade, sobre Gina não acreditar se Harry lhe contar.Principalmente, agora que ela brigou com Rony e assumiu seu ódio por todos, para si própria.Gostei da sua solução para Harry.Adoro triângulos amorosos.Mas, não posso garantir nada.Continue a comentar.Beijocas.

**Xianya.-**Não posso falar... O que Harry vai fazer!Perderia a graça.Você não concorda comigo?Sim, coitadinha da Gina... Mas, calminha.Beijos

**Licca-Weasley-Malfoy.-**Valeu pelo comentário.Continue a postar, certo?Eu gosto de atualizar cedo.Eu amo fazer a fic.E desta vez, acho que vai levar outro susto.Não sei... Acredito que sim.Obrigado!Beijocas

**Polly Slayer.-**Fico feliz de ver "rosto novo" por aqui.Muito mesmo!Obrigado pelo comentário!Como sempre tento atualizar cedo.Beijos

**Jéssi.-**Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigado pelo e-mail.Desculpe, eu não quis ser grossa com você... Eu fui?Juro, não era intenção.Talvez, pelo modo que eu falei... Eu tenha magoado você.Mas, eu só queria explicar sobre suas dúvidas.Desculpe.Beijocas

Acho que é só!

Respondi a todos.Talvez, eu não tenha tirado algumas dúvidas... Como o que o Harry irá fazer... Mas, se eu contar vai ter graça?

Obrigado!

Beijocas

Dani


	15. Eu te amo

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.14- Eu te amo...

Sexta-feira...

Um dia para a festa do Dia das Bruxas.Gina estava nervosa.Ela tinha tomado uma séria decisão.Chegou no Salão Principal, era o almoço.

Avistou Rony almoçando... E foi até ele.

Colocou a mão suavemente no ombro dele.

Ele virou a encarando com ódio.Como a dois dias atrás.

-Ronald Weasley, não é mesmo?-ela disse com a voz mansa.

Ele tirou a mão dela do ombro.

-Não toque em mim, eu tenho nojo de você.-disse seco.

E uma dor no coração dela nasceu, como antes, como agora e como sempre.

-Não!-ela exclamou.Olhou para o lado e viu Harry e Mione a encarar.

Sabia que seria outra briga... Sabia que seria outro escândalo.

-Eu vim aqui, pois, eu queria avisar.-ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-Vá embora...-ele pediu.

Ela pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora.-Calma... Eu só vim avisar: estou cansada de tudo.Que família é a minha?Não aceita minhas opiniões.-ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.-Eu sei... Eu não sou uma Weasley.Não mais.Mas, acredito que nunca fui.Weasley é uma família babaca e com muitos princípios idiotas.E tudo bem.Faça o que quiser.Despreze-me. Eu não me importo mais... Pois eu sei que você não é meu irmão.Que irmão é você?Me despreza, parece me odiar... Apenas, porque eu estou com Malfoy.Primeiramente... Eu não estava com Malfoy quando você brigou comigo!-ela começou a elevar a voz.-Eu não estava!Potter brigou comigo sem mais nem menos... Eu sei... Vocês me viram quase o beijando.Mas, nenhuma dessas vezes eu o beijei.Só uma vez, até vocês soltarem os cachorros para cima de mim.-ela estava aos berros.-Quero avisar, eu odeio você.Odeio a mamãe, o papai e todos!-ela estava vermelha de raiva.Estava ofegante e seus olhos castanhos demonstravam raiva.Olhou para a mesa de Sonserina e não viu Draco.Mas, logo depois, voltou o olhar para Rony.-Que família é essa?Nem me deu chance de me explicar... Nem me escutar, vocês escutaram.-ela suspirou.-Foi bom você ter me encontrado na escada.Para eu ver o quanto você é nojento!E o quanto eu sinto ódio de vocês.

Rony estava calado, como todo o salão.Talvez, fosse, pois nunca pensaram que ela iria se manifestar... Talvez, fosse por causa, que estava a perdendo para sempre.

-Malfoy não é essa cobra que vocês dizem... Pois, diferente de todos, ele ficou ao meu lado.-ela sentiu as lágrimas nasceram, mas, não iria deixa-las rolar por seu rosto.-Eu odeio você.-afirmou.-Passar bem...!-ela disse se virando.

Rony ainda estava parado, incrédulo.Porém, achou alguma força dentro de si.E segurou o braço dela.

-Não toque em mim!-ela falou.E logo após, pegou a jarra que estava em suas mãos e derrubou o suco na cabeça do ex-irmão... O qual na hora largou o braço dela.-Quando vier pedir perdão, nem que se ajoelhe, ou se jogue no chão, será perdoado.-ela concluiu.E saiu correndo.Derrubou a jarra no chão.

E o silêncio dominou o lugar.

Rony caiu de joelhos.E sem se importar com nada, começou a chorar.

O silêncio incomodava ainda mais.E quando Mione o viu chorar daquele jeito, do jeito que nunca o tinha visto.Correu até ele.E o abraçou.

-Calma...-Hermione disse.-Ela só está nervosa.-concluiu.

-Ela me odeia...Minha irmãzinha me odeia.

-Vamos, Rony...-Hermione começou a levantar, e puxa-lo para levanta-lo também.-Vamos trocar essa roupa.

Rony apenas obedeceu.

Agora Gina tinha dado o grito da independência.Não era mais sua família que a renegava... E sim ela que renegava sua família.Bem, seus familiares só queriam que ela voltasse para seus braços, Malfoy's são considerados cobras... Não são?E o medo que ela fosse picada... O medo de perde-la.Mas, apenas, erraram ao não dar uma chance a ela.E acabaram a perder de vez.

Harry observou tudo.-Gina...-murmurou.

...

Gina correu até se cansar.E quando finalmente, parou viu Malfoy indo em direção ao Salão.Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes, correu até ele.

-Malfoy...-ela o chamou.

Ele parou de caminhar e a encarou.

-Eu... Eu estou querendo dizer isso e, realmente não consigo... Mas...-ela estava confusa.

-Como?-ele mais ainda.

-Você estava no Salão agora pouco?-ela perguntou triste.

-Não...-ele falou pensativo.Tinha ido até o dormitório pegar alguns pergaminhos.

-Ah... É que...-ela não se conteve.E se jogou nos braços dele.O abraçando com força.-Agora eu não tenho mais ninguém.

-Como assim?

-Meus familiares me renegaram... E os reneguei, agora.

Draco não disse nada.Apenas, a abraçou.

Ela se afastou e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.-O que eu quero te dizer não é tão fácil... Mas, é verdadeiro.

-Diga logo.-ele ordenou.Ele tinha sentindo há uns dias que ela queria falar algo para ele.Mas, não conseguia.E confessaria se perguntassem, ele estava curioso para saber o que era.Mas, achava não ser nada importante.

-Eu te amo!-ela exclamou dando um sorriso tímido.

-Como?-ele ficou assustado, sua boca estava semiaberta e seus olhos azuis acinzentados chegaram a se esbugalhar, a ouvir tais palavras.

-Eu não sei dizer como, mas, eu te amo.Eu confio em você.Você é meu único amigo.Você é...-ela respirou fundo.-...Tudo para mim.

Ele estava incrédulo.-Você me ama?-ele perguntou desconfiado.Bem... Ele já tinha escutado várias vezes um: "eu te amo", meninas tolas que depois, eram deixadas por ele.Como ele planejava fazer com a ex-Weasley... Mas, só não sabia o porquê da demora.E agora que escutou ela dizer que o amava, tinha sido um choque.Uma mistura de sentimentos estava o confundindo.Seus pensamentos estavam atordoados.

-Amo.-ela confirmou com um sorriso ainda mais simpático.

-Mais do que amava Potter?-ele não evitou perguntar.Pela primeira vez, ele estava parecendo um idiota na frente de uma menina.

O rosto dela tomou uma expressão fria e melancólica ao mesmo tempo, e virou o rosto para disfarçar, mas, isso só deixava mais claro que ela estava nervosa e magoada.

-Responda.-ele pediu demonstrando nervosismo.

-Sim.-ela disse com sinceridade.Tanta sinceridade, que ele percebeu ao longe.-Como nunca pensei amar alguém.Mas, tudo bem... Se você não me ama...Eu...

Ele a segurou pelos braços.Porém, não disse nada.

-Eu amo você.-ela repetiu.-Amo.-fechou os olhos.

E ele sem saber ao menos o que estava fazendo, ou porque estava fazendo a beijou.

Um beijo apaixonado, desejado e "quente".

...

Harry observava tudo, desde de quando ela o encontrou até se beijarem.

-Vamos Malfoy, responda... Vamos!-ele dizia para si mesmo.-Ama ela como ela diz que te ama?-ele se perguntou.Claro que Malfoy não o escutava... Claro que ninguém o responderia.-Você acabou com a vida dela... Você acabou com a vida de meus entes queridos.-Potter dizia com a voz embargada.

Ele estava sofrendo... Como todos.

Mas, se foi verdade o que Gina disse... Que ela não estava junto de Draco, quando ele a xingou, quando Harry brigou com ela...

Potter precisava pedir desculpas e mostrar que Malfoy não era esse santo que Virgínia pensava ser.

-Era mentira... Malfoy mentiu quando disse que ele e Gina estavam juntos.-ele estava acabado, sentindo-se culpado.Não tinha dado chance de Virgínia se explicar e agora ela o odiava, como odiava a própria família.

Potter não agüentou mais, precisava fugir dali.Pois, ver aquela demonstração de afeto, o deixava lá embaixo.Totalmente, acabado.E seu coração se remoia.

...

Hermione bateu na porta do quarto.-Posso entrar?

-Claro...-respondeu Rony, a voz estava fraca e ao longe dava para perceber que ele tinha chorado.-...Já acabei de me trocar, mesmo.

Hermione entrou e viu o "amigo" sentado na própria cama.-Está melhor?-ela perguntou docemente.

-Não.-ele disse seco.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-Pensei que estivesse brava comigo.Eu pensei que você me odiava.-ele disse a encarando.

-Eu ainda estou brava com você.-ela respondeu e olhou para o teto.-Você foi um grosso comigo.-concluiu.

-Mas... Você queria uma prova e...

-Ronald... Essa prova não devia ter acontecido.-ela disse também o encarando.

A face de ambos estava corada.

-Eu acho que é melhor a gente ir...-ela disse se levantando.-Vamos chegar atrasados na próxima aula.

-Não!-ele segurou o punho dela a puxando, e fazendo a sentar novamente.-Por que não deveria ter acontecido?

-Por quê?Porque essa prova me mexeu... Essa prova me confundiu.Pronto, por isso.-ela disse nervosa.

Ele se levantou.-Então, você não gostou.-as orelhas dele começaram a ficar vermelhas.-Tudo bem!Nem sei porque me ajudou hoje... Deveria ter me deixado lá no Salão Principal!

-Não é assim...-ela acabou se levantando.

Ele começou a ir em direção a porta.-Vamos, você não quer chegar atrasada na aula.-ele disse ironicamente, mas, com nojo na voz.

Hermione apressou o passo e segurou no braço dele.-Me escuta!-ela pediu.

Ele fixou o olhar no dela.

-Eu não ia deixar você lá... O que a Gina fez foi feio.Mas também, olha o que vocês fizeram com ela.Ela está só.E se foi verdade o que ela disse, sobre ela não estar junto de Malfoy, foi ele que mentiu.Malfoy é uma cobra, só deve ter feito isso para provocar-nos.-ela falava quase sem fôlego.Respirou fundo, antes de continuar.-Nós erramos, e devemos pedir desculpas para ela.

-Mas, ela disse que nunca iria nos perdoar... Ela me odeia!

-Calma... Gina é uma menina excelente.Ela não deve odiar-nos.

-Mas, depois, do que fizemos com ela...

Hermione colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele.-Tudo vai se resolver.Só espero que não seja tarde.-ela tirou a mão dos lábios dele.

Rony levou a mão até a face dela.-Desculpe... Eu não sabia que você tinha nojo de mim.Nunca mais eu te beijo.Mas, vamos voltar a sermos amigos.-ele dizia triste.-Está muito doloroso estar separado de você, de minha irmã e do... Harry.

Ela sorriu.-Vamos, voltar a ser amigos sim... Mas...

Ele sorriu de volta.E a abraçou.

Pelo menos, eles estavam como amigos.Pelo menos... Uma coisa tinha se resolvido.

Já que, era doloroso demais o trio estar separado, era doloroso demais... Tantas brigas atrás de brigas.

Hermione foi aos poucos se afastando.-Mais uma coisa... –ela foi aproximando seu rosto do dele.-Se eu tivesse nojo de você... Eu nunca faria isso.Acredite, eu não minto.

Os lábios dela encostaram-se aos dele.E aos poucos o toque de lábios se tornou um beijo apaixonado.Cheio de emoção, cheio de sentimentos e cheio de amor.

...

Finalmente, sábado!

Sábado o dia mais esperado da semana... Sem aula!E com uma festa maravilhosa, logo após, anoitecer.

As alunas estavam eufóricas.Todas queriam se arrumar... Apesar, que ainda era cedo.A festa começava as seis da tarde e ainda era nove da manhã.

Algumas pessoas totalmente preocupadas, pois, não tinha par.

Outras preocupadas, pois, não queriam estragar nada e ficar "lindo ou linda" para seu par.

A partir das duas da tarde, estava proibida a entrada de qualquer aluno para o Salão Principal, pois, os professores queriam fazer surpresa.

Pelo jeito, esse ano seria inesquecível para todos o Dia das Bruxas.

Ainda mais com um baile.

Gina estava muito ansiosa... Porém, também estava triste.Ela ontem tinha renegado a própria família de uma vez por todas.

Talvez, fosse melhor...

Ela finalmente tinha dito sua opinião.Tinha falado as coisas que a magoava.E pronto!

Nada importaria... Nem se eles viessem falar com ela.Ela **_nunca_** os perdoaria.

...

Draco ainda pensava no "eu te amo" de Gina.

Aquilo tinha remexido, mexido e balançado seu coraçãozinho de pedra.

Seu sentimento o confundia.E sua culpa aumentava.

À vontade de contar que fora ele que acabou com sua vida, aumentava como sua culpa.Mas, a coragem diminuía cada vez mais.

E seu brinquedo predileto estava se tornando perigoso demais...

Pois, se continuassem nesse ritmo, Virgínia passaria de brinquedo predileto para pessoa preferida.

E isso não podia acontecer.Ele não tinha "pessoas preferidas...".

Talvez, seu pai e sua mãe.

Mas, alguém além deles... Não!

Ele nunca amaria alguém.

Mas, o fato das palavras de Virgínia não pararem de ecoar na sua mente... Fez ele tomar uma decisão.

-Oi, você me chamou?-perguntou uma voz feminina tão conhecida.

-Sim, Pansy...-ele disse seco.

-O que foi amor?-ela perguntou receosa.-Está bravo... Pois, eu vou com Zabini na festa?Eu sei que você vai com a fedorenta e...-ela se calou ao ver o olhar frio e sem sentimento de Draco.Um olhar que ela digamos, não via há um bom tempo.

-Eu... Cansei!-ele exclamou.

-Como assim cansou?-ela perguntou alterando a voz.

-Cansei de você.-ele afirmou.

-Não!-ela gritou.Sorte que estavam em uma parte afastada do jardim...

-Sim.

-Você não pode me usar assim...

-Mas, eu usei.E agora cansei.Você já ficou chata, não tem mais graça.-ele nunca pensou que falaria isso para Pansy.Ela podia ser "chata" mas, o corpo dela sempre servia de conforto para ele.-Você é meu brinquedo, um brinquedo que eu já estou enjoado.-ele não queria dizer aquilo.Pois, todas elas eram brinquedos.Mas, depois, das palavras de Virgínia.Ele se sentiu obrigado.Ele... Não sabia o porquê de acabar com Pansy.Mas, na sua opinião já estava na hora.Digamos, ela tinha passado da validade.E há um certo tempo, já não sentia prazer ao beija-la, ao senti-la.

-Vamos, termine comigo...-ela falou calmamente.E ele estranhou tal tom.-E eu conto para todo mundo que você me fez gato e sapato.

Ele se sentiu em uma encruzilhada.Em um beco sem saída.-Conta?Duvido que conte.

-Mesmo?-ela perguntou desafiadora.-O Malfoy é um canalha!Ele é um canalha!O Malfoy...-ela começou a gritar e ele se sentiu obrigado a calar a boca dela com as mãos.Sorte que como dito antes, estavam afastados de todos...

Se ela espalhasse... Virgínia iria saber e ele perderia seu brinquedo... Ele perderia Virgínia.

Ele não queria perde-la.Não queria mesmo.

-Então, vai desistir de seu brinquedinho preferido?-ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

E ele não conseguia responder.Sua boca ficou seca.E começou a ficar ofegante.

Ele estava cansado de Pansy.Mas, agora ela iria contar se ele desistisse dela... E ele provavelmente perderia Virgínia.E pior... A perderia para sempre.E como nunca pensou ficar, estava perdido.E não sabia o que fazer.

Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém ali... Ele pensou.Mas, fora em vão.Existia alguém ali sim.Sim, existia.

E Draco Malfoy mal sabia que ele se tornaria seu pesadelo.Como um dia Malfoy foi dele.

E sem perder mais tempo, Potter sorriu e saiu correndo de lá.

Draco encarou Pansy, mas, não percebeu que ali tinha um intruso.O que ele iria dizer?

Malfoy não sabia...

-Fale.-ela pediu.

Ele ainda não respondeu.Precisava pensar rápido e responder rápido, para não se arrepender.

...

Gina saiu para o jardim e mal saiu deu de cara com Harry.

Sem falar nada passou por ele.E ele não deixou barato.Segurou o braço dela.

-Me solta... Não disse para todos que odiava você?Então, me solta.-ela disse nervosa se chacoalhando para se soltar.

-Virgínia, não... Gina.-ele disse sorrindo, mas, inseguro.-É verdade o que disse sobre não estar junto de Malfoy quando eu briguei com você, te acusando de tal coisa?

-Quer saber... Não, eu tinha "quase" beijado ele quando vocês me encontraram na escada como no jardim... Mas, só o beijei uma vez antes de você brigarem comigo.Depois, me acusaram de coisas falsas e ele se tornou meu único amigo.Diferente de certas pessoas...-ela disse ainda nervosa.

-Então, é verdade o que disse...-Harry falou pensativo.

-Por favor, está doendo me solta.

-Vai fugir?-ele disse apenas, afrouxando um pouco o aperto, mas, não a soltando.

-Claro que sim.

-Gina...

-Virgínia para você.

-Gina, nós precisamos conversar.-ele afirmou.

-E o que eu tenho para falar de bom com você?-ela perguntou sem um pingo de interesse.

Ele a soltou e ela estava se preparando para fugir quando...-Começando pelo fato de quem me disse que Malfoy estava junto com você, e que vocês tinham se beijando todas essas e mais vezes, fora nada menos do que seu "único amigo".

-Como assim?-ela encarou os olhos verdes dele.

-Foi ele que disse primeiro que vocês estavam juntos.

-Mentira...-ela falou incrédula, a voz trêmula.

-Verdade.Por isso, precisamos conversar.-ele disse calmamente.

Gina ficou perplexa.Como assim foi Draco que disse que eles estavam juntos antes mesmo de estarem?E por que ele tinha dito isso?

.Continua.

...

Oi!

Bem, eu bati meu recorde... Sério!Fui viajar, cheguei hoje, domingo e tcharam... Em duas horas fiz esse cap.

Não era por menos, eu tinha praticamente a idéia e falas que ia por...

Estou tão feliz!

E agora?O que Harry vai fazer?O que Draco fará?Já que, apesar, de ainda não perceber ele está gostando cada vez mais de Gina.

Eu sei que vcs pedem mais D/G... Mas, tenho medo de por e estragar tudo que tenho na minha mente.A fic é D/G!Mas, eu sempre complico.

Rs-bem agora vou responder os comentários!Ei!Valeu pessoal!Valeu mesmo!

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Oh!Você quer que o Harry fique com a Gina.Eu sei... Draco é muito mau.Mas... Pois bem, ele não é bonzinho.Gina será muito feliz.Mas, acredito que ninguém consegue felicidade de graça.Nunca.Felicidade também não se compra.Felicidade se conquista.Bem, tudo vem com seu tempo.Obrigado!E mesmo que sinta muita dó da Gina, bem que hoje ela deu o grito da independência... Continue a ler.Não posso garantir que não irá se arrepender, mas, posso dizer que pretendo surpreender, pretendo e espero conseguir.Beijocas.

**Kika Felton-87.-**Oi!Fico feliz que goste… E sei que quer mais D/G. Mas, eu sei que estou demorando para fazer isso.No começo, confesso, havia mais… Porém, é preciso que certas coisas aconteçam, antes de tudo.Obrigado e beijos.

**Miaka.-**O capítulo foi parado?Eu sei... Mas, nem todos os dias de sua vida são rápidos e agitados... São?Harry tem um esquema em sua mente, para que nada dê errado.Eu sei que é muito bom, em histórias, claro.Quando tem luta de "socos" com os disputantes pela donzela.Mas, calminha... Desta vez, Harry quer pensar um pouco mais, antes de agir.Ou senão, lhe garanto ele vai se arrepender.Tomara que eu tenha explicado bem, sobre a lerdeza dos fatos.Acredito que esse capítulo não foi tão lento quanto o anterior e nem será tão agitado quanto o próximo.Beijocas.

**LiccaWeasleyMalfoy.-**Oh!Por favor, não quero matar você.Sentiria muito remorso.Acredite!Hummm o que achou desse capítulo?Gostou?Beijos

**Lady Bunce.-**Fico feliz que você comentem em minha fic, por favor, continue, tá?Sobre a Gina ser uma manteiga derretida... Hoje ela mostrou que é forte.Antes, aconteciam tantas coisas atrás de coisas... Até hoje acontece!Que ela não conseguia nem parar direito, pensar e ir a luta.Eu sei, e acredito que ela é muito forte.Mas, com tantas coisas acontecendo nem o ser mais forte e valente arranjaria forças para continuar... E veja ela forte o bastante para não ficar chorando pelos cantos.Mesmo quando todos a despreza.Bem, beijocas e continue postando coments.

**Ana Luthor.-**Oi!A Gina está se _revoltando_, oh gostei dessa palavra.Malfoy está em apuros... O que ele dirá para Pansy?Sobre o filme... Bem, acho que depende da pessoa.Minha amiga entendeu muitas coisas.E confesso que junto de outra amiga chegamos a conclusão que faltou essa explicação.Mas, o resto está ótimo.Meu livro predileto é o Cálice, claro tirando o quinto.Mas, amo todos.Como sempre me esforço para não demorar a atualizar.Beijos.Autorizaria-me a mandar um e-mail para você para conversamos sobre o filme?

**Ci.-**Oi!Tudo bem?Tenha certeza... O baile vai ser inesquecível.Sobre o Blaise Zabini.Na verdade ele aparece no primeiro livro.Só não sei a descrição dele.Vou até perguntar... Ele é um dos nomes citados quando Harry vai saber em qual casa vai ficar.Sabe aqueles nomes que aparecem enquanto, se descreve o nervosismo de Harry.Li uma vez esse nome em uma fic e vi que ele tinha até uma participação "especial" não sei dizer, exatamente qual fic.Achei interessante e pus na minha.Ele é um sonserino e é dito no livro.Tentei achar mais informações sobre ele... Mas, não achei nada que ajudasse.E mesmo assim, resolvi por.Continue a ler.Tomara que tenha tirado sua dúvida.Beijocas.

**Môny.-**Oi!Ainda não pude mandar o e-mail.Fui viajar, mas, logo ele estará em sua caixa de mensagem.Eu sei, Gina sofre.Malfoy é mau!Fico feliz que goste de meu triangulo amoroso.Fico mesmo!Obrigado!E continue a postar comentários.Beijos.

Acho que é só!

Uma perguntinha antes, de eu ir:

Alguém saberia me descrever Blaise Zabini?

Eu sei o usei em minha fic... Inventei um jeito para ele e pronto!

Mas, gostaria de saber se ele é loiro, moreno, careca, cabeludo... Ou se posso usar e abusar... E fazer ele do modo que quero.

Por favor, quem poder me ajuda, ajude.

Acho que é só!

O que acharam desse cap.?

Tomara que tenham gostado.

Beijocas

E até o próximo capitulo.

Dani


	16. Quando tudo estava tão bem

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.15.-Quando tudo estava tão bem...

-Eu não posso acreditar.-ela disse enquanto, era observada pelos olhos verdes e penetrantes dele.

-Foi ele que contou para Rony, na frente de todos que vocês estavam juntos.Foi ele!-ele disse e segurou no pulso dela.- E isso não é tudo...

-Não!-ela berrou tentando se soltar.-Você está mentindo e...

Ele não falou nada, começou a caminhar a puxando pelo pulso.

-Pare, Potter.-ela começou a dar socos em Harry com a mão livre.Potter só podia estar mentindo.Draco, ela amava Draco.Ele não podia ser uma farsa.-Me larga, seu idiota!Eu te odeio!Odeio!

Ele continuou a puxando, e caminhando, sem se importar com os socos e até alguns chutes, mas, segurando cada vez mais para que ela não se soltasse.

-Canalha!Imbecil!Idiota!-ela começou a xinga-lo, sem ao menos pensar.Na verdade, ela nem conseguia raciocinar.

...

Draco olhou para chão e depois, voltou a encarar Pansy, agora com os braços cruzados diante ao peito, a cara de buldogue emburrada e o pé batendo freneticamente no chão.Ela estava muito impaciente.

-Está pensando muito...-ela disse nervosa.

-Eu penso.-ele sorriu sarcástico.Apesar, de estar em uma enrascada não conseguia tirar a pose.-Diferente de você.-ele disse isso apenas, para ferir os sentimentos dela.Apenas, para mostrar que não iria baixar a crista.

Ela realmente, se sentiu ofendida.Mas, nada disse.Apenas, continuou o encarando esperando uma resposta...

Ele por sua vez não conseguia parar de pensar.Queria terminar com Pansy, ela estava cansativa... E as palavras de Gina, bem, aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito não muito esperado por ele.Ele nunca pensou que ao ouvir tais palavras iria ficar assim tão confuso... Mas, agora se desistisse de Parkinson, ela contaria tudo para Virgínia.E ele perderia seu brinquedo predileto.Ninguém gosta de se desfazer de brinquedos prediletos, ainda mais quando se sentem obrigados...

-Responda... Não quer ficar o dia inteiro aqui, quer?-ela perguntou impaciente.

-Sua resposta é...

...

De repente, Harry parou e Gina esbarrou nele.

-O que você está fazendo?-ela perguntou brava, seu rosto estava até vermelho.

-Calma...-ele disse bem baixinho, em um murmuro.E apontou para algo.-Você vai ver quem é seu santo Malfoy.

-O que?-Gina seguiu com os olhos para onde Potter apontava.E lá estava, Malfoy e Parkinson...-O que eles estão fazendo e...

Potter tampou a boca dela.-Fica quieta e escuta.-ele pediu.

Ela acenou um "sim" com a cabeça.E ele tirou as mãos que estava sobre a boca dela.Silenciosamente ambos foram se aproximando e se esconderam entre alguns arbustos que havia ali.

...

-Diga logo!-ela descruzou os braços.E seu pé começou a bater com mais força no chão.Talvez, até ela estivesse se cansando de tudo.

-...Sua resposta é simples.-ele disse com um tom de voz sensual.O que fez o nervosismo dela diminuir um pouco, ela relaxou os ombros e até parou de bater o pé.Porém, seu olhar demonstrava fúria.-Você é minha.-ele riu por dentro.Claro que ela era dele.Pois, Malfoy não era de ninguém.E Pansy, era seu brinquedo.Mas, um brinquedo que estava se tornando perigoso.Aliás, todos os seus divertimentos estavam.E nenhum mais do que Gina.

Os olhos de Pansy brilharam de felicidade.E não demorou para se aproximar dele e segurar a face de tal.-Eu sabia que você não iria me deixar.

-Claro...-ele disse fechando os olhos e contando mentalmente até dez. Ela foi tocando os próprios lábios nos dele.E ele por dentro sentiu...

Nojo!

Sim... Ele nunca havia sentido nojo de alguma menina.Nem da Weasley quando a beijou pela primeira vez.E de Pansy... Pois, convenhamos, Pansy Parkinson era uma menina bem vista, bonita, elegante e de uma família rica de bruxos.Como alguém poderia sentir nojo dela?

E ele... Sentiu.

E ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu arrependido pela resposta há pouco tempo dada.Mas, nada fez.Só de pensar que talvez, Gina quase tenha ficado sabendo de seus podres.Isso tinha o machucado, sem ao menos saber o porquê.Isso tinha doído.E ele não queria pensar nisso.

Por isso, retribuiu com ardor o beijo de Pansy.O qual era como um vício, uma droga.O qual ele usava para esquecer do resto.Isso era o beijo de Pansy.Uma droga, para que ele se entorpecesse com a sensualidade e a luxúria dela.

E pudesse esquecer pelo menos por alguns minutos de sua "tentação" pela ex-Weasley.

...

Gina começou a ofegar.Harry olhou assustado para ela.Talvez, tivesse sido errado Gina ter visto tal cena.

As lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos e escorreram por sua face, seu olhar era melancólico, sofrido, traído.

-É mentira...-ela murmurou, querendo acreditar nas próprias palavras.

-Gina.-Harry a chamou em um murmuro tão baixo quanto o dela.

-É mentira!-ela gritou, saindo dos arbustos.

O que chamou a atenção do casal á frente.Malfoy e Pansy a encararam com medo.Entretanto, o olhar frio e sem sentimento de Draco havia um temor muito maior do que de Pansy.No dele tinha arrependimento e parecia ter raiva.Mas, Gina não quis saber de nada.

-Meu único amigo!-ela exclamou ironicamente.

-Não é nada do que está pensando...-Malfoy tentou consertar em vão, porém, tal atitude apenas, piorou tudo.E quando o olhar de Draco avistou um certo moreno de olhos verdes... A fúria podia ser percebida no olhar azul acinzentado e mortífero dele.-O que ele faz aqui?-perguntou nervoso, passando a mão entre os cabelos loiros platinados.

-Claro... Mentiu para meu irmão!-Gina não respondeu a pergunta de seu namorado, ou ex... Ou seja, lá o que ele tinha sido, pois, com certeza não seria mais.-Minha família me odeia por sua causa.-ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta.-Draco não queria perder a pose, mas, se continuasse assim, ele iria.

-E nem espere que eu responda.-ela falou voltando a abrir os olhos.

-Melhor você pararem de brigar...-Pansy até tentou falar, mas, o olhar fatal que chegava a pegar fogo de Virgínia a calou.

-Quando Potter me contou que foi você, Malfoy, que contou para Rony que eu tinha um caso assim, com você... Eu não desejava acreditar.-as lágrimas caiam uma atrás da outra.

Malfoy olhou para Potter, que o encarava sem cessar.-A minha vida é minha.Não pode se intrometer.-ele disse nervoso, a voz se elevando.

-Gina não merecia o que você estava fazendo com ela.-Potter disse confiante.

-Eu não estava fazendo nada com ela!-ele exclamou aos gritos.Malfoy estava perdendo o controle.

-Não...-ela fungou.-Realmente, não estava fazendo nada comigo.-apontou para Pansy.-Estava fazendo com ela.O que é muito pior... Eu pensei que pelo menos, gostasse de mim.Assim, sem amar nem nada.Talvez, só como amiga... Não sei.Tinha sido meu único amigo quando todos me deixaram.E eu, a burra, acreditei.

-Eu fiquei do seu lado.-ele afirmou com a voz trêmula.

-Claro!-ela exclamou não evitando a ironia na voz.-Mas, você era o culpado por eu ter ficado só.-ela colocou a mão sobre a testa.-Por Merlim... Como eu pude ser tão burra?Como?

-Prefere acreditar nele.-ele disse com nojo na voz, se referindo a Potter.-Do que em mim?

-Oh!Com certeza, eu irei acreditar em você depois, do que eu vi.-ela tirou a mão da testa em um movimento brusco.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

-Foi loucura minha pensar, em um Malfoy, sim, meu irmão estava certo.Você é uma cobra!Como seu pai!Um Malfoy e um Weasley.Eu estava louca.-ela limpou as lágrimas com as mãos.-Então, quanto tempo pretendia enganar a idiota, aqui?

-Eu não estava te enganando...

-Não!O que estava fazendo, então?

-Eu...-ele não tinha como se explicar, ela tinha visto.E ele nem sabe desde quando.

-Viu!Você não estava me enganando... Estava me colocando um lindo par de chifres.-ela falou com um tom humorado, mas, quem olhasse para sua face e olhos veria como estava sofrendo.-Eu fui burra... Como fui.Mas, agora Draco, pode brincar com essa aí, pode se divertir as minhas custas.E eu disse que te amava.-ela disse se lamentando, disse em um tom sofrido.

Harry olhou com pena para Gina.Pela primeira vez desde quando começaram a discutir, havia desviado o olhar de Draco.

-Mas, eu não _quero_ te amar mais.

-Querer não é poder.-ele disse convencido.

-É. Mas, eu vou me esforçar para mudar esse ditado.Vai ver... Querer é poder sim.-ela falou o desafiando.-Sabe por quê?

-Não, não sei...

Pansy e Harry observavam atentos.

-Seu amor não vale a pena.-ela suspirou.-Me sinto um lixo.Mas, agora eu sei que você não presta, que me traiu, que me enganou.

Ele engoliu o seco, pois, sentiu frieza nas palavras dela e isso fez seu coração doer.

-Acabou!Você não presta.-ela gritou irritada.-Eu tenho nojo de você!

...

Draco paralisou.Pois, não fazia nem muitos minutos que tinha sentido nojo de Pansy ao beija-la.E ao ouvir Gina falar isso.Ele sentiu-se um lixo, um grande nada.E nem todo seu poder e riqueza, o fazia ficar mais forte neste momento.

-Nojo...-repetiu para si mesmo.

-Nojo!-ela repetiu para ele.-Eu me enganei ao dizer a todos que quem eu odiava era minha família, meus entes queridos... Pois, agora eu sei quem eu devo odiar.Quem é o culpado da minha vida estar um caos.-o rosto avermelhado, o olhar melancólico, os olhos e face molhados pelas lágrimas, agora, que tentavam cessar.-Pensando melhor... Toda aquela aproximação.Você queria acabar comigo e com meus entes próximos... Só pode ser isso.Só pode!

-Quer saber?Eu fiz isso sim.-ele afirmou.Ver ela o xingando, e dizendo que o odiava doía demais.Então, já que, as suposições feitas... Eram verdadeiras.Melhor dizer logo tudo.-E não vou negar.Eu brinquei com você.-ele se aproximou dela.Tocou os cabelos vermelhos dela.-E lhe garanto foi meu brinquedo preferido.-ele que deveria ser chamado de burro.Não conseguia pensar que falando isso, agora assim, tudo estava acabado.

Pansy pareceu ofendida ao saber que não era o brinquedo predileto de Malfoy.-Por Merlim, cansei desse lega, lega...-ela disse enquanto, dava meia volta para sair dali.

Potter até podia falar isso e ir embora, porém, continuou ali.

...

Gina encarou os olhos cheios de mistérios de Malfoy.-Brinquedo...-ela repetiu em um cochicho.-Tome aqui seu brinquedo!-ela berrou e deu um tapa na cara dela.-Eu pensei que era meu único amigo, que era a única pessoa que sempre eu poderia confiar.Não podia imaginar que a culpa de tudo era sua.Eu te odeio, Malfoy.E diferente de todos, eu nem quero pensar na palavra perdão.Porque você não merece o meu perdão.Então, não tente nada.-ela disse ofegante.-Agora ache outro brinquedo predileto.Esse aqui, nunca foi seu brinquedo e nunca será!

Ele não evitou, gargalhou.-Foi sim...

Ela nem pensou, deu outro tapa na cara dele.-Talvez, mas, não vou ser mais.Eu odeio você!Passar bem...-disse raivosa.O empurrou e saiu correndo.

Ela se sentia horrível por dentro.Acabada.Mas, não podia dar uma chance para ele... Pois, sofreu tanto e ele viu como.Aliás, a culpa de seu sofrimento era dele.E isso a magoava ainda mais.

Porém...Ninguém manda no coração.

E ela não poderia parar de ama-lo, como agora amava.O mais doloroso era amar alguém e saber como ele era mau para você, como ele tinha a traído, como ele tinha a enganado.

...

Draco ficou autônomo.Viu ela sair correndo.E a dor no coração aumentou.

Agora só sobrara ele e Potter...

-O que ainda está fazendo aqui?-Malfoy perguntou encarando Potter.

-Nada... Eu só quero dar algumas palavrinhas com você.-Potter disse com ar superior.E infelizmente, Draco pensou que Harry podia ter esse ar.Draco estava acabado agora.

-É mesmo?-perguntou sem interesse algum.

-Você não sabia... Mas, eu havia visto você se agarrando com Pansy.-Potter confessou.

-E foi contar para Virgínia.-retrucou irritado.

-Não, faz tempo que vi.Eu não contei sobre isso.Eu apenas mostrei.-Potter confessou, assim, na cara-dura.

-E daí?É isso que quer me contar?Se for, vai embora!-Malfoy falou mal-criado.

-Eu já vou...-Potter começou a se aproximar de Draco, o qual estranhou tal aproximação.-... O que você fez com Gina não tem perdão.Mentiu para ela, para todos.Estragou minha vida, a dela, de Rony, Mione e entre outros.

-Ela já falou isso.-Draco disse impaciente.

-Você estava tão convencido de que sempre a teria por perto... Mas vai se arrepender!-Harry se aproximava cada vez mais de Draco.

-Já acabou?-Draco não conseguia ser inferior.

-Eu disse que se ferisse os sentimentos dela, eu iria estourar sua cara de doninha, não é?-os olhos verdes de Harry tomaram um certo brilho assassino.-Há tempos quero fazer isso...-Potter cerrou o punho e antes, que Draco pudesse fazer algo.Harry meteu um soco bem dado na face metida de Malfoy, derrubando este no chão.-Eu tenho certeza que já está arrependido de ter perdido a Gina.-dizendo isso saiu dali.

Deixando Draco sozinho.

Malfoy massageou o lugar em que recebeu o soco.Passou a mão pelo nariz e viu que esse sangrava.Deitou-se na grama.O que ele tinha feito?

O arrependimento...

A culpa...

A dor no peito...

O medo de Virgínia não falar mais com ele...

A solidão...

Tudo o confundia, tudo o machucava.

Fechou os olhos se contendo.

-O que eu fiz?-perguntou-se.Mas, sabia ser em vão...

Agora já estava feito e não tinha como voltar atrás.Virgínia o odiava... E ele mal sabia porque isso era tão dolorido.

Tudo estava tão bom... Mas, ás vezes, nós temos confiança demais.Fazemos algo sem pensar nas conseqüências em geral.E quando, desejamos machucar alguém profundamente, no fim... Somos nós que saímos mais feridos.

Fechou os olhos e esperou o nada.

-Virgínia, eu... O que você fez comigo?-ele perguntou.Mas, ninguém o respondeu.

Ele sabia que Virgínia era diferente, ela era um dos seus brinquedos, mas, desta vez, era o preferido.Mas, agora ele não a tinha mais.E assim, pode perceber que não a queria como um brinquedo.Talvez, como o que tentava negar, queria ela como uma pessoa preferida... Não ele a queria como algo muito maior do que isso.Só não conseguia descrever como.Ela tinha mexido com ele.Ela tinha feito o que ninguém mais havia conseguido... Entretanto, a mentira havia sido curta.E agora só podia se dizer que:

**_Era tarde demais..._**

****

.Continua.

...

Olá!

Como vocês vão?

Agora os comentários:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**_Oi!Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.Valeu por me dizer como Blaise é!Sim, alguém abriu os olhos da Gina... Mas, se depender dela: Draco, por enquanto, não tem perdão.Mas, veremos no que essa história vai dar... Como sempre me esforço para não demorar a postar.Beijocas_

**Selene Malfoy.-**_Oi!Calminha... Sem violência!Bem, que pensando bem, até eu tive vontade de dar uns tapinhas na Pansy, mas, ela nem precisou contar nada.Gina já sabe de tudo.Fico feliz que goste.Continue comentando, beijos._

**Kika Felton-87.-**_Oi!Valeu por ter me dito isso sobre o Zabini.Eu também sabia que ele não era descrito, mas, pensei que talvez, fosse falsa de atenção... Sobre ter mais D/G... Calminha!Pois, agora as coisas estão fervendo.Brigada.Beijocas._

**Sett.-**_Oi!Bem, desta vez não fiz em duas horas, mas, foi rapidinho não foi?Eu amo intrigas, em histórias.Acho mais interessante.Como sempre me esforço para não demorar a postar!Beijos_

**Vivian Malfoy.-**_Valeu!Muito obrigado!Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Fico muito!Sempre tento atualizar rápido, e cada vez mais rápido ainda... Beijocas continue comentando._

**Miaka.-**_Uau!Sério mesmo que sente tudo que eu tento passar pela fic?Confesso que muitas vezes, são sentimentos meus.Alguns sentimentos que um dia eu senti.Que estou sentindo no momento.Imagino se fosse eu ali, e penso como o personagem agiria.Alguns sentimentos eu roubo de pessoas conhecidas minha.Nem que seja uma parte da fic alegre, sentimentos felizes, eu os uso também.Sério mesmo!Fico tão feliz que consiga passar assim, tipo "mensagens" pelas minhas histórias.Isso me deixa muito feliz.Agora, sobre a fic em si.Gina sabe de tudo agora.E Draco se sente no fundo do poço.Harry ficou um pouco neutro.Apesar, do soco que deu.E a história esquenta cada vez mais... Fico tão feliz que goste de minha fic.Obrigado!Beijos_

Acho que é só!

Mas, antes de eu ir.Quero oferecer esse capítulo para uma grande amiga que fez aniversário, hoje terça-feira, dia 15 de junho.

**_Cibelle, eu te adoro!Nunca se esqueça disso, certo?_**

Eu ofereço esse capítulo para você, pois, você merece.Eu sei que não foi um capítulo tão alegre, para uma data tão especial.Porém, acredito que nesse capítulo mostra algumas coisas que acontecem na vida.Como ás vezes, a mentira tem perna curta e como nos arrependemos de tantas outras coisas.Por isso, minha amiga, seja sempre essa pessoa maravilhosa e verdadeira que é. Siga sempre sorrindo e acredite em si própria.Te adoro!Beijão!

****

Valeu pessoal, por terem me dito como é Blaise Zabini.

Ah!Eu queria dizer também, que estou fazendo uma shortfic.

Mas, desculpem fãs de D/G... A fic é H/G.

E quando tiver pronta, eu vou publicar e avisar aqui, para os interessados.

Será apenas, um capítulo.Sabe... Por causa, dos dias dos namorados, atrasado, mas, bem, para todos os casais felizes.

Bem, eu ainda não namoro... Mas, desejo felicidades para quem namora.

Beijão

Dani


	17. O Baile!

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.16.-O Baile!

Gina chorava sem cessar, sentada na grama perto do lago.

Harry chegou de mansinho.E a abraçou.-Não chore!

-Mas... Ele me traiu!-ela gritou.

-Calma... Não fique assim, você não é assim.-ele dizia calmamente.-Cadê a Weasley que eu conheço?Cadê aquela Gina forte e invencível...?

-Oh! Harry eu... Eu… Peço desculpas, eu…

-Eu que me desculpo.-ele se afastou.-Me desculpe por tudo.

-Fui tola...

-Sorria.-ele tocou a face dela.-E mostre a todos o como é forte.

-Obrigado!-ela exclamou o abraçando mais forte.

...

Gina entrou no Salão Comunal...Junto de Harry.O que muitos estranharam, já que, todos sabiam de suas intrigas.

Rony e Hermione se aproximaram cautelosamente.

Virgínia deu um sorriso envergonhado e abaixou a cabeça.-Me... Desc...

-Desculpa!-Rony a interrompeu.-Eu fui tão idiota.Você estava certa, eu nem te dei um momento para se explicar.Eu não mereço ser seu irmão.

-Não, eu também me desculpo.-Gina falou sincera.

-Perdoe-nos.-pediu Mione.

As lágrimas voltaram outra vez, e Gina abraçou Rony com todas as suas forças.Enquanto, chorava desesperadamente.

-Me desculpe.-Mione sussurrou para Harry.E ele disse o mesmo.Ambos se juntaram no abraço, e sem se importar com as pessoas em sua volta, também choraram... Já que, naquele momento o trio maravilhoso e a Gina estavam fazendo finalmente, as pazes... Meses de sofrimentos, semanas dolorosas e dias de tristezas, tudo havia acabado... Ou pelo menos quase tudo.

Colin olhou para eles...E começou a bater palmas.O que todos aos poucos forma seguindo.

Eles mereciam aplausos.Todos ali mereciam aplausos.Todos ali foram tão injustos... Que depois, de tudo conseguirem voltar "quase" tudo ao normal, era uma vitória!

Na vida sempre temos dificuldades, mas, temos que enfrenta-las.Temos que seguir em frente de cabeça erguida.Não importa o que aconteça...

...

O Baile!Finalmente, o baile.

Todos estavam prontos, e na frente da porta dupla do Salão Principal, que logo seria aberto.

E todos poderiam ver como tudo ficou.A ansiedade a emoção...

Bem, nem todos estavam...

O trio e Gina não estavam como Malfoy também não estava, ali.

As portas abriram e todos aos poucos foram entrando.

O Salão estava magnífico.Havia várias mesas e cadeiras, o teto estava enfeitiçado em uma noite cheia de estrelas, tinha abóboras flutuantes e velas.Havia outros enfeites, como flores roxas e laranjas.As mesas estavam cobertas por um pano roxo, e a mesa de comidas e bebidas estava muito bem enfeitada, cheia de doces e salgados, velas que as chamas dançavam.E havia até uma banda.

Poucos começaram a dançar, muitos foram logo se sentando.O que deixava, apesar da decoração linda, a festa chata.

-Um instante...-pronunciou Dumbledore e todos olharam para ele.-...Quero que nessa data tão especial todos se divirtam, dancem, comam e vivam!-ele dizia com um sorriso sincero.-Este ano a festa foi feita para vocês, muito mais do que os outros anos, muito mais.Não só um dia que se comemora uma data, mas sim, um dia feliz que se comemora uma data e mostra verdades. Aproveitem suas maravilhosas vidas, e essa noite maravilhosa.Divirtam-se.-ele disse isso e caminhou até Minerva, pediu uma dança e começou a dançar com ela.

Tirando o som da banda e uns ou outros que cochichavam, tudo se silenciou.Olharam para a porta do Salão e se espantaram ao ver Rony e Mione entrando de mãos dadas no lugar.Ela com um lindo vestido azul-marinho, longo.Os cabelos amarrados em um coque, com alguns fios caindo sobre o rosto.Ele com as vestes da mesma cor da dela, tão belo quanto ela.Os cabelos de fogo estavam um pouco bagunçados como de Harry, mas, realmente o deixou charmoso.

Talvez, não tenha sido tanta surpresa para o pessoal de Grifinória, mas, para ou outros das outras casas, sim.Já que, nesse mesmo dia para eles, estes ainda estavam se pegando como cão e gato.

Porém...

Logo que eles, dois, entraram, o que foi um espanto para muitos.Todos quase caíram duros ao ver Harry Potter... E Virgínia Weasley de mãos dadas.

Ele estava com roupas negras, calça, camisa, terno, tudo.E ela estava com um vestido muito bonito, também negro, um pouco depois, do joelho.Sapatos de salto alto.E os cabelos vermelhos soltos.

Muitos ficaram boquiabertos ao verem eles tão imponentes entrando no Salão.Até os professores olharam intrigados...

-Lhes apresento minha namorada.-disse Harry em voz alta.Ele virou-se para ela.-Uma dança?-perguntou sorrindo.

-Por que eu não iria dançar com meu namorado?-ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele sorriu mais ainda e a puxou para perto de si.Dançando junto à música.

Que parecia muito uma valsa.

Todos ainda estavam confusos.Mas, observavam atenciosamente o casal dançar.

Gina encostou a cabeça no peito de Harry.Enquanto, ele encostou a dele sobre a cabeça dela.

-Quando eu era mais nova...-ela sussurrou, mas, apesar de ter sido tão baixo, ele escutou.-Eu sonhava com isso!

-Isso?-ele perguntou intrigado.

Ela se afastou um pouco, apenas, para encarar os olhos verdes dele.-Sim, comigo e com você deste jeito.

Ele sorriu com sinceridade.

-Acho que o pesadelo acabou.-ela falou com tristeza, pois, depois, do que vira hoje de manhã, depois, de voltar às pazes com Harry, Rony e Mione... Ela não tinha mais pensado "nele", e agora "ele" havia voltado para seus pensamentos.Porém, ela não queria recordasse.-Eu...-Harry colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, a calando.

-Esqueça...-ele pediu carinhosamente.-Pois, agora está tudo bem.Então, tente esquecer que aos poucos você conseguirá.-ele tirou o dedo dos lábios dela.

Ela tocou a face dela.-Por que eu fui tão tola?-ela se perguntou.

-Tolo, fui eu.-concluiu.

-Mas, não é mais...-ela disse bem baixinho.Podia sentir um a respiração do outro.Os lábios aos poucos estavam indo se tocar...

-MALFOY!-um grito estridente os interrompeu.Olharam atordoados e viram Pansy soltar um grunhido.Enquanto, todos ainda boquiabertos olhavam para a entrada do Salão.Lá estava Malfoy... Todo imponente.Vestia vestes negras como de Harry e tinha nos lábios um sorriso malicioso.Porém, não era isso que chamava atenção de todos.Ele estava só!

O que era de muito se espantar.Já que, todos sabiam que NUNCA ele iria só em uma festa.Sempre levava alguém.Ás vezes era até Pansy, ou uma menina bobinha que arranjava, nem que fosse de última hora.Sempre havia uma... Não importava se fosse muito atrasado.E vê-lo sem ninguém dava a impressão que não quis procurar um par.

Na mente de quase todos se perguntava o que estava acontecendo nessa festa?

Todos pensaram que Malfoy veria com a Weasley... E ela veio com Potter.Rony e Mione que estavam brigados vieram juntos.E Malfoy veio só.

O que estava acontecendo?

Draco caminhou lentamente, enquanto, os olhares penosos de todos caiam sobre ele.

Gina tirou o sorriso do rosto e Harry não evitou fazendo o mesmo.

Mas, pior foi o olhar de Malfoy sobre Harry e Gina.Era um olhar cheio de ódio e rancor.Capaz de matar qualquer um a distancia.Ele deu um passo ameaçando chegar perto do casal, que antes dançara e agora estava ali parado, atônito.

Todos observaram com mais atenção o trio trocando olhares, um mais raivoso que o outro.

E a tensão nasceu, o medo, a culpa... Tudo nasceu como antes no coração de Draco.Enquanto, Harry tentava analisar o porquê de estar ali trocando olhares com aquela cobra.Gina fechou os olhos e se sentiu horrível, a alegria se escapuliu e a tristeza tomou conta de si.

Rony e Mione se aproximaram de Harry e Gina.Também com o olhar atento e raivoso.

-Por que pararam?-perguntou Dumbledore divertido.-Vamos, dancem!Se divirtam...-ele disse quebrando o gelo e silêncio que havia caído sobre todos nesses últimos minutos.

E todos, mesmo se esforçando para não olharem, começaram a dançar, comer e conversar.

Blaise Zabini se aproximou de Draco.E o puxou.

Gina preferiu ignorar Malfoy e puxou Harry mais para perto de si.Enquanto, ambos começavam a dançar.Mione sorriu junto a Rony, e fizeram o mesmo.

...

Blaise jogou Draco sobre uma cadeira, o fazendo se sentar.

-Ora... Você venho a festa?-perguntou Blaise puxando outra cadeira e se sentando nessa.-Mas, venho sem ninguém... O que está acontecendo, Draco?

-Eu...-Draco tinha voz embargada e rouca.Ele pigarreou.-Gostaria de saber.-disse em um tom de voz, um pouco melhor.

-DRAQUINHO O QUE HOUVE?-Pansy havia chegado, gritava igual uma histérica.

-Por favor, Pansy, fale mais baixo.-pediu Zabini.

-Certo!-ela disse com a voz mais aguda que o comum.-O que houve?Por que veio sem par?Foi pelo que aconteceu hoje de manhã?Não liga para aquela raça.Eles são imundos e idiotas!

-Pansy, me faz um favor?-perguntou Blaise com a voz mais doce e gentil que conseguiu.

-Claro!-ela exclamou toda feliz.

-Poderia trazer um suco para o nosso amigo, aqui?

-Claro!Qual?

-Vai lá e escolhe...-ele disse agora encarando o olhar confuso de Draco.

-Certo!-e dando até saltinhos de felicidade ela saiu até a mesa de comidas e bebidas.

-Draco é melhor me explicar tudo.-ele falou sério.Os olhos verdes penetrantes no olhar cinza do outro.

Draco suspirou, olhou de relance Gina e Harry dançar e cerrou o punho.-Bem... Você sabe que Virgínia era meu brinquedo.

-Eu sei sim.Mas, por que ela está com Harry?-Zabini perguntou sem tirar o tom sério da voz.

-Por quê?-Draco perguntou irritado.-Simples... O Harry sabia que eu estava com a Pansy.

O espanto tomou conta do rosto de Zabini, ele balançou na cadeira quase caindo.-O que?

-Ele me viu, e ficou quieto.Foi mais esperto.-ele dizia com muita raiva.-E quando me viu indo terminar com a Pansy...

-Porque você ia terminar com ela?Ela não é seu maior brinquedo?

-Na verdade, não...-Draco revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para Harry e Gina dançando.

-A deixa isso pra lá.E termina logo de contar... O que aconteceu hoje?

-Harry levou Gina para ver o que estava "acontecendo" e ela viu Pansy me beijar.-ele terminou com a voz melancólica.-Eu a perdi... Para sempre.

Blaise analisou o rosto do amigo, o qual estava acabado e parecia que um basílisco havia passado por cima.-Você gosta dela?

Draco deu um olhar cheio de ódio e mais frio que o comum para o amigo.-Nunca!-gritou se levantando.Mas, ninguém olhou para ele.A música estava muito alta, havia acabado de ir para uma música mais agitada.

-Eu não vou levantar daqui e dizer para você ficar...-avisou Blaise.-Mas, vou pedir que dê uma última olhada para Potter e a Weasley, percebi que você olhou muito para eles... E veja o que está realmente, sentindo.-Zabini passou a mão pelo os cabelos loiros escuros.

Malfoy soltou um muxoxo irritado, porém, realmente deu uma última olhada para o casal, que dançava alegremente agora.E se retirou para seu quarto...

Pansy chegou com o copo o qual havia um líquido negro e gosmento dentro.-Não sabia qual suco escolher... Então, misturei todos.-ela disse toda alegre.

Blaise pegou o copo e colocou sobre a mesa.-Esqueça... Nosso "amiguinho" já foi se deitar.-e puxou o corpo de Pansy junto ao seu.

Ela sorriu maliciosa.Enquanto, ele a puxava para a pista de dança.

...

Virgínia olhou de relance para Draco... Ele estava indo embora.E uma dor no peito maior do que todas que já sentira se fez.

Mas, ela ignorou.Dançou mais um pouco, porém, ela e Harry resolveram se sentar.

Os pés de ambos doíam, e seus corpos estavam suados.

Observaram Rony e Mione dançarem sem cessar...

Harry olhou para Gina, tirou algumas mechas do rosto dela.-Ficou brava por eu ter dito que você era minha namorada?Eu sei que ainda não resolvemos nada...

-Tudo bem!Eu sei que em você eu posso confiar.-ela se levantou.

E ele acabou indo junto.

-Vou dormir, estou tão cansada.Hoje foi um dia muito estressante.-ela desabafou.

Despediram-se dos amigos e se dirigiram até o Salão comunal.

...

Draco chegou no seu dormitório, deitou sobre sua cama.E fechou os olhos.Tudo aconteceu tão rápido...

-E agora... Eu não tenho mais você.-ele disse em um sussurro.Não conseguia parar de pensar na Weasley.Não conseguia fechar os olhos e dormir em paz, hoje.Pois, as imagens dela dançando tão feliz ao lado de Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido, doía demais.

Ela parecia tão frágil, desesperada... De manhã.

E agora estava lá... Junto com aquele idiota e metido do Potter.Dançando como se nada tivesse ocorrido, como se ela não tivesse o perdido.

Mas, ele sabia que... Não fora ela que perdeu ele.E sim, ele que a perdeu.E pelo jeito para sempre.

Primeiramente, ele nem conseguia saber porque estava sentindo tanta falta dela.Não era ele que a odiava, que não ligava...?

-O que está acontecendo comigo?-ele se perguntou, o desespero em sua voz e dentro de si.Ele estava perdido!

...

Gina se jogou em uma poltrona da sala comunal e Harry ficou em pé.

-Está bem?-ele perguntou atencioso.

-Sim.-ela disse suspirando.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a face dela, deslizou até o queixo dela e a fez o encarar.-Posso te beijar?

Ela esbugalhou os olhos.Beijar... Potter... Beijar...

Ela não sabia o que fazer.Mas, o que importava mais?Potter... Ele sim compensava, nunca mentiria para ela.Ela acenou com a cabeça.E ele se curvou...Os lábios dele fora aos poucos tocando os dela.Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e o puxou o fazendo ajoelhar-se na sua frente.O beijo era doce, muito gentil, tão diferente da forma arrasadora de Draco a beijar.

Mas, não era ruim.O beijo era maravilhoso, de uma forma que mais ninguém a beijou e ela se sentiu feliz, pois, isso era um desejo realizado.

...

Draco fechou os olhos novamente...

-Virgínia...-murmurou.

Em sua mente, outra vez, a imagem de Virgínia... Ela sorria para ele.E isso o fez sorrir, também.Mas, um sorriso curto.

Ela caminhava até outra pessoa, os cabelos negros, os olhos verdes... Potter.E o beijou.Não Draco, e sim Potter!

O beijou com vontade.

Malfoy abriu os olhos em desespero...

Ele estava acabado.

Tinha que admitir... Estava com inveja e ciúmes de Potter.Ele queria seu brinquedo predileto de volta... Mas, como?Se ela o odiava agora...

.Continua.

..oo00OO00oo..

OI!Tudo bem com vocês?

Bem, eu sei demorei... Desculpe, as coisas na última semana ocorreram rápido demais, e mal peguei a fic, para escrever.Mal entrei no pc para ser sincera.Mas, aqui estou eu... E o próximo capítulo não demora a chegar.

Draco está acabado...

Gina está com Potter.

E Rony e Mione estão finalmente juntos.

O que pode acontecer?

Bem, nem eu sei direito.

Antes de comentar eu queria falar sobre minha shortfic, um só capítulo, é Harry e Gina, mas, acho que os fãs de Draco e Gina podem olhar também.A fic chama-se:

**_Ter você!_**

Quem tiver preguiça de procurar pelas páginas de HP... Entre aqui:

Esse capítulo é dedica á Môny, parabéns querida.Desculpe, ser tão atrasada não sabia que era seu niver, 16/06.Felicidades!Beijão!

Certo?

Também quero agradecer aos 90 comentários e á todos que gastam seu tempinho lendo minha fic e comenta.Beijão para todos vocês.

Tenham certeza que todos moram no meu coração.

Agora chega de enrolar... Vou responder aos reviews:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**OI!Não… A fic é D/G… Mas, adoro intrigas, então, eu sempre as coloco.Nosso, fiquei espantada ao ver que acha que Draco não merece Gina, tá, até eu achei um pouco...Mas, ele está se arrependendo... Rápido demais para o gosto dele... Ele nem ficou meio dia sem ela, imagine se passar um mês?Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Muito mesmo.Continue a ler e comentar.Beijocas

Môny.-Parabéns!Muitos anos de vida!Felicidades!Bem, o Draco ainda vai sofrer mais... Fico feliz que goste da fic, e que tenha acompanhado ela assim, tão fielmente, obrigada.Beijos. Sett.-OI!Você gostou de ver Draco levando um soco?Eu também... Amei fazer essa parte.Ele é um mau-caráter... Fez Gina sofrer tanto, já estava na hora, não acha?Beijocas 

Miaka.-Sim!!!Draco viu o que fez... E está se arrependendo, cedo demais?Quem sabe?Só sabemos que já estava na hora de Gina enxergar a verdade e nada melhor que Harry para mostrá-la.Beijos.

**Ci (tosca).-**OI!Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e feliz que eu tenha lhe dado ele como presente.Sempre conte comigo amiga, sempre.Bem, pensando um pouco, realmente parece com o "C" e a "B"... Mas, ainda prefiro o Draco e a Pansy, personagens fictícios, porém, mais dignos. Tomara que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto gostou do outro.Bem, eu mal conversei com você na segunda... Andou um pouco afastada.Pelo menos eu achei.Bem, talvez, tenha sido impressão.Beijocas****

**Lú.-**OI!Tudo bem?Sobre o Draco não revidar... Ele tá acabado não estava em condições... Como fico feliz ao saber que gosta do jeito que descrevo o Draco!Muito feliz!Muito!!!!!!!!!Na hora que ele confirmar que ela é um brinquedo, não quis deixar ele pra baixo, ele é um Malfoy não é?Sim, ela ficou triste.Mas, não perdeu o rebolado e surpreendeu a todos.Pois, a Gina é uma menina muito forte.E agora com seu irmão, Mione, harry e amigos de volta, ela voltou a tona.Escreva quanto quiser, certo?Beijos.****

**Selene Malfoy.-**Bem, exagere o quanto quiser.Já que, quando comenta é para expor a opinião, não é?Fico feliz que goste da fic.Sobre eles voltarem... Nada a declarar!Desculpe... Beijocas.****

**Jéssy.-**Que bom!Fiquei com medo de te magoar.Eu não gosto de magoar as pessoas.Fico feliz que ainda goste da minha fic.E obrigada.Beijos.****

Acho que é só... Desculpe se esqueci de alguém, não é intensão.

Bem, a aqueles que prometi um e-mail, ainda vou cumprir, para falarmos do filme.Desculpe-me... Outra semana corrida.Mas, ele vai chegar ai na caixa de correio de vocês... Ah!Se vai...

Bem, obrigado por tudo.Continuem a ler.

E comentar, claro.

Beijão

Dani


	18. Não feche os olhos

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.17- Não feche os olhos

Gina abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou, olhando a sua volta.Este não era seu quarto.Certo, as mesmas cores, até quase o mesmo jeito.Mas, sua cama não era a do meio e aqueles lençóis não eram seus.Ela estava só ali, bem, até sentir algo se mexer ao seu lado.Olhou curiosa...

-Merlim...-disse atônita.-Eu estou na cama do Harry!-ela exclamou.

Mas, como?Por quê?E como seu irmão deixou?Perguntas assim invadiam sua mente.

Encarou o rosto de Potter, o qual abria os olhos e ao mesmo tempo a abraçava.

Ela não conseguiu evitar e sorriu sem jeito.

-Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de você estar aqui.-ele começou.-Ontem você acabou adormecendo lá na poltrona... E eu não posso ir até o dormitório feminino.Então, lhe trouxe para cá.

-E meu irmão?

-Ele me viu colocando você aqui.Ficou furioso e expliquei tudo o que houve.Ele pareceu acreditar e ficou mais tranqüilo.-ele beijou a face dela.

-Mas, não aconteceu nada entre a gente... E...

-Juro por meus pais.Eu nunca faria algo que você não quer.

Ela o beijou.

Ela acreditava em Harry.Pois, ele sim, era confiável.

...

Draco bateu com tudo a mão sobre a mesa da Sonserina.Onde estaria Potter e Gina?A hora do café da manhã estava quase acabando.

Bem, sua noite não tinha sido uma das melhores, sonhar com Gina quase toda noite o deixou mais do que irritado.Ver no sonho inteiro ela beijar Potter o fazia sentir náuseas.

-Maldita Weasley...-resmungou olhando para a entrada do salão.E lá estava, finalmente, o novo casal e mais popular de toda Hogwart!

O casal 20... O casal do momento.

Como era possível ela estar ali ao lado dele de mão dadas e parecer tão feliz?Nem parecia que Gina havia descoberto ontem que tinha sido enganada e que tinha sido traída...

Não parecia sofrer pela perda de Malfoy...Não!

Na verdade, ele que a perdeu.Ele não podia tentar enganar isso.Não podia.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo.Mas, a imagem do sonho de Gina beijando Potter voltava.E o medo de fechar os olhos surgia, um medo que nunca pensou sentir.

...

Gina e Potter se sentaram juntos para tomar café.

-Depois, vamos lá no jardim?-ela perguntou feliz.

-Por que não?O dia está tão lindo.-ele falou enquanto, passava creme de abóbora na torrada.

-Eu realmente fico feliz que tudo esteja resolvido.-falou Rony dando um "beijinho" em Mione.

-E nós também.-falou Colin.-Já chega de discussão!

-Um brinde...-disse Neville.

E todos pegaram seus sucos de abóboras e os ergueram brindando uns com os outros.

Pois, já estava na hora de haver um pouco de paz para os Grifinórios.

...

Draco não agüentou ver aquela cena de completa alegria.E em um impulso saiu dali.

Estava nervoso.

Como ela podia estar tão feliz?

Como seu brinquedo podia estar ali, tão alegre?Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Parou de caminhar e se encostou à parede.Escutou passos... E virou para encarar quem vinha.

-Ora...Ora... Uma grifinória.-disse todo malicioso.

-Draco Malfoy, não é?Ex da Weasley.-falou a menina.

-Sim, e você?-ele realmente, não fazia idéia de quem era aquela garota.

-Lilá Brown.-ela falou.

-Sei...-ele falou sem muito entusiasmo.-Lilá Brown.-ele repetiu, tocando na face dela.

-Malfoy...-ela disse temerosa.

Os lábios dele foram se aproximando dos dela.

Ela soltou um suspiro enquanto, ele tocava seus lábios aos dela.Foi fechando os olhos...

**"E é assim... Quando não se pode esquecer do que se sofre, se arranja algo para que cubra a dor".**

A afastou.E ela o olhou assustada.

A imagem de Gina beijando Potter outra vez, havia invadido sua mente.

-Amanhã... Aqui na mesma hora.-ele disse com voz embargada.Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e saiu dali aos saltos.

E o medo... De fechar os olhos crescia nele.

Mas... O orgulho cobria tudo.

-Meu novo brinquedo.-ele murmurou e tentou esquecer do que acabara de sentir, sorrindo cheio de malícia.

...

Harry beijou Gina.

-Você é linda!-ele exclamou sorrindo e afastando do rosto dela algumas mechas do cabelo vermelho de tal.

-Obrigada.-ela disse corando.

Estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago.

-Eu gosto muito de você, Harry.-ela disse encabulada.

Ele sorriu.

...

Draco precisava esquecer de tudo.

Mas...

-O novo casal de Hogwart!-exclamou Draco ao ver os "pombinhos" sentados perto do lago.Tinha ido ao jardim tomar um ar fresco e esvaziar as idéias.

-Malfoy!-ela disse se levantando.E Potter fez o mesmo.

-Gina!

-Não me chame mais assim.-ela exclamou nervosa.

-Como você é... Mal terminou comigo e já está com esse aí!-Draco falou irônico.

-Cale a boca Malfoy!-ordenou Potter.

Gina suspirou e caminhou até Draco.E apontou o dedo indicador para Malfoy.

-Tire esse dedo idiota...-Draco falou com uma voz de nojo.

-Não!Claro que estou com Potter, ele compensa.Ele é maravilhoso.Diferente de certas pessoas que parecem cobras traiçoeiras.-ela disse enquanto, seu rosto estava se avermelhando devido ao nervosismo.

-Mesmo assim...

-Mesmo assim nada!-ela gritou.-Você foi falso, foi sujo.-ela disse lamentando.

-Diga logo!Você me quer.-ele falou se achando superior.

-Posso te querer, mas, eu tenho o Harry!-ela disse se defendendo.

-Você me ama.

-Mas, vou me esforçar para não ama-lo, para esquece-lo.

Ele tocou a face dela.

Ela bateu na mão dele.-Se for para querer e ter alguém tão falso, tão traiçoeiro.Eu prefiro ficar só.

Draco ia abrir a boca...

-Não se aproxime mais de mim.Não fale mais comigo.Sua cobra inútil.-Gina o interrompeu.Segurou na mão de Harry.E empurrou Draco, se afastando dali.

Malfoy sentou-se na grama.Como se sentia realmente inútil, como ela, mesmo disse.

Deitou e fechou os olhos.

Abriu os olhos se deparando com o olhar de Gina.

Ela se aproximou de Malfoy, se ajoelhando na frente dele, enquanto, ele se sentava.

-Eu não...-ele começou mais ela colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele, o calando.

-Você acha que eu...-ela murmurou se aproximando dele.

Os lábios de ambos estavam próximos.Ele passou o braço sobre a cintura dela, a puxando junto a seu corpo.

-Você acha que eu...-ela continuou.

Ele a abraçou mais perto... Porém...

Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando ela sumiu.

Ele a viu perto da margem do rio.Mas, como...?Em Hogwart não se pode aparatar.Pode?

-Vêm...-ela disse com uma voz alegre.

Malfoy não evitou sorrindo malicioso.

-Potter.Vêm Potter.-ela disse dando um sorriso de felicidade.

-O que?-Draco perguntou confuso.Mas, logo passou ao ver Potter se aproximar.

Gina foi até Harry, e o beijou.Com ardor...

-Você acha que eu irei te perdoar Draco?-ela disse enquanto, Potter beijava o pescoço dela.-Nunca.

-Isso só pode ser um sonho...-Draco começou a falar.

-Só pode ser um sonho.-disse abrindo os olhos em desespero.

Suava frio, seu coração estava agitado e sua respiração ofegante.

-Maldita Weasley.-ele a praguejou.

Como as coisas podiam ter virado isso?

Como ele podia sonhar, ver imagens, ver Gina... Só fechando os olhos?

...

E assim, foi...

As semanas passando.E bem, já estavam no meio de novembro.

E Gina... Estava atrasada para a aula de Porção.Tinha acabado de almoçar e havia ido até seu dormitório pegar o dever, o que a atrasou cerca de dez, quinze minutos.E isso complicava tudo.

Mas, quando se está atrasado sempre se acha mais coisas para lhe atrasar.

-Gina!

-Malfoy...-ela disse se virando para encara-lo.-Já pedi, e repito, não me chame assim.Chame-me de Weasley.Weasley.

-Certo Weasley.-ele disse para provoca-la, em um tom irônico.Desde de quando vira ela e Potter na frente do lago, não havia mais discutido com ela, nem falado, aliás.

-Bem, agora me deixe ir para minha aula.-ela disse voltando a caminhar.Mas, ele segurou o braço dela.-Você não tem aula também, não?

-Tenho.-ele disse.

-Então, vá para sua aula que eu irei para minha.Ou senão, terei uma bela detenção.O que realmente, não me agrada.-ela falou rude.

Ele não falou nada.Então, ela se chacoalhou e se soltou.

-Espere...-ele pediu.

-O que você quer?-ela perguntou impaciente.

-Eu quero... Meu brinquedo predileto de volta, eu quero fechar meus olhos novamente.-ele disse confuso, mal sabia o que realmente estava dizendo.

-Eu já disse, e repito pela última vez... Eu não sou seu brinquedo, Malfoy.Não sou, não fui e nunca vou ser.

-O que eu faço para ter você de volta?-ele perguntou, a voz demonstrando desespero.

-Nada.Aliás, eu fiquei sabendo que arranjou outro brinquedo, não sei quem é e nem me importa.Senão, quer ir a aula, vá brincar um pouco com seu novo divertimento.-ela disse sarcástica.Sentiu ódio ao dizer isso, sentiu...

-Ciúmes?-ele perguntou curioso.

-Nunca.-ela não evitou corou um pouco.

-Então, volte para mim, eu sei que você também quer brincar comigo.

Ela o encarou séria.-Eu não sou nenhuma idiota, Malfoy.Para ser usada e depois, jogada fora.Agora, me deixe ir.-ela disse impaciente.Voltando a andar.

Ele novamente segurou o braço dela, a fazendo o encarar.Aproximou-se para beija-la.Mas, ela o empurrou antes, disso.

-Nunca mais faça isso!-ela ordenou, a respiração ofegante.-Pois, eu nunca vou voltar para você.Porque você não me merece.-ela saiu dali pisando duro.

Malfoy ficou atônito.Não queria fechar os olhos e ver ela beijando Potter.Mas, vê-la negar um beijo seu e ainda dizer que ele não a merecia, e isso no fundo era verdade.

E ainda ouvi-la dizer que nunca mais voltaria para ele, doía.

Doía demais.

-Por que eu estou agindo assim?Por que?-ele se perguntava.

Saber que havia a perdido para sempre, era tão angustiante.

-O que você fez comigo, Weasley?-ele se perguntou.-O que?

**"O medo cresce sem você notar. Ele vem todo cauteloso, sem você perceber e quando chega lhe surpreendi. Talvez, o pior não seja sentir medo, mas, sim, saber o que você teme".**

**"Temos dúvidas... Somos insanos. E tudo se complica com um simples gesto. E aquele que você um dia mais odiou se torna o dono de seu pensamento. E você não consegue ter mais controle sobre si".**

Draco respirou fundo.Era melhor ir até a aula... Iria provavelmente, tomar uma detenção.McGonagall não iria deixar barato esse atraso, bem, grande idéia ele teve de seguir a Weasley.Principalmente, quando sua aula era transfiguração.Ele estava louco.

**"E você se xinga por ficar desse jeito. Sem saber o que realmente, irá fazer. Tudo em sua mente está perdido. Nada parece fazer o mínimo sentido. E quando tudo se repete, você quer acabar com tudo".**

**"Um único gesto, para que tudo se desmorone. Para que você se perca em seus pensamentos atordoados. E tudo e todos lhe confundam ainda mais. E você espera em vão, que tudo passe".**

**"Em sua mente, em sua voz, as mesmas palavras... O mesmo temor. Aquele que arrepia seus pêlos da nuca, que lhe faz suar frio".**

**"E sua angústia lhe confunde. E seus pensamentos lhe matam por dentro, e você repete para si mesmo...".**

**"Não feche os olhos!".**

.Continua.

......

OI!

Demorei?

Bem, não sei.

Esse capítulo me deu um certo trabalho.Pois, eu o perdi e tive que faze-lo tudo de novo.Acreditem, estou com alguns problemas no meu Word... Tomara que não seja nada muito grave.

Mas, deixa isso para lá.

Acho que desta vez, ficou melhor.Aumentei o texto do final... Diferente do antes, que tinha perdido.Aliás, o que acharam?

Bem, estou tão feliz 98 comentários.Quem será o centésimo?

Não vejo a hora de ver!

Que felicidade!

Agora, vou responder os comentários.Valeu pessoal!

**Kika Felton.87.-OI!Obrigada pela consideração, de você se desculpar por não ter comentado no capítulo anterior.Muito obrigada!Mas, tudo bem, pois, eu sei ás vezes, estamos muito ocupado.Então, fique relax.Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.E bem, o Draco ele merece isso e muito mais.Bem... Beijocas e até mais.**

**Miaka.-Oi!Tudo bem?Bem, eu acho que Draco é cego... Ele ainda não sabe porque está tão confuso.E porque se arrepende de tudo... E agora, com esse medo de fechar os olhos... Tudo está cada vez mais complicado.E bem, Gina ela está dando a volta por cima.Pois, ela é muito forte.Bem, Tomara que Draco aprenda a lutar por alguém.Pois, com Lilá agora ao seu lado, não vai conseguir nada.Beijos**

**Vivian Malfoy.-OI!Nossa, obrigada.Me senti demais agora.Mas, não fica falando isso sobre querer sua fic ser igual a minha, bem, eu ainda acho minha fic um lixo perto de muitas outras... E eu quero melhor cada vez mais.E se você se esforçar você vai ver como vai ficar demais.Bem, beijocas.**

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-OI!Sim, Draco fez Gina sofrer e muito.E digamos, que está pagando por isso, agora.Eu sei... A fic é D/G, mas, até eu ás vezes, torço por H/G... Harry é bem meigo, não é?Mas, tudo vai se resolver... Como... Nem eu sei.Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Muito feliz mesmo.Novamente obrigada.E bem, não sei ainda se você leu Ter você... Preciso ver novamente os comentários, desculpe.Beijos.**

**Rute Riddle.-Olá!Claro que te perdôo.E agradeço que finalmente, tenha comentado.Por isso, bem-vinda ao grupo.Bem, eu também sinto raiva quando ele a chama de brinquedo.Mas, eu também estou começando a ter pena dele.Coitadinho!Bem, não precisa jurar, mas, seria legal ter seu nome sempre nos meus comentários.Beijocas.**

**Persephone Pendragon.-OI!Nossa que felicidade!Obrigada, amei seus elogios.Que isso, de dom para poucos.Como disse antes, eu acho que devo melhorar mais.Se esforce e você terá ótimos resultados.Beijos.**

**Selene Malfoy.-Oi!Nossa 50% G/H e 50% D/G... Bem, aí fica complicado... Mas, isso é bem legal, ter a mente aberta.Indecisa... Não como eu... Perguntei a Ci... Ela vai saber lhe responder.Não tema escrever longos comentários, eu gosto muito.Bem, beijocas.**

**Ci.-OI!Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic.Muito mesmo!Bem, estamos um pouco separadas, não é?Eu achei pelo menos... Acho que você também.Eu preciso conversar com você.Bem, acho que eu já estou conseguindo... Mas, tudo bem.Valeu, obrigada e continue comentando.Beijos.**

Acho que é só.

Bem, pessoal, até mais.

Beijão

Dani


	19. Nós dois

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.18.-Nós dois...

Gina queria se matar!Ela tinha mesmo recebido uma detenção... Graças ao Malfoy.Que ódio ela sentia por dentro."dio... Claro que Severo não ia deixar barato.Ela se atrasou praticamente meia hora para a aula.E não havia desculpa alguma... Ela disse que foi atrás de seu dever... E que demorou para acha-lo.Mas, o professor disse que ela era irresponsável de não ser organizada.E outras coisas... O que entrou por uma orelha e saiu pela outra.

"dio...

"dio...

"dio...

Desceu para as masmorras e bateu na porta da sala de aula do professor Snape.Este abriu com um bom-humor, que a fez sentir calafrios.

-Weasley, sua detenção é simples... Terá que limpar minha sala.-ele disse sorrindo.-A modo trouxa.-disse arrancando das mãos dela a varinha e apontando para um balde cheio de água e uma vassoura.-Colocarei sua varinha do lado de fora, a porta só abrira quando você terminar tudo.-ele saiu da sala, a trancando lá dentro.

-Meu Merlim...-ela disse caindo de joelhos no chão.- Há quanto tempo ele não limpa essa sala?-bem, a sala estava horrível, provavelmente um aluno havia explodido alguma porção... Ou algo, assim... Pois, estava muito sujo o lugar, o que dava a impressão de não se limpar a anos.

...

Draco queria gritar, chutar a cadeira e a mesa e arrebentar a fuça daquela professora, com os olhos atentos sobre ele.

McGonagall havia lhe dado um castigo, como da outra vez... Mas, desta falou não limpar a boca dele com sabão, o que já era um alívio.

Estava escrevendo agora 45 metros de pergaminho:

**"Não devo chegar mais atrasado na aula da professora Minerva Mcgonagall, pois, sou um bom aluno e nunca mais farei isso".**

Dá para acreditar?Era ridículo... Ele escrever isso.Mas, hoje ela parecia de bom-humor, por isso, decidiu fazer companhia para ele...

Ele queria morrer nesse instante...

...

Três horas da manhã...

Finalmente, a porta se abriu...

Ela já havia acabado, mas, parecia que à porta só abriria quando julgasse que o lugar estivesse limpo.E bem, foi o que aconteceu, seu corpo estava dolorido e estava zonza.E o que ela mais queria fazer era dormir... Teria que tomar um banho, ela estava suada e toda suja.Aquela meleca que havia nas paredes caia sobre ela quando ela decidiu tira-las.

Subiu as escadas... E decidiu parar um pouco.Não agüentava mais andar...

...

Draco saiu da sala ás três da madrugada.Ele estava totalmente acabado, o corpo doía, não havia uma única parte que não estava dolorida.

McGonagall sorria quando ele saiu e nem parecia estar com sono.

Ele pelo contrário, estava morto de sono e não via a hora de poder se jogar na sua cama e dormir.

Nem pensar realmente, conseguia... Aliás, mal sabia como estava andando.

Ele estava a acabado!

...

Gina fechou os olhos... E voltou a caminhar.Ela queria tanto dormir.Se pudesse se jogaria no chão e dormiria ali mesmo.Mas, realmente, não podia.

Rezava para não encontrar Filch nem Madame Nor-r-ra pelo caminho.

Ela só queria paz... E nenhuma encrenca...

Bem, _não _queria...

Sem perceber tropeçou, esbarrou em algo e caiu no chão.

...Nem sempre podemos conseguir o que queremos.

Realmente, não desejava levantar, por isso, ficou alguns minutos deitada no chão, seu corpo doía tanto que nem parecia haver dor, estava se acostumando, se assim podemos dizer.

-Oh!Merlim... Eu matei alguém...-disse o algo que esbarrou, melhor o alguém.A voz embargada e sonolenta... Parecia não estar raciocinando como ela.A pessoa agachou e a cutucou.-Ei, tá vivo?-a pessoa soltou um suspiro...-Não acredito...

Gina esfregou os olhos e virou de frente, sim, ela havia caído de barriga para baixo...

-Eu realmente, estou com muito sono para não reparar quem é...-disse a pessoa, ou melhor, o garoto.

Gina esbugalhou os olhos e corou.Não podia acreditar... Não queria.

Era _Malfoy_ ali na sua frente.

Ele sorriu, e não resistiu tocou a face dela.-Sentiu minha falta... Não é?

Ela fechou a cara.Pegou na gola da camisa dele e aperto o pano contra a mão cada vez mais forte.-Você acha que eu perderia meu tempo pensando em você?-ela disse com a voz gélida.-Nunca!Estava muito ocupada...-ela o jogou para o lado, fazendo ele cair também.E se levantou.-...Por sua causa, eu fiquei de detenção.-ela disse limpando as vestes, o que não iria ajudar muito, já que ela estava imunda.-Agora, bem, eu já estou indo...-ela disse respirando fundo.

Ele sorriu malicioso, e em um pulo, sim um pulo se jogou em cima dela, mas, ninguém se machucou, ainda bem...

-Você é louco?-ela gritou.

-Ei, não grite, quer que a gata idiota ou aquele imbecil do Filch nos ache?-ele perguntou com preocupação na voz, mas, sem tirar a ironia.

Ela ficou calada.Entretanto, a posição que estavam, era comprometedora.Ela estava deitada e ele apoiava-se nos braços, e estava em cima dela.

-Saia de cima de mim.Ou eu irei te dar um soco Malfoy.-ela rosnou.-Eu já disse para sumir da minha vida, você não entende?São três da madrugada, eu quero dormir, sabia?Estou imunda, estou cansada... Deixe-me em paz.-ela disse sem um pingo de paciência.

-Eu não acredito em você...-ele falou firmemente.Porém, era mentira.Ele acreditava profundamente nas palavras dela.Quando a teve ela era tão doce, ela era tão alegre... E agora sempre que a encontrava ela mal sorria.Há algumas horas trás quando a encontrou e ela falou que não o queria mais, fora tão doloroso.Por isso, quando chegou na aula que por sua sorte, dividia com os idiotas dos Grifinórios, mandou um bilhete para Lilá... Para se encontrarem depois, da aula.E bem, todos se espantaram... Mas, o que isso importa?Tá certo ela soltou um berro na classe e McGonagall tirou dez pontos da Grifinória, aliás, isso era ótimo.

Depois, da aula ele se encontrou com ela.Mas, novamente pediu para não espalhar que estavam juntos... Vocês devem se perguntar se ele iria algum dia contar e dizer que havia conseguido mais uma para sua lista.E bem, ele iria.

Ah... Entretanto, nesse momento isso não importava.

-Claro que acredita.-ela falou o encarando.

Ele foi se aproximando dos lábios dela.-Mesmo?Você acha isso?Eu acho que você ainda me quer.

-Não me faça repetir tudo o que disse.-ela falou séria sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Ele beijou a face dela.-Volte a ser meu brinquedo.-ele pediu carinhosamente.-Você é minha, não pode ser de Potter.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele e o afastou.-Realmente, acredita que eu sou seu brinquedinho, não é?

-E você?

-O que?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Acredita que eu sou seu brinquedo?-ele perguntou voltando a se aproximar dela.

Ela o empurrou novamente.Suspirou.-Isso não é amor.Você quer ficar comigo, porque Harry gosta de mim e agora, você quer me ter ainda mais, pois, eu estou com ele.E se eu voltar para você, Harry ficará triste.Porém, eu não vou voltar para você.Eu não _quero _te amar mais.Eu não _vou_ te amar mais.-ela o empurrou com toda força o fazendo se sentar, ela também se sentou.-Eu gosto de Harry.-ela encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados dele, uma expressão tão estranha, fria, vazia, melancólica e confusa.O olhar transmitia tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.-O que sente por mim... É obsessão.E eu não quero isso.Por esse motivo e outros, como o qual me traiu, me enganou... Esqueça-se de mim.-ela pediu.

Ele ficou sem palavras.Ele a queria de volta... Mas, parecia que cada vez mais se distanciavam.

Brinquedo... Ele parecia uma criança desesperada que havia perdido o seu brinquedinho, o qual, o substituiu com outro até conseguir o predileto de volta.

Ela não demonstrou um único sorriso.-Eu não posso negar que _ainda_ sinto sua falta, que _ainda_ eu lhe quero.Não posso dizer que não sinto falta de nos dois...-ela se virou.A angústia no peito... O coração acelerado, o medo de não resistir e se jogar nos braços dele.Por que ele era tão insistente?Por que ele era assim?

-Pela última vez eu repito, Draco...-ela não conseguiu, confessaria se perguntassem, ela não resistiu em chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.-Por favor, não me procure mais, não insista em vão.Você não em merece.E eu não voltarei mais para você.-ela respirou fundo antes, de continuar.-Ninguém é brinquedo de ninguém, só falta você perceber isso.-ela não agüentava mais ficar ali, tinha vontade de esquecer tudo que havia falado e voltar para perto dele, mas, estava com Harry agora e nada mudaria isso.Nada!-Adeus!-ela sofria por dentro.Falar tudo que falou era horrível.Parecia que a qualquer instante teria um treco e morreria.Pois, a dor consumia sua alma, e a tentação de pular nos braços dele novamente acabava com seu coração.

Saiu dali logo após, terminar de se despedir, claro que não conseguiu evitar e olhar os olhos dele tão enigmáticos...

Segurou as lágrimas.Não iria chorar... Não iria.E não chorou.

Ele por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça e sentiu raiva de si mesmo.O que estava acontecendo?Será mesmo que ele a queria apenas, como um brinquedo?

...

Bem... Draco não quis se analisar.Sabia o que iria fazer e não queria pensar nas conseqüências.Apesar, de ter insistido muito, quase todos já sabiam que ele estava com Lilá.E ela parecia realmente, feliz.Ele a viu toda agitada do outro lado do salão.Levou a boca uma colherada de seu almoço.

-Vida agitada a sua...-Malfoy escutou uma voz familiar.No mesmo, instante Blaise se sentou ao seu lado.-Mas, ainda prefiro a minha velha e pacata vida.

-Por favor, vai te catar...-Draco disse mal-humorado.Não sabia como, mas, Blaise pegava as coisas no ar.

-Como vai a vida com seu novo brinquedo, Brown não é uma menina de se jogar fora, heim?-ele perguntou curioso.

-Bem.-Draco respondeu seco.

-Fale logo Malfoy, essa aí é só mais na sua lista enorme de brinquedos.A que te interessa é a mais difícil de se conseguir.-disse Blaise com um olhar estranho, olhando atentamente para a entrada do Salão.O qual vinha o casal do momento entrando.

-Claro que não.-ele negou.Estava pensando seriamente em fazer o que ela o pediu.Esquece-la para sempre... Mas, era quase impossível.

-Então, a Lilá é igual Pansy.-ele concluiu.-Realmente, achei que não.

-Ela não é. -Draco disse com pena da menina, sinceramente.Ele havia sentido pena dela, pois, o jeito que Blaise falou dava a impressão que ela era uma menina "atrevida" e convenhamos, até Pansy sabia se respeitar.

Em falar em Pansy... Esta nunca mais havia o procurado.

-Fico feliz.-disse Zabini dando um sorriso qualquer.

Malfoy bufou.Tinha sérias dúvidas da sanidade mental de Zabini, como tinha dúvidas se ele deveria mesmo ter vindo para a Sonserina.Seu jeito era estranho para qualquer uma das casas.Falava sério e de repente demonstrava alegria.Vai entender...

...

Gina mal havia se sentado à mesa quando escutou mais murmúrios do que o comum e uma menina histérica quase se descabelando perto de si.Sim, era Lilá Brown.

-Mesmo!-Lilá exclamou.-Eu e ele estamos saindo há um bom tempo.

Gina até queria perguntar o motivo da alegria, mas, nem precisou.Ela não queria saber da vida amorosa de ninguém.Já bastava a sua...

-Malfoy é demais.-concluiu Patil.

-Sim, ele é!-disse Lilá caindo com tudo sobre o banco.Algumas de suas amigas riram.

_Malfoy_...Gina não evitou pensar.Então, seu novo brinquedo era Lilá.Pensou em avisa-la.Mas, ela com certeza não a escutaria, não pelo menos agora.

-Eu amo o Malfoy.-Lilá disse sorrindo e soltando suspiros.

...

Gina apressou o passo para alcançar Lilá que andava toda feliz para a próxima aula, depois, do almoço.

-Lilá, posso falar com você?-Gina perguntou ofegante, quando finalmente conseguiu a alcançar.

-Por que não?-ela acenou um tchau para suas amigas e avisou que iria depois.Então, seguiu Virgínia para conversar.Foram até um lugar bem afastado de todos...

-O que deseja?-perguntou curiosa.

-Eu estou aqui como uma amiga.-avisou Gina.-Não fique com Malfoy.-ela não conseguiu, desembuchou tudo de uma vez.

-Como assim?-Lilá parecia muito confusa.

-Ele só quer brincar com você.-Gina disse com sinceridade.-Você só está entrando para a lista de brinquedinhos dele.Eu lhe peço, não fique com ele.Ele vai fazer você sofrer, e muito.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-Lilá disse com a voz alterada.-Está com ciúmes?Você já tem Potter.Só porque Malfoy te largou e agora está comigo, você está com inveja.

-Não é isso...-Gina tentou consertar.Não era isso.Estava ali com as melhores intenções.

-Cale sua boca, Weasley.Malfoy é maravilhoso.Não é como dizem.Você está brava com ele, pois, ele não te quis mais.Contente-se com o que tem.Potter é super legal, não pode ter ciúmes de Malfoy.-Lilá falava alto e brava.

-Ele não terminou comigo...-Gina estava ficando irritada.Como Lilá podia falar tantas besteiras?

-Não... Ele chutou seu traseiro.Agora por favor, vê se não chega perto dele.Malfoy me ama.E você não vai nos atrapalhar.-ela disse insistente.

-Ele está só brincando.-Gina tentou segurar a raiva...

-Ah!Por favor, vá plantar abóbora!-dizendo isso Lilá saiu dali toda nervosa.

-Sua idiota!Fui eu que dei um fora nele.Se não fosse, ele não estaria sempre atrás de mim.-Gina gritou irritada.-Imbecil...-rosnou.-Eu querendo ser amiga, e ela é toda grossa comigo.Bem, que é difícil, quando se gosta de alguém, quando realmente, se gosta de alguém.-ela suspirou entristecida e começou a caminhar para a sala de aula.-Ainda, não consigo evitar sentir falta de nós dois.

-Eu também não.

Gina parou de andar e se virou.Dando de cara com Malfoy.-Eu já disse para me esquecer.

-Estou tentando.-ele disse demonstrando impaciência.

-O que veio fazer aqui?

-Me falaram que Lilá estava aqui... E estava, até você assusta-la com esse papo que eu brinco com todas.

-E não brinca?-ela pergunta sarcástica.

-Brinco.-ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Você é um idiota.-ela bufou.

-Não, sou sincero.

-Mentiroso!

-Certo... Eu minto.

-Por que está concordando?-ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Não acha que devemos ser pelo menos, amigos?-ele perguntou se aproximando.

-Por favor, você é surdo?Nunca me escuta.-ela reclamou.

-Eu sei...

Ele tocou a face dela.Ela se afastou.Mas, desta vez ele foi rápido, a abraçou bem forte junto a seu corpo e a beijou.

Como ela poderia rejeitar algo que também desejava?

.Continua.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

OI!

Tudo bem?

Demorei?

Espero que não.Que bom!Meu Word é louco e voltou a funcionar normal... Vai entender, viu?Estou de férias!Eba!Mais tempo para escrever... Na verdade, isso não irá mudar muito.Eu sempre acho tempo para escrever essa fic.Pois, eu a amo!Amo vocês também.

Quero agradecer!104 comentários é um sonho.

Principalmente, na primeira vez que eu faço uma fic de Harry Potter.

Isso é emocionante!

Então, o que estão achando?Comentem!

Também quero agradecer ao pessoal da minha classe, meus amigos.Eles estão sendo tão legais em lerem minha fic.

E também, á vocês que lêem minha fic sempre e comentam, ou que não comentam também.Minah felicidade aumenta cada vez mais.Também desejo que eu fique amiga de todos vocês.Sim!Sim!Sim!

Agora sem mais enrolar: Os review.

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**OI!Tudo bem?Bem, você e a Ci foram às únicas que comentaram na minha shortfic: Ter você!Muito obrigada!Eu sei que deveria ter respondido o comentário com um e-mail.E ainda irei, mas, estou um pouco bagunçada com meus e-mails... A caixa está lotada.Preciso realmente, dar um jeito na caixa de mensagens.Mas, deixa isso para lá.Obrigada pela dica.Mas, como disse o Word parou de se revoltar contra mim.Obrigada também por ler minha fic.Fico tão feliz que goste.Bem, Draco só sabe agir errado.Uma verdade cruel.Mas, um dia ele aprende.Seu comentário foi 99º obrigada!Parabéns!Beijos.

**Rute Riddle.-**OI!Tudo bem?Que legal!Você foi a 100º pessoa a comentar.Obrigada, muito obrigada.Agora falando da fic.Eu sinto pena de Draco, principalmente, agora com a frieza de Gina ao trata-lo.Mas, ele merece.E bem, um dia tudo vai se resolver vai ver.Beijocas.

**Lady Bunce.**-Olá!Bem, a Gina sempre foi decidida, mas, coitadinha as coisas aconteciam tão rápido que mal dava para pensar em agir normalmente.Sim, Malfoy está sofrendo, sinto pena.Mas, como todos nós concordamos, ele merece por tê-la feito sofrer.Bem, obrigada por comentar mesmo com pressa.Beijos.

**Kika Felton.87.**-Oi!Tudo bom?Obrigada por sempre comentar.E bem, Gina está decidida a não voltar para ele.E bem... O que vai acontecer?Ele está até insistindo, mas, cada hora mais errado ainda.Obrigada novamente.Beijocas.

**Mõny.**-Olá!Que isso, sobre o cap. 17.Você merece!Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Muito mesmo.Obrigada pelo seu comentário sobre ser difícil encontra uma fic D/G como a minha agora.Estou tão feliz com esse comentário.Pode até perguntar a Ci.Ela vai saber lhe responder.Senti-me lá no alto ao lê-lo.Obrigada!Beijos

**Selene Malfoy.-**Oi!Está bem?Hmm... Obrigada por comentar.Mesmo sem inspiração.Valeu mesmo.Fiquei feliz.Principalmente, por sua sinceridade.Muito mesmo.É tão bom quando a pessoa é sincera.Pelo menos eu acho isso.Continue assim.Obrigada novamente.Beijocas.

Acho que não esqueci de ninguém.

Queria deixar alguns recados antes, de ir.

1-Se quiserem leiam minha shortfic _Ter você._ É H/G... Mas, acho que vale a pena.

2-A aqueles que devo um e-mail... Desculpem a demora.Como disse estou meio embananada, mas, quando tudo se resolver eu os envio.Estou ficando com raiva de mim mesma pela demora.Mas, com as férias tudo fica bem melhor.

3-**Quero deixar um beijão para o pessoal do Externato N. do Carmo.Amo vocês!E vocês sabem, disso não é?**

Acho que é só.

Obrigada

Beijo

E tenham uma ótima semana.

Até o próximo cap.

Dani 


	20. Reconciliação

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.19.-Reconciliação

Gina não teve como evitar sentiu o toque de Malfoy, viu ele se aproximar, se afastou... Tudo em vão!Ele foi rápido.A abraçou forte e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo que ela sentia muita falta.

Entretanto, agora ela tinha Potter... Ela não podia trai-lo.Não podia fazer o que Malfoy fez com ela.Mentiu, a enganou...

Ela não poderia fazer isso, ou se tornaria, o mesmo verme que Malfoy é.

Mas, era difícil resistir, era difícil o afastar depois, que já estavam se beijando profundamente.

Ela não conseguia evitar, tinha sentido falta dele, tinha sentido falta dos beijos dele como dos abraços.

-Eu sabia...-ele murmurou quando finalmente, haviam acabado de se beijar.-...Você me quer ainda.

Ela encarou os olhos dele, aqueles olhos tão enigmáticos.

-Volte para mim.-ele pediu, novamente.-Volte a ser meu brinquedo.

-Chega!-ela exclamou exasperada, o afastando.-Eu não sirvo para ser um brinquedinho, Malfoy.-ela não evitou tocou a face dele.-Eu não quero e nunca serei assim.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Me esqueça, por favor.-ela implorou.-Eu estou em um dilema horrível.Não quero ficar nesse vai e vêm.Não quero ficar dividida.E se você me esquecer, tudo vai ficar mais fácil...Se não vier atrás de mim.

-Se eu te esquecer... Você vai me esquecer também?-ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes.É claro que não iria esquecer ele...Ela não conseguia.Era impossível fazer isso.

-Não, não irei te esquecer.-ela afirmou.E pode se notar alegria nos olhos incompreensíveis dele.-Mas, é porque eu já te esqueci.-mentiu.Sentia dor no coração.

-Como?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Já disse me esqueça!-ela elevou a voz.-Eu não irei voltar para você, Malfoy.Coloque isso na sua cabeça.-ela sentiu as lágrimas brotarem.-Eu não quero ser seu brinquedo, o qual você se diverti e meia hora depois, já está com outra.Eu não sou assim.E você não entende isso.

-Você quer ser o que, então?-ele perguntou demonstrando impaciência.

-Eu quero que você seja só meu.Como eu fui para você.Quero um romance sério e não uma mentira qualquer.

Ele ficou quieto.

-E é assim... Que Potter é. Não quero que você seja ele.Mas, ele não em engana... Não mente.Não me trai.-ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.-Eu queria fidelidade.E toda felicidade que me fez sentir...-ela deu meia volta.-Eu preciso ir... Já estou atrasada para aula.

Ele segurou na mão dela.-Me daria outra chance se eu pedisse?

Ela levou a mão dele até a boca, e a beijou.-Com Potter junto á mim.E Lilá com você, eu não sei dizer.-soltou-se e começou a caminhar.

Malfoy ficou parado.-Quer dizer, que mesmo se eu quisesse outra chance sem traí-la, sendo como ela quer que eu seja... Ela não me daria?-disse atordoado.

...

Gina não agüentou se derramou em lágrimas, quando julgou que estava bem longe dele...

-Por que você se aproxima de mim?-ela se perguntou, mas, essa pergunta deveria ser feita para Malfoy.-Eu não consigo... Eu realmente quero ter você de novo.Mas... Você ainda me chama de brinquedo, e agora, está com Lilá.E...-ela limpou as lágrimas.Porém, não adiantou, não conseguiu parar de chorar.

Era tão difícil esquecer Malfoy, ele a tocava, ele tentava a beijar e agora havia conseguido... Parecia que quanto mais ela insistia para ele sumir mais ele grudava nela.

Ela queria sim, ela o queria.

Mas... Ele continuava o mesmo.A chamando de brinquedo... Ela não queria isso.

Limpou as lágrimas e desta vez, não voltou a chorar.Contou até 10 e respirou fundo.

-Gina?-escutou uma voz familiar.-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Potter!-ela exclamou olhando para tal.-Eu me atrasei um pouco para aula, tive que fazer uma coisa e demorei.

-Está tudo bem?-ele perguntou preocupado.-Seus olhos estão inchados.

Ela coçou o olho.-Não é nada, só um cisco idiota.

Ele sorriu.-Já que, estamos atrasados mesmo...-ele disse se aproximando para beija-la.

-...Precisamos correr para não levarmos detenção.-ela terminou.E o afastou.

Ele olhou perplexo e confuso para ela.

Gina sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto dele.E saiu correndo.

Potter piscou os olhos várias vezes... Tentando entender o que ela fez.Mas, ela sabia o porquê de tê-lo afastado.Ela tinha acabado de beijar Malfoy, não conseguiria beijar Potter.Ela se sentiria horrível, melhor, ainda mais horrível do que já está.Por isso, evitou o beijo.

Ela realmente sabia o porquê de ter se afastado, mas, nem ela mesma acreditava que aquilo fazia sentido.

-Malfoy...-Potter murmurou.Virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção em que Gina havia vindo, depois, da "conversa" com Malfoy.

...

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos e baixou a cabeça.Como se sentia confuso, irritado, culpado.

-Brincando muito?-ele ouviu, mas, a confusão em sua mente era tão grande que não conseguia saber de quem era a voz, por isso, levantou a cabeça quase que imediatamente para encarar seu interlocutor.

Draco não conseguiu evitar e riu.-O que quer... _Potter_?-perguntou com ironia.

Harry sorriu, um dos poucos sorrisos que continham ironia e malicia, como os sorrisos de Malfoy.-Brincando muito?-repetiu a pergunta.

-A que devo tal pergunta?-Draco perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

-Simples, Lilá é sua nova vítima...-Harry disse pensativo.-Tenho muita pena dela.

-É mesmo?-perguntou desanimado.

Harry olhou para a janela que havia no corredor.-Dia bonito...-comentou.

-Fale logo o que quer.Ou você, não sabe como estamos atrasados para nossa aula?

Harry soltou uma risada.

-Pare de brincar com minha paciência Potter.Você não é bandido da história, e nunca vai conseguir ser.-disse cheio de sarcasmo.

-É mesmo?-perguntou no mesmo desanimo, quando Draco fez a mesma pergunta.

-Já chega!-exclamou dando meia volta.Mas, Potter tocou seu ombro e ele voltou para encara-lo.

-Bem... Não vou mais enrolar.-disse confiante, estralando os dedos da mão.Cerrou o punho e deu um soco em Malfoy.

O qual desta vez, não caiu.Retrucando com um soco, também.

Harry deu outro soco, mas, Malfoy conseguiu escapar no último minuto.Um minuto que durou pouco.Pois, Potter pulou com tudo sobre ele.O derrubando no chão.E como dois cachorros raivosos, começaram a se bater no chão, rolando de um lado para o outro e dando soco, pontapés um no outro.

-Seria mais fácil...-começou Malfoy ofegante, enquanto dava um soco em Potter, o qual acertou o nariz de tal e começou a sangrar.-... Eu saber porque estou arrebentando sua cara de hero...-não conseguiu terminar, pois, Harry deu uma cotovelada nele.

Puxou-o pelo colarinho.-Quer saber?-perguntou Potter aos berros e muito ofegante.

Draco chutou Harry o afastando.-Diga logo.-e saltou pulando sobre Potter.

Harry viu Draco saltar se aproximando, e rolou pelo chão, fazendo seu adversário cair sobre o chão e não nele.-Se está com Lilá, por que ainda fica correndo atrás de Gina?-perguntou nervoso.

Draco sorriu.-Como sabe que corro atrás dela?

-Simples, seu olhar a persegue.E ainda os vi hoje.

-Viu como é sua maravilhosa Gina?-ele perguntou cheio de malicia.-Tão falsa quanto você acha que eu sou.

Harry levantou.-Eu sei, vocês se beijaram.Mas... Não foi a mim que ela pediu para esquece-la.

-Seu...-Draco também se levantou e ia partir para cima de Potter.

-Ai, está você.-era Hermione.-Harry a professora pediu para eu achar você e o Malfoy... Aí...-Mione encarou os dois meninos.-Ah!-gritou desesperada.

Os rostos deles estavam cheios de marcas, tirando que também havia sangue por toda a roupa deles, os cabelos despenteados.Eles estavam com a aparência horripilante.

-O que houve?-era Filch e sua gata.

Malfoy e Potter se encararam com ódio.

-Não chegue mais perto dela.-ameaçou Harry.

-Você me paga.-essa foi à resposta de Draco.

-Seus moleques...-resmungou Filch.

-Vamos na enfermaria.-Mione cortou Filch.E antes, que esse dissesse mais alguma coisa, pegou os dois garotos pelo braço e começou a afasta-los.-Seus idiotas, por que estavam brigando?-perguntou Mione com a voz em um sussurro, mas, cheia de preocupação.-Harry você devia segurar essa raiva que existe dentro de você.E Malfoy... Você é um monitor!Aposto que tem haver com Gina!Malfoy, por que não desiste dela?Ela já está com Harry... E você com Lilá... Meu Merlim!Onde esse mundo vai parar?Sabem, o que vocês parecem?Dois idiotas...

E foi assim até chegar na enfermaria, nenhum dos dois atreveu-se a se pronunciar.Falaram a Madame Pomfrey que brigaram por que Draco havia xingado Hermione e Harry a defendeu.

Uma mentira que Hermione inventou na hora... Pois, se encaixaria perfeitamente.Porém, quando estavam indo para a aula.Bem, era melhor assim... Escutaram outro discurso de Mione, porque ela não gostava de mentir.E Harry e Hermione escutaram outro do qual Draco os xingava porque ele que deveria ter sido a vítima... Ele não xingou Hermione... Bem, quando voltaram para classe, ele a xingou de Sangue-ruim várias vezes.E quase Harry e Draco começaram a brigar novamente só que agora a mentira faria sentido...O ruim seria inventar outra desculpa se voltassem a brigar.

...

O dia já estava no fim, lá fora uma noite escura e sem estrelas.

Gina sentou-se sobre uma das fofas poltronas do salão comunal.Analisou seu redor, já era tarde e não havia ninguém ali.Quer dizer, só ela e Potter.O qual estava em pé a fitando sem cessar, o rosto estava cheio de manchas...Mas, que dizia Madame Pomfrey que em alguns dias aquilo iria passar, já que, ela passou uma pomada especial.

Um silêncio mortal... Já que, ninguém sabe como, mas, quem realmente precisa saber?Todos ficaram sabendo do que houve.

-Então...-Harry murmurou.-Você gosta dele?

-Como?-ela o encarou.

-Você escutou.

-Não vou responder.-ela disse fechando a cara.

Ele caminhou até a poltrona onde ela estava sentada e se agachou na frente dela.-Olha...-ele a segurou pelo queixo a fazendo o encarar.-Se você quiser ficar perto dele...

-Não!-ela gritou.-Ele é sujo, falso, um canalha.

-Virgínia...-ele disse se levantando.-Tem certeza que quer continuar comigo?Quando eu vi vocês juntos... Eu realmente percebi que você gosta dele.E se quiser, eu não vou ligar.Eu quero que você goste de mim, como gosta dele.Porém, se você não me quer.E sofre por estar junto á mim e não ele...

Ela também se levantou.-Por favor,...Eu quero ficar com você.Você é perfeito.-ela o abraçou.

-É isso... Você me acha _perfeito_ demais.Esse é seu erro.Eu não sou perfeito.-ele não evitou retribuiu o abraço.

-Para mim é...

Ele sentia algo preso na garganta, algo que queria dizer e não conseguia.Estava claro que ela não o amava.Que preferia Malfoy.Mas, talvez, por orgulho... Ou, medo, quem sabe?Talvez, por isso, ela não o quisesse, melhor, tinha medo de voltar para ele.

Potter queria Gina.Mas, a queria feliz.Queria que ela fosse feliz acima de tudo nesse mundo.E que nada nem ninguém estragasse essa felicidade.O fato de ele ter brigado com Malfoy, foi um ciúmes que sentiu.

E ainda sente.

Mas, se ela achava que é melhor deixar assim, ele deixaria assim.Suportaria tudo.Até saber que enquanto, ela o beija, o toca pensa em outro.No outro, com mais carinho, com mais ardor e vontade do que pensa nele.

-Eu te amo!-murmurou para ela.

Ela sorriu.E ele a beijou.

Mesmo que o sentimento por ele não seja igual ao que sente pelo Malfoy, ela sabia que o sentimento dele era igual ao que ela amava o outro.E isso era com certeza o mais puro amor.E o mais triste...

Já que, nesse tipo de amor, sempre há algo para que tudo se estrague.Desde um amor platônico até uma brincadeira pela parte do que amamos.

...

-Hoje é o grande dia...-ela falou com a voz embargada.

Harry a abraçou.-Tudo vai dar certo.

Eles estavam se aprontando para irem á Toca.Já que, passariam as férias do Natal lá.

Desde do dia em que Malfoy e Potter brigaram... Não haviam mais nem conversado.Malfoy se exibia com Lilá ao seu lado.E ela fazia o mesmo.Gina estava muito feliz ao lado de Potter.Hermione e Rony estavam também juntos.

Gina respirou fundo e sentiu o abraço de Potter.

Finalmente, se encontraria com seus pais.

Estariam todos lá.

E isso que era realmente, complicado... Todos os que um dia a rejeitaram.

E que agora ela os perdôo e vice-versa.

...

-Chegamos!-Rony anunciou entrando em casa.Ele, Mione, Harry e Gina estavam ali para passar o Natal.

Senhora Weasley apareceu descendo as escadas, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, vermelhos e inchados.

Correu até o filho o abraçando.Depois, Mione e logo após, Harry.

Encarou Gina com cuidado.Não evitando e chorando mais... Desesperadamente.

-Filha... Como fui cruel com você.-afirmou abraçando a filha.-Eu fui estúpida.Uma completa idiota.Não escutei você... E quase, te perdi.

-Mamãe...-Gina segurava as lágrimas.-Me desculpe!

-Eu que peço desculpas, mil desculpas...-disse se afastando para encara-la.-Bem...-disse com a voz contida.-Seu pai e seu irmão saíram logo voltam...-ela disse limpando as lágrimas da filha com a mão e depois, as próprias lágrimas.-Seja bem-vinda á Toca.

Gina riu.Era tão bom estar de volta...Rony e Hermione se abraçaram sorrindo.Todos riam e sorriam.Bem...

Menos Harry.O qual observava com muito cuidado, atentamente Gina.

Tudo estava de volta.Ela tinha a família, amigos, lar... Apesar, da decepção com Malfoy.E estava feliz.

Mas, Potter sabia... Ela sofria.Porque apesar, de tudo ela amava Malfoy.E ele no fundo, talvez, a amasse também.

-Será que Gina já pensou, na possibilidade de ter desistido de Malfoy... Apenas, para ter tudo o que amava de volta?-perguntou em um murmuro.

-Disse algo Harry?-perguntou Gina curiosa.

-Não.-ele afirmou.Mas, era uma resposta dupla e confusa.Ao mesmo tempo em que mentia, também tentava negar a simples possibilidade de que ela ainda estava com ele, porque nega o sofrimento que sente por não ama-lo.E amar a pessoa mais impossível e mais crucial: _Draco Malfoy, filho do inimigo de seus pais... E por isso, seu maior inimigo._

.Continua.

---

Oi!

Tudo bem?

Espero que esteja tudo certo.Acabei mais um cap. da minha fic.

Ai nossa!O Harry sabe que não é amado.Ele e Draco tiveram um quebra-pau ai... E Gina, que mesmo não amando Harry, fica com ele.Tanto sofrimento... Mas, tudo está maravilhoso.Ela finalmente vai fazer as pazes com sua família.Que bom!

Agora vou responder os comentários...:

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Obrigada por me compreender sobre o e-mail… Eu realmente não consigo parar e dar um jeito nas coisas que tenho que fazer… Mas, ele vem "tarda mais não falha".Bem, ela o beijou até o fim... Mas... E Harry, coitadinho.Continue lendo, ok?Beijos e até breve.

**Rute Riddle.-**Oi!Bem, eu não quero matar ninguém... rs- Realmente, eu sei que posso ser presa, aí... Vocês não veriam o final da história... Sua curiosidade voltou a viver!Que bom, não é mesmo?Não... Você está curiosa para o próximo cap.?Bem, não pretendo demorar.Beijocas

**Franinha Malfoy**.-Outra curiosa!Oi!Bem, ele realmente, precisa para com essa história... Aliás, essa história é muito complicada!Rs... Talvez, seja exagero.Continue lendo, tá?Eu estou feliz por você ter postado.Beijos

**Miaka.**-Realmente, Gina ama Malfoy, chegando o ponto de até Harry perceber isso.Fico pensando como essa história vai terminar... E agora com a nova suposição de Potter no fim, do capítulo...?No que isso vai dar?Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo bem fresquinho.Beijocas.

**Natalia**.-Não se precipite... Ninguém sabe do futuro... Não é mesmo?Sim, a fic é D/G!Gostou deste cap.?Mande comentários.Beijos

**Ci.-**Oi!Tudo!E como vai você?Sim foi ótimo termos resolvido àquela briga idiota.Mas, bem?Obrigada Ci, fico feliz sobre sua opinião.Também fico feliz que o pessoal da escola leia minha fic.Continuando, foi legal, não é?O cinema... Pipoca... Demais!Vamos repetir um dia.Beijocas até mais!

**Jéssica.-**Oi!Que felicidade ver seu comentário.Fico tão feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic, muito mesmo.Obrigada!Muito obrigada!Não imagina minha felicidade ao ler seu comentário.Sim, vamos escrever H/Hr sim!Ler de novo?Nossa!Bem, beijos até mais.

Acabei!

Quero deixar alguns recados:

1-Obrigada pelos comentários, por vocês terem paciência em ler minha fic.

2-Talvez, eu demore a postar, pretendo não demorar.É que talvez, eu vá viajar.Mas, fiquem calmos, tentarei postar o próximo cap. antes de ir.Certo?

3-Eu vou fazer uma fic Harry/Hermione com minhas amigas.Ela vem lá em agosto /- se alguém estiver interessado em ler, eu adoraria.Bem, eu vou avisar quando tudo estiver resolvido.

4-Bem, agora eu já estou indo...

Beijocas

Adoro vocês!

Obrigada!

Até breve!

_Dani_


	21. Quando a dor é maior do que se pode supo...

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.20.-Quando a dor é maior do que se pode suportar...

As férias, em qual passaram na Toca havia sido maravilhoso.Gina tinha ganhado vários presentes, e Gui, Fred, Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos e Rony, todos os seus irmãos estavam felizes e haviam a perdoado, ela também os perdôo.Seus pais tinham um lindo sorriso no rosto, tudo estava perfeito...

Fora ótimo ficar em casa.Mas, o tempo passou rápido demais.

E já havia voltado para escola.

Teria as mesmas aulas chatas... Teria que suportar: Malfoy.

Suspirou cansada.Amanhã começaria tudo... Deitou-se na cama.Olhou ao seu redor todas as suas colegas de quarto já estavam dormindo...

Era melhor ela fazer o mesmo.

...

Lilá soltou uma risada.Pansy a olhou com raiva.Crabbe e Goyle comiam sem notar nada demais.E Zabini tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Por que essa aí tem que tomar café com nós?-perguntou Pansy, a qual, agora não procurava tanto Malfoy como antes, mas, havia se aproximado novamente.Ela estava muito incomodada com a presença de Lilá, uma grifinória sentada na mesa da Sonserina.

-Bem...-Lilá ignorou Pansy, beijou a face de Malfoy.

-Eu não agüento!-Pansy gritou se levantando e indo embora.

-Amor, eu preciso falar com Parvati.-disse Brown sorrindo.

-Ah... Certo.-Malfoy disse sem muita animação tomando um gole de seu suco.

Lilá levantou e foi caminhando toda feliz até a mesa de Grifinória falar com a amiga.

-Caro Malfoy...-começou Zabini.

-O que quer?

-Por que ainda continua com ela?Você nem ao menos gosta dela.-Zabini olhou para o teto do salão.-Até quando estava com a Pansy, tinha um humor melhor.-voltou a encarar o amigo.

-Tenha dó.Você acha que eu, Malfoy, ligo para isso?Por favor, Zabini, não comece com os seus clássicos e intelectuais discursos.

Zabini olhou para a entrada.-Ela anda cada vez mais bela...-murmurou.

Malfoy olhou para a entrada também, mas, não gostou do que viu.Quem andava cada vez mais bela para Zabini, era nada menos que a Weasley.

-Potter tem muita sorte.Por que desistiu dela?

-Eu _nunca_ a quis.

-Sei...-disse Blaise desconfiado.-Fale logo.

-Ela me deu um fora, pediu para esquece-la!Pronto, satisfeito?-disse raivoso.

-Calma.-pediu Blaise.

-Azar dela... Não querer voltar a ser meu brinquedo.-falou bufando, se levantou em um impulso.

-Ela tem um sorriso muito bonito, não acha?-Blaise ignorou completamente o colega.-Mas, hoje Potter não parece muito feliz.

-Deve ser tpm.-comentou Malfoy irritado e saiu dali bufando.

-Então meu amiguinho Malfoy quer seu brinquedo de volta?-falou irônico.-Ele não tem jeito.-Blaise disse balançando a cabeça.-Melhor eu deixar isso pra lá.-falou olhando profundamente para Potter e Gina.-Fico pensando em como essa história vai terminar...-levantou-se e de relance olhou para o diretor que também olhava profundamente para a Weasley e o Potter.E saiu.

...

_"Cada vez que eu tento negar que te amo... Meu coração vai se despedaçando. E a cada minuto, eu me vejo nas trevas. E a solução só piora as coisas. E o medo consome minha alma. Mas, nada se compara a angústia que sinto por não lhe ter em meus braços"._

Gina olhou Malfoy sair do Salão.

Suspirou entristecida.

-Eu não agüento mais.-ouviu alguém, uma garota, a voz suplicante e a dor podiam ser notadas ao longe.Olhou para ver quem era.

-Você está com ciúmes!-exclamou a outra garota.

-É claro que não.-negou a garota, aliás, a garota era Parvati.

-Está sim.-confirmou Lilá, a qual, era a outra garota.

-Desde de quando começou a namorar ele, nunca mais tem sido a Lilá que conheço.-disse entre as lágrimas.

-Fique quieta.Você e todas as outras estão com ciúmes.

-Um dia ele vai te deixar!-exclamou Parvati.-Porque todos sabemos que ele não te ama.Malfoy não consegue amar ninguém além, de si mesmo.

Gina paralisou... Malfoy não conseguia amar ninguém além, de si mesmo.Por que ele não conseguia?Por quê?

-Cale essa matraca.-ordenou Lilá.-Pois, de hoje em diante você não é mais minha amiga.Sua idiota, imbecil, ciumenta e invejosa.-falou com raiva.Cuspiu na cara da ex-amiga e saiu pisando duro dali.

Parvati suspirou.-Vá lá!Sua... Sua...-ela não conseguiu terminar, caiu no chão com tudo e começou a chorar.

Ninguém conseguia fazer nada a vendo ali, daquele jeito: humilhada.

Nem sua irmã Padma conseguiu se mexer, todos estavam paralisados.Até Parvati que era tão metida podia sofrer e receber ajuda.

Gina levantou de seu lugar e caminhou até ela.

-Vamos, Parvati.-disse Gina estendendo as mãos para ajudar ela a ficar em pé.

Parvati a encarou, os olhos vermelhos.

-Vamos, na enfermaria, lá Madame Pomprey poderá lhe dar uma poção calmante.-sorriu.

Parvati segurou a mão de Gina.Mas, não levantou.Com tudo segurou no colarinho do uniforme dela, com muita força.

-O que foi?-perguntou Gina docemente.

-Por favor, Gina... Volte a ficar com Malfoy.-ela implorou.-Todos sabemos que ele não ama ninguém... Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas, volte a ficar com ele.Não deixe Lilá sofrer...

Gina tirou as mãos de Parvati de seu colarinho.-Eu sinto muito.-murmurou.E ajudou ela a se levantar.-Vamos a enfermaria.

-Por favor, eu imploro, não deixe Lilá sofrer.-Parvati falava desesperada.

-Não posso sofrer no lugar da sua amiga.-disse abraçando Parvati com carinho.-Vamos, logo a aula vai começar.

-Aquele menino idiota, eu tenho vontade de esgana-lo, senão, fosse ele, eu e Lilá ainda seriamos amigas.-resmungou.-Um dia ele vai amar alguém... Um dia ele vai!-ela exclamava com uma voz assustadora e um olhar melancólico.-E essa pessoa não vai aceita-lo.Ele vai sofrer, como faz tantas meninas sofrerem...

Gina ficou em silêncio só ouvindo Parvati.

Talvez, o que ela disse faça sentido.

...

-Ela vai dormir um pouco...-disse Pampoula.

-Bem, pelo menos, ela está bem.-Gina disse suspirando.

-Esse Malfoy, sempre arrasando corações.

-É, é mesmo...-disse Gina pensativa.

-Você e ele estavam namorando, não?

-Estávamos...-ela disse enquanto, sentia uma pontada no coração.

-Deve ter sido muito difícil para você e para ele... Seus pais são inimigos dos dele.-Pampoula colocou a mão sobre a testa de Parvati.-Bem, ela não tem febre.Foi apenas, nervoso.

-Eu vou indo... Não posso perder a segunda aula também, no almoço eu volto para vê-la como esta.

-Não se preocupe.Ela...

Escutaram batidas na portas.Era Padma a irmã gêmea de Parvati.

-Ela está bem?-perguntou.-A professora Minerva me deixou vir aqui e...

-Tudo bem.-disse Pampoula.-Sua irmã está em ótimas condições.Senhorita Weasley, não precisara voltar no almoço.

-Por quê?

-Imagino que até a hora do almoço ela já estará acordada, mas, caso não a veja e queira confirmar se ela ainda esta aqui, sua presença é uma honra.-disse divertida.Quer dizer, uma das poucas vezes... Gina sempre a vira muito preocupada...

-Obrigada.Bem, eu já vou.

-Obrigada, eu que lhe peço.-falou Padma.-Desculpe pelo escândalo, minha irmã não deveria ter dito aquilo.Deve ter sido um horror ter sido rejeitada por Malfoy.

Gina riu.-Bem, acho que não foi... Eu que desisti dele.-ela disse acenando um tchau e indo embora.

-Você?-perguntou Padma confusa.-Como alguém pode desistir dele?

-Irmã...-era Parvati.-

-Oi.Acordou.Que bom.

-Obrigada por estar aqui.

-A Weasley que estava todo esse tempo.-sorriu.

Parvati retribuiu o sorriso.

-Acredita que ela me disse que foi ela que terminou com Malfoy?

-Será que isso é verdade?

-Finalmente, acordou, Parvati.-era Madame Pomprey.

-Sim.-ela disse sorrindo.-E me sinto bem melhor.

...

Gina encontrou Harry no corredor, ele e muito mais, os alunos do último ano, como ela, também estavam trocando de aula...

-Oi!-ela exclamou dando um beijo rápido nele.

Os sonserinos também estavam ali.Draco olhou de relance para Gina.Mas, logo ignorou isso, Lilá viera lhe dar um beijo.

-Bem, nós já vamos...-disse Mione.

-Eu também.-Gina disse sorrindo.

Mione e Rony deram tchau e continuaram a andar.

-Pode me fazer um favor?-perguntou Harry, quando julgou que Rony e Mione ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse o atrapalhar, estavam longe.

-Claro.

-Eu vou ir para minha aula.E você enquanto, vai para a sua... Olhara o que tem no bolso de sua saia.-ele beijou a bochecha dela.E foi atrás de Mione e Rony.

Mesmo sem entender o que Harry realmente queria.Ela colocou a mão no bolso da saia, aliás, procurou em todos bolsos possíveis.E em um deles achou um pedaço de papel.E enquanto, ia para sua próxima aula, leu o papel.

O qual estava escrito assim:

"Eu andei pensando muito... E finalmente, tomei uma decisão. Por isso, e outros, precisamos conversar. Me encontre no banheiro da Murta-que-geme na hora do almoço. E não se esqueça, eu te amo. Ass: Harry Potter".

Gina sentiu um arrepio em quanto lia aquilo.

-O que Harry quer me dizer?-perguntou curiosa.-Seja o que for eu vou ir lá.

...

No almoço...

Gina resolveu passar primeiro na enfermaria, não havia visto Parvati

-Parvati?-disse Madame Pomprey.-Ela acordou logo depois, que você saiu.Ela deve estar no quarto agora.Ou na biblioteca.Ela já voltou a sua vida normal.

-Ah... Bem, eu fico feliz.

-Você é uma ótima menina, Weasley.

-Obrigada.Você é uma ótima enfermeira.

Pampoula riu.-Oh, Certo.Eu também agradeço pelo elogio.

-Bem, eu vou indo tenho que me encontrar com Harry.-ela acenou um tchau e saiu dali.

...

Quando Gina chegou lá no banheiro, Potter já estava li conversando com a Murta.

-Harry?-disse Gina.

-Sim.-Harry se levantou, pois, estava sentado quando Gina chegou.-Murta, eu posso ficar a sós com ela?

-Não!-exclamou Murta mau-humorada.

-Por favor,...

-O que eu ganho com isso?-ela disse encarando os dois.

-Ah... Bem... O que você quer?-perguntou Harry sem jeito.

-Um beijo!-ela disse ruborizada.

-Como?-Gina perguntou atônita.

Harry se aproximou de Murta e beijou a face dela.-Pronto.

Ela rodopiou no ar, deu um grito de alegria e entrou dentro de um vaso sanitário.

-Nossa... É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém beijar um morto.-Gina falou rindo.

Harry apenas sorriu.

-Você me chamou aqui, não?-começou Gina.

-Sim, eu chamei.

-Então... Pode dizer o que quer...

-Certo.-ele respirou fundo.-Eu pensei que tudo ficaria bem, que não haveria problemas, mas, na verdade, há problemas.

-O que?-Gina perguntou confusa.

-O problema é que...

...

Malfoy conseguiu escapar de Lilá.Nem ir ao almoço tinha ido.

Aquela menina era pior que Pansy grudava e ele não conseguia se soltar.

Ela o sufocava.

Não sabia se agüentaria assim, por muito tempo...

Tirando o fato de muitos começarem a falar que ele era o monstro em pessoa.Um horror, que pegava as menininhas e depois, as faziam infeliz.

Ele sabia que era a verdade, ele sabia que todos antes já sabiam disso... Só não sabia o porquê da polêmica naquele instante.

O que estava acontecendo com todos?

...

-É o que?-ela perguntou ainda mais confusa.

Ele respirou fundo.-Gina, me diga com toda sinceridade.Ainda ama Malfoy?

Ela esbugalhou os olhos, perplexa.Olhou para o lado tentando disfarçar o rosto avermelhado.-Claro que não.-disse brava.

Ele caminhou até ela.A segurou pelo queixo, a fazendo o encarar.-Responda.

-É claro que...Eu...-ela estava ofegante.-Eu não sei, Harry.Não sei mais.

Ele soltou o queixo dela.

Ambos ficaram se encarando sem dizer nada.Era um clima horrível e desgastante.

-Virgínia...-ele quebrou o silêncio.-...Você não me ama.-concluiu.

-Claro que amo.

-Não... Pode me amar.Mas, é como um irmão.-ele disse a encarando.

-Mentira!-ela gritou.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros.

-Você está enganado... Eu gosto de você.Gosto muito.

-Você gosta de mim, eu sei.Mas, não me ama.Seja sincera, veja a verdade, você está sofrendo e eu também.

-Não, isso é mentira.-ela tentava negar, mas, para si do que para ele.

Estavam tão felizes... Mesmo que superficialmente.Não podiam brigar.Deveriam ficar juntos.Deveriam ficar juntos para sempre.

Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela.E a beijou.Um beijou apaixonado, com ardor e vontade.

Ele se afastou dela.

Ela o abraçou, mas, fora apenas, por alguns segundos.

-Acabou.-ele disse enquanto, se afastava completamente dela.

-O que?

-Acabou, não estamos mais namorando.

-Então, por que me beijou, me deixou te abraçar?-perguntou confusa.

-Eu não queria desistir de você sem ter um último beijo.-ele respondeu.-Não desista do que realmente, quer... Somente porque os outros acham que não é a melhor escolha.-ele suspirou.-E não se esqueça, que eu te amo.E aconteça o que acontecer, desta vez, eu estou do seu lado.

Ela o olhou fixamente.Ele sorriu triste e foi embora.

Ela caiu de joelhos...

-Eu não quero terminar... Eu não quero.-ela disse amargurada.

-No fundo, eu também não queria...

.Continua.

---

Oi, pessoal!

Como vão?

Harry acabou tudo com Gina.Também coitadinho, não é?

E ela... Também está triste.Lilá está cada vez mais chata.E Parvati quase teve um treco hoje.

O que será que vai acontecer?

Nem, eu sei... Só lendo o próximo cap.

Agora os comentários:

**Franinha Malfoy.-**Bem, Malfoy e Gina estão cada vez mais teimosos.Harry está sofrendo, e por isso e outros, acabou com tudo entre ele e Gina.Fico pensando em como essa história vai terminar.Obrigada.E continue a postar comentários.Beijocas.

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Bem, Granger e Rony estão perfeitamente felizes juntos não irei estragar essa felicidade, bem, pelo menos, até que entre uma idéia louca na minha mente maluca e eu faça mais doidices.Uma coisa... Malfoy não é o único cabeça-dura.Gina também é, tanto quanto... Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.E até eu fico confusa com quem eu quero que cada um termine junto.Beijos.

**Rute Riddle.-**OI!Eu pensei muito antes, de por aquele título... Mas, achei melhor.Sabia que muitos pensariam que Draco e Gina voltariam, já que, eles tinham parado o capítulo anterior se beijando.Achei que a família merecia ter uma reconciliação.Já que, ela também sofreu.Bem, não posso prometer que não haverá mais sofrimentos, pois, eu posso cair em contradição e não cumprir tal promessa.Continue comentando, beijocas.Desculpe por lhe desapontar.

**Cris Malfoy.-**Olá!Fico feliz que goste de minha fic.Continue comentando, beijos.

**Kika Felton.-87.-**Eu sei, sabia que pensariam que seria Gina e Malfoy a se reconciliar.Desculpe, pela decepção.Mas, a família é tão importante quanto um amor.Mas, fico feliz que goste da fic e que tenha gostado do cap. Beijocas.

**Selene Malfoy.-**Bem, eu sei que o cap. foi triste, este também.Mas, digamos que é uma fase.Lilá está ficando muito irritante... Até eu quero pular no pescoço dela.Argh!Bem, continue postando comentários.Obrigada.Beijos. 

**Ci.-**Oi!Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.E bem, muito feliz.Você sabe disso.Bem, nada a dizer, você não está vendo a sua idéia... Tipo... Acontecendo?Lembra?Eu disse que ia usar e usei.Mas, quando sua idéia passou pela minha mente louca, melhor tomarmos cuidado.Ah!A Jéssica está muito animada com a fic, não é?Eu fui a única a não ter idéia ainda... Que triste.Vou pensar melhor.Bem, beijocas. 

**Miaka.-**Bem, eu pensei que muitos pensariam que a reconciliação seria entre Draco e Gina, pois, no cap. anterior eles terminaram se beijando.Mas, achei que já estava na hora de ter certeza que a família a perdôo.Fico feliz que tenha gostado da briga, me esforce para que ficasse boa.Sim!Harry percebeu que ele é apenas, um abrigo da covardia de Gina.E por isso, dessa vez terminou tudo.Pois, não compensa sofrer desse jeito.Draco sempre com essa coisa de brinquedinho... Bem, tomara que goste deste cap. também.Beijos

Acho que é só.

Quero avisar somente que eu irei viajar, na verdade, ainda não sei direito se irei mesmo, minha mãe é mais indecisa do que eu...Mas, tenho quase certeza que sim.Caso eu não for eu irei tentar atualizar o próximo cap. o mais rápido póssivel.E se eu for, talvez, eu demore para atualizar.Não sei direito nem quando vou, imagine voltar.Mas, fiquem calmos eu volto logo.Para aqueles que vão viajar nessas férias, boa viagem!E para aqueles que ficaram viajando do quarto pra cozinha, da cozinha pra sala de casa, comprem um sacão de pipoca e aluguem um bom filme!Ou então, vão ao cinema assistir Homem-Aranha, eu assisti, e tenham certeza compensa!

Veremos.

Melhor avisar, não é?

Obrigada

E beijos para todos

Dani


	22. Perdão

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.21-Perdão

-No fundo, eu também não queria...

Ela permaneceu ajoelhada.Não queria levantar-se, ou ao menos virar e encarar o dono daquela voz.

-Ou você acha que eu queria?

Ouviu passos, sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro e percebeu ele afastar seus cabelos e beijar sua nuca.

Um arrepio não foi evitado, por causa, de tal atitude.

Sabia que ele havia se agachado.Mas, percebeu quando ele levantou e caminhou até sua frente.Ela olhou fixamente para o chão apenas, para evitar encara-lo.Era tão difícil estar perto daquele que um dia tinha sido _seu _namorado.

-Me...-ela murmurou, mas, as palavras ficaram contidas, elas não saiam.

Ele agachou novamente, entretanto, agora na frente dela.Tocou-lhe a face.

Ela respirou fundo, tomando fôlego.Aquela aproximação não era bem-vinda.

-Me...-ela tentou falar novamente.

-Eu...-ele se aproximou outra vez.

Se tudo havia acabado entre eles, por que estavam ali se encarando?

-Eu quero um beijo seu.-ele pediu.

-Outro?-ela disse com a voz embargada.-Eu não vou lhe dar outro beijo.-ela disse com um pouco mais de firmeza, mas, suas mãos tremiam.

Ele segurou o queixo dela, nada muito delicado, a forçando o encarar.

-Um beijo... Ele não arranca pedaço.Arranca?-perguntou calmamente.

-Eu já te beijei.-ela disse começando a ficar ofegante.Por que ele não sumia?Tudo entre eles tinha acabado... Não foi assim?Então, por que estavam ali juntos?

-E, aliás...-ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.-O beijo arranca pedaço, ele pode nos destruir aqui.-ela disse com a mão sobre o peito, mostrando onde provavelmente estaria o coração.

-Então, ninguém melhor do que eu para comprovar isso...-ele disse sério.

Ela passou a mão entre os próprios cabelos.Fechou os olhos e o empurrou com toda força que achou.-Eu não vou te beijar!-ela queria levantar, entretanto, não conseguiu se mover nem um centímetro dali.

Ele caiu sentado, mas, logo estava de pé.Pegou na mão dela e a puxou, a fazendo ficar em pé.

-Me...-ela disse com a voz embargada.-Me deixe!-ela finalmente conseguiu falar, ofegante, a voz contida, mas, conseguiu.-Eu não vou te beijar outra vez... Eu vou te esquecer, eu quero te esquecer.

Ele a puxou para perto de si.Queria beija-la, sem se importar com o que ela estava dizendo, precisava beija-la novamente...

E assim fez.Aproximou seus lábios dos dela.

-Eu me arrependo do que fiz...-sussurrou enquanto, sentia seus lábios tocarem os dela.-Me perdoe.-e sem mais resistir, a beijou.Profundamente, com intensidade e vontade.Um beijo caloroso, apaixonado de dois amantes.

Ela fechou os olhos, também queria beija-lo outra vez, nem que esse fosse o último.Mas... Não... Era para ela esquece-lo.Eles tinham acabado tudo.Não tinham?Abriu os olhos e quase que imediatamente se afastou.

-Eu não vou perdoa-lo.Nós...-ela disse ofegante.-Terminamos tudo, não foi?Acabamos, não temos mais volta.

Ele piscou algumas vezes...-Não.Eu quero reatar.

-Não!-ela exclamou quase aos berros.-Eu não vou...

-Que barulheira é esse no meu banheiro?-era a Murta, gritando com a voz estrangulada enquanto, saia do mesmo vaso sanitário que havia entrado antes.

-Nenhuma.-responde Gina.-Já estamos, de saída.

-Não, não estamos...-ele disse sério.

-Eu já disse e não quero repetir.-ela falou e sentiu um arrepio.

Ele segurou novamente na mão dela.-Eu não queria fazer isso, eu... Por favor,...

Ela respirou fundo, olhou para os olhos dele e depois, olhou para a Murta.

-Como vocês fazem barulho!-Murta disse impaciente.

Olhou novamente para ele.-Eu já disse...Por isso, suma de uma só vez da minha vida... **Malfoy**.-dizendo isso ela se virou, ele soltou sua mão.E ela saiu do banheiro.

-Nossa... Como essa menina é chata.-comentou Murta.

-Por favor, vá volte para o seu vaso... Sua Murta nojenta.-ele disse nervoso.

Murta mostrou lhe a língua e voltou para seu vaso.

...

Gina caiu com tudo no chão.Mal havia visto a primeira porta e já estava dentro dela, era apenas, uma sala vazia.Cheia de cadeiras, mesas, a mesa do professor, uma lousa qualquer... E teias de aranhas.

Abraçou suas pernas, sentada no chão e não çou a chorar.

Potter havia acabado tudo com ela... Malfoy apareceu novamente.

Ela esfregou os olhos, mas, não parou de chorar.Malfoy havia lhe pedido perdão... Mas, um perdão que ela realmente, não sabia valer a pena.Eles eram tão diferentes... Tinha medo.Sim, medo, pensou voltar para os braços dele e simplesmente ele a enganar novamente?

Porque havia doído demais quando soube da traição, da mentira... E aquela dor era insuportável.Porém, Harry havia terminado o namoro, ele não podia ter feito aquilo.Não podia.

Desfez o abraço, o qual, havia abraçado suas pernas e foi deslizando, deitando-se no chão frio.As lágrimas eram como se fosse seu coração.Cada lágrima era um corte, um sofrimento... Por que tinha que ser assim?

Ela teria que sofrer para sempre?

_"Ele respirou fundo. -Gina, me diga com toda sinceridade. Ainda ama Malfoy?"._

_"Ela esbugalhou os olhos, perplexa. Olhou para o lado tentando disfarçar o rosto avermelhado.-Claro que não.-disse brava."_

E aquele momento veio a sua mente, tão rápido quanto tinha entrado naquela sala.

_"-Virgínia... -ele quebrou o silêncio. -... Você não me ama. –concluiu"._

_"-Claro que amo"._

_"-Não... Pode me amar. Mas, é como um irmão. -ele disse a encarando"._

_"-Mentira! -ela gritou"._

Ela ainda amava Harry?Ela o amou todo esse tempo em que estavam juntos?Essas perguntas e outras junto com aquelas imagens, com aquela lembrança ecoavam em sua mente, a transtornando.

_"-Acabou, não estamos mais namorando"._

_"-Então, por que me beijou, me deixou te abraçar? -perguntou confusa"._

_"-Eu não queria desistir de você sem ter um último beijo. -ele respondeu. -Não desista do que realmente, quer... Somente porque os outros acham que não é a melhor escolha. -ele suspirou. -E não se esqueça, que eu te amo. E aconteça o que acontecer, desta vez, eu estou do seu lado"._

-Ele... Potter está do meu lado.-ela murmurou.Os olhos fechados, mas, as lágrimas ainda rolavam por seu rosto.

_"-Eu me arrependo do que fiz... -sussurrou enquanto, sentia seus lábios tocarem os dela. -Me perdoe. -e sem mais resistir, a beijou"._

_"__-Eu não vou perdoa-lo. Nós... -ela disse ofegante. -Terminamos tudo, não foi? Acabamos, não temos mais voltas"._

-Eu não o tenho mais... Nem ele, nem Harry...-ela disse dando um sorriso tímido.E antes, que pensasse em abrir os olhos, já estava dormindo, bem ali, no chão frio... Naquela sala imunda.E com os pensamentos atordoados.

...

Harry entrou com uma expressão vazia na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.Mal havia entrado, e Rony e Hermione se aproximaram dele.

-Onde está Gina?-perguntou Ronald demonstrando preocupação.

Harry não respondeu e caminhou até as escadas.

Porém, Rony se enfureceu por um instante e o segurou pelas vestes.-Onde ela está?-ele estava matando aula junto a Hermione, porque não os viram na hora do almoço e pensaram que os dois estariam na Sala Comunal, claro, antes haviam ido até a enfermaria e descobriram que Gina havia passado ali, mas, disse que se encontraria com Harry.Os procuraram até pelo jardim.Mas, não os encontraram e foi ai que Hermione teve a idéia de irem ver nos dormitórios.Rony estava nervoso, pois, confirmava com todas as letras que uma vez viu Harry deitar sua irmã na cama de tal, o que o deixou muito receoso.Mas, acreditou nas palavras do amigo.

-Por favor, Harry, fale logo.Antes, que Rony acabe se explodindo de tanta preocupação.-disse Mione.

Harry suspirou.-Ela...?Eu não sei onde ela está.

-Madame Pomprey me confirmou que ela estava com você.-Rony disse mais nervoso e agitado, as orelhas estavam corando.

-Sim, estava.-disse Harry impaciente.-Me solte.-pediu.

E Ronald mesmo muito desconfiado o soltou.-Diga!

-Ela estava comigo no banheiro da Murta-que-geme.

-O que você estava fazendo com ela lá?-perguntou Rony.

-Eu acabei o nosso namoro.-ele disse com frieza.

Mione soltou um gritinho e a face de Rony tomou uma expressão de espanto.

-Escutaram bem, Gina e eu não estamos mais namorando.

-Por quê?-Hermione conseguiu juntar forças para fazer uma pequena pergunta.

-Eu não agüentava mais sofrer, ela não me ama.E vocês sabem disso...

-Você brigou com Malfoy, e é claro que Gina te ama.-disse Rony.

-Não.Ela não me ama.E vocês dois sabem disso.-ele disse os encarando.-E não há nada que mude isso.

-Harry...-Mione murmurou.Claro que ela sabia que Gina não o amava.Não como ele queria que ela o amasse.Ela o amava com admiração, amor de irmão.

Potter não evitou e apontou o dedo para Ronald.-E desta vez, eu estou do lado dela.E isso também, ninguém vai mudar.

Sem esperar resposta, virou-se e começou a subir as escadas.

-Quem ele pensa que é?-falou Rony depois, do choque.-Ele não pode me ameaçar assim.

-Rony...

-Ele não era meu amigo?E agora desisti da minha irmã!

-Rony...

-Eu vou mata-lo!-ele disse enquanto, uma veia em sua cabeça pulava.

-Rony, por favor, contenha-se.Ele está em seu direito de terminar com Gina.As coisas entre eles não andavam bem.

-Mas, eles pareciam tão felizes.

Hermione se aproximou dele, e com cuidado tocou lhe o peito, onde mais ou menos fica o coração.-Mas, não aqui e...-tocou na cabeça dele.-E aqui.Eles estavam sofrendo por dentro, Rony.

Ele a abraçou.-Vou deixar pra lá...-ele murmurou.-Mas, confesso estou odiando essa história.

-Eu também... Parece que a alegria de nossa Gina é muito curta.Bem...-ela disse começando a se animar um pouco.-Vamos pegar as próximas aulas.Ou senão, nosso castigo pode ser horrível.

-É vamos...-ele a beijou.

Mas, ele sabia... Que essa história de Harry terminar com Gina e agora se revoltar...Não ia dar certo.Não, não iria.E talvez, até sobrasse para ele no final.

...

Gina abriu os olhos lentamente.

Olhou ao seu redor.Pelo jeito não havia sido só um pesadelo.Havia dormido naquela sala, ali no chão.E Harry não estava mais namorando ela.E, Malfoy havia pedido perdão.

Porém, isso não importava, não agora.Olhou pela janela e viu como estava escuro lá fora.Havia cabulado aula.E todos deveriam estar preocupados com ela.Levantou-se em um impulso.Limpou a roupa e abriu a porta.

-Até que fim, achei você.

Ela prendeu a respiração.Era Rony, e não tinha uma cara de muitos amigos.

-Harry me disse, vocês acabaram tudo.-ele disse sério.

Por que ele tinha que tocar na ferida?Exatamente na ferida.

-Sim, foi.

-Bem, deixa isso pra lá.-ele disse dando um sorriso.

-Não vai falar nada... Mesmo?-ela perguntou temerosa.

-Não... Pelo menos, por enquanto...Mas, graças á você, hoje eu e Mione temos uma detenção.E bem... Você também tem.Harry...-ele hesitou ao falar "Harry".-também tem.Entretanto, ele vem conosco hoje.A sua detenção é amanhã.-ele sorriu confiante.

E ela sorriu de alívio.

Não queria encarar Harry, assim... Fica perto dele tão cedo.Por isso, nem jantar ela foi.E foi assim que não viu...

...

...A conversa de Malfoy e Lilá.

-Me contaram que não foi você que terminou com a Weasley.-disse Lilá.Bem, Parvati havia lhe contado na aula.Apesar, das duas ainda estarem brigadas.Então, Lilá quis tirar digamos "satisfação".

-E...?-ele disse sem um pingo de entusiasmo.

-Comprove diante de toda escola que isso é mentira.Você é um _Malfoy_, não é?-ela disse com vigor.

Ele olhou a sua volta, estava ali toda escola.Os quais todos sabiam que não fora ele que havia acabado com a Weasley, alguns grifinórios até estavam rindo de seu estado.Mas, ele não tirou seu ar de superioridade do rosto.

-Vamos, Malfoy.Diga a todos que você que terminou com ela.Diga!-ela exclamava, parecia transtornada...

-Lilá...-murmurou Parvati.

-E se eu não falar, o que você vai fazer?-perguntou Malfoy em um tom calmo e arrogante.

-Vou terminar com você, na frente de todos.-ela disse com mais arrogância ainda.

Ele não evitou tocou na face dela com carinho.-Você está com medo, não está, Lilá?Pois, está realmente se achando por estar comigo, um _Malfoy_ como você mesma disse.-ele riu.-Porém, vá enfrente... Termine comigo na frente de todos.

-Como?-ela abriu a boca, a deixando entreaberta, os olhos tinham um certo temor, e podia se notar suas mãos tremendo.

Malfoy afastou-se um pouco.-Você deixou sua amiga de lado...Que feio!-disse com sarcasmo.-Abandou tudo.Mas, sem medir as conseqüências.Diga-me, Brown, você gosta de mim?

-Eu... Claro!Eu te amo.-ela disse com a voz embargada quase gaguejando.

Ele suspirou.-Eu ainda não te respondi, vai continuar com a idéia de terminar comigo?

-V-Vou.-gaguejou.

-Você é uma menina muito boba, não é?-ele olhou a sua volta, os grifinórios demonstrava raiva, os sonserinos evitavam rir, os lufa-lufa tinha uma certa angústia no rosto, e os corvinais tinham uma expressão séria.-Então, por que não termina comigo?Medo de perder a popularidade que conquistou quando estava ao meu lado?-ele deu um sorriso de deboche.-O que está esperando?

-A-Acabou Malfoy.-ela tinha o rosto corado, e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.-Seu... Seu idiota!Tudo acabou entre nós.Não me procure mais.

De repente Pansy soltou um grito de alegria.E Lilá se desfez em lágrimas, Parvati se aproximou a abraçando.Malfoy tirou o sorriso do rosto, e quase que no mesmo instante seu rosto já havia uma expressão séria e fria, como sempre existiu.

Olhou para todos em sua volta, alguns pareciam se divertir, enquanto, outros desejavam pular em seu pescoço como se faria se fossem leões a pularem sobre sua presa.Voltou a olhar para Lilá, ali abraçada junto a Parvati, aos prantos.E realmente, sentiu pena dela.

Suspirou, demonstrando cansaço.-Brown...-passou a mão pelos cabelos.-Foi Gina que desistiu de mim.-ele afirmou.

E todos realmente, todos esbugalharam os olhos.Pensar ser um boato é uma coisa, porém, quando o boato vira verdade é outra coisa completamente diferente.

-E eu não sei ainda, se consigo desistir dela, como ela me pede tanto.-ele falou sem tirar a expressão gélida, mas, em sua voz havia tristeza.

Ninguém falou nada, apenas, o observaram ir embora do Salão Principal.Os olhos sem sentimentos, mas, com toda certeza com um coração chorando de dor.

---

Olá!se escondendoT-Tudo bem com vocês?tremendo de muito, mais muito, muito mesmo, repetindo novamente, muito, outra vez, muito, só mais uma vez, muito medoEu acho que acabei sumindo, não?

Mas, posso explicar fui raptada por extraterrestres vindos de Plutão!

Claro que isso é mentira... Mas, seria bem legal...

Fui pra praia virar pingüim!

Não também não foi isso... Mas, realmente fui para praia.Só não fui nenhum dia exatamente na praia.Eu fiquei lá na casa da praia, sentindo frio. O.o

Sim foi isso.

E quando voltei, não tive tempo de escrever... Desculpe-me!

Perdoem-me, olha só o nome do cap.

Vale a pena, não?

O que acharam do cap.?

Quero saber!Eu caprichei... Eu acho.O que acharam?

Estou muito senti falta de escrever a fic, e responder os comentários de vocês.Por isso, eu já vou responde-los.

Respondendo os comentários:

**Sweet-Shine.-**_Muitíssimo obrigada!Fico feliz que goste de minha fic.E obrigada, viu?Me senti demais, ao ler seu comentário.Desculpe a demora, o próximo não vai demorar tanto.Beijocas_

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**_Olá!Nossa… Não sinta tanto ódio do Malfoy.Potter sabe o que faz.E Gina... Ela coitadinha.Lilá e Malfoy acabaram tudo.E ele revelou a todos que não foi ele, o SUPERMALFOY a terminar o romance.E agora?Bem... Desta vez não demora a você saber.Desculpe!E sobre Potter ficar com a Granger... Por que tanto ódio dela?Beijos_

**Miaka.-**_Bem, Harry terminou com Gina... Ela está arrasada.Malfoy pediu perdão e Lilá não está mais com ele.Sobre a história de brinquedo... Nada a declarar.Malfoy não citou isso neste cap. não é mesmo?Mas... Será que ele ainda acredita que ela não pertence a ele... Como se fosse um brinquedo?Quem sabe?Beijocas.Ps-desculpas..._

**Franinha Malfoy.-**_Oi!Bem... Draco pediu perdão, pela primeira vez.Mas, não foi perdoado.Essa história se complica cada vez mais.Boa viagem!Divirta-se.E obrigada por me desejar boa viagem, apesar, da chuva eu tive dias bem legais lá.E também fui outra vez assistir homem-aranha.Legal, não?Adorei a comparação de casais.Desculpe a demora.Beijos_

**Môny.-**_Olá!Nossa sete vezes você assistiu o filme?Eu quando fui assistir na segunda fiquei pra fora do cinema, comendo pipoca... Os ingressos haviam acabado.Mas, bem... Obrigada!Nossa eu faço as pessoas viajarem quando lêem minha fic?Nossa!Eu me esforço para isso.Desculpe a demora.E muito obrigado.Beijocas.Obs-concordo... O Tom Felton estava lindo no filme._

**Chris Malfoy.-**_Bem, Harry não levou eu pensei muito e queria por... Mas... Aí, preferi que não.Pois, Harry tem uma idéia na cabeça... E eu também.E não pretendo mudar isso.Novamente, desculpe a demora.Beijos_

**Selene Malfoy.-**_Bem, Lilá não está mais com Malfoy.Gina está arrasada... Draco pediu perdão.E cada vez mais a história complica.Me desculpe, não foi intencional demorar tanto, beijocas._

**Rute Ridlle.-**_Obrigada!Bem, cap. dramáticos e tristes... Eu acho que é o que melhor faço.Obrigada, novamente.E desculpe a demora.Boas férias para vocês também.Beijos_

**Milazenha_.-_**_Olá!Peço desculpas pela demora, e tomara que você não tenha tido um treco.O próximo cap. não vai demorar tanto.Certo?Muitíssimo obrigada.Beijocas._

Bem, acho que é só.

Obrigada por tudo.E desculpe a demora, pessoal.

O próximo chega em breve.

Beijocas

Dani


	23. Brinquedinho

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.22.-Brinquedinho...

Gina tinha recebido uma detenção, tinha que escrever em um pergaminho de 10 metros:

"Não posso cabular aulas de nenhum professor, ao menos, que seja em extrema urgência. Não vou mais cabular aulas, pois, sou uma boa aluna".

****

Parecia fácil...Mas, sua mão estava realmente doendo.Parecia que McGonagall estranhamente havia pegado digamos "a mania" de passar detenções assim, deste jeito, neste ano.

Ela havia achado sua detenção bem melhor do que de seu irmão, de Harry, Mione e bem... Draco... Eles mal se falaram pelo que Mione lhe contou, mas, pelo menos agiram.Eles limparam todos os troféus da Sala dos Troféus.

Ela não sabia direito porque não pegou a detenção com os outros, mas, pelo que entendeu fora isso que Potter pediu a McGonagall.

O que Gina realmente, estranhou.Talvez, ele não quisesse encarar o rosto dela.O que a deixou um pouco cabisbaixa.Essa semana não estava tão interessante assim...

Amanhã seria sábado e teria passeio para Hogsmeade.E sua vontade era ficar no castelo, porém, Hermione e Colin insistiam para ela ir junto...

Suspirou olhando para a janela.O dia estava chato demais.E a aula de História da Magia estava mais cansativa que o comum.

-Por que minha vida é assim?-se perguntou.

...

Malfoy passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros demonstrando impaciência.Olhou a sua volta não agüentava ver Lilá aos prantos quase todo tempo, ver Rony e Hermione felizes.Zabini o olhando sério, Potter sem demonstrar nada por ter deixado ou não Gina.Pansy jogando se em seus braços e Crabbe e Goyle "normais".

Queria sair da aula de Hagrid, queria sumir.

E mais do que qualquer coisa queria seu brinquedinho de volta.

Pois, ele havia pedido perdão, estava desesperado.Precisava de Gina mais do que nunca.E ele não sabia exatamente porque.

Vê-la chorando por não querer que Harry a deixasse realmente, mexeu com ele.Quando pediu perdão e se beijaram, pensou até que havia sido perdoado e pronto, tudo estaria bem.

Mas, ao vê-la negar seu pedido, seu coração por um instante, pareceu quebrasse em mil pedaços.

Mesmo agora com Brown e Potter fora do caminho deles, simplesmente, deixava claro que ela não confiava mais nele.

E isso também machucava.

-O que você fez comigo?-ele se perguntou em um murmuro.

-Pensando nela?-perguntou Zabini se intrometendo.

-Não começa.-Draco falou rude.

-Potter acabou tudo com ela... Lilá e você não estão mais juntos o que impedem vocês de ficarem juntos?

-Ela e...-começou Draco.

-Você e a família dela.-mas, não foi ele que terminou.

-Potter...

-Desta vez, eu estou do lado dela.-Harry disse confiante.Mas, isso não agradou Malfoy que olhou com raiva para o garoto e só não avançou em cima de tal, pois, Blaise segurou seu braço.

-Maldito Potter.-grunhiu.

-Você não pensa... Não?-murmurou Zabini.-Ele está certo.

-Fique quieto você também.

-Só acho que já está na hora de você tomar alguma atitude.

-Zabini!-Malfoy gritou chamando a atenção de todos.-Eu pedi perdão á ela, tá legal?Pedi!

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo, senhor Malfoy?-perguntou Hagrid.

-Mas... Ela não quer me perdoar.Agora por favor, me deixe em paz.-ele disse aos berros saindo dali.

-Onde pensa que vai?-perguntou Zabini.

-Vai pro inferno.-essa foi à resposta de Malfoy.

...

Gina saiu da aula de História cansada, aquelas aulas chatas realmente, cansavam...

Virou a primeira direita e deu de cara com a pessoa que menos queria encontrar naquele momento.

-Eu... Fiquei esperando você sair da aula, precisamos conversar.-ele disse ofegante.

-Não temos, não... Por favor, suma daqui.-ela respondeu autoritária.

-Gina, por favor, me perdoa.-ele pediu mais uma vez.

-Não!-ela exclamou voltando a andar.

Mas, ele a seguiu.

-O que quer eu faça?-ele perguntou.-Me arraste pelo chão?O que?

-Nada, apenas, me esqueça.

-Eu não agüento mais, por favor, Virgínia volte a ser meu brinquedo, volte a ser minha.-ele disse em um tom desesperado, cheio de angústia.

-Não!Você só pensa em mim como um brinquedo...

-Não é isso.-ele tentou corrigir.-Você não consegue entender...

-Consigo, você só me quer como um brinquedo.-ela disse parando de caminhar.

-Eu...-ele respirou fundo, estava ofegante, tremia, e nem sabia porque.-Virgínia, o que você fez comigo?-perguntou parando também.

-O que?-ela perguntou confusa.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.-O que fez comigo?-ele perguntou outra vez.

-Nada... Não sei do que está falando.-ela disse o olhando desconfiada.

-Eu não sou assim... Eu como você mesma disse só tenho brinquedos, só penso em brincar e depois, jogar fora às meninas, como se fossem algo reciclável...-ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, novamente.-Então, o que fez comigo?

-Eu não estou entendendo.-ela olhou para o lado.-Preciso ir, Malfoy.Ainda tenho aula de transfiguração.

-O que você fez comigo?-ele perguntou novamente.

-Olha... Eu não estou conseguindo entender sua real intenção, me esqueça.

-Se eu só penso em garotas como brinquedos, por que eu quero você de volta?Eu não me importo quando perco uma menina, posso arranjar outra depois.Mas, e você?Por que eu quero você de volta?-ele perguntou elevando a voz.

-Está me assustando.-ela murmurou.

Ele suspirou e ajeitou os cabelos.-Me perdoe...Virgínia Weasley, somente me perdoe.-ele pediu.

Malfoy estava enlouquecendo, só podia ser isso.Não é mesmo?Até ele pensava que estava.

-E depois, disso eu juro que sumo da sua vida.-ele concluiu.

Ela não disse nada.Ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Perdão!-de repente ele gritou.E todos começaram a olhar para eles.-Eu só estou pedindo perdão.-disse ainda com a voz mais elevada, porém, sem gritar.

Ela ficou sem palavras.

-E depois, eu sumo da sua vida.Mas, não me perdoe sem ser com sinceridade...-pediu.

-Malfoy...-ela murmurou.Todos olhavam para eles e ela nem sabia o que falar.

Ele tinha no rosto uma expressão triste.Uma expressão que pela primeira vez havia aparecido na face dele.

-Eu...-ela mal conseguia falar.-Eu preciso ir para aula.-essa foi à resposta dela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça desapontado.

E com olhares penosos caindo sobre suas costas Gina caminhou até sua aula de transfiguração.

...

**"Perdoar e ser perdoado...".**

_"Palavras bonitas, mas, pouco usadas"._

Gina se sentiu um lixo, sim, um completo lixo.Ele havia pedido perdão na frente de todos, desde de quando um Malfoy fazia isso?

E ela nem responder como devia, respondeu.

Então, na hora do jantar resolveu falar com ele.Mas, ele não estava no Salão Principal.

Zabini um menino da Sonserino, sugeriu a ela para que o procurasse no jardim.

E ela lá foi...

Estava já cansada de procurar e com medo de alguém a achar e levar uma detenção... Quando o achou.

-Malfoy...-o chamou.

-Veio me humilhar novamente?-ele disse mal-humorado.

Ela caminhou até onde ele estava sentado.-Não...

-Então, por favor, me deixe em paz...-ele pediu.Era estranho, pois, sempre era ela que pedia para ele sumir.

Agachou-se na frente dele.

-Sei que não tenho esse direito...-ela sorriu.

Ele virou o rosto.O limpando freneticamente.

-Estava chorando?-ela perguntou se aproximando mais.

Ele a encarou.

Ela levou um choque, tinha falado por falar.Mas, vê-lo chorar.Ver um _Malfoy _chorar... Era estranho.

Extremamente estranho.

-Não chora.-ela pediu limpando os olhos dele.

-Quer que eu faça o que?Eu sou humano sabia?Posso chorar quando quero e por quem quero.

Ela encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados dela.

-Chorando por mim?-ela se sentia ainda pior do que antes.-Por Merlim... Não chore.

Eles, dois, ficaram se encarando sem cessar.

-Eu vim aqui, porque... Porque eu te perdôo.-ela falou.

Ele a olhou desconfiada.

-Juro!Eu te perdôo.Por favor, pare de me olhar assim...

Ele segurou o rosto dela.

-Mesmo que depois, cumpra com sua promessa de me esquecer... Eu te perdôo.

-Meu brinquedinho...

-Draco...

-Eu sou completamente cego.-ele disse suspirando.-Você não é meu brinquedo.

Ela sorriu.

-E sabe o que você fez comigo?-ele perguntou.

-Oh... Tomara que não seja nada de ruim, Draco, desculpe, perdão eu...

-Você me fez me sentir diferente.-ele murmurou.

Ela o olhou confuso.

-Eu realmente, não sei o que você fez exatamente comigo.Mas...-ele se aproximou mais.-Eu sei que eu de alguma forma gosto de você, Virgínia.

Ela fechou os olhos.-Eu te amo, Draco.

-Por isso, você é meu brinquedo favorito.Porque você é mais do que um reles brinquedo idiota.-seu rosto se aproximava do dela cada vez mais.-De alguma forma, eu realmente, acho que também amo você.-seus lábios tocaram os dela.E se beijaram.

Um beijo sem descrição.Totalmente, sem descrição.Mas, incrível.

...

-Onde está Gina?-perguntou Rony á Harry.

-Eu não sei, só sinto que ela está agora, seguindo o próprio coração.

-Do que está falando?Gina não voltou com ele, voltou?

-Quem sabe?-disse Harry com sarcasmo.

-Potter, como pode?Você é meu amigo não é?-ele perguntou ficando vermelho de raiva.

-Por favor, Rony não faça nenhuma besteira.-pediu Mione.

Esse ano já havia tido muitas confusões.

-Onde ela está?

-Eu não sei, Rony.-Harry respondeu.Era verdade, mas, Rony não queria acreditar.

-Viu?Ele não sabe.-Mione disse encarando o namorado.

-Por quê?-perguntou Ronald.

-Eu queria saber... Se eu a amo tanto, por que desejo que ela fique com Malfoy?-ele riu sem vontade.-Aí, me dei conta.Ela não me ama, porém, o ama.E ele retribuiu.Eu só quero que ela seja feliz Rony.Apenas, feliz.E por isso, eu quero lutar.-ele olhou para todos.-Já está na hora de eu lutar contra algo que no fim eu possa sentir que realmente, valeu a pena.-piscou algumas vezes.-E se eu estou sofrendo?Eu acho que não tanto como pensei.

-Quanta bobagem.-disse Rony sem pensar.

-Eu quero a felicidade dela, mesmo que isso, me faça não ser mais seu amigo.Ou da sua família.Pois, não concordo com a opinião de vocês.-ele suspirou.-Antes, de mais nada... Obrigado por tudo e Adeus.

Nem sempre nossos amigos concordam conosco.

Mas, nem sempre estamos certos...

Como nem sempre estamos errados...

...

Eles se afastaram do beijo e sorriram.

-Eu senti sua falta.-ele desabafou.

-Eu também.

Ele a beijou.

E os dois olharam a lua.

Já estava, na hora de um pouco de paz...

De um pouco de amor e paixão.De um momento sem se preocupar com o que amanhã irá acontecer.De parar um pouco, refletir apenas, por cinco minutos e agir.

Pois, o tempo passa tão de pressa.E ninguém pode nos garantir o que daqui pra frente irá ocorrer.

E por isso, e outros, estavam no momento de apenas, aproveitar o que estava acontecendo no presente.

Mesmo que ninguém garantisse que eles ficariam juntos até o fim.

Mas, sem lutar como conseguiriam vencer?

Mas, vamos deixar isso de lado.

Aquele instante era só para que aproveitassem um do lado do outro, mesmo como amantes.

-.-Continua-.-

Olá!Tudo bem com vocês?

Finalmente JUNTOS!

Isso aí!

Draco e Gina estão juntos.

Depois, de tanto enrolar, eles estão completamente juntos.

Mas, essa história acabou?Não...!!!

Não sei se é para infelicidade ou felicidade da nação, mas, ainda não acabou.

E agora gente, os comentários:

**Rute Riddle.-**Olá!Bem, finalmente ela o perdôo e estão juntos, mas, quem nos garante que é para sempre?Mas, é melhor não pensar assim.Depois, de tanto sacrifício.Obrigada e beijos.

**Miaka.-**Sim, Draco está começando a entender seus próprios sentimentos.Fiquei tão feliz de ver seu comentário sobre o inicio do cap. anterior.Eu pensei que iam pensar que era ele, mas, no fim deu certo.Pensei também porque eu disse quando Harry foi embora. **"Ela o olhou fixamente. Ele sorriu triste e foi embora".**Foi essa a parte.Um cap. antes ao anterior.Bem, obrigada.Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado.E agora?Feliz por Draco e Gina estarem juntos?Beijocas

**Selene Malfoy.-**Olá!Tudo certo com você?Bem, eu sei que faço muitos cap. tristes... Desculpe por fazer você acabar inundando a sala, ao pranto. Bem, fico feliz que tenha gostado mesmo assim.Pelo menos uma coisa boa, não?Draco e Gina estão de volta.E desta vez mais forte do que nunca.Sim, tenho msn: , espero ansiosa para conversar com você. Beijos.

**Vivian Malfoy.-**Olá!Nossa, quantos elogios, muitíssimo obrigada, fiquei muito feliz, muito mesmo.Obrigada, não faz idéia da minha felicidade ao saber que você gosta da minha fic.Muito obrigada, outra vez.Beijocas.

**Sweet-Shine.-**Olá!Obrigada!Ai que felicidade!Fico muito grata por você gostar da minha fic.E claro eu passo no seu flog, mas... Poderia me passa-lo novamente, pois, eu não me lembro dele.Ou você ainda não me passou?Desculpe, minha memória é muito ruim.Obrigada e desculpas.Beijos.

**JuliaYagami.-**Olá!Antes de mais nada tudo bem?Espero que sim.Bem, então o cap. desta vez não demorou tanto!Ou demorou?Bem, acho que não.Realmente, peço desculpas, mas, infelizmente não havia escolha para que eu atualizasse a fic enquanto estive ausente.E também quando voltei acabei sem poder também.Espero que você me entenda.Desculpe pelo atraso da outra vez.Muito obrigada por ler minha fic e beijocas.

Olá!

Antes de eu ir.

Nossa domingo eu fui assistir Harry Potter novamente!

Eba!Legendado!

Eh!Finalmente consegui.

Fui 2 vezes assistir.

Na verdade, 3... Uma eu fiquei para fora do cinema porque tinha acabado os ingressos.

Mas, tudo bem.

Beijocas

Dani


	24. Vingança

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.23.-Vingança...

Ele olhou para o céu com atenção, no mesmo instante em que uma linda coruja parda pairava sobre o ar, gentilmente ela foi até ele.

O qual não conseguiu tirar o ar sério e cruel do rosto.

Sem muito enrolar pegou o papel, preso na garra da coruja, a qual, sem esperar uma resposta ou algo assim bateu asas e saiu dali.

Ele analisou o papel antes, de lê-lo.O desenrolou e leu com muitíssima atenção.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu lhe envio esta carta por um só motivo: vingança. Não uma vingança que quero sua, mas, uma vingança ao seu querido filho, que caso não saiba anda se envolvendo com pessoas erradas. Deve se perguntar: Quem? E eu irei dizer quem. Uma amante de trouxas. Uma nojenta e completa Weasley. Virgínia Weasley, eu sei muito bem que sabe que é. Já que, pelo que descobrir foi você que colocou o diário de Tom Riddle no caldeirão dela. Mas, continuando... Seu querido filho, Draco Malfoy, está namorando a Weasley, e por vingança eu lhe envio essa carta. Não me pergunte o motivo. Bem, eu vou indo... Ass: Lilá Brown. - aluna da grifinória".

Lúcio releu a carta mais uma vez.-Vingança?-perguntou amassando a carta com ódio.-Então, meu querido filho está se envolvendo com uma Weasley, uma repugnante e pobre Weasley.-disse com raiva, cuspiu no chão.Sem tirar o olhar frio e impiedoso, deu um pequeno sorriso, mas, raro do que podia se imaginar.-Porém, por quanto tempo?-perguntou-se dando meia volta, e fazendo sua capa balançar com o movimento.

...

Podia se dizer, que era a época mais feliz de toda a vida de Draco.

Gina e ele estavam juntos, e nada mudaria isso.

Lilá e Pansy mal olhavam na cara dele.E Rony o irmão de Gina fingia que ela não existia, entretanto, Potter herói-babaca e Hermione sangue-ruim agiam normalmente.

Zabini parecia realmente, feliz de ver Draco e Gina juntos e não tirava um completo e inútil sorriso bobo do rosto.Enquanto, Crabbe e Goyle pareciam "normais", comendo como nunca e sendo mais burros ainda.

A felicidade era imensa, só fazia duas semanas que estavam juntos, mas, mesmo assim, a felicidade era completa e radiante.

Ele nunca havia se sentido assim, o que o deixava um pouco confuso.Ainda analisava seus sentimentos, porém, quanto mais convivia com a ruiva, mas, parecia valer a pena e mais parecia gostar dela.

E ela retribuiu tal sentimento com ardor, sentindo muito mais do que ele sentia por ela.

Uma época cheia de alegria, uma fase extremamente ótima, repleta de coisas boas.

Cada beijo, cada abraço, cada troca de carinho, fazia com que ele a desejasse mais...

Entretanto, hoje se lembrou de algo que há muito havia esquecido.

Malfoy x Weasley.

Inimigos mortais.

O que aconteceria se seu pai soubesse que ele está com Virgínia, agora?

Ou quando a família dela soubesse, ignorando Ronald que desta vez, não havia contado para a família, porém, estava com um mau-humor insuportável.

Ele respirou fundo, era melhor ignorar isso por enquanto, apenas, por enquanto.

...

Ele odiou fazer isso... Principalmente, agora que estava, digamos, "foragido", mas, situações drásticas levavam a fazer coisas ainda piores.

Sem se importar foi entrando na casa, ou na barraca como queiram chamar.

-Alguém em casa?-perguntou observado cada móvel, cada objeto.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntou a mulher ao descer as escadas, segurava com força uma vassoura.Logo depois, dela venho um dos seus "colegas"...

-Lúcio Malfoy.-rosnou o Senhor Weasley.

-Bem, não vim fazer nada de mal.-os avisou.-Vim falar sobre meu filho e sua filha.-disse pegando uma das cadeiras, a limpando e como se fosse dali, se sentando.

-O que?-perguntaram juntos, o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley.

-Souberam por acaso, que meu filho está namorando sua filha?-perguntou com frieza.

-Eles já namoraram...-respondeu Molly.-Agora, minha filha namora Harry Potter.

-Não...Não...-ele disse revirando os olhos, demonstrando absoluta impaciência.-Eles reataram.

-Não pode ser!-exclamou Arthur.-Tenha santa dó, Lúcio.Agora, saia da minha casa, saia.-disse apontando para a porta.-Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma mentira.

-Não é mentira, não desta vez.-ele disse em seu tom habitual.-Você acha que perderia meu tempo vindo a esta espelunca se fosse uma mentira?

Nem Molly nem Arthur responderam.

-Eu simplesmente, estou aqui, porque não aprovo esse romance, e tenho completa certeza que vocês também não.-ele disse sério.

-O que você quer?Que fiquemos contra nossa filha?Não... Já fizemos isso.Não queremos mais sofrer.-disse Molly, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não...-Malfoy levantou-se.-Mas, gostaria muito que me ouvissem...

-Sem ser inimigos?-perguntou Arthur intrigado.

-Esqueceremos disso, por enquanto.-essa foi à resposta de Lúcio.

...

Gina estava extremamente feliz em estar de volta com Draco.Hermione e Harry a tratavam bem, como se nada estivesse ocorrido, enquanto, Rony mal a encarava, havia pessoas que estavam de bem com ela, pois, como Colin disse descobriram como ambos se amavam, mas, também havia pessoas que os olhavam com intrigas e raiva.

Lilá e Pansy eram uma das... Porém, ela não ligava para elas.

Estar com Draco era tudo.

Estar com ele era sua maior alegria no momento.

Não iria deixar ninguém estragar isso, ninguém.

O amava com ardor, e cada vez mais esse amor aumentava, algo puro, sincero e profundo.

Algo incrivelmente belo.

Cada olhar que trocavam, juras, beijos e toques a faziam delirar.Não se importava do que seria dali para frente.

Apenas, queria estar ao lado dele.

Só tinha sido duas semanas, duas semanas de apenas, coisas maravilhosas.

Olhou para Rony no Salão sentado ao lado de Hermione.A qual sorria feliz conversando com Dino.

O que aconteceria se sua família descobrisse que ela e Draco estavam juntos novamente?

Ela nem queria pensar...

Era melhor nem pensar nisso, já bastava o olhar penoso e vazio de Rony.

...

Eles o seguiram, receosos... Aquilo era certo ou errado?

Quem realmente sabe?

Esperavam não arranjar confusão, mas, com certeza seria impossível.

Lúcio parecia não se importar que ali era uma escola e não qualquer outra coisa.Abriu a porta dupla de madeira que dava para o Salão Principal, todo imponente.

Enquanto, Arthur abraçou a esposa, a forçando a ficar mais perto de si.

Era tarde para se arrepender?Ou não?

Lúcio não tirou o olhar impiedoso e frio dos olhos, encarando seu filho sentado na mesa da Sonserina rindo... Mas, um brilho estranho de ódio nasceu sem ele perceber ao ver uma menina ruivinha com sardas em pé, com as mãos apoiadas no ombro de tal.

-Senhor Malfoy, Senhora e Senhor Weasley, a que devo tal visita?-perguntou Dumbledore.

E todos os poucos que não haviam percebido a chegada daqueles três, agora junto aos outros olhavam para a entrada do salão.

O olhar melancólico da senhora Weasley, cheio de lágrimas e arrependimento, junto aos olhos com tristezas e cansaços do marido, era de partir o coração.Os dois estavam parados um pouco atrás de Lúcio.O qual cerrou os punhos ficando com mais raiva ao ver o filho lhe encarar.

Dumbledore contornou a mesa.E dirigindo-se ao corredor central para chegar mais perto de Lúcio, Arthur e Molly.

Rony olhou para os pais aterrorizado, não... Ele não tinha contado nada.E ainda mais para Lúcio Malfoy.

Draco se levantou em um pulo, envolvendo Gina em seus braços, em um terno abraço.

Potter também se levantou.

-Nada, Dumbledore.-respondeu Malfoy com cautela.

-Nada?-o diretor perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

Lilá soltou um gritinho agudo, enquanto, Pansy tinha na face uma expressão de extrema alegria.

Parvati olhou assustada para amiga... Será que era verdade o que ela estava pensando?Será?

Dumbledore perguntou novamente o porquê deles estarem ali.

-Vim falar com meu filho.-disse Lúcio em um tom pouco convincente, enquanto seu olhar penoso e assustador cobriam Draco e Gina.

Molly estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo... Certo!

O combinado era simples, eles só iriam conversar e convence-los a se separar.Mas, por que ela não gostava dessa idéia?

De repente, as lágrimas nasceram nos olhos castanhos de Gina.O que fez Draco abraça-la mais forte.

Lúcio passou por Dumbledore, o qual deu um olhar severo em direção dos senhores Weasley.

-O que quer?-Draco perguntou dando um passo para frente passou por Gina, ficando na frente de tal, mas, segurando suas mãos.

-Querido filho...-disse Lúcio.-O que pensa que está fazendo tentando proteger a Weasley?-perguntou irônico.

-E você, Lúcio?-perguntou Dumbledore se aproximando.-Não tente nada, Lúcio... Não tente nada na minha escola.

Molly começou a chorar desesperadamente, sim, ela estava certa e Arthur sabia disso... Não tinha sido uma boa idéia ouvir Lúcio, não, não, nunca.

Agora como iria pedir perdão?Como?

Os olhos cheios de lágrimas de sua filha, atrás, de Draco... Isso piorava tudo.

O medo e arrependimento cresciam em seu coração.Enquanto, o olhar frio e cruel de Lúcio só fazia com que sua alma se destroçasse.Viu Harry dar alguns passos tentando se aproximar sem ser percebido.E pior... Os olhos de Dumbledore, aquele olhar severo que dizia: "O que vocês fizeram?" Transformava tudo, ainda mais para a pior.

Lúcio respirou fundo.-Draco Malfoy, compareça á Hogsmeade esse final de semana.

-Para quê?-perguntou demonstrando raiva.

Lúcio apontou para o filho com a bengala, sorriu.-Simplesmente, acho que a convivência com a Weasley nojenta lhe fez esquecer de algo...

Dumbledore tinha um ar de preocupação, e Lúcio sabia porque.Apenas, porque o diretor da escola sabia muito bem o motivo de Lúcio querer que Draco fosse a Hogsmeade no final de semana.

Gina estremeceu.Os olhos, o rosto, o queixo, os cabelos... De Lúcio pareciam com o de Draco.Sem dúvida podia se afirmar que eram pai e filho.Mas, recordar-se que foi ele, totalmente e sem dúvida, ele.O pai daquele que ela amava... Que trouxe os seus pesadelos.Sim, pesadelos.

Tom Riddle

Ela respirou fundo, limpou as lágrimas... O que aconteceria agora?Seria Rony seu traidor?Como ele pôde?Como?Ela queria pular no pescoço dele... Que raiva sentia...

Lúcio soltou uma risada, o que fez muitos se arrepiarem do último fio de cabelo até o dedão do pé.-Meu querido Draco...-começou.-Você não se esqueceu que um dia será um comensal, esqueceu?

-O que?-Gina esbugalhou os assim comensal?

Draco soltou as mãos de Gina.E deu alguns passos se aproximando do pai.

-E se eu não quiser ser um comensal?-perguntou com receio.

Lúcio começou a gargalhar.-Seria tão burro a esse ponto?

-Lúcio, você está na minha propriedade...-começou Dumbledore.

-Cale-se.-resmungou.

-...Eu sei muito bem que Draco precisa se formar para se tornar um comensal... O que as pessoas diriam da tão poderosa família Malfoy?-pela primeira vez, podia se notar uma ironia tão irritante na voz de Dumbledore.

-Mudanças de plano.-essa foi à resposta de Malfoy, completamente, irritada e sem paciência.-Esteja lá, Draco Malfoy, se realmente, dá valor a está coisa que está tentando proteger.-disse enfatizando "coisa".

-Eu vou estar.-Draco afirmou.

Mas, nesse momento Gina empurrou Draco, se aproximando digamos do "sogro".

-Quem te disse isso?-ela perguntou com o rosto molhado, e vermelho.

Lúcio olhou para a ruiva com nojo.

-Seu... Quem disse que eu e Draco estávamos juntos?

Todos começaram a prestar cada vez mais atenção na conversa.

-Por que precisa saber?-perguntou analisando as unhas da mão.

-Para que eu possa pular no pescoço da pessoa e soca-la até ela suplicar.-aquela Gina, realmente, estava raivosa.Mal se importava com o que ali podia acontecer.

Lilá levou a mão à boca, enquanto, seus olhos tomavam um ar completo e aterrorizado.O medo corria junto ao seu sangue.E Parvati a olhou confusa, murmurando algo como: "Por que fez isso, Lilá?".

Em seus lábios surgiu um sorriso, cheio de malícia.Seus olhos continuaram frios.-Quer mesmo saber?-perguntou.

Draco começou a pensar em todas as pessoas possíveis, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Potter...

Mas, em nenhuma destas realmente, acreditava.

Gina pensou.-Sim.-disse com receio.E se fosse seu irmão?

Sua mãe agarrava as vestes de seu pai com muita força, enquanto, ele a abraçava, os olhos fechados e murmurava algo como: "Tudo bem".

-Tem certeza disso?-perguntou.

-Sim, eu já disse.-engoliu o seco.

-Então, pule no pescoço de Lilá Brown.

Lilá soltou um grito agudo, sua face tinha um temor incompreensível.Ainda mais com tantas pessoas a olhando com raiva e ódio.Sua vingança tinha ido por água abaixo.E bem... Agora sua vida seria o verdadeiro inferno.

-Eu não posso acreditar, estava tentando, mas...-começou Parvati.-Cadê a Lilá que eu conheço?

Lilá começou a ficar ofegante.-Sim, fui eu!E daí?-olhou para todos.Caminhou até Lúcio.-Então, Draco vai virar um comensal da morte?-perguntou com interesse.

Lúcio ignorou-a completamente.

-Esteja em Hogsmeade neste sábado.-avisou antes de rodar a capa que usava e sair dali.

-Continua-

Olá!-se escondendo, muito medo- T-Tudo bem?-tremendo-

Não me matem?Certo?

Culpem Lúcio!O culpem!

Eu não tenho culpa de nada, ele que me obrigou.

Mas, gente... Ele mais tarde iria saber mesmo.E vocês acham que ele deixaria barato?

Alguém faz idéia do que vai acontecer?

Apesar, de que eu não... Muito.

Sinto muito.Mas, até sábado chegar... Eles podem aproveitar, não é mesmo?

E Lilá!Ela é mais perversa do que podem imaginar...

Coitadinhos do senhor e senhora Weasley se sentem um lixo, agora.

Pobrezinhos.

Hmm... O que vai acontecer?

Será que Draco vai virar um comensal?

Mas, como Lúcio disse... É bem melhor se ele realmente, amar Gina.Apesar, de que eu não concordo tanto.Não... Não...

A felicidade de nossos amigos é pequena... Não... Engano seu!Dani, você é louca!Como assim não é pequena?

Deixe para lá... Agora os comentários:

**Dark Angel Malfoy.-**_Olá!Sim, finalmente juntos.E não vai se separar.Bem, certo... Ele sabe e todos também agora que terá que ser um comensal.Mas, isso é só uma coisinha pequena de nada.Não me mate.E sobre ler sua fic, lerei com prazer.Irei adorar!Beijocas._

**Ci.-**_Olá, Ci!Bem... Você leu um pequeno pedaço dessa fic.Bem, que disse: Eles já estão juntos, e agora?Bem, eu fiquei super feliz de saber que enganei as pessoas as fazendo pensar que era Harry e não Draco.Que alegria -! Mas, bem... Eu amei ver o filme novamente e não vejo a hora de sair em Dvd!Vou aproveitar e comprar o 1º e 2º.Que demais!Ai, felicidade.Valeu, beijos._

**Isinha.-**_Nossa!Eu fiz você enxergar o que era quase impossível, Meu Deus!Que alegria!Ai!Hoje estou de bom humor.Tomara que mesmo com o que aconteceu nesse cap. continue gostando da minha fic.Beijocas_.

**Rute Riddle.-**_Olá!Bem… Não vou separa-los.Eu estava pensando muito sobre isso.Ou irei separa-los?Calminha... Minha mente maluca está confusa.Ma,s fique calma.Eu garanto que vão terminar bem... Eu acho.Não me mate!Beijos._

**Miaka.-**_OH!Que emoção que você me fez sentir ao ler seu comentário!Obrigada!Muitíssimo obrigada.Sim, concordo com você.Finalmente estão juntos... Ei!Estou realmente, com ódio de Lúcio.Mas, fique calma.Beijocas._

**Licca-Weasley-Malfoy.-**_Sua viagem foi boa?Como está?Aproveitou?que curiosidade a minha Bem, também amei faze-lo implorar tanto.Mas, ele a ama, não?E agora?Lúcio se intrometeu no meio... E estou realmente, pensando em afogar Lilá em uma poça de lama... Bem, continue lendo.Beijos_

**Kika Felton-87.-**_Olá!Que bom que gostou deles juntos finalmente!Eu também amei faze-los ficar juntos.Amei!- Continue lendo, obrigada e tentarei não demorar tanto.Beijocas._

**Rachel.-**_Oh!Tudo certo?Eba!Que bom, que bom!Que felicidade!Brigada por gostar da minha fic.Beijos._

**Vivian Malfoy.-**_Nossa eu faço adrenalina subir, que demais!Eu também estou confusa para saber para quem eu devo torcer.Oh!Que legal!Adoro triângulos amorosos e muitas intrigas.Brigada.Beijocas._

Pronto!

Esqueci alguém?

Espero que não!

Antes que eu vá queria deixar algumas perguntas e recados e blá, blá blá.

**1-**Alguém poderia me dizer quando é os N.I.E.Ms bem... Eu sou fã de Harry Potter.Mas, esqueci!Oh que fã eu sou?Estou confusa.Ajudem-me... É no sétimo ou sexto ano.Eu acho que é no sétimo... Mas, como estou entrando em colapso não consigo raciocinar, por favor, me ajudem.

**2-**Bem, é uma dúvida cruel... Aqui vai:

_Bem, muitos dizem que Harry nasceu em 1980, certo?Mas, bem... Quando ele entra na escola e vai para o time de quadribol, ele usa uma **Nimbus 2000 **não é?O **2000** equivale ao ano que ela foi feita... Certo?Mas, se Harry nasceu em 1980 como ele pode ter uma vassoura do ano 2000 se ele tinha 11 anos, quando entrou na escola, e se nasceu em 1980... Então, em 1991 seria o ano que ele entrou na escola e que faria 11 anos, não?E bem... No segundo ano Malfoy e seu time têm uma **Nimbus 2001** que vale ao ano 2001... Mas, se eles nasceram em 1980 como eles podem ter uma vassoura feita em 2001?Se com 12 anos o ano seria 1992.E ainda não teria chegado no ano 2000 e muito menos 2001!Isso significaria que eles nasceram entre 1989 e 1990, não?E não 1980 como dizem.Mas, se associarmos a idade da morte do Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, ele realmente, nasceu em 31 de julho de 1980.Mas, bem... Alguém poderia me explicar isso direito?Ou J.K.R. errou em alguma coisa, ou eu fiquei louca de vez.Ah!Ou o Nick está um fantasma gaga que mal sabe a idade da própria morte... ""_

**3-**Estou pensando seriamente, que além da fic que farei sobre Inuyashaum anime, a fic que farei com minhas amigas Sobre Harry e Hermione... Fazer outra fic D/G.

**4-**Nunca esqueçam: Eu amo vocês!

Ufa!

Bem... Não liguem para mim.Terça eu fui á uma pré-inauguração de um restaurante... E lá, além dos salgados e docinhos que comi, e 2 pedaços de pizza... Eu tomei uma lata de coca, vários goles no vinho do meu pai e um enorme copo de cappucino, que me deixou totalmente, com insônia, só para terem idéia, eu fui pegar no sono de terça para quarta as seis da manhã.E bem, acordei na quarta, as 11:30, apenas, porque minha mãe veio me acordar na cama.

É cruel gostar de coisas que possuem cafeína, no caso, o capuccino e bem... Perder o sono e ficar elétrica graças a ele.

Peguei friagem e voltei para casa com uma dor de cabeça horrível.Porém, o lugar era lindo, maravilhoso, explendido.E realmente, não me arrependo de ter ido lá.

Bem, é só.

Amo vocês!

Beijocas

Dani


	25. Inimigos

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.24.-Inimigos

Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele, já estava cansada e queria ir para a cama, mas, ele era seu namorado e estava tão triste.

Tocou a face dele.-Não, fique assim, Ron.-disse com uma voz meiga.

-Meus pais vão dormir aqui hoje.-disse pensativo.

Mione se mexeu um pouco, já estava ficando incômoda aquela poltrona.

-Sabe que dia é hoje Mione?-ele perguntou com um olhar melancólico.

Ela não conseguiu falar.

-Quinta-feira.E depois, disso...-ele engoliu o seco.- Malfoy vira um comensal.

Há algumas horas atrás, Lúcio havia aparecido na escola... E agora, estava tudo na maior tensão possível.

Molly e Arthur estavam desolados.Eles choraram tanto... Que quase fizeram a escola inundar.

-Eu sabia que Harry estava errado, Gina nunca deveria ter voltado com aquela cobra.Mione, o que vai acontecer?-ele resmungou.-Você sente?

-Como?-ela perguntou encarando os olhos do namorado.

-Essa história não vai dar certo, não vai...

Ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele.-Esqueça.Mesmo que tudo esteja cada vez piorando, esqueça.Vamos dormir.-ela deu um sorriso.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.-Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

E se beijaram.

Tudo estava cada vez mais piorando... Piorando...

E enquanto, Mione e Rony iam dormir e sonhar por paz havia um lugar bem, ali na escola que mais parecia uma guerra.

...

-Você não vai!-ela exclamou autoritária.

-Vou.-os olhos azuis acinzentados brilharam com sua fúria.

As lágrimas não eram contidas.Ela chorava, e não conseguia parar.Tirou algumas mechas que estavam grudadas no rosto.Sentia o corpo tremer de leve.Era assustador... Ela não tinha parado para pensar nisso.

-Não, eu não vou deixar, vou amarrar você, mas, sábado você não sai desse castelo.-ela disse com teimosia.

Ele deu um passo se aproximando dela.-Gina, entenda... Se eu não fizer isso... Eu vou te perder para sempre.-tocou a face dela.

Ela engoliu o seco.-Não... Por favor, eu não quero que você vire um comensal da morte.-de repente, aquela sala de aula, parecia tão fria.Ela abraçou o próprio corpo.Sentia o corpo tremer cada vez mais, e algo tão vazia ocupava seu coração.Uma dor tão estranha nascia em seu peito, e sua mente estava embaralhada.

-Entenda, se eu não fizer isso Lord Voldemort vai mata-la.-ele falou acariciando a face dela.

-_Lord Voldemort?_-ela repetiu.-Não... Tom...Não...

-_Tom_?-ele enrugou a testa, como assim Tom?

-...Eu peço para ele não fazer isso.Eu peço.-ela deu um sorriso forçado, mas, só a fez parecer mais triste.

-Não vai adiantar.-ele respirou fundo, aproximou-se a beijando de leve.-Entenda, Gina.Eu serei um comensal para te proteger.Para que você não seja morta por Voldemort.

Ela o afastou.

Como assim _para protege-la_?_Para que ela não fosse morta por Voldemort_?

Como assim _ser um comensal_?

E como ela poderia _entender isso_?

Respirou fundo, tomando coragem.-Não me proteja, então.

-Não te proteger?-ele perguntou confuso.-Eu enfrentei meu **pai**, para ter você ao meu lado, e você diz: _Não me proteja_!-a voz dele começou a elevar-se.

-Sim, eu digo.-falou séria.-Não me proteja!-repetiu.-E assim, não vire um comensal.

-Gina, você acha que meu pai vai deixar barato, assim?

-Fique ao meu lado.-ela pediu.

-Estou fazendo tudo isso por você...-ele disse bravo, entretanto, dava para perceber incompreensão em sua voz.

-Então, não faça.

-É simples, dizer... Mas, Voldemort... Ele pode...

-Draco!-ela exclamou enfurecida.-Eu sei o que ele pode.Eu sei quem é Voldemort.

-Parece não saber.-ele afirmou confiante.

-Sei muito mais do que você, ou não se lembra do meu primeiro ano?-seu rosto começou a ficar avermelhado.-Você sabe, todos sabem... Então, pare com essa idéia idiota.

-Gina... Se algo te acontecer eu nunca irei me perdoar...-ele falou em um murmuro.Era tão difícil ter que admitir isso.

Ela fechou os olhos, não queria ter escutado aquilo, bem, no fundo sim...

Porém, se Draco virasse um comensal da morte não haveria mais volta... Não até Voldemort morrer... Quer dizer... Se ele realmente morresse.Pois, ele parecia ser de certa forma invencível.

-Por isso, eu vou me tornar **comensal da morte**.-ele disse firmemente.-Por você.

Agora, tudo estava cada vez melhor.Ela se sentiria culpada pro resto de sua vida, e como se sentiria.

-Para não te perder.-completou se aproximando para beija-la.

Parecia que ela havia entendido.Finalmente, entendido.

Ela o empurrou com raiva.

-Vá, Draco!Seja um comensal idiota da morte.-ela disse irada.Passou o braço pelos olhos para limpar as lágrimas.-E se você acha que vai me ter para sempre se ser um... Está enganado!

-Que?

-Se você virar um comensal, Draco... Esteja preparado.Pois, assim que irá me perder para sempre.-ameaçou.

-Não pode fazer isso.-ele falou desnorteado.

-Não, Draco, não posso fazer... Porque já estou fazendo.-ela falou brava.-Vire um comensal e esqueça de mim.

-Então, é assim?-ele começou a ficar irritado também.-Vou virar um comensal sim.E o primeiro que vou assassinar vai ser o Potter idiota.

-Aproveite o serviço e me mate junto!-ela exclamou, seu coração estava se despedaçando... Sua alma estava gritando de dor.

-Claro!Farei com prazer, afinal, quer ficar junto ao seu amado Potter.-disse com ironia.

-Não...-ela negou demonstrando cansaço na voz.-Quero morrer para não ver aquele que mais amo... Para não vê-lo junto com o homem que torna o meu mundo tão impossível, mais do que já é. Para não cair na tentação de voltar para você, depois, do que pretende fazer.E ainda mais, para não sofrer lhe vendo e sem poder te tocar.

Ele não falou nada.

-E sabe por que não vou poder toca-lo?-ela perguntou esfregando os olhos, na tentativa de parar de chorar.

Ele sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo e balançou a cabeça negando, ele nunca se sentiu assim antes, nem quando era repreendido por Lúcio.

-Porque sendo comensal, eu serei sua inimiga.

-Claro que não vai ser!

-Sim, Draco.Draco Malfoy.Eu serei sua inimiga.-ela o corrigiu.-E eu serei a pior, de todos os inimigos que um dia você conquistou ou vai conquistar.-avisou-o. E sem agüentar mais de tanta pressão, de tanta tontura pelo que acabara de falar, pelo que tinha acontecido... Saiu sem rumo.

Precisava de um amigo... Viu Harry passar junto á Dumbledore, McGonagall e seus pais.Porém, recuou... Harry já tinha sido tão bom para ela...

Era melhor, agora, refletir sozinha.

...

Um lixo!

Sim, um completo e indescritível lixo.Era assim que ele se sentia.

Se ele não fosse, comensal... Matariam Gina, e ele nunca iria se perdoar.E a perderia para sempre.

E se fosse... Seriam inimigos para sempre.E ele também, a perderia.

Mas, pelo menos, poderia vê-la...

E quem sabe conquista-la outra vez?

Mas... Sendo inimigos...

Sua vida era uma droga... E se permitem descrever em uma forma mais grossa, era uma completa _merda_.

-Draco seu inútil, idiota, imbecil, infeliz, desgraçado...-começou a se xingar sem parar.Que ódio!

Abaixou a cabeça, derrotado.Perderia Gina de qualquer forma.Então... Sorriu.Sim, sorriu.Um daqueles sorrisos sem sentimentos, frios e convencidos que ele sempre dava.

Estava decidido.

Saiu daquela sala e caminhou pelos corredores, estava sem sono... Mas, precisava dormir.

Entretanto, sua vontade de ir para o dormitório era cada vez menor...Respirou fundo.Na verdade, ele só queria ver se encontrava Gina, mas, ela já deveria estar no dormitório dela.Era bobagem, espera-la.

-Amanhã, eu te procuro.-ele disse indo a direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

...

-Harry a situação, está se complicando.-disse Dumbledore, com um brilho nos olhos um tanto quanto assustador por trás dos óculos meia lua.

-Todos nós sabemos disso.-falou Molly, dando um sorriso entristecido, e logo, sem evitar, começou a soluçar, e as lágrimas não se continham, usava um lenço velho e remendado para limpar lhe o rosto.

-Você vai fazer algo para impedir que Malfoy vire um comensal não vai?-perguntou Harry esperançoso.

Arthur lhe deu um olhar confuso.

-Gina vai sofrer muito se isso acontecer...-completou.

-Não posso evitar que ele se torne um comensal.-Dumbledore falou.

-Mas...-Harry se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado.-Dumbledore, se isso acontecer será um desastre e...

-Bem, Harry...-ele disse com a voz cansada.

Molly sentiu ser abraçada por Arthur mais forte.

-Sou apenas, um velho.E não poderei evitar isso.-ele suspirou.-Vá dormir Harry, até sábado temos tempo para pensar...

-Não, não temos.Já é quinta!Quinta-feira... Bem, ainda é três da madrugada, mas, mesmo assim é quinta.-Harry disse se enfurecendo.Não podiam abandonar Gina e Draco, ele tinha sofrido para deixa-los unidos.

-Por falar, nisso... É melhor você ir dormir.Hoje, Harry, ainda terá suas aulas.-disse Dumbledore com paciência.-Vocês, também.Vão, descansem.-falou se referindo a Molly e Arthur, que se despediram e saíram da sala do diretor.Dormiriam, em uma sala de aula perto dali, a qual, fizeram algumas mudanças, para acomoda-los.

Harry bufou.-Dumbledore, você não pode abandona-los.-Harry gritou, ordenando.A raiva era tanta.

Todos os seus sentimentos se misturavam... Era estranho, o deixava confuso, o deixava transtornado.

-Harry.-Alvo disse com severidade.-Isso nós resolvemos depois, vá dormir um pouco antes, de amanhecer.

E sem dizer apenas, tchau, Harry saiu dali, soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, bufando e pisando duro.

Dumbledore tirou os óculos os limpando calmamente, enquanto, os seus olhinhos azuis brilhavam, e as sombras faziam com que seu rosto já velho, parecesse mais velho ainda.Suspirou exausto.

Colocou os óculos novamente, e a mão sobre a testa.Os dedos longos e finos tremiam um pouco por causa, da canseira, mas, nada lhe derrotaria.Muitos ainda precisavam dele.E assim, seria...

...

Quinta-feira...

A tensão estava espalhada por todos os cantos.O dia estava sendo chato.E até nas aulas dava para perceber como tudo estava tenso e macabro.

Draco não falou com Gina.

Mione e Rony não falaram com Potter.

Todos começaram a se revoltar contra Lilá...

Draco recebia olhares tortos sempre.E todos o olhavam como se ele fosse um mostro.

Harry estava nervoso e parecia ter muito ódio de todos.

E o olhar triste de Gina, não sumia nem com um sorriso dado por pura vontade.

E assim, se passou um dia...

...

Sexta-feira...

_"Eu pensei que tudo estaria bem... Então, me beije pela última vez. Antes, que tudo esteja acabado. Eu sei que é seu desejo, eu sei que eu também quero. Por que tudo para nós é tão difícil? Enquanto, olhamos casais tão felizes... E para eles tudo parece fácil"._

****

-Preciso conversar com você.-Draco disse segurando o pulso dela.Sabia que ali, era arriscado... Então, a afastou dali.

Ela apenas, o encarou com ódio.Tinha medo das palavras dele.Tinha medo de perde-lo.

_"Eu te amo! Eu lhe desejo. E a noite me traí, me engana, enquanto, eu em vão... Espero um beijo. O medo toma conta de nós. E tudo se complica novamente. Nossas vidas são amargas. Mas, o que podemos fazer? Se eu não vivo sem você? E você muito menos sem mim! Eu sei... Nem todos pensam assim"._

-Gina... Não seja tão cruel.-ele disse a soltando.-Entenda, o que estou fazendo.

-Eu não consigo... Por que não enfrenta-lo?-ela perguntou tocando o rosto dele, a pele tão branca como a neve... Aqueles olhos... Aquela boca.

-Virgínia, eu enfrentei meu pai, não sabe o que é isso... Mas, eu nunca o enfrentei antes.-ele suspiro.-Não quero te perder.

-Então, vai ficar junto comigo?Sem ser um comensal bobo?-ela perguntou esperançosa.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas, a fechou novamente.Aproximou seus lábios do dela, queria um beijo.Depois, respondia.

_"Eu não agüento ver você na minha frente e não poder te tocar. Eu estou me corroendo por dentro, tenha certeza disso. Eu busco, eu estou correndo até poder chegar, tenho medo de me arrepender, tenho medo de te perder"._

Afastaram-se bem devagar, pois, queriam sentir aquele momento.

-Gina... Eu vou te proteger para sempre.-ele disse dando um sorriso.Ela retribuiu... Talvez, ele...

Ele a abraçou.

Simples, ele tinha desistido, ele ia ficar ao seu lado.Ele não iria ser um comensal da morte.

-Para sempre.Mesmo que você não aceite.-ele se afastou dela.-Gina, o meu destino é ser **comensal**.

Ela soltou um grito.Não podia ser... Era... Mentira.Ele iria ser um idiota servo de Tom Riddle.

_"E todas as noites, mesmo que ela me faça sofrer como nunca imaginei, eu lembrarei de seus olhos. Eu vou sentir sua falta, como nunca pensei sentir"._

-Prefiro me tornar comensal á vê-la morta.-ele concluiu.

-Idiota!-ela começou a esmurra-lo.Mas, ele segurou seus pulsos.-Não faça isso comigo.Estou morrendo... Não faça isso.

-Não seja dramática...

Ela não estava chorando, mas, estava triste.Seu rosto estava rubro de raiva... E seu coração se despedaçava a cada instante.

_"Eu sei, olhe para mim. Isso é tão ruim. Dói demais... E piora quando eu vejo que não temos escolhas. Eu explodiria de nervoso, eu iria querer morrer se fossemos apenas, amigos. Pois, não poderia lhe tocar quando eu quisesse, sem poder te perder. Eu queria que não acabasse desse modo. Um último, beijo... Um único desejo. Prefiro lhe esquecer á sermos somente, amigos, eu pensava bem assim. Nunca pensando em você, só em mim. Mas, agora é pior. É cruel. Veja... Não poderei te tocar, e minhas palavras serão ofensas. Eu desisti de ficar ao seu lado_...".

-Nunca se esqueça que te amo.-ele disse.

Ela respirou fundo.-Traíra.-o xingou e deu um tapa em seu rosto.-Acabou.

_"... Eu desisti de tudo, apenas, para lhe proteger. Até de sermos grandes amigos, para que tudo acabasse desse jeito, da forma mais difícil, como nossa vida, acabarmos como você disse sendo definitivamente:_ **inimigos**_"._

-----

Olá!

Bem, acabei mais um cap.

O que acharam?

O próximo cap. será a iniciação de ele é idiota!

Idiota!Idiota!

E Harry se revoltando cada vez mais...

Draco e Gina agora são como trecho final diz:

_Definitivamente: _**inimigos**

Bem, ninguém respondeu minha louca pergunta... Bem, por isso, pergunto de novo:

-Quando Harry nasceu?---Teoria da Dani---Lá vêm merda...:

_Bem, muitos dizem que Harry nasceu em 1980, certo?Mas, bem... Quando ele entra na escola e vai para o time de quadribol, ele usa uma **Nimbus 2000 **não é?O **2000** equivale ao ano que ela foi feita... Certo?Mas, se Harry nasceu em 1980 como ele pode ter uma vassoura do ano 2000 se ele tinha 11 anos, quando entrou na escola, e se nasceu em 1980... Então, em 1991 seria o ano que ele entrou na escola e que faria 11 anos, não?E bem... No segundo ano Malfoy e seu time têm uma **Nimbus 2001** que vale ao ano 2001... Mas, se eles nasceram em 1980 como eles podem ter uma vassoura feita em 2001?Se com 12 anos o ano seria 1992.E ainda não teria chegado no ano 2000 e muito menos 2001!Isso significaria que eles nasceram entre 1989 e 1990, não?E não 1980 como dizem.Mas, se associarmos a idade da morte do Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, ele realmente, nasceu em 31 de julho de 1980.Mas, bem... Alguém poderia me explicar isso direito?Ou J.K.R. errou em alguma coisa, ou eu fiquei louca de vez.Ah!Ou o Nick está um fantasma gaga que mal sabe a idade da própria morte... ""_

Quem souber, poderia me ajudar.Bem, agora, os comentários:

**JuliaYagami.- **Olá!Como vai?Choro na família Weasley, claro que vai ter!Senão, que fic seria a minha?Bem, a Lilá virar picadinho... Vou alimentar o leões grifinórios com Lilá picada ao molho pardo.Siiiiim!As coisas estão pegando fogo.Não... Draco não vai virar gay, fique tranqüila.Beijos

**Gi.-**Em todas as fics a Lilá é assim, pois, ela é uma das grifinórias mais egocêntricas e metidas, mas, na minha fic, poderia ser com outra pessoa (risos).Oh!Vamos fazer uma omelete com os cabelos de Lúcio!Gostei!Beijocas.

**Ci.-**Cruel e triste, querida amiga. Meus pombinhos se separaram novamente.Mas, agora pior do que antes... Em uma batalha, pode haver sangue!Muito, muito sangue. Apesar, do meu certo receio quanto a isso... A guerra, a briga, nesse cap? Não amiga... Mas, ela está chegando... E ninguém poderá mudar isso.Claro que não vou facilitar as coisas, esqueceu?Sou eu que as complico cada vez mais e mais.Eu sei que significa o ano, pois, uma vez li em um site de fontes seguras que eram.Não... Ci.Ninguém respondeu minha dúvida, por isso, perguntei de novo.Ninguém escapa de mim.Beijos

**Rute Riddle.-**"dio é pouco... Lilá é perversa.E agora?E agora?Espere e verá.Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário.

**Nahemwe.-**Oh!Mais uma vitima lendo minha fic.Que bom!Está gostando?Bem-vinda!Na verdade, todos nós queremos matar Lilá.Nossa, você leu minha fic bem rápido, parabéns!!Obrigada e continue postando e lendo ou lendo e postando, como você preferir.Beijocas.

**Miaka.-**Não, Draco não pode ser um comensal.Mas, ele quer ser um para proteger Gina.Pois, sabe que seu pai e Voldemort conseguem quase tudo o que querem.Sobre Harry ajudar nossos pombinhos... Vontade não falta.E Dumbledore... Nada a declarar!Beijos.

**Lullaby Night.-**Que bom que você gosta da minha fic.Que felicidade!Sim, tomara que Harry encontre alguém.Beijocas.

**Vivian Malfoy.-**Bem, Harry também merece Gina.Mas… Agora as coisas estão mudando.Estão cada vez se complicando.Pois, se Malfoy fizer a besteira que ele está preste a fazer... Não terá volta!Bem, vamos esperar.Beijos.

**LiccaWeasleyMalfoy.-**Fico feliz que aproveitou sua viagem, mas, mudando da água pro vinho...: Lúcio sabe o que faz.Estragar a reputação dos Malfoy?Ninguém consegue estragar a reputação deles.Tenha sempre certeza disso, beijocas.

**Selene Malfoy.-**Olá!Que nada!Pelo menos você comentou, obrigada.Espere logo colocarei você no meu msn, só eu entrar.Beijos.

Acho que é só.

Obrigada a todos mais uma vez.

Mil beijiinhos

Dani


	26. Avada Kedravadesapareça como essa palavr...

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.25.-Avada Kedrava.-desapareça como essa palavra.

Não era um dos dias mais lindos do ano, para falar a verdade, era um dos mais tristes.Ainda era cedo cinco da manhã...

A chuva que caia lá fora piorava tudo.Parecia até que o céu estava chorando de dor.Os trovões eram os gritos...E os relâmpagos e raios os resmungos.

Ela sabia, que ele com certeza já estava se arrumando para sair do castelo.

-Seu idiota...-murmurou encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela, de seu dormitório.-Por favor, Draco, não faça nenhuma besteira.

_Inimigos..._

Graças às idéias espetaculares dele, agora eram inimigos.Ela não ia apóia-lo com aquela idéia, não ia.

Mas, ficar ali parada sem fazer nada era doloroso demais.Gina fechou os olhos lembrando como tudo aconteceu, das decepções que ele lhe causou...

E agora, ele estava sacrificando-se por ela.

Talvez, se voltasse a dormir, veria que era um pesadelo... Não, ela sabia, era real.Tudo era real.

Uma lágrima entristecida nasceu em seus olhos, deslizando por sua bochecha rosada e morrendo ao fim do queixo.

Ela tinha que fazer algo... Ela tinha... Não!

Era decisão dele.E eles já haviam conversado e ele não mudou de idéia.Ela não iria fazer nada.Apenas, esperaria as coisas acontecerem.

...

Ele calmamente saiu do castelo, ainda eram cinco da manhã... Mas, quanto mais cedo partisse e chegasse cedo em Hogsmeade seria melhor.Estava chovendo... Não uma chuva qualquer.Mas, havia até trovões e relâmpagos.

_"Ela respirou fundo. -Traíra. -o xingou e deu um tapa em seu rosto. -Acabou"._

Passou a mão pela bochecha, onde levou o tapa... Doía muito... Mesmo que já tivesse feito bastante tempo depois, de recebe-lo.

-Adeus, Gina...

...

Quando finalmente, chegou em Hogsmeade, mal entrara na cidade e já viu seu pai...Apesar, da capa preta, sabia que era ele.Reconheceria aquela bengala com uma cobra talhada á prata na ponta em qualquer lugar.

Aproximou-se dele...

-Então, vejo que ouviu seu pai.-disse todo imponente.

Draco não disse nada.

-Vamos.-falou e começou a andar na direção da floresta.

Draco bufou, não queria... E queria.Era difícil.

Ele não queria perder Gina, mas... Mas... Era demais.

Entraram floresta adentro, até chegar em uma clareira, onde havia muitos comensais da morte, não dava para perceber qual era qual.Mas, Draco conhecia muitos dali.Respirou fundo, agora não haveria mais volta.

Lúcio caminhou até o centro e fez uma reverência.Draco olhou atentamente, enquanto, alguns comensais lhe colocavam aqueles trajes negros.

-Meu Lord...-começou Lúcio.-Trago aqui meu filho, Draco Malfoy, para que lhe seja útil, em um futuro próximo.

E no mesmo instante, entre as folhas saíram o Rei de todos ali e mais uma pessoa, que Draco percebeu ser uma mulher, aqueles olhos eram de uma mulher.Ele tinha certeza.Logo atrás apareceu outro comensal, na verdade outra... Pois, aqueles olhos eram femininos e conhecidos, mas, quem seria?

-Então, este foi o motivo a qual você, finalmente, abriu á todos que é um comensal.Admira-me muito ninguém ter feito nada ainda.-disse Voldemort.

Draco sentiu nojo daquele ser, a alguns metros de si.Pois, foi ele... Que trouxe pesadelos a Gina... Que estava complicando mais sua vida.Aquele monstro idiota!Aquele... Respirou fundo.Ele estava fazendo isso por ela, apenas, por ela.

Todos formaram um círculo...Enquanto, somente, Draco, seu pai, Voldemort e as duas comensais ao lado deste estavam ao centro.

-Aproxime-se.-disse Voldemort.E Draco seus dedos longos tocou a face de Draco, e depois, segurou o queixo dele com muita força.Draco queria chutar aquela "coisa" na sua frente, mas, achou melhor ficar quieto.-Então, é você o amante da Weasley?

-Eu não sou amante dela.-ele não evitou, precisava responder.

-Não me responda.-Voldemort gritou.

Draco olhou para o lado, não queria encarar o tal Rei de todos ali.E viu um homem muito parecido a um rato... Rabicho, se não se enganava.Não... Só podia ser ele.Este segurava em suas mãos um punhal, banhado de sangue.Um punhal decorado em prata.

-Ajoelhe-se.-Voldemort ordenou dando de costas... E Lúcio puxou o filho para o chão.-Estamos aqui...-caminhou até Rabicho, pegando o punhal.-...Para mais uma vez fazermos a iniciação.-voltou a encarar Draco.

Lúcio sorriu algo, que lembrava muito: Hoje estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho.E sem delicadeza alguma, puxou o braço direito de Draco, rasgando suas vestes.E estendendo o braço no alto.Draco estava meio receoso daquilo tudo.Mas, na situação que se encontrava não podia fazer nada.

-Vamos, meus fieis súditos...-disse Voldermort.-Deixe que ele veja seus rostos... Deixe que ele veja quem são.-uma leve ironia podia ser se ele achasse graça em que todos mostrassem seus rostos e Draco pudesse ver quem era seus aliados, aqueles idiotas como ele que por algum motivo estavam ali.

Draco olhou ao seu redor analisando cada fisionomia, viu os pais de Goyle e Crabbe e de alguns outros.Mas, quando olhou para as duas mulheres perto de Voldemort...

A primeira e a mais alta era... Ele sabia quem era... Sabia.Sim, Bellatriz Lestrange.E...

Não podia ser... Claro que ele conhecia aqueles olhos, como conhecia aquela boca.

-Lilá Brown!-exclamou intacto a encarando.

...

Gina estranhou tudo... Como assim?Todos que antes, nem cochicharam sobre o pai de Draco, agora se mexiam... Não, era mentira!Desde de quando o Lúcio e seus pais tinham aparecido estava um clima estranho.As pessoas evitavam o máximo o assunto... Mas, ninguém nem Dumbledore conseguiu evitar os jornais.E o Profeta Diário, estava tão afiado quanto antes.

Finalmente, tinha pego um jornal para ler depois, de tanto tempo.

E nele estava escrito o dia da iniciação de podiam?

Claro que ninguém seria burro para ir lá...

Por isso, mentiras com certeza iam surgir.

-Gina...

Ela olhou para ver quem a chamava.-Sim?

-Preciso conversar com você.-era Potter.

...

Lilá aproximou-se de Draco, o qual ainda tinha seu braço estendido pelo alto pelo pai.Ela tocou a face dele.-Eu sou perfeita para você.-ela disse enquanto, lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.-Você não pode negar.Não pode.

Ela levantou a manga da blusa e mostrou... A marca Negra.

Ela... Tinha... Virado... Um... Comensal...

Burra!

-O que?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu fiz isso só pra você.-ela disse sorrindo.-Não está feliz?Não está?

-Chegue disso, Lilá!-ordenou Voldemort e ela o obedeceu na hora.

E ele pensava que só Sonserinos viravam comensais...

Lilá estava na casa da coragem por engano, bem que se precisava de coragem para largar tudo e pronto, acabar com a vida.

Voldemort ficou na frente de Draco.O punhal estendido no alto.-Então, senhor Malfoy...

Draco engoliu o seco.

-Como vai a _minha_ Virgínia?-ele perguntou com sarcasmo.E todos riram.Draco até tentou... Sabe?Mas, Voldemort lhe atacou com o punhal, passando de raspão em seu braço.Se ele não tivesse percebido e conseguido se afastar teria um buraco no braço e não só algo passado de raspão.

-O que é isso?-perguntou Lúcio preocupado.-A iniciação não é assim...

-E você quem é?-perguntou o Lord.-Pressionou seu querido filho, Lúcio.Que coisa horrível.-ele estava dizendo tudo com malicia e com ironia.

-Mas, Lord Voldemort...-Lúcio se ajoelha aos pés do mestre.

Enquanto, todos ali tirando Draco e Lúcio se deliciavam com a cena de misericórdia.

-Aproxime-se...-repetiu.E Draco com muito receio foi.Voldemort segurou o punhal, e sem ligar para nada, começou a desenhar algo no braço desnudo de Draco.- "Tu estás sendo banhado com meu sangue. E nada poderá mudar isso...".-Draco fechou os olhos, era tarde demais.- "A morte é seu destino. O medo não te alcançará, pois, quem teme é fraco".-tudo estava no fim.As gotas da chuva caiam sobre todos ali...- "E sua fidelidade será cobrada até na hora de sua morte. Jure servo, jure diante de seu mestre a quem deve fidelidade".-Voldemort com força fez Draco se ajoelhar.Dizia o encantamento, dizia as juras.- "... Não negue nunca. E me sirva até na hora mais precária, repita minhas falas".

-Sim.-Draco murmurou, a dor daquele punhal raspando em seu braço era quase insuportável.

- "Juro por tudo...".

-Juro por tudo.

- "Juro por todos".

-Juro por todos.-ele repetia.

- "Que fiel serei até a minha morte, ao meu mestre Lord Voldemort".

-Que fiel serei até a minha morte, ao meu mestre Lord Voldemort.

- "E com essas palavras...".

-E com essas palavras...

- "Nada me impedirá de ter o poder".

-Nada me impedirá de ter o poder.

- "Eu me declaro...".

-Eu me declaro...

- "Comensal da morte, um servo de meu rei".

-Comensal...

-Ei...-uma voz interrompeu tudo.

Todos olharem para o interlocutor de tal voz.E Draco teve um susto ao ver quem era.

Tal pessoa se aproximou de Voldemort.E todos os comensais se prepararam para atacar, só esperavam um aviso de tal.

-Voldemort.Eu estou aqui para acertarmos umas contas.

Voldemort largou Draco, sem terminar o ritual.-Ora... Ora... Não é o pequeno Potter?

-Ainda bem que apesar, de tudo ainda não é cego.-Potter o enfrentou.

-Seu menino atrevido.-Voldemort bufou pegando sua varinha.

Harry fez o mesmo.Mas... Como agiria?Só havia ele e mais ninguém ali.Sendo que primeiro nem era para ele estar naquele lugar.

Voldemort esboçou um sorriso de vitória.-_**Crucio**_!

E Harry caiu com tudo no chão, se contorcendo e gritando de dor.

O que Draco faria?O que?

...

-O que?-ele estava confuso.

-Isso mesmo.-ela disse chorosa.

-Mas, Parvati...-começou Mione.-Tem certeza do que diz?

-Sim.-ela disse balançando a cabeça.-Lilá saiu ontem á noite.Eu fingi que estava dormindo e... Ouvi-a dizer que já estava na hora de ir visitar você-sabe-quem.

-Não posso crer.-disse Rony.

-Oh, Vocês...-era Colin e Neville chegando todos esbaforidos.

-O que foi?-perguntou Rony.

Os dois engoliram o seco.

-Falem logo.-ordenou nervoso.Já não bastava Lilá agora sumir... E querendo ir falar com Voldmeort.

E esses dois estavam ali, fazendo suspense.

-Bem...-começou Colin.

-Não é...-Neville também tentou.

-Falem.-pediu Mione.

-...-nenhum disse nada.

Rony ficou nervoso e segurou os dois pelo colarinho.

Engoliram o seco novamente.

-Harry sumiu e Gina acabou de sumir também.-disseram os dois juntos.

-Não...Não... E Não...-Rony começou.

Mione o abraçou.-Calma...

-Melhor irmos chamar os professores.-falou Parvati.

-É...-apoiou Colin, Neville e Mione.

-Não!Não!Não!-Rony não parava de exclamar.

...

-Está gostando?-perguntou Voldemort.-Vamos Potter mostre toda a sua coragem... Venha, me enfrente.

Todos riam... Gargalhavam.Até Lilá tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto, porém, Draco não... Ele não conseguia, por algum motivo ele não conseguia.Então, o que ele ia fazer?Se jogar na frente de Potter gritando: "Não façam isso" iria dar uma expressão o quanto estranha.

Então...

Então...

Os gritos de Harry ecoavam... Ele iria ficar louco.

A magia havia cessado, Potter estava ofegante e mal conseguiu se levantar.

-É só isso que sabe fazer, Voldemort?-perguntou com ironia, mas, seus olhos o denunciavam, aquilo tinha sido forte demais.

-Então, o queridinho quer mais?-os olhos tão parecidos com um de cobra, a língua tão venenosa...

-Faça o seu melhor.

Pronto!Harry Potter, o santo Potter, o herói idiota, estava louco de vez... Era só o que faltava.Só podia ser... Draco iria se sentir um completo mongol senão, fizesse algo, mas, era um fraco.Fraco!Fraco!Fraco!E essa palavra ecoava sem parar em sua mente...

-**_Avada Ke_**...

-Se eu fosse você, Tom, não terminaria essa frase.-alguém mais uma vez interrompeu Voldemort.Que tomou uma expressão cheia de raiva e desgosto.

Com certeza, o humor do Rei dali, não estava em seus dias melhores.

-Por que não?-ele perguntou com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Draco ficou atônito, que sorriso é esse?

-Simplesmente, porque se fizer isso... Será o seu fim.

-É mesmo?-ele perguntou com um pouco de interesse.-Então, o que ganho em troca?-deixou Harry ali todo ofegante, não se importou com os olhares confusos de todos... E simplesmente, se aproximou de seu interlocutor.Tocou a face de tal, com os dedos longos, aqueles dedos que tocaram a face de Draco.Segurou o queixo de tal, mas, Draco percebeu que segurou o queixo daquela pessoa com mais carinho, não com violência como o seu.

-Por Draco...-respirou fundo.

E ao escutar seu nome, fechou os olhos.Não queria ouvir nada.Não queria.Só queria que aquela dor idiota sumisse, tanto a dor no coração como no braço, que sangrava sem parar.

-Por Draco eu esqueço de tudo, por isso, eu troco de lugar com ele.-sugeriu.

Não!Não!Não!Draco não iria aceitar aquilo...Nunca!

-Nunca!-disse Voldemort irritado, apertado com mais força o queixo de...

-Eu não vou fazer isso, Virgínia.-disse Draco.E todos olharem para ele.Mas, logo voltaram seus olhares para Voldemort e a menina.

-Viu?Ele não vai... A iniciação já começou ele já está derramando o próprio sangue, você consegue ver não é?-as unhas de Voldemort começaram a encravar na pele de Gina.

-Sim... Por isso... Eu quero acabar com isso.Eu quero ficar no lugar dele.

-Não... Pode... Fazer isso...-Harry tentou falar.

-Posso!-ela exclamou decidida.O sangue em seu queixo escorria por seu pescoço e manchava suas roupas.

Voldemort a largou.-Tem certeza?-ele perguntou com muito interesse.

Desde de quando Voldemort queria Gina?E como assim... Ele trocar de lugar com ela?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o queixo cobrindo um pouco a boca.Olhou fixamente para o monstro que estava na sua frente.

-Não faça isso...-murmurou Harry.Mas, ele com certeza, sabia que no estado que estava não daria muito para fazer algo.

Draco encarou Voldemort e sentiu mais nojo dele ainda, quando o viu lamber os dedos banhados de sangue da _sua_ Weasley.

-Tenho toda certeza do mundo.-ela respondeu dando um sorriso tímido.

-Muito bom...-comentou Voldemort se virando, para encarar Draco.-Se prepare.

-O que?-ele estava confuso.

Voldemort sorriu.-Você sabe de mais, filho.Você sabe demais.-seu olhar diabólico estava transbordando em malicia.-**_Avada Kedrava._**

Continua...

.-.-.-.

Olá!Como vocês vão?Eu estou tentando atualizar a fic sempre o mais rápido possível, mas, neste cap. eu queria fazer algo a mais.Porém... Não sei se ficou realmente bom, eu simplesmente, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Ai... Eu pensei que eu nunca mataria ninguém em uma fic.

Buá!Draco...

Eu sei que muitos acharam estranho ninguém fazer nada sobre Lúcio contar que era um comensal e que Draco seria um... Mas, eu citei bem de relance que havia um clima estranho, e hoje consertei meu erro...

Bem, vamos aos comentários:

**Kika Felto.87.-**Bem, eu sei que está havendo cap. muitos tristes, mas, compreenda... É preciso!Realmente, é necessário que tudo isso ocorra.Obrigada e beijocas.

**Licca-Weasley-Malfoy.-**Sim, é triste.-Beijos.

**Jully.-**Olá!Eu sei, também estou triste de escrever coisas melancólicas.Eu realmente, não sei quantos cap. minha fic vai ter.Mas, acho que terá o suficiente para que tudo de certo.Beijocas.

**Miaka.-**Bem, eu estou com o meu coração despedaçado, eu realmente, estou...Beijos

**Dark Angel Malfoy.-**Olá antes, de mais nada, eu comecei a ler sua fic, me desculpe ainda não ter comentado, farei o mais rápido que puder.Mas, continuando... Realmente, quando se trata de Tom e Lúcio, Draco é um pouco fraco.Mas, como disse, mesmo assim é bonito.Beijocas.

**Rute Riddle.-**Não, a vida ás vezes, é injustas.Mas, são com essas injustiças que nós aprendemos a viver.Beijos.

**Ci.-**Sabe... Obrigada, amiga.Sim, a cada minuto tudo fica mais triste e complicado... E bem, Harry e Gina agiram.Eu acho que eu me esforço para expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento, ás vezes, falho outras eu até consigo chegar perto.Sem querer ser chata você leu: Apenas, pecadores? Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que você achou.Beijocas.

**Sinistra Negra.-**Olá!Obrigada por me explicar minha dúvida.Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quis dizer.Tudo é apenas, uma sugestão, pois, quem sabe de tudo é a nossa mestra J.K.R. Muito obrigada!Beijos.

**Selene Malfoy.-**Infelizmente, Gina não amarrou Draco... E por um triz ele não virou comensal... Digamos, que ele deve mais uma á Harry.Mas, tudo vai se resolver...Beijocas.

**Kirina Li.-**Primeiramente, obrigada e desculpe.A sua review anterior só veio depois, que eu postei o cap. anterior.Ou seja, quando eu fui ler os comentários a sua ainda não estava lá, só veio depois, que eu postei o cap. Por isso, eu vou responder tudo junto, ok?Desculpas.Não, o seu comentário anterior estava sempre mandando, certo?Calma, aos poucos sobre Lúcio falar e ninguém fazer nada, está se resolvendo, foi um pouco de culpa minha... Mas, estou consertando.Lilá com certeza, vai se arrepender de seu erro.Apesar, de que ela está consumida por uma paixão doentia por Draco.E obrigada por falar sobre a marca da vassoura.Mas, quem realmente, deve saber é a nossa mestra J.K.R!Eh!Nossa!Minha fic melhor que o livro?Não... Suponho que não.Nossa obrigada!Estou encabulada.Nossa!Bem... Eu realmente, não sei quantos cap. a fic vai ter.Mas, espero que seja quantos tiver tudo fique bem.Muito obrigada, novamente.Beijos.Obs. -pode sim falar merda á vontade.

**Jamile.-**Valeu!Muito obrigada por me explicar sobre a vassoura.Mas, sei que realmente, não dá para saber qual é a verdadeira razão.Acho que é apenas, a marca mesmo... Que bom que gosta da fic.Beijocas.

**Maki.-**Oi!Fico feliz que você goste da minha mandando comentários, beijos. 

**Gi.-**Oh!Não me mate!Ou voltarei para te assombrar!Voltarei mesmo!Brincadeira.Fique calma.Beijocas.

Bem, acabou.

"Não me matem".

Beijinhos

Dani


	27. Medo

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.26.-Medo

Voldemort sorriu.-Você sabe de mais, filho.Você sabe demais.-seu olhar diabólico estava transbordando em malicia.-Avada Kedrava.

-Co...?-Draco ia dizer algo mais ou menos assim... **Como assim?**Ou apenas, um "**como**" totalmente, assustado e confuso, mas, não conseguiu.

Escutou um berro desesperado de alguém.Enquanto, ouviu uma gargalhada aguda, que sem dúvida alguma pertencia á Voldemort.

"_Eu te amo, filho_".Ele não tinha certeza, mas, ouviu isso também.

Algo extremamente pesado pareceu bater contra seu corpo, enquanto, sentiu sua cabeça bater com tudo no chão.Tudo ficou negro e silencioso de repente.Pronto... Estava tudo acabado.

E ele...

E ele nem tinha escutado a voz da Gina.Nada.

Seus olhos estavam se fechando... Ele não queria, não queria.

Precisava deixa-los aberto, precisava.Algo muito pesado estava sobre seu corpo o impossibilitando de se levantar, ele não podia morrer.

Mas, aos poucos os pensamentos foram se esvaziando... Aos poucos tudo foi sumindo...Sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo, não... Tudo estava escurecendo ainda mais, tudo estava ficando cada vez mais sombrio.

Tudo parou.

...

Acabou!

Tudo havia simplesmente acabado.

...

Dumbledore respirou fundo antes de começar a dizer algo.-Então, eles sumiram?-perguntou atentamente.

-Sim.-respondeu Parvati, a qual tremia sem parar.

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Rony a abraçava em vão, tentando Harry e Gina podiam ter feito isso?

E se algo extremamente ruim tivesse acontecido?Com certeza, seria o fim.Voldemort não sairia vivo dessa, não sairia.

McGonagall olhou para Dumbledore.-Então?

-Eu acho que está na hora de tomarmos uma atitude.-disse o diretor.

-Concordo plenamente.-disse Severo.

-Por quê?-era Molly, que ainda estava no castelo com o marido.-Por que deixaram ela fazer isso?

-Acalme-se.-pediu Arthur.

-Me acalmar?Me acalmar?Como posso ficar calma sabendo que minha filha corre perigo?Sabendo que Harry corre perigo?-ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e puxava com força os cabelos ruivos.-Por que Dumbledore não fez algo antes disso tudo?Por quê?

-Por favor, Molly se acalme.-pedia o marido em vão.

-Por quê?-ela se levantou e agarrou as vestes do diretor, o que fez todos darem exclamações assustadas.-Me diga!-ordenou.

-Eu sou um velho, senhora Weasley.Apenas, um velho.E posso te garantir que Voldemort não fez nada contra sua filha.Harry sabe se cuidar.E...

De repente, Pansy entrou na sala do diretor.-Onde está Draco?Ele não pode virar um comensal.

-Agora quem realmente me preocupa é o senhor Malfoy.Apenas, ele.-disse o diretor.

-Como assim?-Hermione perguntou.

-Digamos, que Voldemort não está muito contente em saber que Draco Malfoy, esteja tendo relações com Gina.-Dumbledore falou pensativo.

-O que?-todos perguntaram juntos.

-Talvez, seja impressão, mas, Tom após, conhecer Gina tenha digamos, tomado ela como uma posse.-deu um pequeno sorriso.-Ele pelo que me parece, acha que a senhorita Weasley é dele.

-Isso é inaceitável.-disse Arthur rude.

-Eu sei.Eu sei.-disse o diretor.

O rosto do senhor Weasley tomou uma cor avermelhada, e uma expressão de fúria.Pelo visto, saber que Voldemort achava que sua filha era uma posse, não fora algo assim, tão fácil de entender.Mas, vamos compreender.Pois, realmente, não seria fácil saber disso.Tirando ainda o fato de Voldemort ser pelo ponto de vista de Arthur um assassino lunático, ou algo parecido.

-Bem...-Hermione quebrou o silêncio, apesar, de ter sido um murmuro o que pronunciou.-Mas, Harry... Voldemort quer a cabeça dele.

O diretor olhou com atenção para ela, a qual tinha os olhos e a face molhados por causa do choro, das lágrimas entristecidas, que no momento estavam sendo contidas com dificuldade.Passou a mão pela longa barba.-Acho que já vamos tomar uma atitude quanto a isso.-olhou para Fawkes, sua fênix.Que no mesmo instante piscou seus olhos úmidos, soltou um gritinho... Bateu asas e saiu pela pequena janela ao lado.

-O que você vai fazer?-perguntou Pansy com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.Parecia que o fato de Draco morrer a incomodava muito.

-Está na hora de chamarmos ajuda.-essa foi à resposta de Dumbledore.

...

**"Comensal da morte".**

_"Draco Malfoy, aluno do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. -Sonserina, é um comensal da morte, o que alguns alunos da escola dizem é que o próprio pai do aluno, Lúcio Malfoy um dos mais poderosos bruxos puro-sangue, contou á todos nessa quarta-feira. O que aconteceu parece é que o filho dele estava se envolvendo com uma grifinória. Mas, pelo visto não uma grifinória qualquer, uma Weasley. Além disso, o que parecia impossível, já que toda a sociedade bruxa sabe do conflito entre as duas famílias"._

-Então, é verdade?-murmurou um menino da Lufa-lufa.

-Sim, é o que parece.-concordou o colega ao lado.

-Eu tenho certeza que é...-falou um menino da Corvinal se aproximando, em suas mãos estava um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

_"-Eles eram amantes, só amantes. -Disse Pansy Parkinson uma menina da Sonserina do mesmo ano que o pequeno Malfoy. -Ele só estava brincando, apenas, brincando. -ela repetiu isso várias vezes"._

-Quer saber... Isso parecesse dor de cotovelo.-falou uma menina da grifinória.

-Não é!-exclamou Pansy que estava chegando.Pansy bufou ignorando a menina caminhou até a frente de todos no salão e tentou chamar atenção:

-Pessoal, prestem atenção.-pediu.Mas, todos cochichavam cada vez mais.

_"Parece que nosso jovem Malfoy é um garanhão, muitas meninas da escola confirmaram isso. E muitas dizem que sempre suspeitaram que ele era um comensal da morte"._

-Isso é tudo papo furado.-disse Dino.

-Realmente, é. -falou Colin batendo a varinha no jornal e o fazendo pegar fogo e sumir.

-Pessoal!-Pansy tentou novamente, seus olhos estavam com çou a ofegar.O que lembrava muito um touro...

_"O diretor da escola nada falou sobre seu aluno estar tomando partido á aquele que não-deve-ser-nomeado. Que surpreendeu muito. No que essa história vai dar?"._

Pansy respirou fundo.E deu um berro, sim um berro.Muito agudo por sinal, todos os alunos a olharam, incrédulos.

-Obrigada.-disse dando um sorriso.-Eu estou aqui, apesar de, realmente, ser de má vontade.Mas, estou aqui.E como todos sabem o que não-deve-ser-nomeado, hoje está fazendo a iniciação de Draco Malfoy, o meu Draquinho.E o diretor, sim o Dumbledore, amante de trouxas e sangue-ruim...Pediu-me para avisa-los, sim avisar todos vocês...

-Como você demora.-exclamou um menino da Grifinória.

-Cale-se.-ela resmungou, pigarreou e voltou a falar.-Que não esperem ele para o jantar.

Ninguém entendeu nada.O que realmente, estava acontecendo?

-Ele disse que já está na hora de um pouco de paz, sim foi exatamente isso que ele disse.-ela ficou um pouco pensativa.-E não quer ver mais meu Draquinho foi virar um comensal, Dumbledore achou melhor ir ver como estão as coisas.Pois, Lilá Brown da grifinória sumiu, Harry Potter, sim o santo Potter, também...-ela pensou mais um pouco.-Ah!Virgínia Weasley também.

Todos estavam entendendo agora um pouco, porém, ainda estava meio confuso.

-Dumbledore, nosso diretor odiado.-ela riu nervosa.-Disse que nós, alunos deveríamos voltar para casa, caso, apenas, caso se acontecer algo errado.Ele também disse que todos torçam que de certo, e que ele compreende que todos devem saber que talvez, o mundo dos bruxos esteja chegando ao fim.

-O que?

-Como?

-Ele só pode estar brincando!

Muitas pessoas ali começaram a exclamar coisas desse gênero.

-Ele falou por um último uma frase assim: "Hogwarts sempre existirá enquanto, uma, pelo menos, uma das pessoas acreditarem em mim, e na força do bem. Por isso, façam suas preces e torçam para que nada dê errado e este mundo, não caia em uma tragédia muito pior do que qualquer outra".

Falando isso, Pansy saiu dali, não só da frente de todos como do Salão.

Tudo estava cada vez mais complicado.

Mas, talvez, já fosse a hora de todos acreditarem que finalmente, tudo daria certo...

E esquecessem de tudo.Das desigualdades, das diferenças...

E mesmo sem entenderam fizeram isso.

Apesar, que muitos cheios de receios... Claro.

Grifinórios, sonserinos, corvinais, lufa-lufas... Todos sem ao menos perceberem, deram as mãos.

Até os professores se juntaram a corrente.E até Argo e sua gata estavam ali.

Estava na hora de tudo dar certo... Mas, e se não... E se não desse certo?

Bem, eles preferiram não ligar para essa possibilidade.

Alguns torciam mentalmente, outros tinham uma expressão sofrida, enquanto, alguns até tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas, o melhor foi que todos, sem exceção... Diziam:

-Acreditamos, nós acreditamos em você, sempre acreditamos em você.Tudo vai dar certo.

...

-Isso vai dar certo?-Mione perguntou olhando todos ali na sua frente.

Muitos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix... Ela suspirou quando não obteve resposta.Sabia que aquilo era arriscadíssimo.Sabia que todos podiam morrer; sabia exatamente de tudo.

-Seja o que Merlim quiser.-disse Tonks com um ar superior, mas, o seu tom era de ironia.

Fawkes havia avisado o pessoal da Ordem... Como aquela fênix era esperta, sim, como ela era.

-Pare de brincar, Tonks.-preveniu Lupin.

-Certo...-ela disse sem graça.

O medo nascia dentro do coração de Hermione.A adrenalina também.Seus olhos castanhos olhavam atentamente para todos.

E se falhassem?

Ela nem queria pensar... Pois, sabia exatamente que podia morrer.Ou pensou chegar lá... E Gina ter passado dessa para melhor?

Não!Não!Não!E não!Ela nem queria pensar nisso, mas, era inevitável.

Estava se esforçando para não chorar, segurava as lágrimas como podia.Levou a mão à boca.E fechou os olhos, os apertando bem forte.

-Estejam preparados para o pior.-avisou Olho-Tonto.

-Não, nós vamos conseguir.-Rony disse confiante, uma confiança que Hermione não tinha.

-Não esteja tão certo disso garoto.-Olho-tonto disse enquanto, seu olho de vidro, revirava, olhando para todos os cantos.-Por enquanto, não há nada que me pareça realmente, perigoso.

Hermione suspirou.O que adiantava ficar sofrendo?O que adiantava?Neville e Colin ficaram... Eles não sabiam que eles estavam ali.Não sabiam.Pois, apenas, Hermione e Rony foram falar com Dumbledore.E agora ela se arrependia... E se ninguém sentisse sua falta?Não... Isso não ia acontecer.

-Vamos, lá!-Tonks exclamou com um pouco de entusiasmo.Mas, que logo sumiu ao ver o rosto de seus companheiros, um mais triste que o outro.

-Que Merlim nos proteja.-disse senhor Weasley estendendo a mão.

-Que Merlim nos proteja.-e todos repetiram, colocando suas mãos sobre a dele, até Dumbledore, McGonagall e Severo, únicos professores ali presentes... Fizeram isso.

...

Lágrimas...

-Por que fez isso?-Harry gritou.

Gritos...

-Estava tudo resolvido.-Potter estava ofegante.-Seu maldito, o que você queria?Era isso que queria?

Voldemort tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto, os olhos, aquela face que lembrava muito uma cobra... Tudo era apavorante.E Harry não conseguia mentir ele sentia medo, muito medo.

-Seu maldito!-exclamou Harry ofegante.-Por que fez isso, por quê?

Voldemort merecia a morte.

-Mestre...-era Lilá.-Faça voltar a normal.Por favor,...-ela tinha uma voz chorosa.-Estou com medo e estou assustada, mestre.-ela tremia.-Não devia ter feito isso, não devia, mestre.Por favor, volte ao normal.

-O que você quer?-Voldemort perguntou a encarando.-Como assim voltar a normal?Você sabia, claro que sabia que teria sangue.Sua idiota, sua falsa.

-Seu monstro.-Harry o xingou.

-Vamos, Potter, tente me atacar, você está acabado.-Voldemort começou a rir.O que fez todos os comensais a rirem também.

-Mestre...-Lilá murmurou novamente.

-Cale-se.-ordenou.-Crucio!

E Lilá soltou um berro, caindo ao chão, rolava de um lado para o outro, berrava de dor, gritos cada vez mais agudos, os cabelos balançando graças, aos movimentos bruscos.Sofrimento...

-Pare!Pare!-ordenava Harry.

Voldemort ria, se deliciava com a cena de Lilá se contorcendo de dor, e seus seguidores também, principalmente, Bellatrix.

-Potter, Potter... Faça você mesmo.Tente me parar.-Voldemort disse á Harry e depois, voltou o olhar para os dois corpos estendidos no chão.-Que pena, não?Bem, ele morreu sabendo que era amado.-disse com ironia.-Amor... Vamos, Potter, o que é o amor?Algo inútil, não serve para nada.

-Não?-agora era a vez de Harry rir.-Então, me diga o porquê de nunca ter me matado.-ele riu nervoso, mas, ainda assim, estava confiante.-Vamos, Voldemort, vai dizer que agora não sabe porque eu não morri da primeira vez e de tantas outras?

Os risos se cessaram... Apenas, Harry ria agora.

-Seu...-ele estendeu a varinha.

-Melhor não fazer isso!-exclamou.

-Por quê?-disse olhando para seu interlocutor.

-Vamos, Tom, me diga, porque fez isso.-gritou o ordenando.

-Fique quieta.-ele revidou.Estendendo a varinha na direção de quem agora estava o atrapalhando.

-Por que fez isso?-perguntou gritando mais.

-Virgínia... Você não sabe quem faleceu não é? -ele riu.

Ela bufou.

-Tom... Abaixe essa varinha.-era Dumbledore, e seus aliados.-Quem você matou?-perguntou com fúria.

Voldemort começou a rir.

Lilá se arrastou até os pés do diretor.-Ele... Ele...-apontou para um lado.

-Não pode ser...-murmurou Dumbledore.Enquanto, passava uma rajada de vento, fazendo as folhas e galhos das árvores balançarem, envolta do diretor dava para ver o vento circulando como se fosse um começo de um furacão.A raiva podia ser notada nos olhos azuis dele.Algo que realmente, ninguém jamais tinha visto.Podia se notar seu peito subir e descer freneticamente, o que mostrava que ele estava ofegante.Cerrou as sobrancelhas.-Tom...

-.-.-.-Continua-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.

Olá!

Como vocês estão?

Suspense... Eu sei.

Mas, a guerra finalmente, está acontecendo e não vou me limitar a nada.

Sim, eu sou malvada.Muito má na verdade.Mas, nem sempre tudo é um mar de rosas em nossa vida.E antes, da felicidade chegar, sempre tem muitas dificuldades, não é mesmo?

Quero agradecer por todos os comentários, pessoal.

E quero dizer que tenho um carinho muito, grande por vocês.Porque se vocês não existissem... Não comentassem, eu não estaria tão feliz, como não estaria tão bem.E a história não estaria assim... E assim vai.

Por isso, obrigada á todos vocês.

Agora os comentários:

**Isinha.-**Pronto!Seu nervosismo acabou?Tomara que tenha acabado um pouco.Ou será que lhe fiz ficar mais nervosa?Desculpas... Beijocas.

**Kirina-Li.-**Nossa antes, de responder suas perguntas muito obrigada, estou até corada.Senti-me demais, viu?Fico me feliz que ame minha fic.Muito mesmo.Agora suas perguntas...:-Gina não está doida, ela apenas, gosta muito de Draco.Voldemort, como disse Dumbledore acha que Gina é dele, pelo menos, na minha fic, e eu sei, isso não foi uma pergunta, mas, é só para confirmar.-Comentário bobo: eu não sei fazer comédia, mas, me esforço bastante na hora de fazer um suspense no fim de cada cap. - Sim, ele lançou o Avada Kedrava!Gina faz... Bem... Nada a declarar sobre isso.Harry e Gina vieram a sós sim.Deu para ver, não é?Todos no fundo querendo mata-los por deixa-los preocupados, isso sim é a verdade... Bem, será que todas suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas?Eu não sei.Beijos.

**Emanuela.-**Desculpe, por lhe fazer chorar.Realmente, me desculpe.Não chore mais.Beijocas.

**Youko Julia Yagami.-**Oi!Bem, Harry e nem Gina morreram... Nossa!Fico muitíssimo grata por gostar da minha fic.Espere que goste cada vez mais dela.Beijos.

**Ci.-**Olá!Sim, as palavras foram ditas... E nada posso fazer sobre isso.Peço desculpas, por terça não ter entrado no msn de noite, simplesmente, não entrei nem na internet.Meu irmão não deixou.Bem, o que tem para me falar sobre o dia do encontro com o pessoal.Estou curiosa.Beijocas.

**Rute Riddle. -**Hmm... Ainda curiosa?Continue lendo e comentando.Beijos

**Miaka.-**Concordo, muito emocionante.A cada instante tudo fica mais excitante, na minha opinião claro, o que você acha?Sim!Harry tem que agir!Beijocas.

**Sweet-Shine.-**Olá!Bem, muito obrigada antes de tudo.E valeu por comentar sobre o ano que Harry nasceu, é talvez seja igual ao "fox 2004". Mas, bem... O que eu sei é que as aulas da escola começam em agosto, e no Natal há umas férias, as quais podem ser passadas tanto na escola como em casa.Depois, em janeiro o semestre letivo volta.E no final de tal, há as férias que separa um ano do outro.Mais ou menos assim.Você conseguiu entender?Bem... Sobre o flog, eu com certeza vou lá!Beijos.

**Gi.-**OI!De onde eu tirei a idéia de fazer os outros roem as unhas de tanta curiosidade?Bem, eu realmente não sei dizer.Mas, fico feliz que curta meu estilo de fazer suspense e de escrever.Obrigada.Se tenho Fique a vontade para me encher o saco!Beijocas.

**Selene Malfoy.-**Bem... Lilá é muitíssimo apaixonada por Draco, ela o quer, porque quer.Esse seu amar é quase como se fosse algo doentio.Mas, ao ver o erro que cometeu... Ela realmente sente muito.Beijos.

**Maki.-**Olá!Matou a curiosidade?Hmm... Sim foi um Avada e ponto final.Pois, onde está o suspense... Se assim, não acabasse ali?Beijocas e o que achou deste cap.?

**Puxbs.-**Obrigada por ler minha fic.Curiosa?Matou a curiosidade?Ou eu só a aumentei?Beijos

**Caroline Vale.-**Nossa minha fic sendo acompanhada com pipoca, demais!Valeu!Eu ouvi falar que o nome da Gina era Ginevra... Mas, quando comecei escrever a fic, o que agora me espanta muito, pois, é a primeira de Harry Potter e estou com 183 comentários, eu pensava ser Virgínia... Todos escreviam Virgínia.E não posso mentir, sou uma fã muito recente, mas, que ama muito Harry Potter.Então, o que achou?Comente!Beijocas.

**Licca-Weasley-Malfoy.-**Hmm…Obrigada por comentar.Beijos.

Bem, acho que acabei.Espero não esquecer de ninguém!

O que acharam?

Comentem...

Beijos.

Dani


	28. Guerra

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.27.-Guerra

-O que foi que você fez, Tom?-Dumbledore tinha um olhar que daria medo em qualquer ser que estivesse ali, Voldemort o encarou com um olhar desafiador, mas, qualquer um podia ver que antes, disso ele tremeu, de leve, quase imperceptível, mas, tremeu...

-Assustado Dumbledore?-perguntou cheio de sarcasmo.

-Você sabe que não, Tom.-o diretor disse firme, um tom frio e sério, enquanto, o tal vento, circulava cada vez mais forte... E mais forte.

Voldemort riu.

-Cala essa sua boca, seu nojento!-gritou Gina, com raiva.O rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho... Vermelho.

-Vamos, Gina, você sabe quem realmente, morreu... Você sabe!-disse Voldemort desviando o olhar de Dumbledore e encarando Gina agora.

Os passos do Lord eram lentos, mas, mesmo assim, estava chegando perto de Gina.Ela prendeu a respiração... A dúvida a dominava, e ela queria tira-la.Mas, não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia.-Impero.-disse com suavidade.

-Seu...-resmungou Harry que caminhava, mesmo com uma certa dificuldade até onde estava Dumbledore e os outros.

Os comensais e o pessoal da Ordem trocavam olhares fulminantes, eles sabiam não agüentar mais... E assim fizeram.Ignoraram o vento forte que fazia voar até galho e folhas...Ignoraram a troca de olhares de Dumbledore e Voldemort.Ignoraram tudo e cada um foi para cima do outro.Apesar, do sorriso torto no rosto do Lord, ele estava contente, desejava por sangue, e não lhe importava de quem fosse.Enquanto, o velho diretor ainda tinha aquela expressão gélida e incompreensível, reprovando a atitude de todos ali.

Gina deu um sorriso doentio.E caminhou até Voldemort.

-O que?-Harry não havia ouvido a maldição de seu maior inimigo contra sua dita amiga.

-Ela é minha.-murmurou Voldemort.

-A devolva seu monstro!-gritou Arthur, o rosto avermelhado.

-Não!-a fúria podia ser vista nos olhos do Lord, ele mexeu a varinha em um movimento brusco, fazendo uma luz forte bater no corpo do senhor Weasley, que acabou esbarrando na mulher e a levando junto, quando estavam prestes a bater em uma árvore, foi à vez de Dumbledore agir.Montando um tipo de rede invisível e os fazendo cair sobre ela.Mas, eles estavam inconscientes, agora.

-O que fez com meus pais?-gritou Rony, enquanto, desvia de um ataque de um comensal, que reconheceu como pai de Goyle.

Voldemort não respondeu.

- Petrificus Totalus.-gritou Hermione para um comensal, que pelo que ela lembrava era o pai de Crabbe.O qual caiu duro no chão.

Dumbledore aproximou-se lentamente.-Não acha que a brincadeira acabou, Tom?-perguntou.

-Cruccio.-gritou Lestrange para Ninfadora Tonks, que não conseguiu desviar e caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor.

Gina soltou um riso forçado, o que fez tudo parar.Sim, parar e olhar para ela.Todos olharam para ela.A rajada de vento havia sumido... E pronto!

-O que foi, o que estão olhando?-perguntou demonstrando raiva.Enrugou a testa e o rosto estava bem vermelho.-Vamos, continuem... Continuem lutando.

-Pare com isso, Tom.-pediu Dumbledore.-Pare!

-Fique quieto seu velho inútil.-retrucou Lord.

-Isso, fique quieto seu inútil.-Gina riu.

-Expelliar...-Dumbledore tentou... Mas, quem conseguiu arrancar sua varinha foi...

-Por que fez isso, Gina?-perguntou Harry.

Ela riu e riu.

-Ela está sendo controlada por ele.-disse Rony ofegante.

Lilá agarrou no pé de Harry.-Eu não queria... Eu...-ela falava confusa.-Mas, ele é meu amor, ele é.

-O que?-Harry estava cansado, por causa, do Crucio, mas, pelo jeito Lilá estava bem pior que ele.

-Eu fiz.Sabe?Eu fiz.-ela falava o çou a se agarrar nas vestes de Potter, fazendo isso um apoio para se levantar.-Cure Draco para mim, cura ele.

Ela estava... Louca?

-Algo está errado com ela.-avisou Harry.

Voldemort pegou na mão de Gina.-Claro que está.Claro.-falou com firmeza.-Vamos, Snape, conte você o que aconteceu com a senhorita Brown.

Snape, como os outros, estava lutando.Mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu respondeu.-Eu sinto...-ele desviou de um ataque e atacou de volta, algo que fez algumas pedras saírem do chão e voarem para cima de seu adversário.-Ela está enlouquecendo.-disse isso e mais nada.Voltou toda sua atenção contra ao comensal, seu oponente.

-O que?-Harry ficou chocado.

Lilá soltou uma risadinha.-Olha, Harry, olha...-apontou para os outros lutando, luzes, vento, pedras e folhas voavam de um lado para o outro.-Um show.-ela disse ficando de pé e batendo palmas.Mas, balançou de um lado para o outro e caiu, Harry a segurou.

-Por que isso aconteceu?-sussurrou.

-Ela é uma fraca.-gesticulou Gina.

-Pare com isso, Gina.Volte a ser, a nossa Gina.-pediu.Enquanto, Lilá batia palmas e mais palmas.

-Eu o amava, eu sei, eu amava.-dizia Lilá.

-Lilá não ficou louca apenas, por causa da maldição.-começou o diretor.-A paixão doentia por Draco ajudou muito.E quando Tom lhe deu a maldição suas idéias se confundiram...

-Ela não pode ter simplesmente, enlouquecido!-gritou Harry nervoso.

-Sinto muito...-era McGonagall que também lutava bravamente.

Parem!

Era isso, que tinha que acontecer, tudo parar e terminar de uma vez.

Todos lutavam... Todos, menos, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Gina, Harry e Lilá.O resto estava se sacrificando...

-Olha... Aqui é tão lindo Harry.-dizia Lilá numa voz mansa.-Olha Draco ele...-ela olhou para o corpo do rapaz estendido no chão.-Não!-começou a chorar e a se debater.-Ele morreu Harry!Meu amor... Meu amor...-Harry a segurou com força, mas, estava sendo difícil quando se sentia todo quebrado.-Seu idiota!-a sua voz era chorosa, mas, podia sentir uma pontada de raiva.-Como ele pode?Acorde ele... Acorde...

-Pare Lilá!-pedia Harry.

-Por favor, querida...-Dumbledore se aproximou.

-Quem é você para me pedir um favor?-ela tinha um olhar assustado, e cheio de ódio.-Ele me deixou, eu sinto.Por que ele me deixou, por que fez isso?

-Olha, Lilá...-Harry mostrou de onde vinha as luzes dos outros lutando.-Como ali é bonito.-disse com a voz triste.Ela deu um sorriso alegre e bateu palmas.Harry afagou os cabelos dela.E Dumbledore o olhou, seus olhos azuis estavam tão melancólicos...

-Tão lindo... Lindo!-exclamou Lilá feliz.

-Mas, que coisa mais triste.-disse Tom irônico.

As mãos dele estavam entrelaçadas na de Gina, e isso enojava Harry.Enojaria qualquer um.Vendo uma menina tão linda ao lado de um monstro em todos os aspectos se permitem dizer.

Gina levou a mão de Voldemort até sua boca, e a beijou.Um sorriso que não aparentava felicidade surgiu em seu rosto.

-Venha Harry... Largue essa _maluca_ e venha lutar comigo.-falou Gina.

Harry foi até uma árvore e sentou Lilá ali.-Me espere, tá?-disse acariciando os cabelos dela.

Ela sorriu.-Me traz chocolate?

Harry segurou a risada.Era horrível admitir que em uma hora daquelas estava achando o que Lilá disse engraçado... Mas... Não poderia.Ele tinha achado graça.

-Me traz?-ela insistiu.

-Depois, certo?-respondeu sorrindo.

Virou-se parar encarar Gina e Voldemort.

-Vamos, Gina... Não é isso que quer?-disse Harry apontando a varinha para ela.-Lutar.

Ela gargalhou.-Sim.-ela apontou a varinha para ele.

-Não faça isso.-pediu Dumbledore.-Não faça!

-Cale-se velho.-disse Lord.

-Não!-exclamou.-É a intenção dele.

-Fique calmo, seu velho inútil.-disse Gina, mas, ela fechou os olhos e sua expressão era de tristeza.

O que ela estava fazendo?O que?Gina não era assim... Ela...

Precisava voltar a si.Mas, como?Se ela mal conseguia se mexer por vontade própria.

Harry ficou esperando algum ataque de Gina, mas, não aconteceu nada.Ela apenas, o encarou com raiva.

Então, resolveu não fazer nada até que ela fizesse algo.

-Olhe para ele, Virgínia...-disse Voldemort, apontando para os corpos estendidos no chão.-E veja quem foi que os matou.-apontou para Harry.

O que ele estava tentando fazer?Lavagem cerebral?Só podia ser...

-Ele... Foi ele.-dizia em um tom cheio de mistério.

Gina encarou o corpo de Draco e Lúcio jogados ao chão, ambos estavam ali, com os olhos fechados...Ambos estariam mortos?Depois, olhou para Harry.Aquele santo Potter os tinha matado.

Não podia ser.Ela sabia que não fora eles... Sabia.

Mas, a voz de Voldemort penetrava em seus ouvidos... E a confundia.Tentou dar um passo á frente, mas, não conseguiu.O que estava acontecendo com ela?

_"Venha até mim..."._Escutou a voz de Voldemort em sua mente e a obedeceu._"Venha"._

Tentou lutar... Mas... Perdeu antes, de qualquer ato que fosse realmente, seu.Ficando totalmente inconsciente sobre seus atos novamente.

Voldemort acariciou o queixo dela, o qual já havia parado de sangrar, mas, que estava manchado de sangue, e as feridas ainda eram muito bem vistas.

-Vamos pequena... Olhe para esse monstro a sua frente.-falava se referindo a Harry.-Ele matou todos que você ama, sabia?-apontou para seus pais.Eles estavam inconscientes, mas, Gina não conseguia mais raciocinar.

Gina virou e olhou para o irmão lutando.

-Ele é o único.-respondeu Voldemort friamente, mesmo, sem antes ela falar algo.

Mas, Hermione também estava ali... Harry, ela gostava muito de Harry.Gostava de Dumbledore também.

"Esqueça, apenas, esqueça... Por que sabia que eles não a amam de verdade? Sim, é tudo mentira. Eles não gostam de voc".

A voz, outra vez, a voz.

-Gina...-murmurou Harry.

Todos lutavam... Todos lutavam bravamente.Rajada de luzes...

Gritos de dores.

E gargalhadas cheias de maldades.

Era tudo tão vazio e triste.

Por que continuar com tudo aquilo?

Simplesmente, alguém deveria ter uma resposta.Alguém...

-Vamos, mate-o. -ordenou.

Matar Harry Potter?

Ela não sabia exatamente se queria o matar.Por quê?Bem, ela queria mais respostas...

Voldemort deu um sorriso cheio de malicia.

Gina o encarou, uma expressão tão vazia, uma expressão tristonha.

Ele segurou os cabelos dela e a envolveu com o outro braço.

E mais uma vez, todos olharam... Era estranha aquela cena, realmente, confusa e estranha.

-Lembra...?-ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu fechando os olhos.E se lembrando... De como tudo aconteceu em seu primeiro ano.Mas, não conseguiu lembrar do simples, fato de que quase morreu...Lembrou da primeira vez que conseguiu ver Tom e toca-lo.E de como ele a abraçou.E de como ela se sentiu bem, por finalmente, ter um amigo.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente... E não conseguiu enxergar Voldemort ali.E sim, o estudante Tom Riddle.

Seu primeiro amigo... Seu primeiro amigo.

-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Rony.

Ninguém respondeu.Pois, ninguém sabia exatamente, o que estava acontecendo.Bem, Dumbledore sabia, algo...

Gina sorriu e tocou a face dele.-Tom...-murmurou.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando.

-Pare já com isso, Virgínia Weasley!-gritou Rony.

-Pare!-Harry também gritou.

-Não!-era Hermione.

Todos olhavam com espanto, isso não podia acontecer...

Eles estavam...

Eles estavam indo se...

Se...

Simplesmente, se...

Beijar...!

Gina não tirou o sorriso do rosto, voltou a fechar os olhos.

-Depois... Acabe com eles.-murmurou Voldemort que por dentro se divertia com a cena.Ele se lembrava de como a abraçou e de sua falsidade apenas, para mata-la e conseguir ressuscitar... Pois, aquilo... Era uma lembrança.

Dumbledore não evitou e deu um meio-sorriso.-Gina consegue conquistar até um dos piores corações que se pode existir.-ele disse em seu tom habitual de voz.

E todos o encaravam como se ele fosse a atração de um circo.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-perguntou Harry.

-Mesmo que para Voldemort, Gina seja apenas, um objeto como qualquer outro e que ela pertence a ele de alguma forma, existi algo que com certeza, faz acreditar nessa crença que sua cabeça criou.-todos prestavam muita atenção em Dumbledore, e mal, sabiam que era isso que ele queria.

Gina estava a poucos centímetros de beijar seu Lord... Mas, a visão de um menino loiro com os olhos bem azuis acinzentados, a chamando de amante de trouxas, de pobre e dizendo para ela voltar a ser seu brinquedo favorito, a fez abrir os olhos, assustada.Voldemort rosnou.

-Como?-ela estava confusa... Olhou para o baixo, e viu a ponta de algo no peito, onde ficaria o coração de Voldemort.-O que é isso?-disse vendo o sangue escorrer.

Todos olharam para Voldemort que segurava a ponta do que tinha entrado no seu coração. Só que pelas costas.Ele empurrou a ponta, fazendo Hermione soltar um "oh" de nojo.E tirou de seu corpo o que tinha lhe atingido.Sorriu com sarcasmo.-Meu punhal de iniciação, mas, que criatividade a sua, não?-disse olhando para quem havia lhe atacado.

E Gina fez o mesmo.

Continua

-.-.-.-

Olá!

Como vão?

Eu sei que mais uma vez, vocês vão me matar... Por ter terminado dessa forma o cap.

Mas, não se esqueçam de comentar suas opiniões.Elas são muito importantes para mim.Muito mesmo.

Obrigada por tudo.

Alguém atacou Voldemort... Quem será?

E Gina quase o beijou.Bem... Não sei vocês, mas, para mim é nojento.-risos.-

E ainda foi controlada.Vocês devem dizer, ela tão forte, não poderia ser assim, controlada tão fácil.Entendam... Não sei como ela ainda não teve um colapso.

Bem, agora sem mais enrolar os comentários:

**Selene Malfoy.-**Matou a curiosidade?Sim, Dumbledore está ficando cada vez mais frustrado.Sei que esperava mais ação de nosso diretor.Porém, ele foi ainda vai agir.E muito!Beijos.

**Kirina.-Li.-**Bem, eu admito!Sou má, sou perversa!Tenha paciência comigo.Valeu pelo que disse sobre eu mandar bem, e se não fosse assim, ninguém leria minha fic.E pensei um pouco, talvez, eu não seja tão ruim como penso.Bem, eu me esforço para fazer o melhor possível.E ainda bem que não lhe deixo assim desesperada pelo livro!Pois, as fics são uma maneira de diversão.Obrigada por tudo.Beijocas.

**Dark Angel Malfoy.-**A fic vai se desenrolar conforme minhas idéias...Certo?E conforme a quantidade de pessoas lendo e comentando, é uma verdade.Beijos. Obs. -A pressa é inimiga da perfeição!

**Maki.-**Obrigada, valeu mesmo pelo seu comentário.Espere só mais um pouco, certo?Beijocas Obs. -Não fique de mal de mim...

**Miaka.-**Não chore!Não se desespere.Beijos

**Rute Riddle.-**Que bom que gostou do cap. O fim do cap. anterior foi confuso.Não sei exatamente o que lhe confundiu.Mas, espere um pouco, talvez, tudo se resolva depois.Beijocas.

**Sweet-Shine.-**Olá!Que bom que gosta da minha fic, e que tenha entendido o que lhe expliquei, pois, eu entendi o que você falou.Obrigada mais uma vez.E beijos.

**Caroline Vale.-**Nossa, valeu mesmo.Fiquei até encabulada, agora.Mas, bem... Suspense!Eu não sei como começou... Só sei que adoro escrever algo de suspense.Queria saber escrever comédia.Ficarei tão feliz que leia minhas fics.Digo o mesmo sobre você.Beijocas.

Acho que é só.

Obrigada pessoal.

Até o próximo cap.

Dani

Obs. -O que vai acontecer no próximo cap. é... Bem, nem eu sei.Então só lendo mesmo.


	29. Adeus

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.28.- _Adeus._

-Meu punhal de iniciação, mas, que criatividade a sua, não?-disse olhando para quem havia lhe atacado.

E Gina fez o mesmo.Bem, todos fizeram isso...

O sangue escorria pelas vestes dele, mas, não parecia sentir ele conseguia parecer tão bem, quando um punhal acertou seu coração?

A face de Gina tomou uma expressão de espanto... Por Merlim, não podia ser.

Como?

Dumbledore sorriu.-Vamos, Tom...-começou a falar.-Você não acredita que alguém conseguiu acertar você no coração.Ainda mais, alguém que você acha fraco.

-Cale-se!-ordenou.-Seu moleque atrevido...-disse aproximando de quem tinha lhe apunhalado pelas costas.

-Não toque nele, Riddle.-ordenou Dumbledore.

-Quando ele apareceu?-perguntou Harry.

-Agora, há pouco...-respondeu Snape.

Voldemort o segurou pelo pescoço, e o levantou do chão.-Seu destino era ser meu aliado.

O garoto não respondeu.

-Pare com isso.-pediu Gina.

Mas, Voldemort não escutava.Gina segurou o braço que Voldemort segurava o punhal.-Por favor, pare com isso.Ele não te fez nada!

-Não?-ele perguntou irônico.-Então, me diga porquê tenho um buraco no peito e ainda atravessa minhas costas.

Ela respirou fundo.Claro que Voldemort tinha algo, um buraco... Que não era tão pequeno assim.

-Oba!Um show de luzes... E ainda tem uma briga.-falou Lilá se aproximando de Harry.

-Eu não pedi para você ficar lá?

-Sim... Sim... Mas, sabe... Eu quero ficar aqui, também quero ver o espetáculo.-ela disse sorrindo.

Ele suspirou cansado.Tudo isso ia demorar quanto para acabar?

-Largue ele!-gritou Gina.

-Faça o que ela pede, Tom.-disse Dumbledore.

-Gina saia já daí!-era Rony.

Todos olhavam aquela cena bizarra se analisassem mais.Gina abraçando o braço de Voldemort, enquanto, este segurava pelo pescoço no alto quem havia lhe atacado.

-Não.Eu não saio enquanto, Tom não o largar.-ela retrucou.

Voldemort se irritou e a empurrou para longe.

Ela caiu perto do corpo de Draco e Lúcio.

Não... Não era Draco que tinha atacado Voldemort.Gina tinha se ralado um pouco, e doía também... Mas, ela não ligou.Arrastou-se para mais perto do corpo de seu amado.-Por que tem que ser assim?-ela perguntou triste.-Eu só queria que você voltasse para mim.

-Seu moleque idiota.-apertou com mais força o pescoço de tal.

-Pare de fazer isso.-disse um dos comensais.

-Está com medo, senhor Zabini?-perguntou com ironia.

-Não... Claro que não.-disse tremendo.

-Seu filho, seria um dos nossos, senão, fosse tão burro.-disse com um meio sorriso.

Gina se levantou.-Pare já com isso!

De repente uma rajada de luz vôo contra Voldemort que largou Blaise no chão e foi arrastado longe.

-Faça o que ela diz, Tom Riddle.-era Dumbledore, e pior, um Dumbledore começando a se irritar novamente.Não fora algo assim, do nada.Mas, ao ver que a intenção de Voldemort era matar Blaise Zabini... O diretor precisava para-lo e assim o fez.

-Não me chame por esse, nome ridículo.-disse demonstrando irritação.

-Esse é seu nome, e nada vai mudar isso.-retrucou o diretor, enquanto, a rajada de vento... Começava novamente.

-Nunca, meu nome é Voldemort!-exclamou.

-Tom Riddle. -disse Harry.

-Tom Riddle.-repetiu Hermione e Rony juntos.

-Tom Riddle.-falou Tonks e Lupin.

-Tom Riddle.Tom Riddle.Tom Riddle!Tom Riddle?Tom Riddle… -disse Lilá, toda alegre, imitando os outros.

-Parem de me provocar!-ordenou o Lord.

-Por que está tão bravo Voldemort, não é assim que goste que lhe chamem?-perguntou Dumbledore, caminhando até onde estava sua varinha.

Blaise se levantou com dificuldade.E olhou para o corpo de Draco e o pai deste.-O que fez com eles, seu monstro?-perguntou irritado.

-Você é sempre assim?-perguntou Voldemort a Blaise.-Tão protetor?

-Sua cobra...-Blaise nunca pensou que um dia estaria fazendo todos, ficou sabendo da iniciação de Draco.Mas, ele sabia que estava tudo errado.Primeiro... Draco e Blaise seriam iniciados no mesmo dia, e ainda por cima, só depois, de se formarem, mas, vejam bem... Agora tudo estava mudado.Blaise nunca estivera tão animado com fato de ser mais um comensal, que provavelmente, iria preso, ou pior, morreria... Talvez, nem na mão de alguém aliado á Dumbledore e sim nas mãos do próprio mestre, que não media esforços para ter o poder.

Os comensais caminharam até seu mestre.

-Então, pai... Você realmente, se aliou á esse crápula.-comentou Blaise.

-Filho...-murmurou o senhor Zabini.

-Acho que já está na hora de dizer, quem realmente, é o rei.-falou com ironia estendendo a varinha.E todos os comensais fizeram o mesmo.Até mesmo, o senhor Zabini e Rabicho, que ninguém sabia porque ainda não tinha fugido.

-Sim, realmente já está na hora.-falou Dumbledore e também levantou sua varinha, que tinha acabado de pegar.Todos da Ordem também levantaram a varinha, o trio também o fez, Gina e Blaise os acompanharam e até Lilá que se divertia com o que estava acontecendo... Levantou a varinha.

E realmente era hilário, todos ali estarem levantando suas varinhas e tudo mais.

-Você me traiu... Essa é a questão, filho.-começou senhor Zabini.

-Não, não... Quem traiu a todos foi você.-Blaise respondeu, angustiado.

-Eu sirvo o meu Lord.

-Eu sei pai.-ele respirou fundo antes, de continuar.-E eu pai... Sirvo a mim mesmo.

Um silêncio predominou, tirando os galhos das árvores que balançavam com a força do vento... Alguns grilos podiam ser ouvidos.Mas, nada, além disso.Ninguém falou mais nada... Quando finalmente, de cada varinha saiu uma luz, cada uma de um tom...

As árvores se balançavam de um lado para o outro, e cada um ali sentia mais fúria do que fazia.Gina tentava junto ao irmão, Hermione e Blaise protegerem os corpos de Draco e Lúcio e também de Molly e Arthur.Enquanto, Harry protegia Lilá, mas, também lutava junto á Dumbledore contra Voldemort.E os outros, que já estavam tão cansados não importando se eram comensais ou da Ordem da Fênix... Aurores no caso.

Sangue vindo de pequenos cortes não era resmungos e trocas de insultos.

Explosões aconteciam.Enquanto, mais feitiços, azarações, maldições eram ditas...

-Vamos, Dumbledore, você já está cansado...-disse Voldemort cheio de sarcasmo.

-Eu sou um velho, eu sei muito bem disso.Mas, nada me impede de cumprir minha missão.

-Lutar em vão?-ele gargalhou, enquanto, desvia de um ataque.

-Não...-disse com um sorriso tonto nos lábios.-Lutar para que o bem prevaleça.

Harry se sentia sufocado, não conseguiria usar sua varinha contra a de Voldemort, pois, elas eram **irmãs**... Assim dizer.E como **irmãs**, não podiam se confrontar.

Todos ali sentiam um certo receio, um embrulho no estômago, uma vontade imensa de fugir dali, todos sabiam que seria o fim para muitos, mesmo que sobrevivesse.

Gina queria gritar, era horrível, ver tudo aquilo e não conseguir conter toda aquela fúria que vinha de ambos lado.

O medo se misturava com a dor, com o sofrimento que sentia.

Fechou os olhos, mas, foi um erro... Bellatrix tinha visto, isso... Tinha visto seus olhos se fechando e lhe jogou um feitiço, não era uma maldição.Mas, que lhe atingiu em cheio e lhe fez cair desmaiada ao chão.Pronto!

Era só isso que faltava.

A luta era cada vez mais violenta.E todos mesmo que negassem estavam se cansando, estavam querendo que tudo aquilo acabasse.

-Não...-começou Rony.-Não conseguiremos agüentar muito...

-Eu sei...-Harry sabia, e como sabia, seu corpo estava dolorido, estava cansado.

...

_-Estou com medo, muito medo.-ela falou se abraçando._

_-Então, venha comigo, Gina.-disse o homem que usava um capuz._

_-Mas, eu não quero deixa-lo...-ela murmurou olhando para os lados, mas, não havia mais ninguém com ela, além, daquele homem._

_-Segure minha mão.-ele pediu._

_E ela o fez.Os dedos longos, as unhas compridas, a mão gélida, fazia ela se arrepiar..._

_-E venha comigo.-ele disse novamente._

_-Mas, para onde?-ela perguntou tentando olhar por dentro do capuz, mas, só viu aqueles olhos assustadores._

_-Para o meu mundo.-ele respondeu._

_-Seu mundo?Mas, você tem um mundo?_

_-Ainda não... Porém, eu e você faremos um mundo só nosso.-ele respondeu com ironia, e aos poucos toda aquela escuridão foi tomando cor.-Veja o começo de nosso mundo, Gina._

_E ela olhou.Hermione, Rony, Percy, os gêmeos, Carlinhos, seus pais, Harry, Gui... Seus professores, amigos e colegas de escola, todos estavam mortos._

_-Eu não quero viver nesse mundo!-ela exclamou horrorizada._

_Ele apertou com mais força a mão dela.-Este é o seu mundo e nada vai mudar isso._

_-Pare, me deixe em paz, eu não quero esse mundo.Faça tudo voltar ao normal!-ela dizia desolada, desesperada..._

_-Nunca!Este é meu mundo, este é seu mundo..._

_-Não!Não!-ela exclamava com as lágrimas nascendo em seus olhos._

_O desespero..._

_Todos estavam mortos, amigos, familiares, professores, todos... Ela não queria mais ficar ali._

_Ele tirou o capuz.-Você é minha, Virgínia.Você é minha para sempre._

_Era ele... Como podia ser ele?Voldemort,  aquele monstro nojento.E ela não queria estar com ele, ali._

_-Seu idiota!-ela gritou...Se afastando com tudo, dele.-Nojento não toque mais em mim._

_-Mas...-ele não terminou de repente, sumiu do se tivesse aparantado, ou algo, assim._

_Ela caiu sentada no chão, olhando para todos ali mortos.-Eu não quero que seja assim... Não quero.-ela murmurava._

_Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e virou-se, para ver aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados a encarando.-Então, faça algo para que não seja.-sugeriu._

_-Me diga, o que fazer então, Draco.-ela pediu._

_-Eu não posso.Mas, não se esqueça, eu confio em você._

_Ela não agüentou, precisava provar aqueles lábios, e assim fez.Quando se afastaram e ela abriu os olhos para voltar a vê-lo, ele não estava mais lá._

_-Está na hora de alguém te dar uma lição...-ela disse fechando os olhos novamente._

-Sim, já está na hora.-disse abrindo os olhos, e vendo todos lutando.Aquilo só fora um sonho.Um sonho, bobo.

-Voldemort, a brincadeira já passou dos limites.-disse com firmeza Dumbledore.E ele apontou a varinha para tal, e todos que estavam ao seu lado, fizeram isso... Resistindo aos ataques dos comensais.

-Se são fieis ao seu mestre...-começou o diretor.-Então, irão tentar se sacrificar por ele.Mas, prestem atenção: Será em vão.

Os comensais escutaram.Mas, quase nenhum prestou atenção no que ele disse.E foram tentar proteger seu mestre.

Dumbledore e os outros começaram a juntar os poderes de suas varinhas, formando uma imensa bola de energia...

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?-perguntou Voldemort com curiosidade.

Harry riu.-Como dizem os trouxas: _A curiosidade matou o gato._

Mas, poucos dali entenderam o que ele quis dizer, também, mal deu tempo de raciocinarem, quando aquela imensa bola de energia disparou em direção de Voldemort e seus comensais.Eles foram atingidos...

-Pai!-gritou Blaise.-Pai!

Uma forte luz surgiu, não deixando ninguém ver o que estava acontecendo, mas, se ouvia gritos desesperados e pedidos de ajuda.

-Adeus, Tom.-sussurrou Gina.

Quando finalmente, a luz foi sumindo... Podiam se ver as vestes daqueles que foram atacados pela bola de energia, tinha sangue por quase todo canto... E era um cenário muito melancólico e vazio.Angustiante.

-Pai!-Blaise gritou, caminhando na direção de um pedaço da vestes de seu pai, que ele reconheceu no momento que o viu.

Hermione e Rony caminharam até ele o abraçando, com pena.Havia muitas árvores caídas e cheias de sangue.

-Finalmente, acabou...-murmurou Harry.

-De um jeito, horrível e triste.Mas, não havia outra forma.-concluiu Dumbledore.

Lilá olhou para o rosto triste de Harry.-Não fica triste.-disse o abraçando.

Gina começou a chorar.-Acabou... Eu mal posso acreditar que acabou.

-Vamos, leva-los daqui.-falou Lupin se referindo á Draco e Lúcio.

Dumbledore balançou a varinha e de repente, surgiram várias cruzes, ele as fixou na terra.Cada uma tinha o nome de quem havia morrido ali.E ainda, tinha a maior, mais larga e mais alta com os descritos: **Lord Voldemort... Todos o temiam, mas, poucos sabiam que ainda era apenas, Tom Riddle.**

Gina engatinhou até onde estava Draco.

-Meu amor, finalmente, tudo acabou.-ela não conseguia o tocar, queria mais... Não conseguia.Não queria sentir o corpo dele, sem vida.

Molly e Arthur aos poucos foram abrindo os olhos.E viram como tudo estava, e que tudo estava acabado.

-Espero que um dia nos perdoe, filha.-era Molly.

-Acabou, Draco, por isso, vamos, se levante... Vamos...-ela precisava toca-lo.Ela precisava... Mas, não conseguia.

-Vamos.-ordenou Dumbledore.

...

A enfermaria da escola estava lotada.Muitos estavam apenas, com alguns cortes, outros estavam feridos de leve e até uns gravemente.

Gina se levantou de sua cama.Caminhou até a cama de Draco.

Se ele estivesse vivo, ele já teria acordado.Madame Pomprey ainda não tinha os analisado, claro, eles tinham acabado de chegar e tudo estava uma grande confusão.

-Voldemort foi morto, meu amor.-ela encarava o rosto dele, uma expressão vazia.-Eu queria tanto escutar sua voz, mais uma vez... Por que quando finalmente, podemos ficar juntos isso acontece?

Ela chorava, e não queria evitar, preferiria chorar agora tudo o que tinha pra chorar, do que segurar e viver chorando pelos cantos depois.

-Mesmo assim, eu lhe digo que te amo, e te amo, muito.

Apoiou-se na cama, e foi aproximando seus lábios do dele.Antes, que tudo acabasse... Ela queria sentir um beijo dele.E nada mais.Quem sabe ele não retribuía?

Mas, quando se afastou nada aconteceu.Ele não a retribuiu como ela pensou que faria.

-Por quê?

-Vamos, Gina, vá para seu quarto descansar.-era Harry.

-Eu não vou.-ela disse com a voz chorosa.

-Por favor,...-ele tentou insistir.

Mas, ela apenas, abraçou Draco.-Por quê?-ela se perguntava.

Harry encostou as mãos em suas costas.

-Eu não vou sair daqui!-ela exclamou irritada.Virando o rosto para encarar o rosto de Harry...

-.-.-.-

Olá!

Como vocês vão?

Eu espero que todos estejam bem...

Então, o que acharam desse cap.?

Finalmente, Voldemort morreu.E bem, ele levou muitas pessoas consigosnif...

Que triste!

Mas, a fic ainda não acabou.Mesmo que eu tenha que dizer, que o fim não está tão longe quanto antes.

Eu sei... Muitos acharam que Draco tinha renascido dos mortos, mas, desculpem... Blaise é um grande amigo de nosso herói, mesmo que nem um ou outro confirme isso.E ele realmente, precisava entrar em ação.

Uma coisa antes de responder os comentários:

**O que é um (a) Beta?Porque eu realmente, não sei e estou querendo muito saber o que é.**

Bem, agora vou responder os comentários:

**Kirina.-Li.-**Olá!Bem, eu sei sou má... Mas, não exagere tanto.Voldmeort finalmente morreu.E você descobriu quem o acertou no peito... E sim, foi isso.E sim, Gina escapou por um triz de beijar aquela cobra!Beijocas. Obs. -Obrigada por gostar da minha fic.

**Ci.-**Tudo bem, senão, conseguiu postar cap. anterior, pelo menos, postou neste.Também, senti muita pena de Lilá.Mas, a obsessão dela por Draco, realmente, a enlouqueceu.Bem, sobre Tom e Gina terem um romance, eu acho que não deve ter ocorrido, talvez, sim.Quem sabe?Não acho que foi tão passageira, pois, ela e ele tinha contado desde do primeiro dia de aula, eu imagino, ou pelo menos, quase isso.E sim, ele a queria para apenas, manipula-la, mas, existem várias formas de gostar de alguém.A dica que dei no msn... Não valia só para isso, mas também, para o fato de ser Blaise que acertou Voldemort e não Draco.Beijos.

**Kika Felton.-87.-**Desculpe, não foi Draco que apunhalou Voldemort.E sim, Blaise, ele é um amigo de Draco, e se sentiu obrigado a ir ver como Draco estava se saindo, e deu no que deu.Beijocas.

**Rute Riddle.-**Ainda bem que Gina não beijou Voldemort, não é?Desculpe, não foi Draco e sim Blaise o qual apunhalou Voldemort.Beijos.

**Sweet-Shine.-**Desculpe, eu não quis "roubar" sua idéia de matar Voldemort na sua fic.Mas, eu não matei Voldemort com uma apunhalada nas costas.Então, acho que se você incrementar ainda dá para usar isso.Beijocas

**Youko Julia Yagami.-**Bem, não foi Draco… Ei1Por favor, não me mate!Não sei se Draco chegará a ter uma cicatriz.Beijos.

**Sinistra Negra.-**Pronto!Mais um cap.postado.Então, o que tem a dizer?Beijocas.

**Miaka.-**Voldemort morreu.Uma coisa: Acalme-se... Beijos

Pronto!Acabei!

Por favor, não me matem!

Beijão

Dani


	30. Pedido

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.29.-Pedido

Harry encostou as mãos em suas costas.

-Eu não vou sair daqui!-ela exclamou irritada.Virando o rosto para encarar o rosto de Harry... Mas, Harry tinha uma expressão de espanto.Ele tinha até se afastado, não dava para estar a tocando.

-Não pode ser...-ele murmurou.

Ela arregalou os olhos e voltou a olhar para Draco, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.Ele... Ele... Não, ele estava vivo!Mas, como?Era um milagre?

As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela.-Seu idiota!-ela exclamou irada.-Como pode fazer isso comigo?

-Eu...-ele com muita dificuldade sentou-se.

E todos olharam espantados.Menos Dumbledore e a Madame Pomprey, que sabia que ele não estava morto... Bem, ela era a médica dali...E tudo mais.

-Você me matou de susto, isso que você fez.-ela estava chorando desesperadamente.

Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos tão frios, mas, que no momento qualquer um podia notar um brilho que transparecia dor.

Ela deitou a cabeça entre os braços sobre a cama, e chorou, como nunca ninguém a viu a chorar, soluçava alto e tudo mais.-Eu pensei...-ela mal conseguia falar.-Eu pensei que você tinha morrido, seu idiota.Por que me fez pensar isso?

-Ele estava desmaiado.-explicou Pampoula, indo o examinar.-E seu braço, está muito machucado, por sinal... Nem sei como ele conseguiu sobreviver á uma magia daquelas.-ela comentou, analisando o braço dele.

Draco olhou para a outra cama.-Ele... Não fez o que eu penso que fez.-disse todo confuso, olhando com uma cara melancólica para o pai.

-Sentimos muito, senhor Malfoy.-disse Dumbledore.

-Ele não fez isso!Por que ele se matou?-ele começou a gritar.

E Gina que ainda chorava sem cessar, levantou um pouco a cabeça para o analisar.Não sabia o que dizer... Se era bom ou ruim.Sentia-se muito pelo o que aconteceu, ela não sabia se sentia ou não.Mas, mesmo sabendo que o pai de Draco não era nenhum anjo, tinha que admitir ver o desespero dele era horrível.Mas, se o Lúcio não tivesse se sacrificado... Draco não estaria vivo e... Era melhor ela nem pensar nisso.

-Ele não podia!-exclamou demonstrando fúria.

-Senhor Malfoy, seu pai apesar dos pesares ele o amava demais, para deixar que alguém como Voldemort te assassinasse e ainda na frente dele.-disse Dumbledore.

-Harry...-era Lilá, ela tocou na face do Harry.-Por que todos estão chorando?

Ele a analisou por alguns segundos.Mas, não respondeu.

Hermione segurou bem forte a mão de Rony.E ele retribuiu... Todo o terror tinha acabado.Finalmente.

-Ele não podia...-ele foi perdendo a voz.E pela primeira vez, sim primeira, ele, digamos, deixou que algumas lágrimas escapulissem de seus olhos em público.

Gina segurou o rosto de Draco com as duas mãos.-Eu...-ela respirou fundo, precisava de ar.Estava cansada de chorar...-Não vou dizer nada, mas, eu...-ela viu aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados tão lindos, a encarando.E sem perceber seu rosto ficou se fosse a primeira vez que recebesse um olhar daqueles, mas, os olhos dele estavam molhados e ela não gostava disso.-Sinto muito.-ela desabafou.-Mas, eu estou tão feliz...-o abraçou.-Tão feliz, que você não tenha morrido, eu não sei se agüentaria mais algum segundo, não sei.

Draco sentiu o abraço dela.E não agüentou, precisava a abraçar também.Precisava senti-la.Ele tinha que dizer, como sentiu medo de se sentiu péssimo ao saber que ela decretou que eram inimigos, como se sentiu um completo imbecil quando ela apareceu para salvá-lo junto á Potter.E como sentiu medo, sim, muito medo ao ouvir aquelas palavras daquele monstro, nem conseguiu saber direito o que tava acontecendo, só sentiu algo cair sobre si, ouviu as ultimas palavras de seu pai e um grito...

-Eu tive tanto medo.-ela confessava.

-Eu também.-ele precisava dizer isso á ela.

-Finalmente... Acabou.-murmurou Dumbledore, olhando para cada um.

Lilá apertou as bochechas de Harry, que não evitou.Deu um riso.Só ela para faze-lo rir...Naquele instante em que ninguém parecia muito feliz.Apesar, de que agora tudo estava resolvido.

-Lilá gosta do Draco, sabia?-ela falou apertando com mais força a bochecha dele.

-É eu sei...-ele sussurrou triste, claro que sabia, porque foi assim que ela ficou naquele estado.

-Mas...-ela olhou para Draco abraçando Gina e vice-versa.-Ele com a Gina parece bem feliz, muito alegre, apesar, de tá chorando, ele tá sorrindo.

Harry olhou para Draco, ele estava com os olhos fechados, apertava Gina o mais forte que podia, o rosto estava molhado e sim, havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele.E era um sorriso alegre...

-É o que parece.-ele olhou para Madame Pomprey que tinha parado de analisar o braço de Draco e tinha um sorriso feliz, como se tivesse acabado de ler um conto de fadas em que a princesa se casou com o príncipe, e Harry podia jurar que apesar, de tudo... Talvez, fosse assim o final de seu rival e de sua Gina, sim, ela para ele era sua Gina, não no sentido de que ela era dele, porque era dele, ou porque eles estavam juntos, ou porque ele a amava como um enamorado, mas, não era... Era um amar diferente de antes, mais simples e tão puro irmã, não só uma irmã, qualquer... Uma amiga, ou tudo isso junto.-Alguém saberia dizer se Lilá vai ficar assim para sempre?-perguntou e muitos olharam para eles, até Gina e Draco.

Lilá deu um sorriso e abraçou Harry pelo pescoço.-Lilá vai ficar como?Como Lilá está?-perguntou curiosa.

-Não sabemos dizer...-disse Madame Pomprey.-Mas, talvez, com o tempo tudo volte ao normal...-comentou.-E se ela for hospitalizada, talvez, melhore ainda mais e...-ela não sabia mais o que dizer, pois, não tinha nada concreto para falar, então ficou em silêncio.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.-Obrigada.

-Vamos, Harry!-ela exclamou feliz.-Você tá me devendo um chocolate.

Ele riu.-Certo, vamos buscar então.

Acenaram para os outros e saíram de lá.

...

O tempo foi passando, e já fazia três semanas que Voldemort tinha sido vencido.Lilá tinha sido internada no St. Mungus para se recuperar.E Harry mesmo que negasse com todas as forças estava feliz, ao saber que o dano que ela havia sofrido era mínimo, sim, era realmente, pequeno.Parecia que à parte do cérebro afetada, tinha sido pequena, que com alguns remédios, muita atenção, a tal loucura repentina seria amenizada... E até ela voltasse a ser como era.E ainda mais... Ela perguntava sempre por Harry, e ele ficava feliz em saber disso também.

Hermione e Rony estavam juntos, e bem felizes, às vezes, brigavam e depois, voltavam ao que era antes.

Os N.I.E.M.s estavam chegando... E o frio na barriga aumentava, Rony estava realmente, irritado por sua namorada estudar tanto e levar ele junto... Isso o deixava extremamente chato, na opinião de Harry... Que também estava se esforçando, já que, ele queria ser um auror, apesar, de que... Não tinha mais Voldemort, mas, mesmo assim, era bom... Já que se tem bem, tem mal também.

Tudo estava começando a se ajustar...

O fato de que todos torceram juntos para que tudo tivesse dado certo, deixava nosso trio favorito, Gina e Draco muitíssimos felizes, apesar, de tentarem disfarçar isso.

Finalmente, estava tudo se ajustando... Aos poucos, mas, estava...

...

Gina olhou para Draco estudando, estavam na biblioteca em uma parte era bom tê-lo de volta.

Ele parecia querer muito tirar notas altas no N.I.E.M.s e Gina se divertia ali o vendo estudar, tão silencioso, calmo e prestando toda a atenção possível no livro que estava lendo, bem, foi isso que ela pensou pelo menos...

-Hmm...-ele murmurou virando o rosto para encara-la.

Ela sorriu.

-Você me encara toda hora.-ele concluiu.

-E...?-ela perguntou se fazendo de não entendida.Ele deu um meio sorriso, com a falsidade dela.-Continue estudando...-ela murmurou.

O meio sorriso de Draco se transformou em um sorriso cheio de malicia.-Você quer mesmo que eu só estude?-perguntou tocando a face dela.

Ela segurou a mão dele que tocava sua face, e sorriu.-Eu estou feliz de ter você de volta, de tudo estar se ajeitando...

-Eu também, estou, apesar dos pesares.

Sim... Existia esse "apesar dos pesares".Draco era um Malfoy e nada mudaria isso, não é?Por isso, ele não era tão simpatizante da família de Gina, contudo aos poucos ambos estavam se dando bem.E ainda, Draco tinha herdado a fortuna do pai e ainda nem tinha visto nada, não queria.Sua mãe que estava tomando conta por enquanto, ela também herdou.Merecia.

Quando ficou sabendo de tudo o que houve, fez questão de vir para Hogwarts, visitá-lo.

O abraçou e tudo.Também, eles precisavam ir ao enterro do pai de Draco, quase todos foram... Ele era um homem muito bem conhecido...

Gina relutou um pouco, para ir, mas, foi.Por Draco!Tudo por Draco.

Ele merecia, não é mesmo?

Ah!Como merecia...

Toda vez que fechava os olhos e lembrava do que ele tinha feito, ter quase se sacrificado por ela.Mesmo que ainda achasse que aquilo era errado.Mas, ela sabia que ele também fez pelo pai.

Ela o admirava.

Mesmo ele ter desmaiado enquanto, todos estavam lutando.

Ela ainda o considerava: _Seu herói!_

E bem, não podia negar, estava tão grata por Harry ter falado de que estava errado ela deixar Draco ir, falar que ele estava cansado desse enrola e enrola, e que se ela não fosse com ele iria só.Ela até chegou á perguntar o porquê.E enquanto sua mente relembrava daquele momento de aflição lembrava da resposta dele.

_"-Eu não vou Harry, ele não merece. Ele vai se tornar comensal porque ele quer. -_ela se lembrava perfeitamente de que disso isso".

_"-"timo, eu vou sozinho! Porque eu cansei... Gina eu desisti de você só para você ser feliz. Eu vou não porque quero Malfoy a salvo. Mas, se eu conseguir fazer algo você vai ficar feliz. _-ela sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, sim ela sorriu".

_"-Acho que você está pensando que ele é um monstro. Mas, você não faria o mesmo? O mesmo por ele? _-ele perguntou enquanto aqueles olhos verdes a encaravam com tanta profundidade".

_"-Sim, eu faria. Vamos Harry, o que estamos esperando?"._

Gina sorriu ao se lembrar disso.Claro que levou um susto, sofreu e muito.Mas, agora com Draco do seu lado, a encarando.Era tão bom saber que tudo estava acabado e que eles poderiam ficar para sempre juntos.

-Gina?-ele chamou a atenção dela.

-Sim?-ela perguntou voltando à realidade.

Ele afastou uma mecha do rosto dela.-Bem... É...-começou.

Ela o olhou confusa.

-Sabe?-ele perguntou, a voz embargada, desde de quando isso acontecia com ele?E bem, estava obvio que ela não sabia.

-Não é melhor você voltar a estudar?-ela perguntou franzido o cenho, estava preocupada, pois, ele tinha que ir bem, e ela ajudaria se possível.

Ele fechou o livro.-Eu não consigo.Você me encarando assim...

Ela ficou vermelha, não por estar corando de vergonha, mas, sim de raiva.-Se eu te atrapalho eu saiu.-disse levantando.

Ele segurou o pulso dela.-Não, você não me deixou você perto de mim, eu perco a vontade de tudo, eu só quero ficar ao seu lado.-engoliu o seco, era estranho ele falar isso.Mas, queria terminar e confessar tudo.-Te abraçar, você me faz perder a concentração.

Ela o fitou.E sentiu-se ficar vermelha.Bem, mesmo que já estivessem namorando há um bom tempo, e apesar, de tudo o que houve... Escuta-lo dizer isso era... Tão bom!E a fazia corar, mesmo que ela evitasse.

-Eu estudo depois.-ele sorriu.E ela retribuiu.-Sabe ruivinha?

Ela riu, não conseguiu evitar com ele a chamando de_ ruivinha_.

-Eu fico me perguntando o que você fez comigo...-ele murmurou, mas, ela escutou.-... E como a cada instante eu te desejo mais.-ele a puxou a fazendo se sentar em seu colo.-Então, agora me responda.

-Como?-ela perguntou confusa.

-O que você fez comigo?-ele sorriu maroto.

Ela tocou a face dele.-Eu não sei...-ela suspirou.-Mas, sabe de uma coisa?

-Não.-ele beijou a testa dela.-O que?

-Estou feliz de sendo o que for que fiz para você... Você é somente meu.

Ele não resistiu, ao ouvir aquilo precisava beija-la e foi isso que fez.A beijou com vontade, com ardor.

-Mesmo tentando negar, Weasley... Eu fico feliz em ser só seu.-ele riu após, comentar isso.Desde de quando ele era de falar isso?Mas, não se arrependia, ele a queria, e ela também o queria, era impossível negar.

-E eu sou sua.-ela concluiu dando um sorriso tímido.

-E por isso, eu quero fazer um pedido.-ele afirmou.

Ela o olhou intrigada.O que seria?

...

Harry tinha conseguido autorização para visitar Lilá no St. Mungus.

E lá foi... Mal, havia entrado no quarto dela e ela já veio toda feliz.

-Harry!-ela exclamou.-Olha!A enfermeira me deu isso.-ela tinha algo escondido nas mãos.

Ele riu.

-É para você!-exclamou toda feliz.E abriu as mãos, tinha uma flor um pouco esmagada por causa, de ter ficado nas mãos de Lilá, mas, estava ainda linda, a cor era bem branquinha, tão pura.

Harry pegou a flor.E como a flor já estava acabada, guardou no bolso.

-Não pode.-ela disse enfiando a mão no bolso de Harry e tirando a flor.-Ela precisa de ar, de água.-disse brava.

E ele meio sem jeito, sorriu envergonhado.

-Tudo bem.-ela devolveu a flor e ele não a aguardou, apenas, ficou a segurando.-Eu deixo você ficar com ela.Mas, você tem que me dar algo!-exigiu.

-Algo?-perguntou curioso.

-Sim, o que você quer me dar?-ela tinha os olhos brilhando, estava ansiosa, queria ganhar algo.Mesmo que fizesse chantagem.

-Certo...-ele não sabia o que ia dar para ela.E foi nesse momento que uma idéia louca veio a sua cabeça.Ele segurou a cintura dela com as mãos.-Não importa o que for?

-Me dando algo tá bom.-ela disse impaciente.

Ele se inclinou um pouco e tocou os lábios dela com os próprios, envergonhado com o que fez se afastou.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos sem entender muito o porquê dele ter se afastado.Porém, deu um largo sorriso.-Tudo bem, eu aceito isso.-ela falava em um murmuro.

Ele... Como ele pode fazer isso?Aproveitar-se de Lilá, dela nesse estado.

Ela segurou a mão dele.-Eu também vou te dar algo.Quer mais uma coisa...

Ele não falou nada.

-A enfermeira disse para mim que isso chama amor.-ela falou sorrindo.-Ela disse que eu devo amar muito você...

Ele corou.

-E se isso que sinto, chama amor, mesmo.-ela aproximou-se dele.-Eu lhe dou o meu amor.

Ele não sabia se era errado ou não.Só soube que queria falar: "eu também te dou meu amor" ou apenas, "eu te amo".Mas, nada saiu.Estavam tão pertos, que não segurou.A beijou, não um toque de lábios, um beijo mais profundo e quando estava se afastando por se dar conta do que estava fazendo.Porém, não conseguiu ao ver ela o abraçando forte e retribuindo o beijo.

Aquilo era loucura?

Bem, que fosse... Ele só queria a beijar naquele instante e ela também.Mas, pensando bem, ela estava louca, não sabia o que fazia.

Então, ele se afastou com tudo.Ela o olhou intrigado, não disse nada e o abraçou.Ele fez o mesmo.

-Por favor, Harry não me deixe.-pediu.

-Eu não vou fazer isso.-ele afirmou.

...

-Pedido?-ela perguntou.

-Sim, um pedido.-ele a abraçou.

-E o que seria?-ela perguntou curiosa.-Vamos, me diga.

-Certo...-ele sorriu com malicia.E antes, de falar beijou os lábios dela bem rápido.-Estava eu pensando, quando eu terminar os estudos, ou se quiser esperar você terminar...

-Diga o que é, aí eu posso ver o que é melhor.-ela falou pensativa, estava ansiosa, o que ele ia falar?Pedir?

-Bem...-ele não sabia como começar.

-Diz.-ela colocou as mãos sobre o pescoço dele, ameaçando o enforcar senão, falasse.

-Certo.

-Pare de dizer "certo" e "bem".E fale logo!-exclamou ordenando.

Ele suspirou e não tirou o sorriso malicioso dos lábios.-Virgínia Weasley...

-Fale, Draco Malfoy.-ela estava até ficando impaciente.O rosto vermelho...

-Estava eu pensando...

-Eu sei, você está pensando demais para meu gosto e falando pouco.

Ele riu.Era tão bom irrita-la...

-Virgínia, agora que tudo terminou, estava pensando... Gostaria de ser bem... Uma madame Malfoy?

---

Olá!

Eu demorei?

Eu tive uma falta de idéia, nem pode se considerar um bloqueio...

Apenas, não sabia o que por direito.

Então?Felizes por Draco ter vivido?

Eu não ia mata-lo desde do começo!

Mas, eu não podia contar... Qual seria a graça?

Ai!A fic está no fim... Quase no fim!

Que coisa!Mas, estou começando a fazer uma fic com minhas amigas, bem, não vai ser D/G.Vai ser:

Hermione/Harry.

Não sei se irão gostar, serão várias opiniões e idéias em uma só fic.Uma experiência nova.E que só de começo, estou amando.

Mas, quem disse que eu vou parar?Não sei quando... Mas, estou cheia de idéias para uma fic D/G... Quer dizer...Gina e vários pares, na verdade.

Mas, deixa isso quieto por enquanto, vamos agora aos comentários.---Que agradeço no fundo do coração por receber tantos.---:

**Selene Malfoy.-**Olá!Tudo bem?Aiaiai, bem sobre eu terminar na parte que todos querem ler... Eu sei.Sou muito má.Nossa, cap. tristes e dramáticos, fico feliz que as pessoas possam sentir as mensagens que passo.Beijos.

**Maki.-**Calma menina... Vai ficar sem unha nenhuma e pior sem cabelo!Melhor parar um pouco de ficar arrancado essas coisas... Acho que isso é um bom conselho, não?Mas, e ai?Gostou deste cap?Beijocas.

**Miaka.-**Bem, Draco tá vivíssimo!Acha que eu ia mata-lo?Bem, até pensei nessa possibilidade... Mas, depois de tudo... Ele e Gina merecem um final que seja no mínimo "bom".Beijos.

**Dark Angel Malfoy.-**Eu sei todos queriam que Draco fosse o herói... Mas, ele não foi.Mas, vejo o lado bom, ele é o herói de Gina e nosso também.Eu já comentei que comecei a ler sua fic?Só falta comentar.Espero fazer isso logo.Beijocas.

**Kirina.-Li.-**Fico feliz de surpreender vocês, Draco estava desmaiado, não iria acordar do nada só para esfaquear Voldemort, e Blaise estava bem vivo, e estava ainda protegendo um amigo.Ele estava em melhores condições para apunhalar o ex-Lorde das Trevas.Nossa, valeu por me explicar o que é beta.Que legal!Valeu mesmo.Nossa você é um... Interessante!E valeu pelo elogio.E também fiquei feliz, de você agora não me achar tão cruel assim, me chamou até de anjo... Nossa e agora?Com Draco vivo... Beijos.

**Rute Riddle.-**Olá!Um choque?Ow... Adorei isso, o Blaise chocou!Que legal.Era isso que eu queria.Sim, Draco tá vivo.E espero que ele e Virgínia sejam muito felizes.Ainda mais com esse pedido louco.Beijocas.

**Sinistra Negra.-**Oi!Fique calma eu também sou estressada e curiosa.Sei como é esperar um cap. Além de escrever, eu leio fics também.E quando o autor para, nossa!Dá vontade de matar, essa é a verdade.Por isso, quando começo algo eu não paro.Não consigo!Diminuo a história, não sei... Só não deixo sem final.Valeu.Beijos.Obs. -leio sua fic sim, só eu ajeitar umas coisas e pronto!

**Kika Felton.-87.-**Calma!Ele está vivo e você acertou, Lúcio salvou ele.Até que fiquei com pena de matar Lúcio... E tudo mais.Mas, e agora?O que achou desse cap?Comente.Beijocas.

**Biba Wood.-**Nossa!Eu só faço partes emocionantes?Agora quem tá emocionada sou eu... Sério mesmo?Ai que felicidade, eu estou me esforçando para isso.Beijos.

**Fefs Malfoy.-**Olá!Que bom que goste de minha fic.E estou seguindo sua idéia, mas também, antes disso eu estava pensando nisso, por isso, fiz Harry protege-la na batalha, mas, já que você deu a idéia e eu ainda achei demais, eu melhorei tudo isso agora.Obrigada!Bem, pelo menos você lê e agora comentou, não vou negar que gostaria de ler sempre seu nome aqui.Beijocas.

**Licca-Weasley-Malfoy.-**Obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz que me ache criativa.Eu sei ás vezes, é triste, mas, também têm alegrias nos cap. beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Oh!Calminha!Sim, vai ter mais, mesmo que seja só um pouco mais, já que, a fic está quase no fim.Ai estou feliz.Por tanta gente comentar!E bem, Draco está vivo!Também fiquei feliz com a morte de Voldemort, finalmente.Mas, bem... Sobre Harry e Lilá, só o tempo pode dizer se vão ficar juntos ou não.Beijocas.

**Ellen Potter.-**Calma!Draco está vivo, vivíssimo.Gina também não morreu de desgosto, pode morrer de felicidade não de desgosto.Fique feliz agora, certo?Ai, eu ficarei feliz também.Beijos.

**Rachel.-**Ele voltou!Sim, voltou!Não está feliz.Fico feliz que goste de minha fic.Beijocas.

**Luthien Elessar.-**Calma, nossa não chora.O Draco tá vivo.Sim, ele tá!Não ia conseguir acabar a fic o deixando morto.Não, não!Então, o que achou?Beijos

**Lali.-**Valeu por me explicar o que é Beta!Valeu mesmo!Fico feliz que tenha comentado na minha fic, muito mesmo.E que goste dela, principalmente, continue me mandando comentários.Beijocas.

**Ci.-**Olá!Blaise sabia que ia ser um comensal... Mas, também, ver o pai morrer não foi fácil.E Gina, ela vai ser feliz sim.Draco não morreu e Harry está se ajeitando.Ai, que felicidade!Bem, obrigada.Beijos

Acho que é s

Beijinhos

Até breve

Dani


	31. Loucura

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.30.-Loucura

-Virgínia, agora que tudo terminou, estava pensando... Gostaria de ser bem... Uma madame Malfoy?

Ela o olhou intrigada, e se levantou do colo dele.-O que?

-Eu quero que você seja uma senhora Malfoy.-disse trocando o "madame" para "senhora".-Seja uma "_Malfoy"_

Ela arregalou os olhos, ele estava falando sério?

Ele sorriu com ternura, pegou a mão dela e beijou.-Eu quero ter certeza, que você será minha para sempre.

Ela o encarou.Aqueles olhos cinzentos, aquele rosto perfeito, aquela expressão terna, as mãos dele segurando a dela.

-Bem...-disse se levantando.-Pode pensar.-sugeriu.-Mas, seja um "sim" seja um "não", apenas, me responda.-pediu.

Ela prendeu a respiração.Queria ter coragem, queria poder dizer o que achava.E sem mais nem menos, o abraçou.As lágrimas saiam e ela não tinha como evitar.

-Eu vou pensar!-exclamou.Enquanto, sentia os braços dele envolverem sua cintura.-Eu vou pensar com muito cuidado e carinho.

...

Hermione e Rony estavam na sala comunal, em uma mesa estudando juntos.

-Então, agora vamos estudar poções ou transfiguração?-perguntou Mione.

-Que tal, estudarmos o jardim?-ele perguntou encarando os olhos castanhos dela.Já fazia, horas que se matavam de tanto estudar e isso estava o enlouquecendo, por que tinha que gostar de alguém tão estudioso?

Ela tocou a face dele, e sorriu.-Não.-murmurou.-Temos que estudar se quisermos ter cargos bons...-e começou seu discurso de sempre.

Rony sorriu de volta.

Por Merlim, só podia ser esse o charme dela, o jeito dela ser, o modo de se preocupar com os estudos, a forma de falar, tudo nela, o entorpecia.

Aproximou-se e sem ligar para os outros tocou os lábios dela com os seus.Sentiu ser retribuído e se sentiu no céu.Ela afagou seus cabelos, e ele tocou a face dela com carinho.

Aos poucos foram se afastando.

-Certo... Vamos estudar transfiguração.-ele disse.-E depois, vamos estudar "o jardim".-falou com sarcasmo.

Ela acenou que sim.E beijou a face dele. E começaram a estudar, quando sentiram uma mão pousar sobre seus ombros.

Olharam para ver quem era.

-Olá!-exclamou.

-Harry, você foi visitar Lilá, não é?-perguntou Rony, sem nem cumprimentar o amigo direito.

-Sim, fui.-corou.

-Como ela está?-perguntou Mione.

-Bem...-ele falou pensativo, e para sermos exatos, pensando no "beijo".Sua cabeça rodava, com os pensamentos que tinha... Lilá disse que o amava e ele a beijou, ela pediu para ele nunca a deixar e tal afirmou que nunca iria.Mas, como poderia deixar algo assim acontecer?Ela estava louca!Louca!

Mesmo que a cada instante estivesse melhorando, voltando ao normal...

Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em que era "culpado", mas, do que... Ele realmente, não sabia.

Mione observou Harry, com carinho.O silêncio predominou.

-Venha estudar com a gente, Harry.-sugeriu quebrando aquele silêncio tão incomodativo.

Ele olhou para a amiga, depois, acompanhou o olhar de Rony.E sorriu.-Certo.-disse puxando uma cadeira.

-Fico feliz que veio estudar, pois, os N.I.E.M.s estão chegando e precisamos nos preparar, já que, com tantas coisas que aconteceram... Mal tivemos tempo de pensarmos em estudos.-ela começou.

-Mione... Meu bem... Por favor, vamos estudar!Eu quero estudar o "jardim".-falou Rony impaciente.Harry riu.

-Vamos, depois, de estudarem tudo o que tem para estudar, vocês vão ver o jardim e eu tiro o atraso.Já que, hoje o dia está lindo.-Harry falou sorrindo.

-Certo, vamos...-disse Mione pegando o livro de transfiguração.

-Obrigado Harry!Muito obrigado!-exclamou Rony.

-Começamos pela prática ou pela teoria?-perguntou Mione olhando fixamente para o livro.

-Como achar melhor...-respondeu Harry.

-Por favor, vocês não sabem nada!É claro que é com a prática...-disse Rony.

-Por quê?-perguntou Hermione olhando a face do namorado.

-Porque é mais legal!

-E por isso, temos que deixar por último.

-Mas, se você queria que começássemos com teoria, por que perguntou o que nós queríamos?-ele perguntou bravo.

Harry não evitou, jogou a cabeça pra trás, e começou a rir.Só isso, para faze-lo esquecer de tudo.Só isso...

-Certo, então, vai ser prática.-disse Mione.

-Não!-exclamou Rony.-Vai ser teoria!

-Meu Merlim...-Harry murmurou.-Isso vai longe.

-Cala Boca, Harry.-os dois ordenaram juntos.

...

Gina sentou-se em sua cama.

_"-Virgínia, agora que tudo terminou, estava pensando... Gostaria de ser bem... Uma madame Malfoy?"._

As palavras de Draco ecoavam em sua mente...

Um Weasley recebendo uma proposta desta de um Malfoy, isso era raro.Isso era estranho.

Um sorriso sincero se moldou em seus lábios, enquanto, ela fechava os olhos.

**Malfoy...**

**Malfoy...**

**Malfoy...**

**Malfoy...**

**Malfoy...**

E isso se repetia em sua mente.Várias e várias vezes.Deitou-se...

-Virgínia Molly Weasley...-murmurou ainda sorrindo. -…Malfoy. -completou.

Estranhou, isso era bizarro!

Só podia ser isso.

A melhor palavra para descrever aquilo.Mas, ao mesmo tempo ela adorou.Ela não conseguia evitar em pensar em tudo...

Em como seria bom ter Draco S" para iriam viver juntos para sempre, como iam se amar... Como...

-Por Merlim...-ela abriu os olhos.-O que esse garoto fez comigo?-se perguntou.

Mas, não era só ela que estava confusa.

...

Draco entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina esbanjando um sorriso: Eu posso mais que todos vocês.

Viu Zabini sentado em uma poltrona e se sentou em uma ali perto.

Seu "amigo" estava tão cabisbaixo quanto Draco, claro, ninguém percebia isso... Não é fácil perder um pai.E tirando o fato que eles não foram os único, como por exemplo: Crabbe e Goyle...

Muitos pais de muitos sonserinos haviam morrido.

Mas, todos ali estavam de cabeça erguida, e sempre seria assim...

-Draco...-murmurou Blaise, encarando os olhos azuis acinzentados do amigo.-Me diga o porquê deste sorriso.

Draco tirou o sorriso na hora.Não, não era birra.

-Vamos...

Draco revirou os olhos.-Eu acabo de fazer a coisa mais louca, estranha, maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo percebi que perdi todo o meu cérebro nessa bagunça...-comentou.

-O que?-e Zabini não entendeu nada.

Também quem iria...?

Draco suspirou impaciente.-Se tudo ocorrer bem... Eu acho que farei o que meu pai sempre quis... Ah!Claro... Depois, de que eu me tornasse um comensal, mas, não irei precisar mais mesmo...

-Você vai ficar mais rico que ele e governar o mundo inteiro?-perguntou Blaise com sarcasmo.

-Repita isso e eu te mato... Com minhas próprias mãos.-Draco o ameaçou.E Zabini que já não estava achando que o amigo podia estar bem, prefiro ficar quieto.

-Não vai perguntar o que fiz?-perguntou Draco impaciente.

-Não.-ele disse com um sorriso.-Eu sei que você vai me dizer de qualquer jeito, mesmo...

Draco bufou com o atrevimento do amigo, mas, ignorou.Por que se esquentar com algo que no fundo era verdade?

-Vamos o que você fez?-perguntou Blaise.

-Você não disse que não ia perguntar?-Draco falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Minha impaciência e curiosidade são maiores do que posso agüentar.E você ainda enrola muito.

Draco respirou fundo.-Eu vou me casar!-exclamou, o rosto sério.

Blaise o olhou incrédulo.

Isso só podia ser loucura?Besteira... Doidice...

E, aliás, quem seria a louca?

Seria a atual, namorada dele?A Weasley... Por Merlim!

Não podia ser...

Blaise sempre soube que de todas a meninas que Draco algum dia teve, ela era a mais que valia para ele... Era o amor dele.Assim, falando.Mas, nunca pensou que era um amor tão grande!

-Com a Weasley?-perguntou com a boca semiaberta.

Draco olhou para o lado e resmungou um "sim".

-Por Merlim!-ele exclamou ainda não acreditando.Levantou-se em um pulo e depois, levantou o amigo.Apertou a mão dele.-O que essa garota fez?Ela é milagrosa.Ela é um anjo.Só pode ser isso.Arranje-me...

-O que?-Draco ainda estava meio confuso, com aquela alegria do amigo.

-...Arranje-me uma menina assim.Que me mude também... Ou se quiser, posso ficar com a sua.-disse com ironia.

Draco no mesmo instante soltou a mão de tal.

-É brincadeira!-exclamou Zabini antes, que levasse um soco.-Sabe que só quero o bem de vocês!

Draco olhou desconfiado.

-Mas, agora me responda.O que essa garota fez com você?

Draco deu um sorriso maroto, passou a mão pelos cabelos.-Isso... É o que eu realmente quero saber.

E era... Ele queria saber o porquê de tudo e ao mesmo tempo não queria.Era algo tão confuso.E maravilhoso...

_"Por Merlim... Alguém podia dizer o que Gina conseguiu fazer com Draco?"._

Melhor... Nem responda.

...

As semanas foram se passando e o dia da prova do N.I.E.M.s estava chegando...

Todos estavam muito nervosos, quer dizer todos os do sétimo ano... E bem do quinto... Já que tinham os N.O.M.s

Gina entrou cautelosamente na biblioteca, sabia que ele estaria ali.Fazia muito tempo que não se falavam...Ela o evitou, pois, queria pensar direito na proposta que ele tinha lhe dado.

E ele não a procurou.

Talvez, ele quisesse que ela pensasse bastante.E até que foi bom, já que, assim ele estudava direito.

Gina o viu no mesmo canto afastado de sempre, e foi até lá.

Ela não queria o atrapalhar e ao mesmo tempo queria.

Na verdade, queria ir lá e o beijar, como sentia falta dos beijos dele, dos abraços... Mas, foi necessário aquilo.

Suspirou.

E ele olhou na sua direção.Ela sorriu.

-Está com medo de mim?-ele perguntou com sarcasmo, se levantando.

Claro que ela não estava.Foi se aproximando lentamente.

Ficou um pouco confusa do que fazer e ele que a descobriu... Antes, que ela pudesse fazer algo.

Ele a puxou pelo braço, e beijou sua face.A abraçou com carinho, e bem forte.

Ela afagou os cabelos dele.

-Eu senti sua falta.-ele disse.

E ela gostou e como gostou de ouvir aquilo.-Eu também.

Ele levou seus lábios aos dela, os tocou de leve e aos poucos, foi aprofundando, até que um simples beijo se tornou um beijo ardente e cheio de paixão.Sorte deles, estarem tão afastados de tudo... De estarem em um local afastado.

-Sua resposta.-ele murmurou entre mais beijos como o anterior.

Quando finalmente, eles se afastaram...

-Por favor, sua resposta.-ele pediu, precisava saber logo.

-Certo...-ela corou, não conseguiu evitar.-Não...

**Não???**

-Não sei...-ela engasgou.-Malfoy... Assim... Weasley... Não... Casamento.

Ele a olhou, os olhos brilhando.

-Não...-murmurou.Abaixando a cabeça.Ela não sabia como começar.

Ele a olhou com ódio.-Como assim... Não?

-Não é o que está pensando!-ela exclamou.

-Não é?-ele perguntou com raiva.

-É claro que eu quero...

-Sua idiota!-ele a cortou.-Como ousa me dizer "não"?

Ele não conseguia se controlar, nunca pensou em casamento e quando pensou... Pronto... A idiota ia e negava.

-Por favor, eu não...

-Cale-se!-ordenou não a deixando falar novamente.

-Não!

-Você só sabe dizer isso?

-Não!

-Sua idiota!-ele disse pegando o material.

Como ela era idiota!

As lágrimas nasceram, e ela nem evitou.As deixando rolar por seu rosto.

-Vá... Procurar sua turma, sua Weasley... Pobretona!-falou saindo da biblioteca.

Ela foi atrás dele.Segurou seu braço, quando já tinham andado um pouco depois, da biblioteca.

-Saia de perto de mim!-ele ordenou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.-Draco...

Ele a empurrou, a derrubando no chão.-Você não me merece.-começou.Podia notar um brilho estranho nos olhos, como se fossem lágrimas.-E eu odeio amar você!-disse saindo dali.

Ela não fez mais nada... O deixou ir embora... E começou a chorar.

-E eu odeio quando isso acontece...-ela murmurou.-Quando nem um nem outro se entende.E como sempre acabamos no 

---------

Olá!

Tudo bem com vocês?

Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, eu tive um bloqueio... Não tão aterrorizante e quando soube o que escrever... Faltou tempo!Ah!Mas, enfim... Consegui postar.

Então?O que acharam desse cap.?

Por favor, imploro não me mate.

O próximo cap. vai sair logo, eu espero.Pois, eu sei o que escrever, só falta começar.

Eu quero fazer um pedido...

**Por favor, quem me pediu para eu ler fics, poderia me avisar que pediu, eu não lembro de todas as pessoas.E bem, me avisem, se querem que eu leia a fic.Se possível, deixe o nome, ou o link.Certo?**

Agora os comentários, antes eu quero agradecer a todos que lêem e comentam, ou não, muito obrigado:

**Selene Malfoy.-**Olá!Sim, nosso Draco... Está vivíssimo!Beijocas. E obs. - se você fazer uma festa... Oba!

**Kika Felton.-87.-**Nossa, valeu, pelos elogios.Fico tão feliz que goste da minha fic.Muito!Valeu!Valeu!Beijos.

**Rute Riddle.-**Olá!Eu sei... Você tinha falado que sabia que Lúcio tinha se matado para proteger o filho, mas, pense bem... Eu não podia falar nada.Sendo que nem eu sabia se ia me dar uma louca e de repente, eu o matava e não o pai... E quem sabe os dois juntos?Sim, eu pensei nisso.Mas, fui boazinha, não fui?Mas, duvido que nem em um minuto, você não pensou que ele havia morrido.-risos.-Sim todos merecem ser feliz!Beijocas.

**Miaka.-**Fico feliz que goste, muito mesmo.Beijos

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Olá!Sobre Harry ficar com Lilá, foi uma escolha minha.Eu achei que ele precisava de um pouco de felicidade, também.Minhas próximas fics, ainda sem nome, serão, Hr/H, vai ser com mais três amigas minhas.Sim, três amigas.E outra D/G, eu não sei direito, pois, serão muitos casais.Mas, não estou descartando possibilidade alguma em que eu faça uma G/H, já que, tenho uma oneshort.Quem sabe sobre um tempinho... E eu faça algo.Claro não muito grande, pois, estou me enchendo de fics... Mas, é que eu amo escrever.Gostei da idéia.Risos.Beijocas.

**Vivian Malfoy.-**Oi!Fico extremamente feliz, que você conseguiu comentar.E que goste dela.Sobre Harry... Bem, eu fiquei com pena dele algumas vezes... Mas, acho que nessa minha fic, ele e Gina não iam dar certo... Pois, Draco faria de tudo para deixa-los infeliz, essa é a verdade.Beijos

**Sinistra Negra.-**Olá!Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Eu não tenho beta, sou eu mesma, que opino e corrijo meus erros.Não sei se nessa fic, nessa não em outras... Eu iria querer.Pois, eu gosto de fazer muitas surpresas, qual seria a graça de alguém além, de mim... Saber o que iria acontecer?Risos.Beijocas e tomara que sua beta não se demore mais.

**Luthien Elessar.-**Obrigada, nossa valeu mesmo.Fiquei feliz sempre.Beijos.

**Maki.-**Valeu!Nossa fico feliz que eu melhore cada vez mais, pois é, meu objetivo.Melhorar cada vez mais!Beijocas.

**Fefs Malfoy.-**Olá!Bem, sim a fic está chegando ao fim.Mas, não posso comprovar se está no fim, fim mesmo.Depende de quantos cap. eu usar para terminar a história que está na minha cabeça.Eu também queria um Draco só pra mim, ou um Harry... Mas, bem, eu não tenho ninguém, essa é a verdade.Mas, não estou triste, por isso.Bem, que eu queria... Ter um... Melhor deixar para lá.Claro que leio sua fic, e vou aconselhar sim.Mas, me avise ok?Escreva o quanto quiser, amo comentários gigantes.Pelo menos, dizem o que pensam.Beijos... Sobre o tal cara da Avril, me mande uma foto, por favor.Eu não me lembro dele.Aliás, eu nem sei se um dia eu o vi.

**Kirina.-Li.-**Olá!Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Muito feliz mesmo!Ei!Poste sua fic, você não pode pensar assim.Pois, senão, você não vai melhorar nunca!E se eu tivesse pensado assim... Meu Deus, eu nem escrever iria, tem tanta gente com fics mil vezes, melhores do que a minha.Poste!Eu vou ler e aconselhar.Obrigada!Beijocas.

**Lali.-**Nossa!Valeu mesmo, obrigada pelos elogios.Eu também fiquei feliz por não ter matado o Draco, muito feliz mesmo.Beijos. Continue lendo e comentando.

**EllenPotter.-**Olá!Nossa… Fico feliz que tenha gostado, principalmente, do Madame Malfoy.E de Harry com Lilá.Beijocas.

**LiccaWeasleyMalfoy.-**Fico feliz que tenha gostado, do Madame Malfoy.Muito!Era isso que eu queria, que as pessoas gostassem.Beijos.

**Ci.-**Olá!Fico feliz que tenha gostado, apesar, do trava que tive eu me me esforcei neste.Obrigada pelo elogio, sutil e delicada, nossa amei!Também fico feliz que goste do Harry com Lilá.E agora que ela está louca, eu posso mexer na personalidade dela, e isso me deixa feliz.Imaginei que este comentário fosse depois, da conversa.Bem, o que tem a me dizer?Confesso que estou ansiosa.Sobre aquele texto ridículo que te mandei, esqueça.Acho que eu fui um pouco egoísta e não vi o seu lado.Obrigada por tudo.Eu também te adoro.Beijocas.

**Milazenha.-**Nossa que bom que gostou, estou feliz por isso.Muito feliz mesmo!Beijos.

Acabou!

O que acharam?

Bem, amo vocês.

Beijocas

Dani


	32. O plano

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.31.-O plano

-E eu odeio quando isso acontece...-ela murmurou.-Quando nem um nem outro se entende.E como sempre acabamos no zero.

Começou a chorar... Baixinho.Sozinha... Era tão complicado, tudo parecia feliz.

Sentiu algo depositar a mão sobre seu ombro.Não tinha coragem de virar... A pessoa a puxou, sem delicadeza.

-Ele é assim mesmo.-disse quem tinha encostado a mão em seu ombro.-Mas, qual seria sua resposta?

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos.-Eu não sei.Eu...

-Claro que sabe.

-Por favor, Zabini... O que eu posso fazer se nem explicar ele me deixa?-ela perguntou chorando ainda mais.

Ele a puxou para um abraço, nada com malícia, ou segundas intenções, simplesmente como um amigo, como um irmão.

-Eu vou te ajudar.-ele disse sorrindo.

-Não.-ela disse se afastando.-Eu cansei!-exclamou suspirando.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.-Eu sei que isso é mentira.

Ela deu um sorriso forçado.-Você sabe demais.-ela disse séria.

Ele riu.-Não.-murmurou, se levantando e ajudando a levantar.-Eu apenas, acho que ajudo demais.

Ela fechou os olhos.-Um dia vai receber uma contribuição.

-Não, tanto quanto desejo.-ele disse brincalhão.

Sabia que o fato de ajudar Draco não mudava muito seu modo de ser, tão frio quanto o amigo, com os outros que não lhe interessa, tão calmo e tão fechado.Além, dos jogos que também já havia Draco!Mas, que agora tinham acabado, com a morte de seu pai foi obrigado, e, além disso, ele e Pansy, digamos que estejam se acertando aos pouquinhos.

-Vai aceitar minha proposta?Mas, terá que ter coragem e determinação.-ele explicou.

Ela abriu os olhos.

Queria Draco para si, não podia mentir quanto a isso.Já estava farta de tantos joguinhos... Estava farta de tudo dá errado.De um não poder compreender o outro, de tudo se complicar ao se explicarem.

Estava na hora de deixar tudo á limpo.

De acabar com todo aquele sofrimento, mas, de certa forma tinha medo, sim, medo... E se o plano viesse a falhar e tudo fosse de vez por água abaixo.

-Não... Sei.

-Eu quero uma resposta concreta.-disse severo.

Voldemort havia ido embora para sempre, sua família estava começando a aceitar seu relacionamento.Tudo estava aos poucos se resolvendo, por que deixar tudo mais complicado?

-É tudo tão difícil...-ela murmurou.-Não posso deixar pior.Tudo que era ruim passou... Eu vou aceitar.-ela falou pensativa.

-"timo, me encontre na biblioteca á meia-noite.-disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Mas, ela vai estar fechada... E...

-Por Merlim, é só na frente desta.

-Alguém pode me ver...

-Não, tome cuidado!-exclamou começando a ficar irritado com tanta implicância.

-Mas, o que você vai fazer?-ela perguntou curiosa.As lágrimas já haviam sumido sem perceber, e tinha até um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu te conto hoje.-ele disse isso, acenou e foi embora antes, de que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, o que estava complicando muito.

Ela suspirou cansada.O que ia acontecer esta noite?

...

Já era onze e meia, e ainda tinha pessoas na sala comunal.

-Você não vai subir?-perguntou Mione.

-Eu já vou, só preciso terminar essa lição.-o que era uma mentira, pois, a lição de história de magia era só daqui pra uma semana, e era fácil de fazer, mas, ela fazia parecer bem mais complicado.-Ela está um pouco difícil.Quando terminar, eu vou dormir.

-Quer ajuda?-perguntou Mione.

-Olha que a minha namorada é a melhor, mana.-disse Rony sorrindo.

-Não, obrigada.-disse olhando para os pergaminhos na mesa.

-Certo, boa noite!-exclamaram os dois, e foram subir.

Gina olhou ao seu redor, a sala estava começando a se esvaziar.

"Eu acho que não chego á tempo".Pensou.

Harry já havia subido, há um bom tempo, junto com os companheiros que dividiam o quarto com ele.

Suspirou.Levantou-se e se sentou em uma poltrona qualquer.Agora só havia cinco pessoas...

Três...

Uma...

Era melhor ir, já faltavam cinco para a meia noite, e isso significaria que iria se atrasar.

Em um pulo saiu da poltrona, quando viu a última pessoa subir as escadas, um garoto do terceiro ano, se ela não se enganava.

Saiu pelo retrato.

...

Quando conseguiu chegar perto da biblioteca, avistou Zabini sorrindo.

-Até que fim!-ele exclamou se aproximando.

-Me desculpa, precisei esperar todos irem dormir e ainda por cima, quando estava vindo, quase fui pega pela Madame Nor-r-ra.

-Certo...-ele falou sem se importar, pegando a pelo pulso.

-O que vai fazer?-perguntou ela irritada com a grosseria dele.

-Xiu!-ele disse tampando a boca dela.-Olha o que eu estou fazendo é uma idiotice.Mas, por que estou fazendo isso?Eu não sei!Não sei.Posso me meter em uma encrenca e...-ele parou de falar, quando viu que estava prendendo a respiração dela.A soltou.-Apenas, me siga.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

...

Estava começando a ficar assustada... Quando viu onde Zabini estava a levando.As masmorras podiam ser assustadores, quer dizer, mais do que o comum à noite, e isso a fazia se arrepiar, mal prestou atenção quando Zabini disse "Sangue-puro".E quando foi ver já havia passado pela passagem e estava na sala Comunal da Sonserina, no momento desabitada.

-Como...-ela não terminou.

-Aqui é perigoso demais, falar.-ele disse a cortando.

Ela sabia que alguém podia aparecer e a ver...

Era melhor ficar quieta, Zabini já estava fazendo demais.

Quando subiu as escadas e pararam em uma porta, de madeira, pintada de verde-musgo, com a maçaneta de prata, seu coração pulou.O que Zabini estava fazendo?

Ela entrou no quarto... Apenas, acompanhando Blaise.

O quarto tinha quatro camas, sendo que três delas estavam vazias... Todas com montanhas de lençóis e edredons sendo todos verdes ou brancos.Sem uma única janela, e as paredes sombrias... Tudo parecia aterrorizante.

Gina estremeceu.

-Com medo?-perguntou Zabini em um murmuro se deliciando com a cena.

-Não.-ela afirmou, não era medo... Mas, aquele lugar e ainda no seu coração que estava batendo forte em desespero... Tudo isso e muito mais, estava a arrepiando, e principalmente aquele lugar, tão sombrio.

Em uma das camas, a única que parecia ter algum ser, entre as montanhas de edredom algo se mexeu.Gina olhou curiosa.

-O que seria isso?-ela perguntou um pouco mais relaxada, mas, ainda sentido todo aquele nervosismo.

Zabini soltou uma risada fraca e forçada.-Por Merlim!-exclamou.-Este é seu desafio.

-O que?-ela não entendeu.

Ele se aproximou dela, tocou lhe a face.-Seja feliz!-disse sorrindo.Passou pela porta a fechando.

E quando Gina escutou um "crack" se desesperou.

O louco, sim louco, do Zabini havia trancado a porta!

E bem, Gina não trouxe a varinha.

-Burra!Burra!-exclamou desesperada.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado, da que estava sendo habitada por alguém, que por sinal, estava coberto até a cabeça.

Ela precisava ver quem era... Deslizou até o chão e engatinhando, foi até a cama de tal, foi se aproximando para afastar os lençóis e edredons quando...

Todos estes caíram sobre ela, que soltou um grito com um susto.

Tentava tirar toda aquela montanha de pano de cima de si, mas, era em vão.

-O que?-uma voz masculina pronunciou, a ajudando.

Quando todos os edredons e lençóis saíram dela, ela pode ver quem a tinha ajudado, mas, que não parecia tão feliz.

-Você...

Gina prendeu a respiração.

-Venho me humilhar mais?-perguntou.-Ou deixar mais claro que é um "não" sua resposta?

Ela o olhou... Estava brava!Sim, brava.Ele não a deixou explicar...

-Draco!-exclamou irritada.-Precisamos conversar!

Ele a ignorou, caminhando até a porta.

-Está trancada!-ela o avisou.

-Então, abra!-ordenou.

-Não fui eu que tranquei.

-Não?Foi quem... A vovozinha?-ele perguntou com ironia.-Abra.-ordenou outra vez.

-Eu já disse que não tranquei a porta.

-Então, quem foi?-ele perguntou irritado a encarando.

Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que ele estava sem camisa, com apenas, uma calça negra.Ela não evitou e corou.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.-Olha, Weasley... Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas, dá para abrir a merda da porta?-perguntou mais irritado ainda.

Ela jogou os edredons e lençóis em cima da cama, e se sentou.-Não fui eu e pronto.

Ele suspirou.-Olha... Eu fiz a pior coisa do mundo.

-Ter me ignorado?-ela arriscou, mesmo sabendo que não era isso.

-Não!Isso foi certo.-ele riu.-Foi ter lhe pedido em casamento.

Ela respirou fundo, olhou dentro daqueles olhos tão mistérios.-Precisamos conversar.

Ele a ignorou outra vez... E tentou abrir a porta.-Abra!Abra!-exclamou, dando murros nesta.

Ela se levantou.-Por favor, foi Zabini que me trouxe aqui.-ela enfim, falou.-Ou você acha que eu ando me rastejando por ai e sei a senha daqui?

Ele parou de esmurrar a porta.-Zabini, seu desgraçado, abra ou senão, vou te matar!

-Eu sei até porque ele estava com medo de vir aqui, não por que alguém ia nos pegar, mas, sim porque você acha que manda em tudo.-ela disse se levantando.

-Eu acho, porque eu mando.

-Não, não manda.

Ele bufou.-Claro que mando!

Ela se aproximou dele.

-Saia daqui!Não venha tocar em mim.-ele disse autoritário.

-Se eu soubesse que iria ser assim, eu nem estaria aqui.E eu não posso sair, porque aqui nem janela tem!

Ele deu uma risada, mesmo que sem muita emoção.-Isso é verdade.

Ela relaxou os ombros, parecia que finalmente, eles iam se entender.

-Mas, mesmo assim...-ele se sentou na primeira cama que viu.-Fique longe de mim, eu posso pegar os seus vermes.

Ela suspirou e sem dar importância para o que ele disse, se aproximou deste.-Vamos, Draco... Não complique tudo.

Ele a olhou, aqueles olhos tão frios e com uma tristeza oculta.-Eu fiquei louco!Você não está aqui... Estou igual a Brown... Estou louco!Louco!Eu não pedi uma Weasley em casamento, ela não negou, eu ainda estou dormindo... Eu estou louco!Louco!-ele exclamava.Tampou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos.-Eu não sei de nada.Porque eu sou louco.Eu não sei... Lá... Lá...Lá!

Gina o olhou assustada e não resistiu, sentou-se na cama em que ele estava.E começou a rir...

Rir é pouco, começou a gargalhar.

Era cômico vê-lo assim, falando que estava louco... Que era só um sonho tudo aquilo.Mas, não era.Talvez, ele até estivesse louco, mas, ela não podia mentir amava ele, assim, louco mesmo... Nada daquilo era um sonho.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos.-Você é louca!Eu não...-concluiu se levantando.-Durma bem.-sim, ele disse isso.Mesmo que não quisesse.Ele disse isso.Era bom dormir, já que, até que alguém os salvasse eles não sairiam dali...

Ela estava confusa, viu ele se deitar na própria cama, que era ao lado desta... E fez o mesmo na cama que estava.

Ele se cobriu com aquela montanha de pano outra vez...

E ela que tinha ficado tão nervosa, não sentindo frio ficou sem edredom... Ela tinha, se sentisse frio iria pegar, os que estavam ao pé da cama, ou o que ela estava deitada em cima.

Aos poucos, seus olhos pesaram e ela caiu no sono.

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido dormir.Sentou-se na cama, abriu a gaveta da cômoda ao lado de tal e desta tirou sua varinha.Sim, ele podia abrir a porta.

Mas... No momento que a viu nem se lembrou que ele ainda tinha uma varinha, só achou que era bom sumir dali, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

-Zabini eu estou pensando seriamente em lhe arrancar os olhos... A boca e as orelhas...-disse pensativo.-Não deveria ter feito isso comigo.-tão pensativo que mal percebeu quando tinha levantado e se ajoelhado na frente da cama onde Virgínia dormia calmamente.

Queria toca-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo não queria.O que ela tinha feito não tinha perdão.

Mas... Talvez, ele tivesse errado, sabe... Em não deixa-la se explicar.

Era tão cabeça-dura que não conseguia pedir para que ela o fizesse.

Viu ela tremer, então, a cobriu com os edredons, que tinha ali na cama de Zabini, sim esta era a cama de no momento o ser que Draco queria matar.

Bocejou cansado...-Virgínia... Menina... Diga-me...-ele sabia, ela não estava o escutando.-O que você faz comigo?-disse se deitando junto com a garota... Estava com tanto sono que mal sabia o que estava fazendo.

Olhou profundamente para a face dela, afastou algumas mechas ruivas de tal e sorriu.-Por que tudo terminou assim?-ele se cobriu com os lençóis e edredons.-Você foi apenas, um brinquedo...-murmurou fechando os olhos.-Mas, foi o brinquedo mais complicado de se brincar, por causa, que quanto mais eu brincava mais difícil ficava de te largar... E olhe o que fez comigo.-dizia com a voz embargada.-Agora, eu sei que não te considero um brinquedo, eu não consigo.Você vale mais do que isso...-estava sonolento.-E depois, disso tudo... Eu ainda não consigo te deixar...-murmurou.-Porque eu te amo...-disse, a voz embargada e sonolenta, aos poucos foi adormecendo... E sem perceber a abraçou.

Gina sorriu.Abriu os olhos e o olhou com carinho.-Eu também te amo.-murmurou, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos novamente e esperando o sono.

Continua

---

Finalmente!Olá!Como vocês estão?

Eu achei esse capítulo tão meigo, um dos mais, bem na minha opinião principalmente, o final.E vocês?

Eu acho que não demorei tanto... Não sei dizer.

Bem, sei mais enrolar quero agradecer á todos os comentários e dizer mais uma vez o tanto que amo vocês!

Muito Obrigada!

E bem, agora os comentários:

**Rute Riddle.-**Olá!O que achou deste capitulo?Eu sei, eu mato muitas vezes as pessoas de curiosidade, é que eu adoro isso.Acho que é sempre bom um susto.Sobre a sua teoria de que Draco estava vivo, está certa.Sim, eu quis que todos pensassem que ele estava morto.Mas, ele estava vivo.Porém, não posso dizer que não passou uma idéia macabra de realmente, mata-lo... Pois, passou.Essa é a verdade!Mas, que bom que não fiz isso, não?Também odeio a mania dele de não deixar as pessoas falarem.Beijocas.

**Sweet-Shine.-**Olá!Tudo bem que não consiga postar sempre, mas, um post de vez em quando faz bem, compreendo que sue computador está contra você o meu vive fazendo isso.Eu não posso dizer que vai ter aquela "noite picante..." Porque não sirvo muito para fazer isso.Posso apenas, supor.Não trabalho com hentai.E bem, eu já comecei a ler sua fic.Está muito bem escrita parabéns.Beijos.

**Selene Malfoy.-**Eu sempre achei o nosso Draco um tanto quanto inseguro talvez, eu seja a única, sério... Até nos livros.Mas, ele não demonstra isso.Não pelo menos, com facilidade.Fique calma, eles estão se resolvendo.Obrigada e beijocas.

**Kirina-Li.-**Olá!Eu adoro deixar vocês curiosos, desculpe, mas, acho que em qualquer fic tem que ter algumas surpresas.Está fazendo uma tradução... Eu dei uma olhada.Só no resumo.Uma fic slash... Não é?A história parece bem interessante, talvez eu dê uma olhada.Talvez, pois eu não curto muito esse tipo de história... Entende-me?Nada contra quem curte ou quem escreve.Sério mesmo, não tenho nada contra, talvez, eu até leia.Desculpe-me, sinto muito.Bem... Sobre a minha fic.Você diz que não vai cair mais nas surpresas que armo... Ai... Nem sei o que dizer.Realmente, não sei.Mas, pode relaxar... Tentarei preparar armadilhas para você cair.Beijos.

**Biba Wood.-**Eu sei... Eu sou super malvada e tudo mais.Mas, não resisto... Bem eu demorei?Sem ressentimentos?Beijocas.

**Ci.-**Olá!Antes de tudo quero agradecer por me agüentar e com isso minhas loucuras.Mas bem, eu também fico feliz que mesmo com tantas idéias para outras fics, eu esteja muito animada com esta.Muito mesmo!Tenho uma idéia na minha cabeça... Mas, como sempre está uma mistura!E eu adoro isso... Sabe... Não saber de nada mesmo sendo eu que faço a fic.Beijos.

**Lali.-**Oi!Ai, que honra!Como você não comenta em tantas fics e comentou na minha, é uma honra ter seu nome aqui, sério.Estou tão feliz!E sei que não comenta tanto, mesmo assim, desejo sempre ver seu nome aqui.Bem, você tem um blog... Lugares onde publica seus desenhos... Por Merlim, poderia me passar estes?Estou ansiosa para vê-los e lhe dizer o que achei.E sobre os seus textos... Cada um tem seu jeito.Eu publico fics, mas, demorei a fazer isso, também tinha vergonha, e bem, quando eu achei que seria interessante, eu comecei a publicar.Nem todos os meus textos eu mostro para os outros, tem coisas, que mostra o que sentimos.Tudo o que escrevemos com amor tem um pouco de nós.E assim, nem sempre queremos mostrar esse pouco para alguém, não é?Beijocas.

**---**

**Bem... Acabei!**

**Mil beijos para todos!**

**Dani**


	33. Resolvendo

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.32.-Resolvendo

Ela abriu os olhos devagar... Sentou-se não conhecendo o lugar... Aos poucos se lembrou do plano de Zabini... Aos poucos se lembrou de tudo.

-Draco...-murmurou ao ver este ao seu lado da cama.Deu um sorriso, e tentou voltar a dormir.

Mas, este acordou.A afastando... Com tudo.

Levantou-se... E não disse nada.

-Por Merlim...-olhou no relógio...-Ah... Ainda é cinco da manhã.-disse indo até o fundo do quarto onde havia os armários.

-Precisamos conversar...-ela sugeriu se sentando na cama.

Ele abriu o armário a ignorando completamente...

-Draco, eu sei que você sabe que eu estou aqui.-ela disse enfim, se levantando.

Ele continuou a ignorando, pegou suas mudas de roupa...

-Ontem... Eu escutei.-ela disse dando um sorriso.

Ele no mesmo instante deixou que suas roupas caíssem no chão.Ela o escutou?Mas, ele tinha certeza que ela estava dormindo... E bem, por que ela não perguntou... Ele estava com ela na cama quando ela acordou!

-Não sei do que está falando, Weasley!-exclamou se abaixando para pegar as roupas.

Ela suspirou e caminhou até ele.

-Não chegue perto.-ele ameaçou.

Ela fingiu não ter o ouvido, e se agachou também.

-Por Merlim, Draco... Você me pegou de surpresa.

-Não parecia tão surpresa...-ele murmurou se levantando, e ela o acompanhou.

-Você não me deixou falar.

-Você disse "não", eu acho que isso me basta.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso triste murcho.E ele não gostou daquele sorriso.Queria a abraçar... Mas, não ia lhe dar chance alguma.Não...

-Draco... Eu gosto tanto de você.

_"Olhou profundamente para a face dela, afastou algumas mechas ruivas de tal e sorriu. -Por que tudo terminou assim? -ele se cobriu com os lençóis e edredons. -Você foi apenas, um brinquedo... -murmurou fechando os olhos. -Mas, foi o brinquedo mais complicado de se brincar, por causa, que quanto mais eu brincava mais difícil ficava de te largar... E olhe o que fez comigo. -dizia com a voz embargada. -Agora, eu sei que não te considero um brinquedo, eu não consigo. Você vale mais do que isso... -estava sonolento. -E depois, disso tudo... Eu ainda não consigo te deixar... -murmurou. -Porque eu te amo... -disse, a voz embargada e sonolenta, aos poucos foi adormecendo... E sem perceber a abraçou"._

A imagem do que fez na noite veio á mente de Draco.Ele fechou os olhos...

-Eu não queria ter lhe confundido, Draco.-ela murmurou... Aproximou-se e pegou na mão dele.-Tenho medo de te perder.-ela suspirou.-Mas, me atrapalhei para lhe responder...

**"Ninguém consegue nos entender... Somos dois seres diferentes, temos momentos que nos perdemos de tudo. Nós somos o mundo inteiro se quisermos, eu sei... Não queremos nos separar... Mas, tudo se complica quando estamos apaixonados...".**

-Eu...-ela engoliu o seco.-Te amo, e não quero jogar fora o valor dessas palavras.

Aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados tão frios trocavam palavras com os castanhos dela... Como queria que toda aquela complicação terminasse...

Seria tão bom...

-Posso te beijar?-ela perguntou.-Eu acho que você foi... Não sei dizer... Eu acho que seja como for... Seja o que tenha feito no passado, você me compensa.

Ele envolveu a cintura dela com seus braços, a aproximando de si.

-Eu...-ela murmurou... Entorpecida por tê-lo tão perto de si.

Ele não a deixou terminar, colou seus lábios aos delas.Um beijo com amor e ferocidade.

-Eu... Amo você.-ela murmurou entre um beijo e outro.

**"... Quando lhe tenho em meus braços eu me esqueço de todos e de tudo. Eu me olho no espelho e te vejo... Você não sai de minha mente. Você é o meu mundo. Eu não sei o que dizer... Eu não consigo te esquecer".**

Como era bom tê-la em seus braços, como era bom abraça-la outra vez...

Mesmo que ela tenha lhe deixado, pelo menos, era assim que ele pensava.

Mas, essa não era a verdade.

Ele achava que ela havia lhe abandonado.

Que havia lhe rejeitado.

-Por que fez isso comigo, Virgínia?-ele perguntou triste a abraçando bem forte.

-Eu não fiz nada.-ela disse se afastando um pouco.-Draco...

Ele não queria a ouvir.E se ela dissesse não?

A abraçou novamente, ainda mais forte.

**"Suas palavras são afiadas. E quanto mais eu tento, menos eu resisto. Você é meu desejo. E quando olho para seus lábios, outra vez, eu quero um beijo. Quando o mundo pára, eu sei que é porque não está comigo... Eu lhe quero bem... E ao mesmo tempo lhe quero mal...".**

-Por favor, me deixe te responder...-ela pediu.

Ele não queria.Não... Agora só queria ficar assim.

-Draco... Eu amo você e minha resposta é...-escutaram o barulho da porta se abrindo e se afastaram com tudo.

**"... O mundo sempre está contra nós. Sempre estamos nos contrariando. E ao mesmo tempo, estamos nos amando. Somos a água somos o vinho. Eu lhe quero só para mim. E quanto mais eu peço, mais eu vejo quanto não consigo".**

-Malfoy...-disse quem havia entrado pela porta.

-Seu...-Draco começou.-O que pensava que estava fazendo ao me trancar aqui, Zabini?

O menino deu um riso.-Eu sei o que estava fazendo.-respondeu.-Vocês são duas mulas, isso sim...

Gina não resistiu e deu risada.-Eu tenho que concordar com ele.Sempre acabamos desse jeito.

-Não, não acabamos.Você ia me dizer.-disse Malfoy com raiva.

-O que ela ia te dizer?-perguntou Zabini curioso.

-Nada.-falou Draco indo se sentar na cama.

-Teimoso.-retrucou Blaise.

-Garotos, não briguem.-pediu Gina.

-Bem, acho que nossa hóspede terá que se esforçar para passar sem ser percebida.-disse Zabini com sarcasmo.

-Só uma coisa...-Draco disse enquanto, colocava a camisa.Gina evitou, sim evitou olhar, mas, não conseguia.Olhava, girava os olhos, e voltava a encarar Zabini, que tinha um sorriso atrevido no rosto.-Como conseguiu tirar Crabbe e Goyle daqui?

-Foi fácil... Eles dormiram em uns sofás na Sala Comunal... Dei tantos doces para os dois, que desmaiaram lá mesmo.

-Mas, eu não os vi...-comentou Gina.

-Também... Estava tão ansiosa...-Zabini falou fechando a porta.

-Não, estava.

-Estava sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Bem-vinda ao meu grupo.-comentou Draco, que misteriosamente, já estava vestindo o uniforme inteiro.Só faltava ajeitar a gravata...

Gina deu risada.

Zabini caminhou até seu armário e tirou algumas roupas deste.-Vista.-disse jogando as roupas para Gina.-Com um uniforme da Sonserina será bem mais fácil sair daqui.

Gina ficou vermelha...-Não... Vou me trocar aqui... Com vocês.

Zabini deu risada.E Draco apenas, ficou calado.

-Nós saímos.-disse Zabini indo até a porta e consigo carregando Malfoy.-Apesar, de que meu amigo está doidinho para ficar...

Draco suspirou.Viu Zabini abrir a porta e já foi empurrando este para fora.O xingando de tudo que é nome.

Gina sorriu e começou a se despir para por o uniforme da Sonserina.

**"O que eu não faço por você? Eu estou te amando. Eu estou enlouquecendo. Tenho medo de que tudo se acabe. Enquanto, você jura com toda a certeza que aos poucos vamos nos esquecendo... É mentira! É uma farsa. ****Somos completamente malucos. Entendemos perfeitamente nossas vidas. E ao mesmo tempo em que estamos juntos, somos exatamente diferentes".**

Zabini e Draco concordaram que qualquer um perceberia Gina a distancia pelos cabelos vermelhos... Então a obrigaram a prende-los e usar um capuz na cabeça.

Saíram de fininho... Mas...

-Zabinizinho...-uma voz aguda foi ouvida.Todos os três olharam assustados...

-Zabizinho?-perguntou Draco vendo Pansy se aproximar.

-Pansy, meu amor, não me chame assim.-pediu Zabini.Enquanto, Draco segurava a risada, e Gina também.-Estou ocupado agora...

-Com o que?São ainda seis da manhã.E quem é essa coisa?

Gina sentiu a fúria lhe invadir... Ia abrindo a boca, quando sentiu Zabini e Draco tampar esta com as mãos.

-Nosso amigo!-exclamaram juntos.

-Amigo?Vocês tendo amigos?-ela disse com sarcasmo.

-Colegas.-corrigiu Zabini.-Bem, tchau amor...

E os três saíram quase correndo da Sala Comunal, antes que Pansy falasse algo.

-Eu mato você.-disse Draco ofegante se referindo a Zabini.

-Eu sei... Eu sei...

Gina tirou o capuz.-Por Merlim... Essa foi por pouco.

-Bem, eu vou indo...-disse Blaise dando meia volta.-Pansy me espera.-e acenando um "tchau" se retirou.

Draco e Gina se encararam por alguns segundos...

-O que estamos esperando?-ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.-Se eu quero te beijar e você também.

Ela deu um sorriso.

Ele se aproximou dela, tocou lhe a face suavemente...

-Eu te amo, garota.-ele disse aos poucos centímetros dela.-Sim, essa é a verdade.

**"A loucura nos invadi e quando estamos nos encarando nada mais importa. Eu só vejo você e vice-versa. Você é meu mundo, e eu sou o seu. Sim, eu me convenço quando sinto seus lábios junto aos meus. Não é tão fácil assim... Mas, estamos nos querendo, amando, até o fim".**

-Sim.-ela disse antes que seus lábios fossem tocados pelos dele.

Aos poucos o beijo calmo, foi esquentando, ele segurava firme a cintura dela enquanto, ela enlaçava o pescoço dele.

Ele beijou a face dela, descendo os beijos até o pescoço.

-Eu não me importo com a sua resposta...-murmurou.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido.-Sim.

-...Eu só quero que você me deixe ficar perto de você.

Ele não sabia o que realmente, dizer.Estava tão bom tê-la de volta aos seus braços.

Ele a encarou.E voltou a beija-la.

Não queria mais ficar brigado com ela.Tinha sido pouco tempo, mas, foi um inferno.

Ele se afastou.

-Preciso ir.-disse.

-Sim...-ela disse sem tirar o sorriso alegre.-Sim... Sim... Sim...

Ela estava louca?

Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela.

-Sim!-ela exclamou mais feliz ainda.

-Sim?

-Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim...-ela começou a repetir sem parar.

-Você está louca?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Sim.

Ele parou um pouco... Sim... Sim...

-Quer casar comigo?-ele perguntou enfim.

Ela deu um sorriso ainda maior, suspirou.-Sim!Sim!Sim!-exclamou o abraçando.-Sim!

Ele retribuiu.

Não... Quer dizer, sim.

Por Merlim... Ela seria dele para sempre.

Para sempre!

Como estava feliz...

Nem dava para explicar...

Agora só tinha uma coisa ruim...

-Gina... O que faremos para contar para a sua _pequena_ família... Isso?-ele perguntou encarando aqueles olhos castanhos.

Ela tirou o sorriso do rosto.

Pronto... Esse era o maior problema... Um problema chamado:

**"Pequena família Weasley".**

Que com certeza, matarão Draco ao souberem que este quer transformar uma Weasley em uma Malfoy.

Continua

Olá!

Finalmente este cap.

Eu tinha outras idéias, talvez, a usem nos próximos cap.

Sim terão mais alguns.

Mas, já deixo avisado o fim um dia vai chegar.Desculpem... Mas, estou animada com outras fics de Harry Potter!

Isso é uma boa noticia?

Agora sem enrolar mais... Os comentários:

**EllenPotter.-**Bem, eu não julgo esse cap. o melhor, tirando a parte de que ela aceita o casamento... Mas, o que você achou?Fico feliz que comente.Beijocas.

**Selene Malfoy.-**Que bom que gostou, fico extremamente feliz.Muito mesmo.Beijos.

**Rute Riddle.-**Fico feliz que tenha gostado, sério.Eu também gostei do plano do Zabini, estou adorando faze-lo deste jeito, como ele mal aparece no livro, posso fazer dele gato e sapato e amo isso.Beijocas.

**Sweet-Shine.-**Obrigada, de nada. Fico tão feliz que tenha gostado.Obrigada novamente.Beijos.

**Lali.-**Olá!Fico feliz que comente na minha fic... Eu lhe entendo perfeitamente sobre o que dizer.Diga o que achar nem que seja para me xingar.Vou dar uma olhada nos seus desenhos, e depois, lhe digo o que acho.Certo?Também amo pegar imagens na internet.E ler fics.E fazer fics.Tranqüilo eu desenho também e em estilo mangá, não faço personagens de ninguém, só em ocasiões especiais.Fico feliz que goste da minha fic, muitíssimo.Beijocas.

**Miaka.-**Satisfeita?Finalmente, tudo resolvido entre nossos heróis... Mas... Pintou outro problema... A nossa querida família Weasley... Oh... O que eles irão fazer?Como será a reação da "pequena" família de nossa Gina?Veremos.Beijos.

**Fefs Malfoy.-**Nossa, fico feliz que goste dos meus "loucos", eu gosto de fazer loucuras, essa é a verdade.E eu gosto do jeito do Zabini.Fico muito feliz, muito, muito mesmo.Obrigada!Certo, estou esperando seu e-mail.E Lilá, estou amando faze-la pirada.Fico feliz que goste do casal Brown e Potter.Beijocas.

**Kirina-li.-**Olá!Bem, o coitado do Draco, mas, convenhamos, tudo acertado, só a família sendo um "pequeno" problema!Zabini agindo da forma que acerta certo... E bem... Relaxa, sei que o cap. foi pequeno e este também, mas, compreenda tudo tem seu tempo, e se eu por tudo em um cap. A fic acaba mais rápido do que eu estou esperando.Certo?IO que achou deste cap?Beijos.

**Vivian Malfoy.-**Fico feliz que tenha gostado.Nossa... Que felicidade!Felicidade!Felicidade!Ufa... O que achou deste cap.?Beijocas.

**Manu Malfoy.-**Fico feliz que adore minha fic.Muito mesmo, não faz idéia.Obrigada!Beijos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter.-**Olá, fico feliz que goste da minha humilde fic.E se eles vão casar... Ainda nem sei.Sério!Eu não gosto de saber tudo, entende?Tudo aos pouquinhos.Beijocas.

**Maki.-**Olá!Perfeito eu não sei.Mas, eu também gostei do cap. lendo, beijos.

Acabei!

Milhões de beijos e abraços

dani


	34. Amor

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.33.-Amor

Ela respirou bem fundo.Olhou dentro dos olhos do irmão e deu um sorriso tímido.

Ele a olhou, estava confuso.Estava no Salão Comunal, sentado em uma poltrona e sua irmã em pé na sua frente...

-Gina... Isso não é nada comum...-falou em um murmuro.

Potter e Hermione que estavam sentados nas poltronas ao lado de Rony, também estavam confusos e assustados.

Ela suspirou.Seu rosto tomou uma cor avermelhada.-Vocês sabem muito bem... Que estou com Malfoy.

-Sim, sabemos.-falou Mione a olhando desconfiada.-Terminou com ele?

Rony deu sorriso enorme.-Terminou?

-Claro que não!-ela exclamou irritada.

-Então, o que foi?-perguntou Harry curioso.

Gina corou mais.Abaixou a cabeça.-Não... Eu não terminei com ele.Pelo contrário, eu e ele...-ela murmurou.

-Que?-Rony perguntou não entendendo nada do que a irmã havia dito.

-Isso que ouviu!-ela exclamou pensando que ele tinha escutado.

-Fale com a boca.-pediu.

-Não fale assim, com ela.-falou mione o repreendendo.

-Continue Gina.-disse Harry sorrindo.

Gina olhou para todos os lados possíveis.O Salão estava lotado... Quase ninguém havia ido dormir ainda...

-Eu vou me...

-O que?-os três falaram juntos.

-Continue.-disse Mione.

Gina encheu os pulmões de ar, relaxou e enfim, tomou coragem.

**-EU VOU ME CASAR!**-berrou cheia de vergonha e coragem, desabafando isso.

Rony arregalou os olhos.Deu um grito de susto, balançou-se e caiu para trás com a poltrona.

-Vou me casar!-ela exclamou novamente, toda tímida devido aos olhares de todos.

-Ei, isso não é assunto de você.-avisou Potter.E todos voltaram a fazer o que antes faziam.

-Com quem Gina?-Mione perguntou descrente que aquilo era verdade.

-Malfoy.-ela disse o nome dele com uma alegria, com sinceridade, com paixão.Sem ao menos perceber que era mesmo isso...

-Que?-disse Rony se levantando.-Nunca!-exclamou em ordem.

-Por quê?-Gina o enfrentou.

Não podia a proibir... Não seria agora.Seria depois, bem depois.

-Porque... Porque...-ele tentou achar algo.-Ele é um Malfoy!Você vai virar um deles... Se fizer isso!

-Talvez.-ela disse o enfrentando ainda.-Mas, posso provar que sempre serei uma Weasley.-ela arregaçou as mangas da blusa e mostrou o pulso.-Meu sangue será de uma Weasley.Eu sempre serei uma Weasley.Casando-me ou não com um Malfoy.

Rony ficou parado, sem saber o que falar.

-Eu amo você, meu irmão.Amo Harry e Mione, também.Toda minha família e amigos.-ela disse em um suspiro.-Mas, eu amo muito Draco.E se ele me ama também... Não vejo motivos para que eu negue tudo isso, o que eu mais quero.No instante.

E sem esperar alguma resposta, virou-se e subiu para dormir... Estava na hora de deixa-los pensar um pouco e pensar também.Não iria se arrepender, mas, seria difícil convencer seis irmãos e um pai e uma mãe, que amava aquele que um dia que foi seu inimigo.Que agora estes dois estavam juntos.

Que tudo aquilo parecia um conto de fadas, de tão estranho e complicado, de certa forma, bonito.

Que analisando, tudo não passara de uma brincadeira no começo.Uma brincadeira muito perigosa, cheia de armadilhas.E quando olhava tudo bem, não podia se ver que havia muitas lágrimas, lamentos, desespero e solidão por trás disso tudo.

Nada é tão fácil...

Mas, por que lembrar de tudo aquilo naquele instante?

Não...

Era melhor lembrar de outros momentos, de beijos, abraços, sorrisos...

De palavras bonitas e aconchegantes principalmente...

Talvez, se parassem e fossem pensar... Aquilo tudo podia ser dito como pura e total loucura.

Talvez, até fosse.Mas, quem poderia comprovar isto?

Ninguém manda no coração essa era a verdade... Era complicado se explicar, o que ninguém sabia dizer ao certo o que era.Aliás, algo que nem sempre tem explicação.

Como o amor... Ele vem e nos pega de repente.Podemos, achar que o amor é só quando se gosta, se apaixona, se guarda...

Mas, com o amor há muitas outras coisas... Como o ódio.

Apesar, de tão contrários, tão iguais.Tem pessoas que odeiam tanto por amar.E tem gente que odeia tanto que acaba amando.

A posse e o ciúme, sempre estão incluídos.Nem sempre quem tem ciúmes ama, e quem quer por que quer, gosta.

Algo tão complexo.

Diferente...

E que quanto mais se analisa, menos se entende.

Gina suspirou, deitando se em sua cama.

Não importava como seria.

Fechou seus olhos.E deixou que tudo viesse aos poucos...

A imagem de Draco em sua mente.

Sem ao menos, perceber o sono veio.E antes, que pensasse em mais alguma coisa, já estava dormindo...

Gina deu um sorriso triste ao ver o envelope vermelho á sua frente... Já havia recebido um desses.E não era nada legal!Pelo contrário, era apavorante.

Todos á sua volta olhavam para a carta.Enquanto, um sonserino seguia o olhar, dos outros.Claro, sem tirar o toque "frio" de sempre.Porém, se analisado com cuidado, poderia ver o "medo" escondido ali.

Gina engoliu o seco.

-Melhor, abrir.-sugeriu Neville.-É melhor... Sofrer agora...

-O que você fez...?-perguntou Gina se referindo á Rony.

-Nada!-ele exclamou.-Certo, eu contei assim, para a mamãe... Mas, não sabia que ela chegaria á esse ponto.

Gina olhou atentamente para o envelope, respirou fundo e enfim, o abriu:

**"Virgínia Weasley... Eu não posso acreditar no que seu irmão me contou... Onde está a sua mente? Onde foi parar minha pequenininha filhinha amada? Por Merlim! Eu não te reconheço mais...".**

****

Pronto!Em menos de segundos todos saberiam que um Malfoy havia pedido uma Weasley em casamento...

**"... Casar! Minha filha você nem terminou de estudar ainda! Não terminou! Como pode fazer isso?".**

****

Todos soltaram exclamações, interessados na palavra "casar".

**"Gina, querida. Quando seu pai souber... Ele vai ter um treco! Como pode fazer isso? Como? Estamos em processo de aceitar esse relacionamento, esse ano você aprontou tanto. Onde está a querida e quieta Gina que conhecemos? Vai se casar com dezesseis anos... E ainda com...".**

****

Todos começaram a fazer caras de felizes, confusos, assustados, uma mistura de sentimentos, que ficou sem descrição.Talvez... Eles soubessem do que viria agora...****

**"... Um Malfoy! Virgínia! Você quer ser chamada de Malfoy? Eu nem sei o que dizer. Realmente, nem sei o que dizer. Mas, que este Draco, siga as regras e venha aqui, implorar a sua mão. ****Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy! Isso é loucura! Nunca pensei assim... Nunca!".**

****

Os berros de antes que saiam do berrador, foram se transformando em uma voz, calma.Enquanto, os murmúrios aumentavam mais no Salão Principal.

**"Depois, resolvemos isso... Milhões de Beijos".**

****

E acabou...

Sim, fora o berrador mais estranho que alguém já viu...

Gina suspirou aliviada.Vendo o berrador se transformar em chamas...

-Isso mesmo que escutaram!-exclamou Draco se levantando.-Eu e ela vamos, nos casar.

Gina deu um sorriso enorme.

Ás vezes, o amor ultrapassa limites...

Ele pode ultrapassar até aquilo que nós julgamos impossível.

Draco caminhou até onde Gina estava.E ela levantou.

-Já está na hora, de todos aqui saberem que Virgínia pertence á mim.-ele disse a abraçando.

E apesar, de todos saberem que ambos estavam juntos, se espantaram com aquilo.Pois, NUNCA pensaram que eles iriam um dia chegar tão longe.

-Como eu pertenço a ela.-concluiu Draco.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

Rony não falou nada, apenas, os olhou com raiva.Enquanto, Mione e Harry tinham um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

E o resto da escola... Tirando Zabini com seu sorriso sarcástico.

E os professores...

Estavam todos muito confusos e incrédulos.

Draco e Gina suspiraram.Deram meia-volta e saíram.Sem esperar que alguém falasse algo, ou sem falar mais alguma palavra...

Quando já estavam um pouco longe do salão.Eles pararam de andar.

-Eu nem sei o que falar...-murmurou Gina, toda envergonhada.

Draco deu um sorriso maroto.-Não fale nada.É a verdade!

Certo... Tudo bem ele falar que ela era dele.Mas, falar que ele era dela.A surpreendeu mais ainda.E isso, de certa forma a deixou muito feliz!

Muito feliz mesmo.

Ele a encostou-se à parede.

-Acho que para meu dia melhorar...-ele tocou a face dela.-Eu mereço um beijo!

Ela deu um riso.Segurou a camisa dele e o puxou para si, encostando seus lábios nos dele.

Bem, com certeza, deveria estar um alvoroço no Salão Principal.Mas, naquele momento não importava isso.Então, apenas, se beijaram.Fingindo não haver mais ninguém naquele castelo.

É assim...

Eles se afastaram, trocaram olhares.E sem perceber já estavam se beijando novamente.

-Eu amo você.-sussurraram ao mesmo tempo.

Tocaram um lábio ao outro.Fazendo daquele beijo suave e calmo, um beijo avassalador, quando, a dança entre os lábios aumentaram, quando as línguas de um começaram a se diverti com o do outro.

Abraçavam-se o mais forte que podiam...

Eles definitivamente se amavam.

Mas, seria quase impossível de se explicar como esse sentimento ocorreu.Sim, houve um processo doloroso.Entretanto, o mais complicado é explicar exatamente quando foi que eles estavam perdidos.

Estavam amando...

E nem mais conseguiam viver sem o outro.

Talvez, o casamento seja algo demais.

Mas, eles nem sabem dizer o porquê, de sentirem que é a melhor escolha.

Não...

Não seria uma força de prende-los um ao outro.

Mas, algo que reforce tudo isso que eles sentem.

Seria algo sem explicações.

Pois, quanto mais se tenta explicar pior ficaria.

Seria apenas, a felicidade e o amor.

Então, poderíamos sugerir uma doce pergunta.

O que seria amor?

Você poderia explicar sobre o amor entre homem e uma mulher.Mas, não existe apenas, esse tipo de amor.

O amor se envolve com tudo, sem ao menos, percebermos.

Ele está ligado, ao ódio, mesmo sendo um sentimento tão contrário e ao mesmo tempo parecido.

A posse, o ciúmes, a amizade, a sedução, atração...

Tudo ligado ao amor.

Um sentimento totalmente, sem descrição.

Mas, que podemos olhar e dizer.

E quando os vemos assim, abraçados, felizes... E sonhadores.

Sem percebemos, ou ao menos, entendermos...

Olhamos e confirmamos... O quão lindo é amar.

E o quanto, apesar dos pesares, de tudo que passaram, que sofrerem, que fizeram... Draco e Gina, realmente, se amam.

Continua

Olá!

Atrasei?

Sim, atrasei.

Demorei?

Sim, demorei.

Perdão, eu só tenho isso para dizer.

Esse cap. me trouxe problemas, eu precisava saber o que escrever e como escrever.

E ainda estava muito atarefada, mal dava para pegar na fic.

Bem, agora, eu vou responder os comentários.Obrigada a paciência.Pretendo nunca mais fazer isso, mas, não pretendo prometer nada.Eu não sei o futuro, não é?

Desculpa, mais uma vez.E agora os comentários:

**Luthien Elessar.-**Obrigada!Fico feliz!Desculpe.Beijocas.

**Ellen-Potter.-**O que achou?Gostou?Sim, ter um Draco daria muito trabalho.Trabalho recompensado depois, como estamos vendo.Beijos.

**Fefs Malfoy.-**Olá!Vi o e-mail.E gostei do "seu" príncipe.Risos.Bem, não queria demorar tanto para atualizar.Mas, tive alguns problemas.Que pretendo não ter mais.Porém, não sou que mando.Olha, pretendo não enlouquecer mais alguém.Mas, a Lilá... Espere... Ela volta!Beijocas.

**Miaka.-**Também gostei do ato, que Zabini fez.Espero que nossos pombos sejam felizes para sempre... Beijos.

**Sinistra Negra.-**Sim.Zabini é meio louco.Por isso, é emocionante.Gostou deste?Diga!Beijocas.

**Ci.-**Olá!Sua tosca, claro, um tosco carinhoso, como sempre.Bem, eu demorei muito, mas, aqui estou.Voltando ao normal.Veremos quem será mais fácil convencer.Não é mesmo?Beijos.

**Sweet-Shine.-**Olá!Desculpe, eu demorei muito para postar.Bem, obrigada por tudo.Beijocas.

**Maki.-**Fico feliz que tenha gostado da parte do "sim".Eu queria renovar um pouco.O que achou?Acho que o pessoal gostou.Isso me deixa muito feliz.Obrigada!Beijos.

**Dark Angel Malfoy.-**Olá!Olha... O Zabini é meu cupido predileto.Risos.Fico feliz que goste dele.Desculpe a demora, não foi intencional.Beijocas.

**Vivian Malfoy.-**Fico feliz que goste.Muito feliz!Continue lendo.E desculpe a demora.Também vou sentir falta desta fic.Mas, estou começando outra, tão emocionante quanto.Quando postar aviso.Beijos.

**Jekaa.-**Que felicidade ler seu nome aqui.Eu fiquei muito feliz.Sua tosca!Sim, estou levando muita gente, junto comigo para o caminho das "fics".Mas, é que é tão bom.É preciso mostrar "o melhor caminho" para o povo.Fico feliz que goste!Sobre a Gina se parecer comigo.Talvez, eu tenha feito isso.Porque quando eu descrevo é uma parte de mim.Então, com certeza, eu me espelhei em mim mesma.Estou ansiosa pela nossa fic.Que está um pouco parada.Mas, vamos que vamos.Que um dia chega lá.Beijocas.

Acho que acabei.

Esqueci alguém?

Espero que não!

Milhões de beijos e abraços

dani


	35. Voltando a Realidade

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.34.-Voltando á realidade.

-Mas...-Gina protestou.

-Compreenda Gina.-pediu Mione.-Pense que apenas, está fazendo um favor para um amigo.

-Um favor?Vocês me trouxeram para esse hospital e... Hoje é domingo!-ela retrucou.

-Minha irmã, foi mamãe que pediu.

-Claro, senhor Ronald a culpa foi sua.Você que disse que eu iria me casar.

-Minha?

-Parem de brigar.-pediu Harry.-Chegamos.-disse abrindo a porta.

Gina estava furiosa.Hoje Harry ia visitar Lilá, e bem, levou consigo Mione e Rony, que trouxeram a força Gina, porque simplesmente a senhora Weasley pediu.Porque querem a afastar de Malfoy...

Bem, complicado não é mesmo?

-Olá!-disse Lilá toda alegre.Indo até Harry o abraçando, o deixando sem graça na frente dos amigos.

-Olá!-disseram Harry e seus amigos.

Lilá se afastou de Harry e foi até Rony, apertou a mão deste, depois, apertou as bochechas de Mione e abraçou Gina.

Harry sorriu.-Trouxe visitas.

-Sim.Eu recebo poucas visitas.-ela disse pensativa.-Mas, estou feliz em receber mais visitas.

-Que bom.-falou Gina, que já tinha esquecido de sua fúria.Deveria ser horrível ficar daquele jeito.

Conversaram, se divertiram.E assim, a tarde inteira se passou.Estava quase anoitecendo quando eles decidiram ir embora.

-Precisamos ir.Prometi á Dumbledore que chegaria ás oito em Hogwarts.-falou Harry.

-Tudo bem.-disse Lilá triste, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo com o dedo.

Despediram-se e se foram.Mas, Gina deixou algo cair... Após, passar pela porta... E nem percebeu.

Lilá acenou um "tchau" os vendo ir.E depois, deitou-se na cama.Entristecida por ficar sozinha novamente.

Olhou para o chão e se deparou com uma folha de papel.

Pegou.

Era uma foto... De um menino loiro, os olhos azuis acinzentados...

Um sorriso maroto... Não podia ser...

Lilá fechou os olhos, voltando a se sentar na cama.Uma forte dor de as mãos sobre a cabeça.

-Harry.-murmurou o chamando.

.Flash Back.

**-Eu amo o Malfoy. -Lilá disse sorrindo e soltando suspiros.**

**-O que deseja?-perguntou curiosa.**

**-Eu estou aqui como uma amiga.-avisou Gina.-Não fique com Malfoy.-ela não conseguiu, desembuchou tudo de uma vez.**

**-Como assim?-Lilá parecia muito confusa.**

**-Ele só quer brincar com você.-Gina disse com sinceridade.-Você só está entrando para a lista de brinquedinhos dele.Eu lhe peço, não fique com ele.Ele vai fazer você sofrer, e muito.**

**-O que você quer dizer com isso?-Lilá disse com a voz alterada.-Está com ciúmes?Você já tem Potter.Só porque Malfoy te largou e agora está comigo, você está com inveja.**

**-Não é isso...-Gina tentou consertar.Não era isso.Estava ali com as melhores intenções.**

**-Cale sua boca, Weasley.Malfoy é maravilhoso.Não é como dizem.Você está brava com ele, pois, ele não te quis com o que tem.Potter é super legal, não pode ter ciúmes de Malfoy.-Lilá falava alto e brava.**

**Lilá aproximou-se de Draco, o qual ainda tinha seu braço estendido pelo alto pelo pai.Ela tocou a face dele.-Eu sou perfeita para você.-ela disse enquanto, lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.-Você não pode negar.Não pode.**

**Ela levantou a manga da blusa e mostrou... A marca Negra.**

**Ela... Tinha... Virado... Um... Comensal...**

**Burra!**

**-O que?-ele perguntou confuso.**

**-Eu fiz isso só pra você.-ela disse sorrindo.-Não está feliz?Não está?**

**Lilá agarrou no pé de Harry.-Eu não queria... Eu...-ela falava confusa.-Mas, ele é meu amor, ele é.**

**-O que?-Harry estava cansado, por causa, do Crucio, mas, pelo jeito Lilá estava bem pior que ele.**

**-Eu fiz.Sabe?Eu fiz.-ela falava o çou a se agarrar nas vestes de Potter, fazendo isso um apoio para se levantar.-Cure Draco para mim, cura ele.**

**Ela estava... Louca?**

.Fim do Flash Back.

A dor de cabeça aumentou.Fechou os olhos.Tentou se levantar... Mas, acabou escorregando.

Bateu a cabeça na cômoda, rolou pelo chão, fazendo que o sangue manchasse o chão.A dor... Os olhos, não conseguiam abrir os olhos.O que eram aquelas lembranças?O que era essa dor?

Um grito...

Estava morrendo?

Abriu os olhos levando as mãos cabeça.Sentiu essa enfaixada.O que era aquele lugar?

Olhou ao seu redor, aos poucos reconhecendo tudo.

E voltando a se lembrar de algumas coisas, que não queria, ou melhor, que tentou esquecer.

-Já se sente melhor?-perguntou uma moça ao entrar pela porta.-Você bateu a cabeça.

Lilá a olhou confusa.Sabia de tudo agora.Claro sempre soube.Só não queria lembrar.Só queria viver em um mundo perfeito, um mundo sem as lembranças ruins.

O choque de ver Malfoy com Gina, de se tornar comensal... De ver Draco ali... Tudo!Foi um choque.Tão forte que a loucura a domou.

-Eu não quero ficar mais aqui.-disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.-Aqui não é meu lugar.

A enfermeira a observou.-Deve ter sido a batida.Você nunca foi disso.Sempre gostou daqui, fofa.

Lilá suspirou, buscando paciência.-Eu não sou louca.

-Eu sei que você não é. -a enfermeira disse carinhosamente.

Lilá sabia que a enfermeira ainda achava que sua mente estava atordoada.Mas, não... Estava tudo perfeitamente bem.O choque de rever Draco tinha lhe feito um bom trabalho, tinha lhe dado à consciência de volta.Apenas, um choque pra conter o outro.

Tudo o que esqueceu quando ficou naquele lugar, havia voltado as suas lembranças.Ela sabia agora perfeitamente, o que fazia, porque fazia.

-Vamos...-a enfermeira foi se aproximando com uma seringa.-Vamos tomar seu calmante, está tão nervosa.

-Não chegue perto de mim!-Lilá exclamou nervosa.

Mas, a enfermeira ignorou.

Lilá olhou pra um vaso de flores, o pegou e jogou na direção da enfermeira, que mal teve tempo de pegar sua varinha, se jogou no chão para não ser atingida.

-Eu não quero nenhum calmante.Eu não sou louca.-ela dizia ofegante.

A enfermeira a encarou, severamente.

-Eu quero ir pra Hogwarts!-Lilá exclamou brava, se levantando da cama.

Gina se sentou na primeira poltrona que viu.

Mas, mal havia sentado... Neville entrou com uma cara não muito boa.

-O que houve?-perguntou.

-Acabaram de mandar uma coruja.-disse.-Brown sofreu um acidente.Dumbledore foi imediatamente pra lá.

-Nossa, coitada.-disse Gina, sentindo pena da garota.Já não bastava o que ela estava sofrendo.

Já não bastava seu problema mental.Os médicos disseram que tinha volta, mais iria demorar um pouco.Mas, era só uma suposição.

-É mesmo uma pena.

Os dois balançaram a cabeça lamentando.

-Por quê?-ele perguntou bravo.-Eu queria ter ido também.

-Mas, Harry...-Mione não terminou.Quando percebeu já estavam na sala comunal.

-Eu estou preocupado.

-Harry, Dumbledore foi ajudar.-disse Rony.

-Eu sei, mas...-Harry caminhou até Gina e Neville, que ainda lamentavam.

-Soube do que houve.-disse Gina.

-A pior coisa do mundo.-disse Harry, também, se sentando.

-Acalme-se.-pediu Mione.

-Estou calmo.-retrucou Harry.

Gina o olhou com pena, era de cortar o coração o vendo assim, acabado.

Mas, o melhor agora era ir dormir.

-Harry, Mione, Rony e Neville… vamos dormir.-sugeriu.-Amanhã será melhor.

-Gina está certa.-falou Hermione em um suspiro.-Tudo vai ficar bem.

Harry murmurou um "boa noite" tão baixinho, cansado e desanimado que eles quase não ouviram.Subiu e foi pra seu dormitório.

Neville apenas deu de ombros e seguiu Harry.

-Ele está horrível!-exclamou Ronald.

-Eu também já vou.-Gina falou caminhando até a escada.

Mione deu um beijo em Rony e acompanhou Gina.

Era o melhor.Dormir e sonhar.

Pelo menos, naquele momento.

Gina sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória pra tomar seu café... Olhou para o outro canto, vendo o seu "noivo".Olhou para seu lado onde estava Mione e Rony, com uma expressão de preocupados... Não pior que a de Harry que estava na sua frente.O rosto de seu amigo não só demonstrava preocupação como desespero e angústia.

Gina suspirou e olhou de relance para a mesa dos professores.Dumbledore não estava lá.E era isso que tanto preocupava.

O que havia acontecido?

Como estaria Lilá?

Gina de certa forma entendia tudo o que Harry sentia.

Comeu um pedaço do seu bolo de abóbora, sem dizer uma única palavra.Aquilo tudo parecia mais um funeral do que um café da manhã.

Avistou um sorriso maroto de Draco... E isso a acalmou.Estava um pouco afastada dele... Devido ao simples, fato que todos queria os afastar...

Mas, ela não estava ligando muito.

Pois, nada a impediria de se casar, se esse fosse o seu destino...

Estava levantando quando...

-Virgínia!-escutou um berro vindo da entrada do Salão.

Estremeceu.Aquela voz masculina e no momento nervosa, a assustou.Não queria que seu dia começasse assim... Não mesmo.

Ela estava cansada de brigas.

Fechou os olhos contando mentalmente até dez. Mas, isso não resolveu.Pensou até que estava sonhando, mas, não estava.

Lá estavam eles...

Sua mãe e seu pai.

Seus outros cinco irmãos... Sim!Todos eles... Percy, Carlinhos, Gui, Jorge e Fred.

E nenhum parecia realmente, feliz.

A expressão nervosa neles estava a fazendo tremer.

-De novo não.-murmurou se lamentando.

Todos já olhavam para ela e para eles... Outra briga.

-Eu não posso acreditar.-falou Gui.-Irmã, você é tão nova...

-Nova?-falaram Jorge e Fred.-Ela é louca!

-Isso está errado.-comentou Percy.

-O que é que te deu?-perguntou Carlinhos.

-Eu não quero acreditar.-afirmou seu pai.

Ela não queria ouvir aquelas coisas, não naquele momento.Por que tudo vinha na hora errada?

-Eu não quero brigar...-ela começou.

-Ninguém vai brigar aqui, mocinha.-seu pai disse nervoso, ofegante, seu peito descia e subia muito rápido, seu rosto estava vermelho e só faltava fumaça sair de suas narinas e orelhas...

-Não mesmo...-uma voz muito conhecida os interrompeu.

Todos olharam para trás dos Weasleys... Deparando-se com nada menos que ele... Dumbledore.

Com o sorriso de sempre, a mesma simplicidade, o rosto velho e cansado, mas, demonstrando confiança.

-Receio que não seja a melhor hora para que vocês tirem isso a limpo...-ele disse em um suspiro cansado, pois, apesar de tudo, podia se notar grandes olheiras em volta de seus olhos... Mostrando que ele não havia dormido muito bem.-Harry venha cá.-ele pediu.

Harry sem entender muito foi até o diretor... Quando venho a seguinte idéia em sua mente...

"Lilá... Morta".

-Diga que não!-Harry exclamou, sentindo assim, pela primeira vez do nada, brotarem lágrimas dos seus olhos.

-Sim, a Lilá que você conheceu no hospital... Está morta!-Dumbledore disse com um sorriso.E isso, fez Harry ficar confuso.

Todos ali lamentavam... Muito.

Mas... Foi quando...

-Eu agradeço por tudo.-uma voz chamou muita a atenção do Harry.-Sim, aquela Lilá faleceu.O choque que levei com tudo aquilo acontecendo fez minha mente se embaraçar.-um sorriso a mão no bolso e tirou um papel.-Mas, também o choque ao rever isso me fez lembrar de tudo aquilo, que eu me senti obrigada a esquecer.-caminhou até Gina.-Isso é seu.-devolveu a foto de Draco.

Lilá caminhou até Harry.-Eu nunca vou me esquecer...-murmurou.

Harry deixou que uma lágrima idiota, como ele a chamou no momento, escapar e rolar por sua face.

-Eu agradeço por tudo.-repetiu.

E o abraçou bem forte...

Havia pessoas em volta...

Não se havia uma conclusão.

Mas, o que isso importava?

Havia ali o amor... Mesmo que ainda não se pudesse dizer, qual era o seu tipo.

**Continua**

Olá!

Eu demorei sim eu sei... Mas, eu tive um pouco de trabalho em ler alguns outros cap. e copiar as parte que julguei mais importante...

Mas, o que vocês acharam?

Está chegando o fim... Não sei quantos cap. mais...

Só sei que esse é o fim.

E... Sem brigas finalmente.Quis mudar um pouco.

Só um pouquinho.

Mas, eu volto... Eu acho!

Bem, agora os comentários...

Sweet-Shine.-Gostou?Ai que bom e dessa parte?E desse cap?O que achou?Bom?Ruim?Fico feliz que goste.Obrigada.Beijocas.

Cika.-Olá!Bem, como eu te explique, sim, todos os personagens sou eu.E tudo o que sinto, ou desejo passar... São opiniões minhas assim de certa forma.Se estou demorando pra atualizar é porque esta um pouco difícil.Muita coisa só pra mim.Mas, eu sempre atualizo, não passo de um mês.Eu amo escrever e se eu não fizesse isso... Eu estaria perdida... Beijos.

Rute Riddle.-Nossa... O cap. favorito!Fico muito feliz.Espero que tenha gostado desse também, finalmente, Lilá voltou... Beijocas.

Luthier Ellesar.-Fase carente?Não entendi... Mas, fico feliz que goste.Beijos.

Miaka.-Olha eu estou indo com calma... Hoje começou... O que você queria, porém... Eu precisava mesmo fazer o que fiz.Beijocas.

Sinistra Negra.-Gostou desse cap?Espero que sim.A fic está indo, sei que ela está no fim, mas, não sei quantos cap. mais terá.Bem, beijos.

Kirina-Li.-Ah... Sim, gostou?Obrigada.Eu não sou tão fã da Pansy, mas, tenho pena dela, pelo menos, na minha fic.Por isso, estou fazendo ela ficar feliz.Ao menos,q veia uma idéia louca do nada, que no momento eu duvido... Bem, espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Nossa eu sou uma das suas autoras preferidas?Que lisonjeio... Obrigada.Beijocas.

Fefs Malfoy.-Eu não sei como vai ser nada.Porque eu gosto de fazer algo que nem eu saiba como vai ser... Sério!Eu não gosto de ter o fim, porque eu gosto de surpresas.Bem, veremos como vai ser... Também não vejo a hora.Beijos.

Vivian Malfoy.-Chora não!Obrigada, por ler minha fic.Fico muito feliz que você goste.Beijocas.

Maki.-Nossa!Fico feliz que esteja "apaixonada" pela minha fic.Meu desejo sempre foi que quem a lesse gostasse dela.Em primeiro lugar e você falando assim...EU fico tão feliz.Obrigada.Beijos.

Lali.-Tudo bem em não comentar.Eu fico feliz, só em saber que tem paciência pra ler minha fic.Fico feliz que goste dela.Beijocas.

Ellen-Potter.-Bem, fica complicado te colocar na fic assim... Então, ele vai ter que ficar com a Gina mesmo.Beijos.

Jekaa.-Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.Eu peço desculpas por eu ser tão nervosa e chata às vezes, e realmente, desejo não te machucado.Não e não.Mas, sobre a fic fico feliz que goste dela.Porque a fic sou eu... E o meu coração.Brigada.Beijocas.

Fabi-chan.-Nossa dependente da minha fic.Uau!Fico muito grata por você ler minha fic e gostar do meu modo de escrever.Eu me esforço cada vez mais.O que achou deste cap?Beijos.

Ginny Malfoy.-Obrigada por gostar da minha fic.Eu demoro mas, não paro.Tá?Beijocas.

Acho que acabei.

Milhões de beijos

Dani


	36. Momentos

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.35.-Momentos...

Draco engoliu o seco ao ver ela o encarando, estava ali, abraçada á Potter.Não, ele não estava com ciúmes, mas, as palavras de Lilá poderiam fazer com que tudo desmoronasse.Bem, não era esse seu único medo.Pois, ali estava a família Weasley inteira e Lilá, as pessoas que poderiam fazer ele perder Gina.E sim, ele tinha medo, muito medo disto.

-Dumbledore, eu te respeito muito, mas, não é você que vai me proibir de brigar com a minha filha.-começou Artur.-Quando fiquei sabendo, eu não queria acreditar.Não mesmo.

-Papai, não vamos brigar aqui.-pediu Gina.-Estão todos tão felizes, por Lilá ter voltado.

-Não iremos mesmo.-o Senhor Weasley, pegou a filha pelo braço e a arrastou até a primeira porta que viu, a empurrando pra dentro.-E o senhor nem tente me impedir.-avisou raivoso a Dumbledore.

Alvo deu um sorriso qualquer.Enquanto, a família Weasley entrava no local, fechando a porta logo atrás do último a entrar.

-Faça algo!-exclamou Harry que ainda estava abraçado á Lilá.

-Vai deixa-la ser ridicularizada assim, na frente de todos?-perguntou Mione.

-Eu concordo.Faça algo!-disse Lilá.

Dumbledore continuou com o sorriso no rosto.-Eu prometi não fazer nada.Mas, quem disse que "eu" que tenho que fazer algo?

-Como assim?-perguntaram todos.

-Não sou eu que vou me casar com ela.-ele disse parecendo muito pensativo.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir isso... Pois, foi uma indireta, ou direta mesmo pra ele.Era verdade... Não era Dumbledore que iria casar com Gina e sim, ele.Draco Malfoy.

-O que você tem na cabeça menina?-perguntou o senhor Weasley.

-Minha menina... Minha menina...-lamentava Molly.

-Não é mais minha irmã.-concluiu Fred e Jorge juntos.

-Nunca mais.-afirmou Carlinhos.-Um Malfoy, minha querida irmã?Um Malfoy?

-Vocês estavam o aceitando, ele é uma boa pessoa.-retrucou Gina.

-Mas, nunca poderá entrar pra nossa família.Uma cobra nata, isso sim.-disse Gui.

-Pare de falar isso.-pediu Gina.

-Essa cobra te picou, e você está envenenada.-Rony começou.

-Eu concordo.-disse Percy.-Todos sabem...

-Olha, eu não quero ouvir isso.-ela o cortou.

-Minha filha, diga que você não quer fazer isso.-falou Molly.

-Chega!-Gina gritou.

Todos a fuzilaram com o olhar.

-Ele provou ser uma boa pessoa, eu o amo e isso é tudo.Só por que ele é um Malfoy eu não posso me casar com ele?Medo de que ele se torne um comensal?Claro que não.Pois, ele não pode mais.Ele não é mal.Apenas, um menino mimado, que finalmente, está crescendo.-ela disse sorrindo.-Isso que vocês estão fazendo é orgulho.E orgulho demais faz mal.Agora por favor, passar bem.-ela disse abrindo a porta e indo embora.

-Exageramos?-perguntou Fred.

-Claro.-Jorge respondeu.

-Muito?-Rony perguntou olhando pra todos.

-Uhu.-Gui disse acenando com a cabeça.

-Bem, tenho que admitir.Talvez, ela esteja certa.-disse o Senhor Weasley.

-Eu também acho.-uma voz, chamou a atenção de todos.-Sei que sou o grande bicho papão, na cabeça de vocês.Mas, eu já provei que gosto de Gina.

Todos olharam com ódio para o garoto na porta.

-Eu e ela sofremos um pouco, e olha agora.Não me separem dela.Pois, ela é a pessoa que, nunca pensei dizer isso, amo.Nunca me imaginei aqui, implorando a mão dela.Nunca imaginei que estaria conversando com vocês normalmente.Mas, olhe... Muita coisa rolou.Eu tive perdas, vocês também.-ele dizia calmamente, mas, não poderia mentir para si mesmo, estava morrendo de medo.Do que?Ele queria saber.-Eu não quero roubar ela pra mim.Eu só quero... Ter ela pra mim, também.

Todos permaneceram calados.

-Eu amo muito Virgínia.E de qualquer forma, me deixando ou não me casar com ela.-ele deu um sorriso maroto.-Não me deixem ficar longe dela.Porque eu não agüentaria.-ele cruzou os barcos diante o peito.-Eu não quero eu sei, que vocês não querem perder um cunhado e um genro assim, tão magnífico.

E dizendo isso, ele deu meia-volta e...

-Então...-começou Artur.-Estou pensando aqui.Se realmente, eu quero perder um genro assim...

Malfoy voltou pra olha-lo.

-Isso não é uma brincadeira, rapaz.

Draco deu um sorriso.-Te garanto, que eu sei o que é e o que não é uma brincadeira.-essas palavras lhe fizeram ter lembranças de um passado não tão distante... Mas, que parecia que fazia séculos que havia existido.

Semanas se passaram...

-Mamãe...-ele disse ao ver a mulher á sua frente.

Ela com os longos cabelos dourados soltos, a expressão firme e um sorriso sério no rosto.Os lábios vermelhos e a maquiagem forte.Ainda estava de luto, vestindo um longo vestido de seda negra.

Junto com uma pequena boina que desta saía um véu que lhe cobria o rosto até a ponta do nariz, o véu cheio de furinhos além, de negro como o resto da roupa.

-Draco, meu querido.-ela disse o abraçando.Depois, de tudo que houve... Ele só tinha visto a mãe no velório do pai, e ainda mal falou com ela.Fora logo depois, do fim da guerra.-Vim ver se a _Weasley_ te merece.-falou, enfatizando com uma certa mistura de nojo e receio o Weasley.

-Não fale assim.-ele pediu.

Estavam no jardim... Era uma semana antes, do N.I.E.M.s e ele estava um pouco ansioso.Agora, que não precisava ter a preocupação de ser ou não comensal estava de certa, forma mais relaxado.

-Estamos na hora do almoço... Mandei um coruja, ela logo, vem.-ele disse enquanto, olhava para o castelo.

No mesmo, instante um ponto vermelho, correndo veio na direção de ambos, era Gina, com os cabelos soltos, desesperada correndo... E ofegante.

-Esta é a minha noiva.-disse Draco, pegando na mão de Gina após, ela finalmente, parar de correr.

A Senhora Malfoy a olhou de cima a baixo.

-Então, é você.-concluiu.

-Prazer.-disse Gina.

-Prazer.-respondeu Narcisa.

As duas se olharam e se olharam...

-Um... Eu sei é sua escolha, Draco.-começou.-Dois, ela não é tão ruim.Roupas novas e um pouco mais de classe resolvem... Três...-ela se virou pra Gina.Deu um sorriso, nada tão doce de amolecer corações, ou de congelar.-Lhe dou os meus parabéns, senhorita.

Gina piscou algumas vezes, não entendendo.

-Por conseguir segurar, essa fera.-ela disse em um tom meio humorado que deixou Gina menos tensa.-Bem, depois, resolvemos tudo...-deu um beijou na testa do filho e na nova "filha" e foi embora.

-Traduza tudo.-Gina pediu.

-Olha, ela vai tentar mudar você, seus hábitos, seu jeito de ser, de se vestir...-ele começou com um sorriso maroto.

-E você quer isso?

-Era isso que eu ia dizer.-ele a abraçou.-Por nada, deste mundo mude.

Ela deu risada.-Certo.

Ele a beijou.E se sentaram no chão.

-Seus pais... Eles aceitaram...-começou Draco.

Gina segurou o rosto dele.-Mesmo se não, aceitasse, eu esperaria milhares de anos pra me casar com você.Quer dizer, somente, se você ainda quisesse.

-Você esperaria anos... Sei... E eu apenas, esperaria você.

Ela não resistiu, tocou seus lábios aos deles.

Ficaram em silêncio, só ouvindo o nada, o vento.

Eles só queriam ficar se fitando e se analisando.

Deixando que imagens de um passado entrassem por suas mentes e os fizessem recordar das coisas boas, talvez, de uma ou outra triste.Porque na vida nada se tem por ter.Nada se faz sem motivo.Nada acontece por acontecer.

Existirão momentos, em que você verá o quão triste tudo pode ficar, em que tudo parecerá um grande e complexo labirinto onde você nem consegue pensar em como sair.

Momentos em que seus ouvidos zumbiram de dores, pelos gritos da angústia.

E que seu estômago vai revirar só de olhar pro lado.

Momentos em que, lágrimas serão vistas e ninguém poderá fazer para evita-las.

Momentos que de alguma forma serão precisos, para que cada um cresça.

Porém, tem que se tirar coisas boas das partes ruins.

Mas, nada é só tristeza... Nunca é assim.Ao menos, que alguém se esforce para que seja triste.

Também haverá milhares de momentos, que escutaremos risadas de uma boa piada, ou de uma situação, ou talvez, até de bobeiras alheias.

Sorrisos compatíveis com olhares ternos.

Pulos de alegria e gritos de completa animação.

Momentos que serviram para se recordar de beijos, abraços e afagos.

Sorrisos misturados à pureza, inocência.Ou um olhar queimando de desejo.

Nossa vida é cheia de altos e baixos, nossa vida é a mais pura complicação.Mas, é tão boa... Boa de se viver.

E quando olhamos esta vida e enxergamos nossos erros e efeitos, nossa sorte em algumas partes e até nossos conselhos que ajudaram alguém, ou conselhos que recebemos, sentimos sem ao menos perceber, algo tão bom e ao mesmo tempo um completo e enorme vazio.

Algo que se encobre novamente, ao vermos bem de perto, o carinho, o amor e a paz.Nem que seja só por alguns minutinhos...

Fechamos os olhos e lembramos de todos aqueles apuros que passamos.E de como apesar de todos os pesares, como tudo deu certo.Ou pelo menos, algo do tipo.

Seria simples, simplificar tudo.Mas, mal se dá pra explicar com tantas palavras.

Momentos...São tantos.São uma pintada de lágrimas e lotados de sorrisos.

Tristes ou alegres...

Os momentos simplesmente marcam e ficam...

Gina se aconchegou nos braços de Draco.

-Isso parece um sonho!-ela exclamou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele não resistiu ao sorriso tão meigo dela que sorriu de volta.

Nunca se imaginaram ali, juntos prestes a se casarem em algum dia próximo.

-Talvez, não aquele sonho perfeito...Pois, sofremos um bocado.-ela dizia.-Certo.Bastante.Tivemos tantos baixos, mas, não posso dizer que não tivemos nossos altos.-ela suspirou.E ele a abraçou mais forte.-Ainda assim, tudo isso parece tão irreal, um sonho que mesmo com algumas lágrimas, é tão bom sonhar...

-Gina...-ele a fez o encarar.-Um sonho ou não... O importante é ter você, aqui do meu lado.Sempre do meu lado.

Era tudo isso que ela queria ouvir.

Que ele a queria bem perto, que ele a queria do lado, ali do ladinho.Bem perto.

Somente isso.

Ela beijou os lábios dele, um beijo delicado.Porém, logo se transformou em algo tão avassalador.Era assim, esse era o tempero não havia como mudar.

Ele a abraçou o mais forte que pode.

-Draco...-ela murmurou.

Ficaram assim, por alguns minutos.Ela fechou os olhos.

-...Eu te amo.-disse com a voz embargada, meio sonolenta.

Ela o abraçou também.

Aconchegou a face sobre o peito dele.Tentou abrir os olhos, mas, não conseguiu.

Estava com muito sono, os olhos pesados demais para se abrirem.Antes, que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, adormeceu.

Ele afagou os cabelos dela.

Era tão bom tê-la ali.

Olhou para o céu e depois, para o anjo em seus braços.

Suspirou, feliz...

-Eu também te amo.-ele disse com um sorriso maroto.-Sonhe meu anjo, sonhe.

**Continua...**

---

Olá!

Eu demorei, eu sei...

E trago uma noticia!

Será boa ou ruim?Depende de cada um claro.

Este é o penúltimo cap.

Sim, o penúltimo.

O próximo está sendo já feito.

Infelizmente, eu amei essa fic.Eu amei faze-la.Agradeço o carinho que vocês tem por mim.Mas, infelizmente, o fim está próximo.Bem, próximo.

Gina na minha fic teve seus altos e baixos, talvez, mais baixos que altos.Mas, ela está bem feliz.

Espero que o próximo cap. seja inesquecível.E eu estou me esforçando para que seja.

Quero agradecer á:

**_-Vivian Malfoy_**

**_-Sweet-Shine_**

**_-BiaMalfoy84_**

**_-Miaka_**

**_-Nick Malfoy_**

**_-Fabi-chan_**

**_-Kirina-Li_**

**_-Selene Malfoy_**

**_-Ana Bya Potter_**

**_-Sinistra Negra_**

**_-Cika_**

**_-Elecktra_**

Que comentaram no último cap. postado.

E infelizmente, eu não pude responder.Desculpe mesmo.E espero não ter esquecido ninguém.E se esqueci, milhões de desculpas não foi intencional.

Pessoal, antes, que eu me esqueça.

Eu estou montando uma nova fic.

O casal principal é...

Infelizmente, não a casal certo.

E logo, logo ela vai estar aqui no fanfiction e claro, á todo vapor!

Eu só preciso de um nome, bom o suficiente.Aceito sugestões.

Mas, não fiquem tristes se eu não usar a sua, ou a de ninguém.Porque, eu preciso de um nome que combine com a minha idéia.

Certo?

Beijocas

Amo vocês, todos vocês!

.-.-.-.Dani.-.-.-.


	37. O sonho

**Bem me quer... Mal me quer...**

Cap.36.-O sonho

Gina abriu os olhos, olhando ao redor... A luz que havia ali fez com que por alguns segundos tudo que ela visse fosse embaçado, mas, ao poucos tudo começou a ficar nítido.

Olhou ao redor.

Estava ali deitada sobre uma cama de casal, coberta por lençóis de seda pura, e vinho.As paredes pintadas de creme, e uma imensa janela ao lado direito, com cortinas pesadas também, da cor vinho.Duas poltronas e uma mesinha ao canto, com uma penteadeira do outro canto com um imenso espelho.Uma escrivaninha perto da porta de madeira escura e mais duas portas perto dali, uma que era o banheiro e outra para o closet, como ela sabia disso?Simples, as portas estavam abertas.

Suspirou e finalmente, se levantou.

Usava uma camisola branca de alça fina, tal que ia até um pouco depois de seu joelho.

Saiu do quarto, passando por um longo corredor e descendo uma escada que dava em um saguão.

Sorriu para si mesma, ao entrar em mais um corredor e no fim deste, em uma sala onde estava uma mesa comprida com várias cadeiras, tudo de madeira e as cadeiras almofadadas, na cor vermelho sangue.

Gina caminhou até uma das cadeiras e se sentou.

Analisando com cuidado a mesa, cheia de comidas e tudo mais...

Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro e olhou para cima, lá estava ele...

Draco Malfoy!Com um sorriso maroto, os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando como sempre, em um tom meio que malicioso.

Do seu jeito de sempre, só um pouco, mas, adulto.

Gina não evitou dando um sorriso, um pouco tímido.Mas, nada assim, tão bobo.

-Hoje eu tive um sonho tão bom.-comentou.Enquanto, o observava se sentar ao seu lado.

-Um sonho?Ou um pesadelo?-ele perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

-O nosso passado.-ela disse pegando um bolinho de chocolate.

-Desde do começo?-ele riu.

-Desde do começo.-ela afirmou.-Desde de quando eu trombei com você... Depois, de estar confusa com os meus sentimentos.Do momento que você me quis, por brincadeira.Quando ficamos juntos, você me traiu...

-Eu era só um garoto!-ele exclamou a interrompendo.

-...Quando tudo ocorreu, quando "ele" voltou.E quando provamos que nós amávamos.-ela continuou o ignorando.-Até o fim disso tudo!

-Fim?-ele perguntou a encarando, um sorriso maroto, que só ele conseguia fazer assim.Apesar, do rosto mais adulto, ainda com o mesmo charme, talvez, até maior do que antes.-Desculpe, mas... Ainda é um começo disso tudo.

Ela não evitou, sorriu de volta.

Ela se levantou e ele fez o mesmo.

-Não vai fugir de mim.-ele disse brincando.A abraçando pelas costas.-Nunca irá.

-Eu e você precisamos trabalhar.

-Mas, Gina...-ele disse fingindo estar totalmente, ofendido.Mas, sabia que o que ela disse era verdade.-Você não pode fugir de mim.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu ser abraçada.-Eu não seria tão boba, pra fazer isso.

Só fazia um ano em que estava casada, com ele.Porém, seis anos que estava junto dele.

Ela trabalhava como medi-bruxa e acredite, ele era um auror.

E ambos, faziam jus a suas profissões.

Eram respeitados, e gostavam do que fazia.Apesar, das constantes discussões com Harry, Draco e ele se davam um pouco bem, mas, ainda com uma rivalidade incomparável.Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, estava casado com Lilá Brown.A qual já havia se recuperado do trauma em sua adolescência.Hermione e Rony eram outros, que também haviam se casado.Tinham brigas e discutiam várias e várias vezes.O que era engraçado ás vezes, mas, todos sabiam que eles se amavam, e isso era o que importava mais.Mais do que tudo.

Muitas coisas aconteceram em seis anos.E sempre irá acontecer.Muitas e muitas.

A cada ano, todos os dias são diferentes do outro, e a cada instante você aprende mais coisas, e essas irão te fazer mais maduro e mais sábio.

Mesmo que nada vale, viver e não aprender com o que se viveu.

A experiência só é adquirida quando você realmente aprende com ela, e quando você a usa, de maneira certa.

Bem, errar e errar, sem cessar, chega a ser tolice... Mas, não vem ao caso, pelo menos é isso que imaginamos, agora.

Gina sentiu Draco beijar seu pescoço de leve.

Gina sorriu mais ainda.

Era perfeito, era maravilhoso, ter ele ali, junto dela.

Agora sem empecilhos.

Ela era dele.

E ele era dela.

Para sempre.

Como foi dito no casamento deles dois.

E como seria.

Ela sabia que brigariam, discutiriam, se xingariam, nas crises, na época complicada.

Mas, enquanto, se amassem, tudo estava bem.

Talvez, dizer isso fosse besteira, ou um papo um tanto quanto careta.

Mas, que fosse, assim...

Gina queria que fosse e sabia de alguma maneira, que seria assim, pra sempre.

Abriu, finalmente, os olhos e virou-se para encará-lo.

Pegou as mãos dele e colocou sobre seu ventre.

Achava que era a hora certa, então, ia contar-lhe a verdade.

-Draco...-ela começou, engoliu o seco.

Ele a olhou, estava confuso.-O que?

Ela respirou bem fundo, antes de continuar.-... Eu quero que saiba que eu amo você.

-Eu sei disso.-ele disse mais confuso ainda.

-E em prova deste amor, eu...-ela sentiu os olhos pesados, e lágrimas brotando destes.

-Você?

Draco não conseguia entendê-la.

-Eu estou grávida!-ela exclamou dando um sorriso.-Grávida... De nosso primeiro filho, Draco Malfoy.

Ele se afastou.-Grávida?

-Não gostou?-ela perguntou triste.-Seu ingrato...!-berrou.-Eu te odeio!

Ele deu um sorriso maroto.Pegou as mãos dela e a puxou para perto de si.

-Eu não gostei, mesmo...-ele disse ainda sorrindo.A encarando, o rosto dela estava vermelho de raiva, as lágrimas rolando sem parar.

-Eu amei saber que como diria em romances... _Eu amei ter um fruto, um fruto do nosso amor_.-ele cochichou no ouvido dela.

-Você ainda não teve!-ela exclamou dando um sorriso.

-Eu sei... Terei, mas, quem disse que eu me importo?-perguntou.

Ele foi aos poucos tocando seus lábios nos dela.A beijando calmamente, profundamente e depois, acelerando, fazendo ser um beijo apaixonado e "quente".

Gina estava muito feliz, apesar, de ter parecido que tudo tinha acontecido de novo, foi bom sonhar...Apesar, de que, achava que aquele sonho fora muito longo, para apenas, uma noite de sono.Mas, isso não importava...

Pois, se fosse pra viver tudo de novo e obter os mesmos resultados.

Ela viveria com o maior prazer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anda logo!-ele gritou...

-Eu estou indo.-ela disse, aparecendo, tinha acabado de sair da cozinha e ido pra sala, onde ele estava.-Não é você que tem que agüentar além de si, mais alguém que pra você pesa igual a uma abóbora gigante...

-Graças a Merlim...!-ele exclamou levantando os braços.

-Pare de reclamar... Ou vamos, nos atrasar para o aniversário de Harry!

-Tomara!Por que eu tenho que ir ao aniversário dele?-ele perguntou desolado.

-Por quê?Deixe-me ver... Ele é como da minha família, como um irmão, por isso, é seu cunhado... Praticamente.Aprenda a viver com isso.E claro, ele é seu colega de trabalho...-ela disse tudo de uma vez, parou para respirar.-Agora vamos.-continuou.-Ou chegaremos atrasados, como sempre... Principalmente, quando se trata em encontrar minha família.

-Como sempre?Eu sou pontual... Nossos _"frutos_" que nós atrasam...Isso sim.

-Onde eles estão?-Gina perguntou olhando para os lados.-Victor, Douglas, Jonathan, Michael...-ela gritou.

De repente, apareceram os quatros... Descendo as escadas correndo.Sendo que o mais alto, que tinha os cabelos loiros como Draco e os olhos mel carregava um bebe nas mãos.

-Meu Merlim!Não corram... Não desçam as escadas assim... Não... Victor... Não... Não corra com o bebê!Não...!-Draco gritava desesperado.

Victor era o mais velho tinha 12 anos, Douglas tinha 10, Jonathan 7, Michael 5 e o bebê apenas, 1.

Mas, gritar não foi o bastante.

Draco tirou a varinha do bolso...-Não se atrevam...

E todos pararam onde estavam.E começaram a andar normalmente.

-Ótimo!-exclamou Draco feliz consigo mesmo.

-teremos que ir de carro trouxa.Por isso, meninos, todos para a limusine.-disse Gina.-Victor, por favor, tome conta de Diego... Ele é apenas, um bebê.

-Certo mãe!-exclamou o menino.

E todos fizeram uma fila, do maior para o menor, sendo Victor o que comandava tudo, ainda segurando o bebê.

-Nada de aprontar...-Draco avisou com um sorriso malvado nos lábios, enquanto, via seus filhos se afastarem.

-Faça isso de novo, e eu que irei... Dar um trato em você.Está traumatizando os meninos.-disse massageando a barriga.

-Eu???

Ela deu risada.-Sim, o senhor...

-Olha... Eu me casei com uma coelha, não me culpe.-ele disse se fazendo de inocente.

-Coelha?-ela indagou levantando uma sobrancelha.-Você não pode falar nada.

Draco a encarou.Estava começando a ficar com medo.

Ela o olhava com raiva, muita raiva.

-Você me faz engravidar SEIS VEZES e eu sou a coelha!!!-ela estava com muita raiva.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, pimenta e dava pra ver até fumacinhas saindo de suas orelhas.

-Calma Gina... Calma...-ele começou a implorar.-Foi apenas, uma brincadeira.

-Brincadeira?

Draco engoliu o seco ao ver o que parecia, um fogo em volta de sua esposa.

-Querida... Virgínia Molly Weasley Malfoy... Pare com isso!-ordenou.

-Corre... Corre...-ela começou gritando.

Ele esbugalhou os olhos... –Te espero no carro...!-e saiu correndo com medo.

Ela não agüentou, começou a rir.

Na verdade, estava gargalhando...

Nunca pensou que poderia acabar assim...

Casada com aquele que foi seu inimigo, com seis filhos, praticamente...

E com tudo mais que precisava.

-Senhorita nervosa...-era Draco, que havia voltado.-...Você reclama e no fim é você quem mais demora.

-Eu?-ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Claro... Olha, se você não quiser ir, eu realmente, não vou me importar e... Sabe, coelhinha, podemos curtir aqui com as crianças, que tal uma ida ao parque?-ele falou calmamente.

Ela cerrou os punhos.-Draco Malfoy!O que você quer dizer com coelhinha?

Ele virou os olhos.-Sabe... Mal de família... Sua família é...

-Nada, Malfoy!-ela exclamou, o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva.Ela pegou o pulso dele.-Pare de enrolar, pois, se chegarmos atrasados, muito e muito e muito atrasados, vai sobrar pra você!Ande logo se quiser continuar a poder ter filhos...-ela disse brava, o puxando.

-Tsc Tsc...-ele parou e a pegou no colo.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?-ela perguntou muito brava.Estava irritada com ele.Muito irritada.

-Te carregando?

-Você não pode, estou de mal de você.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto.-E quem disse que estou de bem?

Ela fez cara de chateada.

-Olha... Coelhinha... Eu pensei aqui agora, já que sou um máximo mesmo...

-Pule essa parte, por favor.

-Ok.Bem, eu percebi que vamos chegar atrasados desse jeito e isso eu não quero.

-Não quer mais, por quê?

-Porque eu ainda quero ter filhos... Com você.

Ela corou.

-Pai que demora é essa?-era Victor com cara de impaciente.-Eu e Douglas não agüentamos mais o Diego ele só sabe chorar.

-Isso mesmo.Pai por que você está segurando a mamãe no colo?-perguntou Douglas.

-Ela passou mal?-perguntou Victor, preocupado.

-Não, eu estou bem, querido.-disse Gina sorrindo.-É que seu pai é um bobo mesmo.

-Eu?Eu sou bobo por carregar você... Ah!Se você não estivesse grávida, eu te derrubaria.

-Mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!O Jonathan me bateu...-era Michael.

-De novo?-perguntou Douglas.-Pai… Mãe… Vamos logo!Eu quero jogar quadribol com o tio Rony e com o tio Harry.

-Vamos...-disse Draco.-E vou ensinar aqueles perdedores o que é jogar quadribol.

-Exibido.-Gina não evitou o comentário.

Todos caminharam para frente da mansão onde estava um carro.Uma limusine negra.

-Entrem.-falou colocando Gina no banco da frente, no lado do passageiro.

E depois, contornou indo dirigir.Hoje ia dirigir, era folga do seu motorista.

-Todos prontos?-perguntou.

-Siiim!-exclamaram felizes.Enquanto, Diego, o bebê junto com Michael choravam...

-Então, vamos nós...-ele ligou o carro.

Este fez um barulho qualquer, começou a dirigir, e aos poucos ia subindo pro céu.Apertou o botão de invisibilidade.

Gina sorriu ao ver o rosto sério de Draco.Nunca imaginou que tudo terminaria assim...

Suspirou.

Ás vezes é tudo é tão complicado.Tudo que aparece parece complicar mais e mais.

Temos medo.

Já que, quando queremos alguém, nunca sabemos se aquela pessoa lhe quer bem ou lhe quer mal.

Até chegarmos a descobrir isto, passamos por tantas coisas.Que talvez, quem um dia lhe quis, comece a lhe quer mal, e quem te queria mal, comece a querer bem...

Podíamos culpar somente o amor, mas, seriamos tão injustos.Vamos culpar o tempo, que faz as pessoas amadurecerem e verem as coisas de outra forma.

As experiências são outras culpadas.

Talvez, até o ódio seja um dos.Aliás, ele é. E um dos piores.

Afeição, coragem... Paixão.A falta de afeto.A falta de noção.Sim, a falta de saber o certo.E consecutivamente, a falta de saber o errado.

São milhares de fatores que podem mudar a vida de alguém.

Mas, de certa forma, somos nós que escolhemos... Que rumo nós vamos ter.

Podemos acertar na mosca.

Ou erramos muito feio.

Bem, acertando ou errando, não importa, de alguma forma, iremos provar dos dois.Não conheci alguma vida, incapaz de errar ainda.Se você conheceu... Conte-me.

Bem, poderia ser um erro Virgínia se envolver com Draco.Não que sejamos loucos, bem, ás vezes, somos... Mas, quem disse que só acertar conta?Ás vezes, errar nos ensina muito.

Como a vida pode ser complicada.

E ao mesmo tempo tão boa de... De...

De se viver!

Isso.

E sobre os culpados...

Se pensarmos bem, bem mesmo.

Iremos ver que o pior e mais culpado de todos... É com toda certeza o coração.

Ah... O coração.Ele nos prega tantas peças.

Culpado...

Culpado...

Culpado!

Ai o coração... Ás vezes dá tanta raiva dele.Mas, bem, não temos do que reclamar.Porque com tantas peças, acaba ficando... Divertido.

Olhando bem para tudo... Vemos...

Que não só...

Sabemos se alguém nos quer ou não bem.

Como existem pessoas que não sabem se nós não as queremos bem ou mal.

E agora?

Nesse exato momento...

Você quer bem alguém?Ou...

Você quer mal alguém?

**_Fim_**

Eu não morri.Tive alguns problemas... Só pra dar uma noção em menos de dois meses, eu tive que formatar meu pc... Por apenas... Quatro vezes.

E isso, sem tirar bloqueios horríveis.Que tive por ficar sem meu pc.

Horrível mesmo.

Mas, apesar da demora, aqui está o último cap. Da história, o qual dedico há minha família, amigos, há todos os que tiveram vontade e animo pra agüentar minhas loucuras e ler essa fic até o fim.E também, em especial para o pessoal da oitava série do Externato Nossa Senhora do Carmo.

Bem, o que acharam deste último cap?

Demorou, mas...

Como diz o ditado...

Tarda mais não falha...

Antes tarde do que nunca!

Risos.

Há uma última coisa... Tenho uma nova fic, já.

"Espelho sem face"

Quem quiser ler, divirta-se.

Bem, vou responder os comentários:

Nick Malfoy.-Amei as suas sugestões, mas, infelizmente eu acabei não usando.Valeu mesmo, viu?O que achou deste último cap?Muitos beijos, e se puder leia minha nova fic "Espelho sem Face".Até breve.

Kirina-Li.-Oie!Bem, eu demorei mais uma vez para postar um cap. Estou super atrasada com todas as minhas fics.Também, muita correria, já que, apesar de tantos problemas com o pc, eu também estou na oitava série e vou me formar.Ano que vem colegial!Ehehhe... E bem, muita correria com a formatura.Mas, tudo bem.Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do penúltimo cap.E deste cap?O que você achou?Vou ler sim sua fic.Tá?Eu acho que já comecei a ler, não posso confirmar, estou sem acompanhar nenhuma fic por enquanto.Rs.Mas, logo to de volta.Se puder leia minha nova fic... "Espelho sem face" Mil beijos até breve.

Miaka.-Fico feliz que tenha gostado do penúltimo capitulo.Muito mesmo.E deste?Você gostou também?Hmm se quiser leia minha nova fic "espelho sem face" muitos beijos até breve.

Ana Bya Potter.-Olá!Eu vou mandar o e-mail.Bem, o que achou deste último capítulo?Bom?Horrível?Chato?Eca eca!Bem, minha nova fic já está postada e chamasse Espelho sem face, se quiser dar uma olhada, bem, fique á vontade.E sim, eu aceito sugestões.E tudo mais que você quiser dizer.Eu amo escrever e não pretendo parar nunca.Muitos beijos e até breve.

Fabi-chan.-Desculpe, infelizmente eu não posso deixar de acabar a fic.Eu não tenho o que continuar mais.Entende?Bem, mas, se você quiser eu ficaria muito feliz se você lesse minha nova fic Espelho sem Face.Muito mesmo.Se quiser dar uma olhada... Bem, isso é você que decide.Muito obrigada e beijocas.

Fefs Malfoy.-É último capítulo. É difícil terminar com a fic, mas, é assim que deve ser.A outra fic, já está postada, Espelho sem face, é o seu nome, se quiser dar uma olhada eu ficaria muito feliz.Que bom que gostou do penúltimo capítulo e deste?O que achou?Obrigada por tudo.Sim, propaganda é alma do negócio.Claro que eu preciso de propaganda, senão, quem vai ler isso aqui?Eu vou dar uma olhada sim, eu só preciso me ajustar um pouco.Beijos.

Biba Evans.-Sim, este é o último, infelizmente.O que achou do final?Não foi enorme, e nem grande, mas, foi em um tamanho razoável.Tudo bem, em não deixar reviews, só de saber que você lê minha humilde fic, já estou feliz.Se quiser leia Espelho sem Face, minha nova fic.Espero que tenha gostado desta fic.Beijocas.

Cika.-Valeu Cika, pelo apoio.Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic, muito feliz.Espero que este último tenha sido tão bom quanto o penúltimo e quem sabe até melhor que o anterior.Espero ainda mais que minha nova fic, que já está postada e claro se você quiser dar uma olhada "Espelho sem face" seja muito mais lida e mais comentada.Porque tudo o que eu faço, sou eu, e faço com amor.Bem, obrigada e até breve.Beijos

Jekaa.-Oi!Nossa que felicidade ver você comentando aqui.Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado deste último também.Milhões de beijos.E claro, eu não vou dizer "adeus" para nossa amizade.Porque eu a conquistei e tudo o que eu conquisto eu não gosto de perder.Nos vemos em breve.

Acabou!

Sim, a fic terminou.Mas, espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigada a todos.

Eu sei que não tem o nome de todas as pessoas que comentaram em 36 cap.

Mas, saibam que todos estão no meu coração e isso sem exceção alguma.

Eu amei fazer essa fic, quem ficou perto de mim viu o quão eu estava animada, e sinceramente eu ainda estou.Por isso, estou fazendo Espelho sem Face, porque eu amo escrever.

Bem, até breve.

Amei ter vocês comigo e sinceramente vocês sempre estarão aqui no coração.

Beijos

Dani


End file.
